Le grenier
by althais
Summary: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:**. A l'heure actuelle, 25 chapitres d'écrits en corrections. Les publications risquent d'être aléatoire, je m'en excuse par avance. Althais

**Prologue**

Déjà petite, j'étais fascinée par les greniers et tous les mystères y étant enfermés. Ah ; j'oubliai de me présenter. Je m'appelle Lily, Luna Potter. J'ai quinze ans et je suis la fille des célèbres : Ginevra Weasley et Harry Potter.

Depuis avant-hier les vacances d'été ont commencé. Mes parents travaillent. James est en stage à Saint-Mangouste et Albus qui vient d'obtenir ses aspics savoure des vacances bien méritées avec Rose et Scorpius. Et moi, et bien moi je suis seule toute la journée au square Grimmaurd. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées et je compte bien du coup satisfaire ma curiosité.


	2. Chapitre 1: La robe

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:**. A l'heure actuelle, 25 chapitres d'écrits en corrections. Les publications risquent d'être aléatoire, je m'en excuse par avance. Althais

***** 1- La robe *****

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Ce matin là, après un copieux petit-déjeuner, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et voulant enfin contenter sa curiosité, Lily décida d'explorer le grenier.

L'adolescente n'y était jamais montée mais petite, leur elfe Kreattur lui avait expliqué comment y accéder. Elle se rendit donc sur le palier du dernier étage et tapota de sa baguette en bois de saule une applique murale. Aussitôt une ouverture apparut au plafond et une échelle se déplia dans un cliquetis infernal. Depuis la mort du pauvre Kreattur, seule sa mère y était venue et personne n'avait dû songer à l'entretenir.

Un peu anxieuse tout de même de ce que elle allait y découvrir, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'élancer vers l'inconnu. Sa première impression fut de penser que leur grenier était immense avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été agrandi magiquement à chaque génération de sorciers ayant habités les lieux.

Un filet de lumière s'échappant d'une minuscule lucarne éclairait le centre de la pièce, laissant le reste de cet entrepôt dans une totale obscurité. Par peur d'être déséquilibrée, Lily se tenait encore sur la dernière marche de l'escalier escamotable, elle fit un pas en avant avec la ferme intention, et ce, bien que cela fut interdit, de lancer un _Lumos_. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y avoir recours car à peine avait-elle posé son talon au sol que des torches s'enflammèrent projetant sur le parquet poussiéreux des ombres dansantes.

Ravie, la rouquine contempla le bric à brac s'amoncelant ici et là. Elle avait de quoi s'occuper pendant des mois. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle était émerveillée Des malles, des cartons, de vieux meubles, des tapisseries, des jouets, s'entassaient et s'alignaient sur presque toute la surface des combles. Il y avait tant d'objets et d'armoires à inspecter que Lily ne savait par quoi commencer.  
Elle était aussi heureuse qu'une petite fille découvrant au pied du sapin, le matin de noël une montagne de présents.

Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle aperçut, rangée dans une caisse en bois, une poupée aux longs cheveux noirs nattés à laquelle il manquait un bras. Sa mère avait dû venir la déposer quatre ans plus tôt, à son entrée à Poudlard. Lily la prit délicatement et lui caressa la joue.

Elle se revit à six ans, le jour de son anniversaire. Ils étaient au Terrier et sa grand-mère Molly avait préparé son somptueux gâteau aux fraises, son préféré. Presque tous ses oncles et tantes étaient là avec leurs enfants sauf l'oncle Percy et l'oncle Charlie. Ses parents lui avaient déjà offert une ménagère ensorcelée qui versait du thé à volonté pour peu que sa mère la remplisse une première fois. La dernière du couple Potter ne se rappelait plus ce que lui avaient offert ses oncles et tantes mais elle se revit parfaitement déballer le paquet de couleur rouge entouré de rubans dorés (sacrés Gryffondor) que lui tendit son grand-père Arthur et de son ravissement en découvrant cette poupée qui la suivit partout pendant plusieurs années.

Reprenant ses esprits, Lily la remit à sa place, et continua à fouiller dans le coffre à jouet improvisé. L'adolescente prit tour à tour des figurines de quidditch ayant appartenues à Albus, sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles, les billes détectant les cibles de James, un balai miniature, ses feutres moldus que sa tante Hermione lui avait offerts. Chaque jeu évoquait chez elle une montagne de souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle venait de tout remettre en place, une armoire en acajou massif aux poignées en forme de serpent attira son attention. Lily fut certaine qu'elle plairait au seul Serpentard de la famille. De magnifiques reliefs sculptés sur ses portes représentaient de jeunes sorciers portant l'écusson du grand Salazar. Suivant du bout des doigts les gravures, la rousse se demanda depuis quand cette lingère avait été mise au rebut. Elle l'ouvrit en grand. Accrochées dans la penderie, plusieurs robes emballées dans des housses transparentes y étaient rangées, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'en décrocher une. Il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée. La jeune fille qui en avait été la propriétaire, avait dû être un peu plus grande qu'elle. Lily admira les fines dentelles à chaque encolure et les perles scintillantes sur le corsage. Le vêtement avait parfaitement été conservé car d'après sa coupe la benjamine de l'élu estima qu'elle devait dater du temps de ses grands-parents. Lily la sortit précautionneusement de sa protection et cédant à un pur caprice elle l'enfila par-dessus le leggings moldu qu'elle portait. L'adolescente avait entrevu à son arrivée une psyché vers lequel elle se dirigea pour voir l'effet que cette tenue avait sur elle. Lily eut l'impression d'observer une autre personne. La jeune fille se mit à lisser la robe avec la main et sentit une irrégularité au niveau de la poitrine. Elle examina le bustier de plus prés et apprécia la broderie représentant deux couleuvres entrelacées de manière à former un cœur et à l'intérieur les initiales: A.B. A qui était donc cette robe et pour quelle occasion avait elle était portée ?

Lily se mit à rêvasser, imaginant la jeune fille inconnue essayant sa tenue avant un bal auquel elle était impatiente d'assister. L'adolescente la voyait tournoyant devant la psyché, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Lily était bien loin de réaliser que la vérité était toute autre. Sans ôter ses nouveaux atours, elle reprit ses recherches dans la lingère. Elle passa rapidement en revue les vêtements pendus puis inspecta les étagères. Sur celle du haut, elle attrapa une corbeille remplie de rubans et divers accessoires pour se coiffer. Devant la propreté de chaque objet, Lily en vint à s'interroger s'il n'y avait bien que sa mère qui venait ici. Sur la seconde étagère, s'empilaient des perruques. Elle s'amusa un moment à toutes les essayer et elle s'admira longuement n'arrivant pas à déterminer laquelle lui convenait le mieux : la blonde aux cheveux gaufrés, la brune aux crawles tombant dans le dos, celle aux cheveux châtains très courts…

Après maintes réflexions, elle décida que ses cheveux naturels lui convenaient tels quels. Reprenant le panier en osier, Lily se divertit alors telles les princesses de contes de fées moldues « Merci tante Hermione », à se parer pour je ne sais quel bal.

Lily venait de réaliser un très joli chignon et de piquer des fleurs en soie blanche ornées de perles nacrées dans son épaisse chevelure quand Gipsy, l'elfe que ses parents employaient pour l'entretien de leur demeure de Londres l'appela :

« Miss Lily, vous avez de la visite. Nous sommes dans le salon »

Lily baissa les yeux, toisant la robe qu'elle avait revêtue. Oh et puis par Morgane, qu'importe ce que son ou sa visiteuse pourrait penser, elle se résolut à descendre au salon ainsi.


	3. Chapitre 2: Andromeda Black ou le début

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:**. A l'heure actuelle, 25 chapitres d'écrits en corrections. Les publications risquent d'être aléatoire, je m'en excuse par avance. Althais

***** 2- Andromeda Black ou le début du cauchemar *****

Arrivant devant la porte du salon où Gipsy faisait toujours patienter les visiteurs, Lily eut la surprise d'y apercevoir la grand-mère de Teddy. Elle savait par son père que depuis le mariage de celui-ci avec sa cousine Victoire, qu'Andromeda trouvait le temps long toute seule dans son cottage. Ses parents lui avaient bien proposé de venir vivre avec eux mais la vielle dame avait rétorqué qu'elle vivait dans cette maison depuis son mariage avec Ted Tonks et qu'il était hors de question d'en partir avant sa propre mort. Lily inspira profondément, s'interrogeant sur sa présence au square Grimmaurd et elle poussa la porte.

Andromeda se leva de son siège et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

« Par Salazar, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir un jour cette robe. J'étais persuadée que mes parents l'avaient brûlée.

\- Tu, tu connais cette robe ? questionnais-je interloquée.

\- Oh, oui, répliqua Andromeda avec une petit sourire triste. Ce magnifique habit de soirée a été fait spécialement pour moi. Il y a plus de cinquante ans. Puis-je te demander où tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Dans le grenier, dans une armoire en acajou, sur laquelle sont…

\- Le dressing de Narcissa, murmura alors la vieille femme.»

De plus en plus perplexe, l'adolescente fronça les sourcils tout en invitant la grand-mère de Teddy à se rasseoir et tout en lui proposant un rafraîchissement. Après lui avoir servi, un jus de citrouille très frais, la jeune fille s'assit à son tour et demanda :

« Mais tu as habité ici ?

\- Non, répliqua Mrs Tonks en souriant. Ce sont mes cousins Sirius et Regulus qui y vivaient mais tous les Black y séjournaient régulièrement et y étaient réunis pour les grands événements car Arcturus se disait trop vieux pour recevoir toute la famille chez lui. La plupart de mes oncles et tantes ainsi que mes propres parents y ont laissé et stocké ce qu'ils voulaient conserver dans le patrimoine familial. L'armoire dont tu viens de me parler provient de notre demeure à Richmond. Elle appartenait à ma sœur Cissy

\- La grand-mère de Scorpius !

-Elle-même, répondit son interlocutrice avec malice. »

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, la benjamine des Potter manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle ignorait que même Dromeda connaissait son faible pour le meilleur ami de son frère. Pour essayer de camoufler sa gêne la rouquine l'enjoignit de lui parler de l'occasion pour laquelle elle avait porté cette robe.

« En vérité, je ne l'ai jamais mise enfin du moins pas en dehors des essayages »

**Vendredi 3 juillet 1970**

Druella, regardait les tissus que la vendeuse de Tissard et Brodette lui proposait. A côté d'elle ses deux filles aînées : Bellatrix qui avait épousé un an plus tôt Rodolphus Lestrange, et Andromeda, attendaient son verdict.

« Je ne sais pas qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Le premier tissu me semble trop fin, quant au second il est plus écru que blanc, non ?br

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison mère. Andy doit être d'une pureté immaculée pour ses fiançailles avec le jeune Nott. »

Instantanément, Druella se rembrunit en repensant aux confidences que Cygnus lui avait faites la veille au soir après avoir consulté le patriarche des Black

***** Flashback*****

« Je suis allé parler des fiançailles d'Andromeda à Walburga et Orion, annonça Cygnus alors qu'il savourait un whiskey pur-feu.

\- Alors tous les détails ont été mis au point ? Avez-vous déjà fixé une date ?

\- En réalité Druella, Arcturus était lui-même présent. »

Craignant le pire, celle-ci ferma les yeux. Si Druella ne craignait pas Orion, elle ne pouvait en dire de même de sa belle-sœur et du chef de la famille Black.

« Compte tenu des affinités qu'à notre chère fille pour la rébellion et pour les sang de bourbes, moldus et autres traitres à leurs sang, Arcturus est d'avis de la marier dans la foulée.

\- Mais, mais, bafouilla Druella, la coutume veut que les fiançailles aient lieu l'année des dix-sept ans de la jeune fille et le mariage l'année suivante !

\- Allons Dru, iriez-vous à l'encontre des décisions de l'aîné des Black ? Cautionnez-vous l'attitude de votre fille ? Peut-être, êtes-vous désireuse de partager le même régime que je compte lui infliger dès son retour de Poudlard ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Cygnus, balbutia son épouse mais Andy n'a fauté qu'une seule fois et elle est encore si jeune que je…

\- Il suffit, la coupa son mari. Arcturus a déjà était voir les Nott et tout est arrangé Les fiançailles et le mariage ne feront qu'un et auront lieu le lendemain de ses dix-sept ans »

***** Fin du flashback *** **

Druella reprit le second rouleau de tissus et s'exclama :

« Je pense que celui-ci conviendra et suivra parfaitement avec le reste. »

Puis s'adressant à la vendeuse

« Vous ferez livrer tous cela chez ma belle-sœur au square Grimmaurd nous y attendrons vos couturières comme cela a été convenu, je

\- Oui Madame. Votre époux est venu lui-même tout

\- Bien, répondit la matriarche avant de saluer l'employée d'un bref coup de tête, allons les filles si nous voulons que tout soit prêt à temps, nous ne pouvons pas traîner » brbr

**Mardi 21 juillet 1970**

Narcissa frappa brièvement à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et entra :

« Mère, t'attend pour les dernières retouches pour ta robe, Andy. Elle a vais venir la couturière exprès chez nous.

\- Encore ! N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix ?

\- Allons, tu devrais être ravie. Tu vas te fiancer à un jeune homme charmant

\- Oui sauf qu'il est imbu de lui-même et que j'en aime un autre.

\- Encore ce fameux Ted. Tu devrais tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas que père t'enferme encore à la cave et ne te prive de nourriture. »

Andromeda haussa les épaules, abandonna son livre sur un guéridon et suivit sa sœur dans le salon où leur mère les attendaient pour une énième séance d'essayage qui mettait la future fiancée au supplice.

Druella venait de renvoyer la couturière quand Bellatrix entra à son tour. Elle vint embrasser Druella et lui annonça que Cygnus requérait sa présence à ses côtés. Puis dès que sa mère eut disparue elle se tourna enfin vers Andromeda et lui dit d'une voix très sèche :

« Me demande surtout pas pourquoi je fais ça car je n'en suis pas certaine moi-même.

\- Que…, tente de la couper Dromeda

\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi bien. Ils ne te laisseront pas épouser ton moldu. Ils ne te laisseront même pas aller le retrouver à Poudlard »

Tout en disant ces mots, le visage de Bellatrix s'éclaircit de satisfaction.

« Et crois-moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Pourtant, en t'informant de leur projet, je les trahis car je me rappelle de ce que tu as fait pour moi il y a quelques années quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Ils vont te marier le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Voilà, on est quitte.

\- Merci Bella.

\- Ne me remercie pas, grogna son aînée en fronçant la bouche de dégoût. Et pour toi, il n'y a plus de Bella, tu es une traitre à ton sang. Nous sommes désormais des ennemies »

Bellatrix se détourna murmurant de sorte à ce que ce soit inaudible " un bonne chance", une larme perlant sur sa joue. Elle accéléra le pas redoutant que sa cadette ne s'en rende compte.

Andromeda, paniquée par ce que sa sœur venait de lui confier, tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il lui fallait un plan et vite. Son anniversaire était pour dans vingt jours exactement.


	4. Chapitre 3:Aide volontaire et

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredi.

*** **3-Aide volontaire et involontaire *****

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Lily posa son verre sur la table basse et offrit les délicieux gâteaux qu'avait confectionnés Gipsy

« Bellatrix, c'est celle qui a …  
\- Oui celle-là même, l'interrompit la vieille dame d'un air pincé. »

Andromeda détestait qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'avait été sa sœur et toutes les abominations qu'elle avait commise au nom de la pureté du sang

« Et que s'est il passé ensuite, interrogea Lily, avide de savoir ? »

_**Mardi 21 juillet 1970**_

Allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreillers, Andromeda laissait se déverser son chagrin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Depuis le début des vacances, elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle était soumise à une attention constante mais elle avait cru que c'était uniquement à cause de ses fiançailles. A présent, elle comprenait que ses parents redoutaient surtout qu'elle ait vent de leurs projets. Mais comment allait-elle réussir cet exploit, telle était la question ? Sa mère s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule et Andy savait que personne ne l'aiderait. C'était déjà un miracle que Bella l'ait avertie.  
Il lui était également impossible de demander une aide extérieure puisque son père lui avait confisqué son hibou.

La jeune fille se redressa, essuya ses yeux et afficha un air déterminé. Il était hors de question qu'elle épouse quelqu'un d'autre que Ted. Les deux amoureux avaient prévu de s'enfuir ensemble à la fin de leurs études.

« Qu'à cela ne tienne il faudra revoir nos plans, pensa la demoiselle »

Andromeda commença par dresser la liste de ce qui lui serait indispensable pour partir. Elle fut envahie de tristesse en se rendant compte que son choix signifiait ne plus jamais revoir Cissy et son jeune cousin Sirius mais sa décision était prise et elle n'y reviendrait pas.

En premier lieu, il lui fallait impérativement contacter Ted pour l'avertir de ce qui se tramait. Elle eut honte du stratagème qu'elle inventa mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.

_**Vendredi 25 juillet 1970**_

Andromeda avait attendu le moment propice pour approcher son père et ces quatre derniers jours lui avaient semblé très longs. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, elle ne s'arrêta qu'à la porte de ce que ses parents appelaient le bureau. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un salon privé bien qu'un magnifique secrétaire en Alnus incana, y trônait. La jeune Serpentard rassembla son courage, signala sa présence et attendit l'invitation de Cygnus. Celui-ci lisait la gazette du sorcier qu'il replia et déposa sur une sellette, levant un regard interrogateur sur sa fille.

« Hé bien, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? fit-il sarcastique.  
\- J'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais vous accompagner chez Mon oncle Orion, père ? »

Cygnus ne répondit pas immédiatement tant cette requête était inattendue. Andromeda rechignait d'ordinaire à se rendre à la maison tant était grande son antipathie pour sa tante Walburga. D'abord méfiant, Cygnus finit par s'en réjouir. Sa fille avait peut-être fini par se faire une raison et s'était décidée enfin à tenir son rôle de jeune fille de sang-pur.

De son côté, Dromeda priait Merlin, Morgane et tous les mages célèbres pour que son père accède à sa demande sans quoi il lui faudrait échafauder un autre plan.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient si ta tante est d'accord cela va de soi. Je lui envoie un hibou de suite. Tu peux disposer. Je t'informerais de sa réponse »

L'adolescente serra les dents. Il ne manquerait plus que cette vieille ourse fasse tout tomber à l'eau. Non, impossible, se rassura la jeune sorcière tout en retournant dans sa chambre. Walburga ne pourrait se priver du plaisir d'avoir la possibilité de la dénigrer comme à chacune de ses visites.

Tard dans la soirée, Druella vint la prévenir qu'elle devait être dans le hall à dix heures si elle voulait toujours les accompagner.

_**Samedi 26 juillet 1970**_

A peine arrivés au square Grimmaurd, Kreattur les conduisit au sous-sol où avait lieu tous les repas de famille. Après celui-ci les adultes iraient dans le salon. Narcissa ayant pris son carnet de croquis se réfugierait dans une des chambres surement celle de Regulus qu'elle adorait. Et Andromeda après la difficile épreuve de l'inspection de Walburga, espérait avoir la chance de parler à Sirius en aparté.

Le repas composé de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres, lui semblait s'étirer en longueur. Enfin, Orion se leva, invitant les autres à en faire autant. Les messieurs quittèrent la pièce et Walburga invita ses nièces à approcher félicitant Narcissa pour sa grâce et son maintien.

« Va, donc voir Regulus. Il était impatient de te revoir, l'invita la maîtresse de maison puis se tournant vers Andy tout en fronçant les sourcils, quant à toi tu n'es plus une enfant, viens donc avec nous au salon »

Andromeda s'apprêtait à protester quand un regard sévère de sa mère l'en dissuada. Inquiète à l'idée de ne pouvoir rejoindre Sirius, elle suivit pourtant ses aînées. La jeune fille prit place dans un sofa face à l'imposante horloge, ne parlant que pour répondre aux sollicitations de sa famille. Elle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder les minutes s'égrener trop rapidement à son goût, mettant en péril sa stratégie pour échapper à son funeste sort. Ce fut le frère de sa tante, l'oncle Alphard qui lui vint en aide  
« Petite, veux-tu aller me chercher mes lunettes. Je les ai oubliées dans la bibliothèque.  
\- Oh, Alphard, s'exclama sa sœur, je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez plus toute votre tête. Je vais sonner Kreattur.  
\- Laissez ma tante, répliqua l'adolescente en espérant que personne ne remarque sa fébrilité, je vais y aller. J'en profiterai, si cela vous agréer pour aller aux commodités. »

Andromeda sorti de la pièce avec toute la distinction dont elle était capable et en refreinant son envie de courir. Si elle se dépêchait sa famille ni verrait que du feu sauf si Regulus et Narcissa l'a surprenaient. De toute manière, la jeune fille n'avait pas le choix. Elle se précipita au dernier étage essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle quand elle arriva sur le dernier palier. Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci était absent. Andromeda souleva son jupon et extirpa un parchemin attrapant une plume sur le bureau de son jeune cousin, elle lui écrit :

_Mon cher Sirius,_

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'en conjure au nom de notre affection mutuelle. Je ne puis le faire moi-même sinon crois moi je ne t'aurais pas demandé de prendre un tel risque. J'ai honte mon cher Sirius de te faire risquer une correction que je suspecte magistrale si tu te fais prendre mais je n'ai trouvé d'autre option._

Pardonne-moi d'avance mon cher cousin, j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir une dernière fois. Cette lettre est pour mon ami Ted Tonks. C'est un né-moldu. Je ne saurai jamais assez te prouver ma reconnaissance si tu pouvais la lui faire parvenir.

Je prierai pour que tu ne sois pas pris mais si ce que je te demande te paraît impossible je ne te demande alors qu'une chose détruit cette missive et n'en parle à personne. Si tu refuses ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras toujours ma petite étoile.

_Avec toute mon affection  
A.B_

Puis elle la cacha dans le livre sur la table de chevet de son cousin à l'endroit où il avait laissé un marque-page. Dromeda savait que Sirius en lisait un chapitre tous les soirs. A l'instant même où elle allait sortit, on ouvrit la porte, tétanisée la jeune fille crut qu'elle était perdue.

« Andy ! s'exclama Sirius, mais j'ignorais que tu étais là.  
\- Chut ! murmura celle-ci, écoute moi bien j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'explique tout sur une lettre dans ton livre de chevet. Tu ne m'as pas vu d'accord. »

Puis elle embrassa le jeune garçon sur la joue. Elle franchissait déjà la porte quand elle entendit Sirius lui affirmer :

«Quoique tu m'aies demandé, considère que c'est fait. »

Extrêmement émue, la jeune Serpentard dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes et pour repartir. Marchant à grand pas précipités, elle atteignit la bibliothèque au moment précis où la voix de sa tante retentissait.

Andromeda attrapa les lunettes d'Alphard, se mit à quatre pattes près d'un fauteuil et fit mine de les chercher. Quand Walburga entra, elle trouva sa nièce à genoux.

« Oh, ma tante, je viens juste de les trouver. Figurez-vous qu'elles avaient glissées entre les coussins du siège.  
\- Bon, puisque vous les avez retrouvées peut-être pourrions nous rejoindre mes invités, répliqua la matrone un rien septique. »


	5. Chapitre 4: Où Sirus apporte plus

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis.

*** **4- Où Sirius apporte plus qu'un peu d'aide** ***

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Andromeda interrompit son récit pour se désaltérer et reprendre un moelleux au chocolat, son pêché mignon.

« Ouf, tu as eu chaud. Oh, pardon, se reprit Lily en se rappelant à qui elle parlait.  
\- Oui, c'était moins une, rit la vieille femme.  
\- Sirius, c'était le parrain de mon père ?  
\- Oui, déjà à l'époque Sirius n'adhérait pas aux principes de notre noble famille. Il se contentait alors de subir en gardant ses idées pour lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois à Poudlard qu'il a commencé à en parler ouvertement. Il m'a été d'une grande aide même par la suite.  
\- Ted a donc reçu sa lettre. Mais pourquoi était-ce donc si important puisque vous ne pouviez pas communiquer ensemble ?  
\- C'était capital, après ma fuite je ne pouvais aller nulle part dans le monde magique car mes parents m'auraient retrouvée et puis je ne pouvais pas emporter grand-chose avec moi. Mais tu sais Lily, grâce à Sirius j'ai pu rentrer en contact avec Ted » 

_**Vendredi 1 août 1970**_

Sirius passait souvent quelques jours chez Cygnus et Druella l'été. Sa mère trouvait d'ailleurs la chose à son goût puisque le jeune homme avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre tout à la rigolade, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Contrairement à ce que sa cousine préférée en pensait, Sirius contrait déjà la suprématie des sang-purs que lui inculquaient ses parents mais de façon moins directe qu'il ne le ferait plus tard. Il le faisait mine de rien en tournant tous ces beaux principes en dérision par des blagues que sa mère goûtait déjà fort peu mais qu'elle tolérait encore pensant sans doute qu'elles étaient dues à un sens de l'humour douteux. Walburga et Orion ne furent donc pas surpris que le jeune garçon demanda pour y aller quelques jours. Orion refusa dans un premier temps, arguant que ses beau-frère et belle sœur avaient fort à faire avec les fiançailles d'Andromeda puisqu'elle aurait lieu neuf jours plus tard. Puis Druella prenant justement le thé avec eux intervint et donna son accord.

« Il tiendra compagnie à Andy, ainsi je pourrais tranquillement finir les derniers préparatifs  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répliqua Walburga, de les laisser seuls tous les deux.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Narcissa et nos elfes seront également présents.  
\- Vos elfes certainement Druella mais pas Narcissa, Mon frère ne vous a-t-il pas averti qu'elle venait elle-même ici jusqu'à la réception. Après tout, puisqu'elle aura lieu ici, la chère petite sera déjà sur place, la moucha sa belle-sœur. »

Ce fut donc sans sa fille mais accompagné de son neveu que Druella rentra ce soir là. 

Sirius se faufila dans le salon d'été où sa tante lui avait dit qu'il trouverait Andromeda. Celle-ci, assise au piano laissait ses doigts courir sur le clavier dans une interprétation d'un des concertos pour piano de Mozart. Le jeune homme s'avança sur la pointe des pieds puis cacha les yeux de sa cousine qui s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer.

« Sirius ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama joyeusement Andy.  
\- Il fallait absolument que je te vois. Pourrait-on trouver un endroit on nous ne risquerions pas d'être dérangés.  
\- Suis-moi »

Andy traîna son cousin dans l'ancienne chambre de Bellatrix. Sirius étouffa un frisson. Sa cousine bien que n'ayant encore aucun fait de guerre la répugnait déjà pour ses convictions et la haine qu'elles lui insufflaient. Mais Dromeda reprenait déjà :

« Depuis son départ père à interdit à quiconque d'y entrer, lui seul y vient.  
\- Justement ne risquons nous pas…  
\- Non, il ne vient que quand il nous croit toutes endormies. Vois-tu Bella a toujours été sa favorite et si il est fier qu'elle ait épousé un sang-pur respectable il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa petite chérie est une femme maintenant, expliqua la Serpentard avec une note de mépris. Maintenant si tu me disais comment tu as réussi à venir ici et qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?  
\- Venir ici à été un jeu d'enfant, ma mère ferait tout pour se débarrasser de moi. C'est ta mère qui a été la plus difficile à convaincre. Je ne reste que cette nuit, Père a jugé que tes parents avaient trop d'occupations avec tes fiançailles. »

Le futur Gryffondor parut soudain embarrassé, et remit en place plusieurs fois une de ses soyeuses mèches brunes signe de nervosité chez le jeune garçon. Andromeda bien qu'intriguée par ce comportement attendit stoïquement que son cousin s'explique.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas mais j'ai ajouté un mot à ta lettre pour que ton ami Ted puisse te répondre en envoyant son hibou chez moi.  
\- Mais que…, commença Andy. Attends mais tu te rends compte que …, elle s'interrompit de nouveau soupira puis reprit : Comment tu t'y es pris pour que personne ne se doute de rien.  
\- Mes parents ont l'habitude de me voir correspondre avec l'oncle Alphard J'ai donc demandé à ton ami de m'envoyer sa réponse chez lui et l'oncle Alphard me l'a renvoyée. J'utilise le même stratagème pour recevoir des romans moldus. élucida Sirius avec malice.  
\- Oh ma petite étoile, tu es un amour.  
\- Avant de te donner sa lettre, j'aimerais te prêter autre chose. »

Sirius sortit d'une de ses poches un petit paquet carré emballé dans une page de la gazette du sorcier et le lui tendit. La jeune femme le déballa et se récria :

« Un miroir !  
\- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel miroir. C'est un…  
\- de tes miroirs à double sens  
\- Oui. J'ai fait parvenir l'autre à ton Roméo. Il vous suffira de les renvoyer chez Alphard quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin. L'oncle Alphard ne pose jamais de question alors il n'y aura aucun souci. »

Puis lui tendant la lettre, Sirius prenant garde à ce que personne ne le surprenne dans un lieu interdit, sortit pour laisser sa cousine à sa lecture. Qu'allait-il faire jusqu'au lendemain à présent ?

De son côté, Andromeda ouvrit fébrilement le parchemin. Rien quand reconnaissant l'écriture de son cher Ted, son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. 

_Ma chère Dromeda_

_Comment peux-tu douter que je veuille t'accueillir chez moi ! Je suis ne suis pas très riche et mes parents m'aident encore financièrement mais je viens de trouver un petit emploi dans une boutique du chemin de traverse pour l'été et de nous trouver un petit appartement. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais nous serons ensemble. J'ai dit à mes parents que nous comptions nous marier rapidement car sans cela je crois que ma mère n'aurait pas accepté de nous laissé emménager ensemble. De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de te convaincre de réaliser ce qui est pour l'instant un pieux mensonge. Ton cousin m'a l'air très débrouillard et m'a fait parvenir un de ses miroirs avec une notice d'utilisation. Sachant à quel point ta situation est instable chez toi, j'attendrai impatiemment que ce soit toi qui me contacte. Remercie Sirius pour moi, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir mon cœur. _

_Ton Ted_

La jeune Black serra la missive sur son cœur, la relu rapidement puis jugea plus prudent de la faire disparaître en la brûlant. 

Andromeda s'assura que ses parents dormaient puis sortit de dessous son oreiller le précieux miroir que lui avait confié Sirius. Elle le fixa un instant puis murmura distinctement : « Ted Tonks ». Le visage de celui-ci mit quelques secondes à apparaître. Il lui sourit.

« Dromeda, je finissais par craindre que tu ne me contactes jamais. Tu me manques tellement ma chérie, débita le jeune homme d'une seule traite.  
\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mes parents pourraient se réveiller. J'ai réussi à prélever quelques gallions dans les économies de ma mère après tout, je sais que ma grand-mère Irma nous a placé de l'argent prélevée sur sa propre fortune à Gringotts à notre naissance. Ma mère n'aura qu'à se rembourser dessus.  
\- Ta mère ne garde pas son or à Gringotts, s'étonna Ted. Pour une famille très attaché aux traditions et aux biens familiaux cela parait bizarre.  
\- C'est la pension que lui remets mon père tous les mois pour ses achats personnels. Depuis des années, elle en économise une partie qu'elle cache dans un tiroir secret de sa coiffeuse.  
\- Pas si secret que ça, s'amusa le jeune Serdaigle.  
\- Enfin bref, j'ai juste pris de quoi me racheter des fournitures pour terminer mon année à Poudlard. Il est prévu que nous fêtions ma majorité en petit comité étant donné que leur simulacre de fiançailles est prévu le lendemain. Je pense que c'est ce soir là qu'il me faudra m'enfuir. Avant ça, ayant encore la trace cela serait trop dangereux.  
\- Bien, approuva Ted ; Je t'attendrai à l'endroit convenu.  
\- Les seuls gros problèmes qu'il me reste à résoudre sont que Bellatrix sera là, ce soir-là, qu'elle se doute surement de mes projets et que mon père m'enferme tous les soirs dans ma chambre sans baguette depuis le début de l'été.  
\- Comment puis-je t'aider ?  
\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup, répondit Andy se retournant brusquement. Je dois te laisser ; Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir. Je t'aime » 

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

« Il t'enfermait tous les soirs !  
\- Oh oui, la première semaine a été un enfer. J'étais recluse dans ma chambre toute la journée sauf lors des préparatifs et si nous avions de la visite. Je n'avais droit qu'à un peu d'eau et juste un morceau de pain comme repas pour me faire passer l'envie de fricoter avec les sang-de-bourbe comme se plaisait à dire mon paternel, expliqua la vieille dame en taisant les coups et les sorts reçus en guise de châtiments. »

Andromeda se souvint qu'ils avaient pris fin quand sa mère déclara à Cygnus que les ecchymoses et autres plaies risquaient d'alerter la couturière lors des essayages.

Lily outrée se récria :  
« Et moi qui me plaint quand mes parents m'envoie une heure ou deux dans ma chambre. Que s'est il passé après que tu aies contacté Ted ? »


	6. Chapitre 5: La fuite

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

*** **5- La fuite** ***

_**Samedi 9 août 1970**_

Ted faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il savait que dans les heures qui allaient suivre se jouerait l'avenir de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, leur avenir. Le jeune Serdaigle n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux pas même à la veille de ses buses. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile que ce jour là.

Il était à peine quatorze heures et il savait grâce aux miroirs de Sirius que Dromeda comptait s'enfuir d'ici environ onze heures. Si tout se passait comme la jeune femme l'avait planifié ils se retrouveraient dans le Londres moldu où ses parents n'auraient pas l'idée de la chercher. Les jeunes gens savaient qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, ils seraient à l'abri d'une quelconque vengeance des Black.

De son côté, Andromeda subissait l'attention constante des membres de sa famille. Le lendemain, la Serpentard fêterait ses dix-sept ans et de par la loi des sorciers, serait majeure. Sa sœur Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus étaient arrivés dans la matinée et avaient été conviés à rester dormir au manoir jusqu'aux fiançailles virtuelles prévues par Arcturus et Cygnus.  
Druella avaient passé la matinée à revoir chaque détail de la réception prévue pour le lundi avec Walburga pendant qu'Orion et Cygnus discutaient tranquillement d'un article paru dans la gazette des sorciers sous le regard exaspéré d'Andy qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'installer auprès de sa tante.

Après un déjeuner interminable, Bella invita sa cadette à la suivre dans le parc et Andromeda soulagée d'échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de ses aînés accepta avec empressement.

Bellatrix emprunta l'allée en gravier qui menait à un kiosque où les trois sœurs jouaient des heures durant lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, s'imaginant au bal, lors de leurs fiançailles ou le jour de leur mariage. Narcissa se voyait parée de milles diamants et d'une robe digne d'une princesse de noble lignage. Plus modeste, Andromeda rêvait d'un mariage d'amour dans une simple robe en mousseline blanche. Bella, elle se fichait de ce qu'elle porterait, elle voulait simplement être l'égale du sang-pur qu'elle épouserait. Elle avait lu trop de roman d'aventure d'après ses cadettes car elle se figurait se battre auprès de son époux lors de duels magique.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent un long moment en silence attendant que l'autre prit l'initiative d'engager la conversation. Andromeda avait peur de ce que son aînée aurait à lui dire tandis que celle-ci hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter, prise entre son affection pour Andy et ses convictions.

Arrivées au kiosque, Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit :

« Tu te souviens Andy des rêves que nous faisions ici ? Je … Je te déteste Andromeda. Je déteste ce à quoi tu aspires. Je voudrais te voir morte pour ne pas avoir à te considérer comme mon ennemie. Je voudrais que nous redevenions enfants lorsque nous étions simplement trois sœurs. Je te jure que le plus beau jour de ma vie sera de piétiner tes rêves et de te voir souffrir comme tu me fais souffrir aujourd'hui. Va. Va vers ton destin, je te souhaite de réussir mais pour moi tu n'existes déjà plus. »

Andromeda sentit un flot de larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle acquiesça, serra brièvement sa sœur qui ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et repartit sur ses pas.  
Bellatrix contempla sa cadette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Seuls ses yeux un peu plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire trahissait son émoi.  
Sortant alors d'un bosquet d'arbre, Narcissa vint à sa rencontre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

« Il y a longtemps que tu nous espionnes, Cissy ?  
\- Assez pour vous mettre toutes les deux en fâcheuses postures. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je ne dirai rien mais tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence.  
\- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle prévoie de partir.  
\- Hum, sourit Narcissa, je pense au contraire que tu sais qu'elle va le faire. Sinon, tu ne lui aurais pas fait ton numéro de déclaration de guerre. Maintenant excuse moi, je souhaiterais être seule. »

La benjamine coupa à travers la pelouse pour rejoindre le manoir familial et alla retrouver Andy qui s'était réfugiée sous la véranda ; En apercevant sa jeune sœur, Dromeda sourit.

« Dis Andy, je voulais te demander un service ?  
\- Demande. Je verrai si je peux t'aider, répliqua t'elle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Voudrais-tu me servir de modèle pour un dessin ?  
\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps, déclara la brune alors que Narcissa lui adressait son plus beau sourire.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferai qu'un croquis que je retravaillerais plus tard. Tiens tu n'as qu'à t'installer sur cette bergère. »

Andromeda prit place dans le fauteuil indiqué par la blonde et tint la pose que celle-ci lui indiqua. Cissy sortit son matériel et se mit à dessiner en chantonnant. Andy sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en réalisant que ce serait sûrement leur dernier moment de complicité. Alors la jeune fille mêla sa voix à celle de Narcissa comme elles le faisaient autrefois avec leur mère et Bellatrix.

Ce fut ainsi que Druella les trouva alors que Cissy allait achever son esquisse. Elle admira quelques minutes ce charmant tableau puis se raclant la gorge elle s'écria :

« Vous voilà mes filles. Nos invités vous attendent pour prendre congé puis votre père souhaiterait Andy que tu ailles le voir dans son bureau. » 

Andromeda patientait à côté du secrétaire où se tenait son père qui rédigeait une lettre. Dés qu'il eut posé sa plume, Cygnus leva les yeux vers sa fille. Il l'admira en se demandant comment elle pouvait ressembler autant physiquement à Bellatrix et avoir un caractère si diamétralement opposé. Cygnus soupira silencieusement. Il n'était pas fier de tromper son enfant comme il s'apprêtait à le faire et pria en son fort intérieur pour que l'adolescente croit à la fable qu'il allait lui proférer.

« Andromeda, je voulais te voir pour que nous parlions de ton…, Cygnus s'interrompit, se racla la gorge et reprit : de tes fiançailles. »

La jeune fille se contenta d'opiner du chef et attendit la suite.  
« Il est prévu que la réception ait lieu chez ton oncle Orion et ta tante Walburga comme tu le sais déjà. Après dîner tu prépareras tes malles en y mettant ce que tu souhaiterais emporter pour l'année à venir car après tes fiançailles ta sœur Narcissa et toi partaient en vacances avec Lucretia Prewett jusqu'à la rentrée. Il nous sera toujours possible de te… vous envoyer ce que vous aurez oublié. »

Andromeda se força à sourire sachant que ce fallacieux prétexte lui servait à couvrir son départ en voyage de noce avec le jeune Nott.

« Si tu le souhaites, ta mère t'aidera à préparer tes bagages. Maintenant, conclut Cygnus en se levant et en poussant sa fille vers la sortie, allons dîner. » 

Andy, le cœur battant à tout rompre, s'assura l'oreille collée contre sa porte de chambre, que plus aucun bruit ne filtrait de chez ses parents.  
Munie d'un simple sac en toile qu'elle portait en bandoulière et de sa cape en velours, la jeune femme s'avança avec précaution vers le petit salon où sa mère s'installait parfois, quand lui prenait l'envie de broder. C'était la seule pièce avec le bureau et la chambre parentale à disposer de balcons.

La brunette ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et se dirigea sur la mezzanine qu'elle enjamba s'appuyant d'une main sur la rambarde et de l'autre sur le mur de granit. Dromeda prit une profonde inspiration puis lâchant la balustrade et avançant son autre main le long de ma paroi rocheuse, s'étira de sorte à attraper le rebord du balcon adjacent.

L'adolescente se retrouva le corps pendu dans le vide et elle dût faire appel à toute sa volonté physique pour remonter sur la terrasse à la seule force de ses avant-bras.

A califourchon sur le garde-corps, elle vacilla et tomba sur le sol encore gorgé de la chaleur d'une journée d'été. Reprenant son souffle et espérant que sa chute n'ait pas alerté sa famille, Andromeda essaya de maîtriser les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

Si la porte-fenêtre du salon restait toujours ouverte par pure négligence de Druella, il n'en était pas de même pour celle du bureau que Cygnus laissait tout le temps fermée. C'était ce qui avait motivé la jeune fille à laisser tomber son mouchoir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. 

***** Flashback*****

«Maintenant, conclut Cygnus en se levant et en poussant sa fille vers la sortie, allons dîner. »

Dromeda suivit son père dans le corridor et venait de descendre la quatrième marche de l'escalier en marbre, quand elle s'exclama

« Père, j'ai laissé mon mouchoir dans votre bureau, me permettez-vous d'aller le chercher ?  
\- Fais vite, soupira celui-ci en pointant sa baguette sur la porte de son bureau, ta mère déteste que nous arrivions en retard pour le repas. »

L'adolescente se précipita en arrière, s'engouffra dans le cabinet de son père, y ramassa son mouchoir de batiste blanc et déverrouilla la porte. Avant de se précipiter sur le palier où Cygnus l'attendait. brbr 

*****Fin du flashback*****

Andromeda embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle se souvint de ces lointaines soirées d'hiver où ses sœurs et elle-même étaient installées devant l'âtre de la cheminée pendant que leurs parents étaient confortablement assis dans les sofas. Chassant ses souvenirs, la jeune femme se rendit directement jusqu'au secrétaire où elle savait que Cygnus rangeait sa baguette. Elle essaya de ne pas déranger les affaires de son père bien qu'elle sache que l'absence de sa baguette ne passerait pas inaperçue. La trouvant enfin, Andy en sautilla presque de joie.

Une fois arrivée dans le vestibule, la brune regarda une dernière fois la demeure où elle avait grandi. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand sa mère ayant entendu le grincement du plancher sortit de la cuisine où, n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle buvait un thé. Druella ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à retenir sa fille qui avait déjà la main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Puis, un triste sourire apparut sur son doux visage et une larme y roula. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à faire le malheur d'une de ses filles. Mue par un pressentiment, Andromeda se retourna.

« Mère ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
\- Meda, ma petite fille. Va, dépêche toi avant que Bella ou ton père n'arrive. »

Alors la Serpentard fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis des années et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant près de son cœur puis l'embrassant furtivement elle se hâta hors du

A deux kilomètres de là, Ted Tonks attendait sa dulcinée avec impatience, priant Merlin et Morgane pour que rien ne vienne entraver sa fuite.


	7. Chapitre 6: Revelare Memoriis

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

***** 6- Revelare Memoriis *****

_**Lundi 3 juillet 2023**_

Lily, ébahie par le récit de la vieille dame avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, le temps de reprendre contenance.

« Et après cela, où avez-vous été ?  
\- Oh ! Les parents de Ted m'ont gentiment hébergé le temps que Ted et moi organisions notre mariage que nous meublions le petit appartement que Ted avait loué sur le chemin de traverse. Ensuite, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard, pour terminer nos études. »

La vieille femme reposa son verre puis se leva.

« J'avais promis à ta mère de venir m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici tout l'après-midi. Cela dit, elle a été très agréable.  
\- N'hésitez pas à revenir, répondit Lily en souriant. J'aimerais tellement connaitre l'histoire de chaque objet du grenier. Peut-être, il y a-t-il d'autres choses qui vous évoqueraient des souvenirs.  
\- Surement Lily, mais vois-tu je n'ai plus ma santé d'autrefois et je ne saurais monter dans les combles. »

Andromeda sortit dans le hall, accompagnée de la jeune Serdaigle.

« Je crois cependant, reprit Mme Tonks songeuse, que je pourrais peut-être t'être utile.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, vraiment. Ecoute je t'envoie un hibou prochainement. Il faut que je contacte une de mes bonnes amies. »

A ces mots, la grand-mère de Teddy prit congé de l'adolescente.

_**Mercredi 5 juillet 2023**_

Dromeda sourit en découvrant le contenu du paquet que sa chouette hulotte venait de déposer sur ses genoux.

« Grand-mère, appela Teddy depuis la cuisine où il préparait une infusion de camomille, où as-tu rangé le sucre ?  
\- Dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, répliqua celle-ci en cachant son précieux trésor dans une de ses poches. »

Le jeune homme arriva, portant un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir en face de son aïeule.

« Dis-moi Teddy , demanda Andromeda. Tu sais que je suis toujours ravie de te voir mais… Où est donc ton épouse ?  
\- Oh ! Victoire avait rendez-vous au ministère pour un entretien d'embauche.  
\- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais rendre visite à ta vieille bique de grand-mère ,répliqua malicieusement la vieille dame.  
\- Grand-mère, reprocha le jeune marié.  
\- En vérité, tu tombes bien. J'ai moi aussi une visite à faire au ministère et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Ainsi nous retrouverons ensuite ta Victoire.» 

Appuyée sur le bras de son petit-fils, Mme Tonks s'engagea dans le couloir du département de la justice magique. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle frappa et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer et pria Teddy de l'attendre ici. Intrigué, celui-ci s'exécuta tout de même.

Dans le bureau, Hermione Weasley leva les yeux de son dossier pour faire face à la personne l'ayant interrompue dans la correction de son rapport sur les retombées que les lois sur l'obligation de soin notamment la prise mensuelle de la potion tue-loup pour les loups-garous avaient apportées sur les cinq dernières années et sur les statistiques de morsures aux cours de la même période.

« Andromeda ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? s'inquiéta l'ancienne Gryffondor tout en l'invitant à prendre un siège.  
\- Bonjour Hermione. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.  
\- Vous savez que je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir vous rendre service. »

Mme Tonks sortit alors de sa poche l'objet que sa chouette lui avait amené et qu'elle avait enveloppé dans son mouchoir brodé à ses initiales. Elle le déballa et le posa sur le bureau.

« Connais-tu, demanda t'elle un sort du nom de **Revelare Memoriis** ?  
\- Bien sûr, s'étonna la jeune femme, c'est un très vieux sortilège, de la magie ancienne qui d'après certains historiens de la magie viendrait des Celtes mais d'après Bathilda Tourdesac ce sort trouverait en réalité son origine de Merlin lui-même.  
\- Et sais-tu ce qu'est cet objet ? demanda Andromeda après un signe d'acquiescement. Où plus précisément ce qu'est son cœur ? »

Hermione saisit le pendentif que son amie avait apporté et l'examina de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une chaine en or sur laquelle un cœur lui aussi en or renfermait en son centre une pierre violette.

« Une améthyste !  
\- Oui, une pure améthyste. Ce collier vient de ma cousine éloignée Lucretia Prewett.  
\- La tante de Molly ?  
\- C'est d'ailleurs Molly qui en a hérité. Elle l'a précieusement conservé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu en connais les propriétés.  
\- L'améthyste est le symbole de la sagesse et de la puissance Elle développe les facultés de concentration, d'intuition, de mémorisation et est bénéfique à la méditation. Cette pierre puissante protège des énergies négatives. Dans la Grèce antique, l'améthyste était considérée comme ayant des vertus protectrices contre l'ivresse et les intoxications. Quant à la couleur violette c'est la couleur de la sagesse et celle du magique. C'est la couleur du mystère qui attire vers le rêve. , récita Hermione. »

Dromeda approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ce pendentif a été autrefois enchanté de façon à décupler son pouvoir de souvenir par le sort très complexe du **Revelare Memoriis**  
\- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider Meda ?  
\- Tout simplement en t'assurant que ce sortilège fonctionne toujours et si il est sans danger pour son utilisateur. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait énormément de travail au ministère en ce moment. Elle devait impérativement conclure son rapport avant ses congés où Ron et elle avaient prévu d'aller en Egypte avec Hugo. D'un autre côté c'était l'occasion inespérée d'en apprendre davantage sur un sort d'ancienne magie.

« C'est entendu. Laissez- moi quelques jours, le temps de me documenter un peu et de tester ce magnifique collier. »

Quand la vielle femme fut partie, l'ancienne lionne caressa distraitement la pierre qui se mit à scintiller. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ron, épuisé par sa journée, depuis bientôt trois ans il travaillait au bureau de Aurors, s'effondra sur le canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
Puis réalisant qu'en entrant il avait aperçut une montagne de livres sur la table du séjour, il se redressa s'un bond.

« Hermione ? appela-t-il d'un ton hésitant sachant que si son épouse était occupée pour une documentation relative à son travail elle ne voudrait pas être dérangée. Tu es là ?  
\- Hum, hum, opina-t-elle en poussant quelques grimoires pour regarder son mari.  
\- Tu comptes étudier tous ses bouquins ce week-end ? interrogea Ronald toujours d'une voix incertaine.  
\- Mais non Ron, sourit Hermione, je vérifie juste quelques détails.  
\- Quelques détails ! s'exclama son conjoint tout en attrapant un des ouvrages. »

Il grimaça et reposa le livre d'un coup sec.

« Tu ne risques pas de comprendre. Ce sont des traités de magie écrits en runes et quelques livres d'arithmancie.  
\- Et tu as besoin de tout ça pour ton rapport !  
\- Oh, non, avoua la lionne, c'est un service que je rends à Meda.  
\- Andromeda ? Mais…  
\- Inutile de poser des questions, la coupa son épouse, surtout si tu veux manger ce soir. »

Ron maugréa pour la forme et se réinstalla dans le divan.

_**Lundi 10 juillet 2023**_

__Hermione entra après y avoir été conviée.

« Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? s'enquit Andromeda. Je viens justement d'en préparer.  
\- Non merci, par contre j'accepterai volontiers un de vos petits gâteaux au citron. »__

La vieille dame lui tendit l'assiette en porcelaine et attendit que la jeune femme se fût servie et installée pour demander :

« Je suppose que tu m'apportes des nouvelles concernant le collier que je t'ai confié ?  
\- Oui. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu car il m'a fallut décrypter des runes et jeter quelques enchantements pour m'assurer que l'améthyste ne causerait aucun tort à qui l'utilisera.  
\- J'en conclus donc que le sortilège originel est toujours en place.  
\- Effectivement, je l'ai un peu ravivé et après plusieurs essais je peux vous assurer que même un enfant pourrait l'utiliser sans crainte.  
\- Cela tombe bien car c'est à Lily Luna que je voudrais prêter cette parure. En vérité, c'est toi qui va la lui amener.  
\- Moi, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que après avoir étudié l'artefact, tu es la plus qualifiée pour apprendre à Lily à s'en servir. Maintenant reprend donc un petit gâteau.»

Lily n'en croyait pas sa chance. Sa tante lui avait donné une pierre ayant le pouvoir de faire revivre des souvenirs. L'adolescente ignorait même que cela existait, croyant que seules les pensines avaient de telles propriétés.

Hermione lui avait alors expliqué qu'une pensine exigeait qu'on ait extrait le souvenir d'une personne pour le visiter cependant que l'améthyste en question ne tirait pas sa réminiscence d'une personne mais des objets. Chaque objet étant imprégné de son propre passé, le pouvoir de la gemme conjugué àun_**Revelare Memoriis**__ , _permettait à celui-ci de se matérialiser sous forme d'images intemporelles.__

Sa tante l'avait tout de même mise en garde :

« Certains objets peuvent être imbibés de magie particulière, voir de magie noire, il est important, je dirais même indispensable qu'à la moindre anormalité ou qu'au moindre doute que tu lèves le sort. »

Lily n'avait qu'une hâte pouvoir essayer le sort. Mais ses parents avaient invité Ron et Hermione à rester dîner et la soirée était bien entamée quand ils prirent congé et son père avait refusé tout net qu'elle retourne au grenier ce soir-là_._


	8. Chapitre 7: La boite à souvenir d'Ella B

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

***** 7- La boite à souvenir d'Ella Black *****

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2023**_

Lily avala son petit-déjeuner au lance-pierre, impatiente de tester le pendentif que sa tante lui avait apporté. Elle dut se faire violence pour répondre calmement à sa mère qui partant trois jours afin de couvrir la finale de la coupe d'Angleterre de quidditch lui avait demandé de l'aider à préparer ses bagages. Ginny quant à elle aurait très bien pu les faire d'un simple mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette mais sachant que sa benjamine passerait la plus grande partie des journées suivantes seule, elle tenait à passer un peu de temps avec elle. D'ordinaire la jeune Serdaigle aurait été aux anges d'avoir une conversation mère-fille. Lily appréciait énormément son père et ses frères mais elle avait une complicité encore plus intense avec sa mère enfin jusqu'à ses derniers mois où la demoiselle s'était aperçue qu'elle était amoureuse du meilleur ami d'Albus. Comment Lily aurait elle pu dire à sa mère qu'elle avait le béguin pour Scorpius alors que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il sorte avec Rose .En tous les cas, pensait Lily en pinçant les lèvres c'était ce qu'affirmait sa cousine à qui voulait l'entendre. La jeune fille ne voulant pas gâter le plaisir de sa mère fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et bavarda de choses et d'autres jusqu'à son départ puis sitôt que Ginny eut transplané une fois sur la place, Lily s'empressa de monter dans les combles.

La rouquine eut un magnifique sourire quand elle repassa prés de l'imposante armoire en acajou. Décidemment, pensa t'elle, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle la montre à Albus. Lily scruta chaque objet autour d'elle. Pour la première utilisation qu'elle ferait du _**Revelare Memoriis**_, elle ne pouvait décemment pas prendre n'importe quel objet. Elle eut un sourire en apercevant un parapluie violet avec des pompons roses accrochés aux bouts de chaque baleine. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts c'était James qui avait accidentellement métamorphosé la batte de leur cousin Louis en cette chose répugnante comme l'avait qualifiée Dominique sous les gloussements de Victoire et les rires amusés d'Harry et de Bill. Lily alors âgée de six ans se l'était approprié et avait longtemps joué avec, avant de le délaisser dans un recoin de sa chambre.

Reprenant ses recherches, l'adolescente fouilla dans plusieurs malles, quand elle fut intriguée par une petite boite blanche en forme de cercueil posée en haut d'une lingère. Sachant qu'elle n'avait normalement pas à utiliser la magie et qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à enfreindre la loi en utilisant le pendentif, Lily dut se résoudre à grimper sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Chancelant légèrement, Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement quand sa main se referma sur le coffret et elle sauta sur le parquet. La fille du survivant écarquilla les yeux en déchiffrant les inscriptions sur le couvercle patiné par les ans du petit coffre :_** Sirius Black 1845-1853 **_

Le seul Sirius que Lily connaissait de nom, était le parrain de son père mais ce ne pouvait être lui car les dates ne correspondaient pas. L'adolescente caressa l'angelot cisaillé dans le bois. La personne l'ayant sculpté que ce soit par magie ou manuellement avait dû y mettre toute son application et l'avait travaillé avec amour. Pour en avoir le cœur net la rouquine descendit dans le salon où était accrochée la tapisserie de la famille Black. Sa mère lui avait appris que c'était la seule chose avec le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qui n'avait pas changé au square Grimmaurd depuis des générations. Après leur mariage Harry et Ginny avaient bien envisagé de l'ôter du mur après tout si Bill et Hermione avaient réussi à se débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black malgré le sortilège de glue perpétuelle ils auraient certainement pu en faire autant avec la tapisserie mais cependant le survivant n'avait pu s'y résoudre et avait même embauché un tapissier magique qui l'avait restauré en y réintégrant ceux qui avait été brulés et complété en y ajoutant la branche Weasley et les Lupin. A chaque fois qu'Harry y posait les yeux, un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage tandis qu'il pensait à la tête que ferait Walburga si elle le savait.

Lily remonta l'arbre généalogique et découvrit que le Sirius en question, premier du nom, n'était autre que le frère de Phineas Nigellus. La jeune fille aurait très bien pu aller questionner celui-ci pour en savoir plus mais Phineas avait la fâcheuse tendance, au goût de la Serdaigle, à être grognon et désagréable. Elle en arrivait même à se demander pourquoi ses parents l'avaient conservé et puis si elle voulait être franche avec elle-même elle voulait impérativement essayé le sort de révélation de souvenirs. Elle savait qu'étant la seule dans la maisonnée à avoir encore la trace le ministère pouvait lui créer des problèmes mais la jeune fille misait sur le fait qu'elle était la fille du célèbre Harry Potter et que ayant de nombreux cousins et cousines venant régulièrement en vacances chez eux le ministère fermerait les yeux.

Lily passa ses doigts le long du couvercle afin d'en trouver l'ouverture. L'adolescente supposa que le coffret n'avait plus été ouvert depuis de nombreuses décennies. La benjamine de la famille Potter commença par en répertorier le contenu : plusieurs portraits miniatures, une longue mèche de cheveux brune, une chaine en argent avec un médaillon gravé d'un S et un B entrelacé avec les armoiries de la famille Black, une baguette n'ayant certainement pas pu avoir appartenu au petit Sirius, un petit soldat en plomb qui s'il était comme ceux de James, avait du être enchanté pour reconstituer de sanglantes batailles, quelques lettres dont le parchemin dégageait une senteur de lavande mêlée à l'odeur caractéristique de tous papiers jaunis et vieillis par les ans, retenus par un ruban de satin noir, un petit carnet recouvert de dessins d'enfant, les souvenirs de toutes une vie bien trop vite écourtée.

Un pincement au cœur étreignit l'adolescente le jeune garçon n'avait pas plus de huit ans quand la mort l'avait saisi. Reposant le carnet Lily décida de mieux regarder les portraits et de s'aider de la tapisserie des Black pour situer les personnages. La première miniature représentait une femme et trois jeunes enfants : Ella Max Black, Sirius, Phineas et Elladora. La jeune mère visiblement enceinte et proche de l'accouchement, malgré la lassitude que l'artiste avait parfaitement saisi, gardait un air fier et couvait sa progéniture d'un regard attendri. Les deux garçons côte à côte posaient dans une attitude toute militaire déjà conscients de l'importance que leur conférait leur statut de sang pur dans la bourgeoisie sorcière. La fillette ayant approximativement trois ans bien qu'ayant un air bravache et hautain serrait contre sa poitrine une poupée et tenait la main de sa mère. Le second portrait représentait Sirius certainement quelques mois avant son décès. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sombre mais orné de dentelles blanches aux encolures, il avait dû fixer le peintre avec tristesse ou ennui car il se dégageait du tableau une profonde mélancolie, ses soyeuses boucles brunes qu'il portait jusqu'au épaules retombaient en cascade et tranchaient avec son teint de porcelaine, un pâle sourire animait son si doux visage. Lily s'interrogea sur ce qui avait pu rendre le garçonnet si triste. Le troisième tableau représentait les trois aînés de Cygnus et Ella mais peu de temps après la naissance d'Elladora. Sirius et Phineas, calcula Lily devaient être âgé respectivement de cinq et trois ans et le dernier un peu plus grand que les autres, représentait Ella et Cygnus qui portait dans le creux de son bras un nourrisson âgé de quelques semaines. La sorcière paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que sur la première miniature aussi Lily en déduisit que le nouveau-né ne pouvait qu'être l'infortuné Sirius.

La jeune Serdaigle saisit ensuite les lettres, dénoua le satin et ouvrit la première missive écrite à l'encre noire un peu effacée par le temps. 

_Très chère mère._

_Je sais que depuis mon mariage, que vous aviez fortement réprouvé je ne vous ai guère donné de mes nouvelles, de nos nouvelles car quoique vous en pensiez Cygnus est désormais votre gendre et le père de votre premier petit enfant._

_Oui mère, vous êtes désormais grand-mère et j'espère que vous serez mettre de côté toute la rancœur que vous avez à mon égard et contre Cygnus pour jouer votre rôle auprès de notre petit Sirius, Cygnus Black._

_Il est né à la tombée du jour alors que l'astre dont il porte le nom, comme le veut la tradition familiale de mon époux, venait de se lever en cette soirée du douze avril mil huit cent quarante cinq. Il pesait presque cinq livres et a le même nez que père._

_J'espère recevoir prochainement de vos nouvelles et vous assure de toute mon affection  
Votre fille dévouée  
Ella_

Lily qui avait un faible pour l'astronomie m'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et de trouver très poétique la façon dont Ella avait évoqué la naissance de son premier né d'une belle écriture calligraphiée. La rouquine replia la lettre et prit la seconde.

_Très chère mère,_

_Après toutes ses années, je doute fort que vous répondiez à cette lettre et tout comme la naissance de mon petit Sirius ne vous a pas émue je doute que celle de mon second fils vous concerne. J'estime cependant qu'il est de mon devoir de vous informer que Cygnus et moi avons eu la joie de voir notre foyer s'agrandir avec la naissance de Phineas Nigellus._

_Si Sirius âgé à présent de deux ans est un bel enfant très calme et que sa venue au monde fut très discrète celle de son cadet fut tout autre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore un mois Phineas a déjà un caractère bien trempé et depuis sa naissance s'entend à ne pas faire oublier sa présence une seule seconde comme si le but de son existence était d'attirer tous les regards sur lui. Cygnus dit de son fils qu'il ira loin et qu'il fait déjà preuve de son besoin de reconnaissance._

_Sirius, lui a toujours était silencieux, même un peu trop parfois. C'est un enfant doux et rêveur qui aura le plus grand besoin de s'endurcir pour affronter la vie. Son père se chargera de son éducation dès ses trois ans._

_Voilà vos petits-enfants se portent comme des charmes et espèrent encore faire votre connaissance.  
Votre fille Ella_

Posant le parchemin qui comme pour la première était barrée d'un retour à l'expéditrice au verso, Lily éprouva de la pitié pour la jeune épouse de Cygnus qui à travers ses deux faire-part de naissance laissait transparaitre la peine que lui causait sa mère en refusant et en reniant son mari et ses enfants. L'adolescente continua sa lecture.

_Très chère mère,_

_Une fois encore, je vous écris en espérant cette fois recevoir une réponse, même si ce n'est que pour exprimer votre dégoût ou votre colère. Vous êtes de nouveau grand-mère d'une petite princesse que mon époux à prénommée Elladora accolant mon propre prénom à celui de sa mère. De mes trois enfants c'est la seule qui a les cheveux clairs et je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble._

_Cygnus est ravi qu'après deux garçons nous ayons une fille il est déjà en train de projeter ses futures noces. Nous avons bien le temps. A son habitude Sirius n'a montré ni joie, ni tristesse à la venue d'un autre enfant. Phineas tant qu'il obtient l'attention de son père se moque royalement du reste et ne réserve sa jalousie et sa hargne qu'à son aîné._

_La porte de notre demeure vous reste ouverte.  
Affections Ella_

Lily prit les deux lettres restantes, intriguée par leur contenue. D'après la généalogie de leur famille Sirius était mort la même année où sa sœur Isla était née. Mais était-il mort avant ou après sa naissance et que c'était il passé? Etait-il mort d'une maladie ? Ella le décrivait comme un enfant calme et réservé serait ce le signe d'un enfant chétif ou tout cela cachait-il autre chose ? Serait ce un secret de famille bien enfouie ? Un squelette dans le placard ?  
Lily décida que si les prochaines missives ne lui dévoilaient pas ce mystère, elle utiliserait le cadeau d'Andromeda et d'Hermione.


	9. Chapitre 8: Sirius et Phineas

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 4 décembre 2014 :** Je poste aujourd'hui car demain ayant une journée très chargée, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Bises

***** 8 - Sirius et Phineas *****

Lily s'attendait en ouvrant le parchemin suivant à trouver le faire part de naissance de la petite Isla ou l'avis de décès du jeune Sirius. Aussi fut elle surprise en se rendant compte que la lettre m'avait pas été rédigée par Ella. L'écriture était plus scabreuse et moins soignée.

_Ella,_

_Ta pauvre mère sait à quel point ton cœur peut saigner et est très affligée de l'immense perte que tu as subie._

_Ma douce enfant, j'aurais aimé tant de belles choses pour toi et il est vrai que ton mariage avec Cygnus Black et vos enfants n'y étaient pas prévus. Cependant jamais malgré nos différents je n'aurais souhaité qu'un tel drame vous arrive et si Cygnus me le permet je souhaiterais vous apporter tout mon soutien pour traverser cette épreuve._

_Je sais ton chagrin incommensurable mais je t'en conjure Ella bat toi pour tes deux autres enfants encore en vie et pour cette vie qui grandit en toi. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le cinq et si ton époux y consent je serai chez vous le sept.  
Ta chère mère._

Ainsi, pensa Lily la mère d'Ella avait finalement répondu à une de ses lettres et en particulier à celle qui lui annonçait la mort de son petit-fils. Avide de savoir ce que contenait le dernier pli, la Serdaigle l'ouvrit et reprit sa lecture.

_Madame,_

_A la demande de ma chère épouse, je vous écris ce court message pour vous informer que l'immense douleur provoquée par la disparition prématurée de Sirius a tant affligé votre fille qu'elle a mis au monde avec prés d'un mois d'avance une petite fille que nous avons baptisée Isla. Les médicomages ignorent si l'enfant vivra. Ella est terriblement affaiblie et est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a plus que jamais besoin de vous et votre présence sera la bienvenue sous mon toit.  
Cygnus Black_

Lily déçue de ne pas en savoir plus sur la mort de Sirius et se demandant pourquoi cette lettre n'avait à priori pas été envoyée à sa destinatrice sortit sa baguette. Elle hésita. Sa tante Hermione lui avait bien recommandé de pas enfreindre la loi et de ne pas lancer le sort elle-même mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Lily dégagea le pendentif de son t-shirt puis se saisissant de sa baguette elle la pointa sur l'améthyste puis d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet sur le coffret en prononçant distinctement :

« _**Tuae memoriam**_.»

La jeune Serdaigle fut prise de vertiges et eut l'impression d'être aspirée dans un vortex. Quand enfin elle eut la sensation d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était sur le chemin de traverse mais que celui-ci n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, de nombreuses boutiques où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre n'existaient pas encore et d'autres avaient depuis fermées leurs portes. 

_**Lundi 11 avril 1853**_

Ella enceinte de presque huit mois ne sentait plus ses pieds mais elle avait tenue à se rendre elle-même sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Cygnus et Phineas en avait profité pour réclamer un nécessaire à potion. Il en rêvait depuis qu'il avait vu son père réaliser les potions dont ils se servaient dans la vie courante. Ella bien qu'épuisée par les récriminations incessante de son cadet n'avait pas cédé arguant qu'il était trop jeune et que de toute manière il devait encore faire des efforts d'écriture et de lecture avant d'étudier quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bougon, Phineas s'était vengé en faisant pleurer Elladora que sa mère dut consoler. Seul Sirius ne lui causait aucun souci se contentant de la suivre de très près de peur de se perdre.

Ella régla son achat et pria le commerçant de faire livrer son colis à leur domicile puis entraina ses trois enfants à l'extérieur de la boutique. « Phineas cesse tout de suite de bousculer ton frère ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de te priver de dessert, s'énerva t'elle. » Ella savait son fils gourmand et elle espérait ainsi mettre fin à son comportement frondeur pour la prochaine demi-heure. Avisant la librairie, Ella esquiva un sourire et s'y dirigea. Elle y acheta trois livres d'image et deux manuels d'apprentissage de la lecture avant de rentrer au square Grimmaurd.

Ella après avoir délacé péniblement ses bottines s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Phineas se mit aussitôt à tourner autour espérant qu'Ella lui offre un des imagiers dont elle avait fait l'acquisition plus tôt.

« Phineas cela suffit à présent. Elladora vient ici. »

La fillette trottina jusqu'à Ella qui lui remis un des livres puis appelant leur Elfe de maison, la maîtresse de maison ordonna :

« Emmène la dans sa chambre et occupe toi d'elle. Sirius, appela t'elle ensuite.»

Le garçonnet qui était resté prés de la porte s'approcha à son tour. Mrs Black lui sourit et lui donna un des manuels et un des imagiers.

« Le premier livre sera pour nos prochaines leçons et le second pour ton plaisir. A présent va dans ta chambre, je t'appellerai pour le dîner. »

Ella attendit que son aîné fût sorti pour se tourner vers son cadet.

« Quant à toi Phineas ceux qui restent sont pour toi mais tu ne les auras pas aujourd'hui. Ton père sera informé de ton comportement à présent retire toi également. »

Furieux, Phineas se précipita dans la chambre de son frère qui tranquillement installé à plat ventre sur un épais tapis feuilletait le cadeau de sa mère. Sirius releva des yeux inquiets vers le futur directeur de Poudlard.

« Que veux-tu Phineas ?  
\- Je veux ce qui me revient de droit. Donne-moi ce livre.  
\- Mère me l'a donné à moi pourquoi te faut-il toujours mes affaires ?  
\- A cause de toi mère refuse de me donner le mien alors soit tu me donnes le tiens soit je te le prends de force. »

Sirius soupira, contrairement à son frère il détestait toute forme de confrontation mais il en avait assez de toujours céder à ses exigences. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusa donc de se plier à volonté de son frère.

Phineas rouge de colère sauta sur son aîné, attrapant le bouquin pour s'en emparer. Sirius tira de toutes ses forces ce qui ne fit que rendre Phineas plus virulent. A l'instant précis où la couverture du livre céda envoyant le plus jeune des frères Black à terre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Cygnus embrassa la scène du regard.

« Que se passe t'il donc ici ? Sirius ? »

Phineas se redressa et avant que Sir' n'ai eu le temps de répondre affirma:

« Sirius refuse de me prêter son imagier, père. »

Cygnus fronça les sourcils et scruta son fils qui soutint son regard sans sourciller.

« J'ai pourtant eu vent que ta mère t'a consigné dans ta chambre Phineas.»

Le jeune garçon eut la bonne grâce de paraitre honteux et de baisser les yeux.

« Je vois que pour une fois tu ne t'es pas laissé faire Sirius. Peut-être que finalement tout n'est pas perdu. »

Et on pouvait lire de la fierté dans les yeux du maître de maison qui avait toujours trouvé son premier-né trop sage et trop accommodant.

« Phineas, dans ta chambre »

Celui-ci obtempéra non sans jeter un regard belliqueux à Sirius. 

_**Mardi 19 avril 1853**_

Depuis l'épisode du livre d'images, Cygnus avait décidé de plus s'impliquer dans l'éducation de Sirius après tout sa qualité d'aîné le prédestinait à devenir le chef de la maison Black et à gérer leur fortune et leur réputation. Pour le moment, l'enfant était trop timide et pas assez confiant en lui. Il devrait absolument s'endurcir et Cygnus avait donc jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de lui enseigner tout ce qui faisait de bons sang-purs. Cygnus lui consacrait tous les jours deux heures de son précieux temps n'hésitant pas à sévir s'il trouvait que Sirius ne faisait pas assez d'effort. Le jeune Black supportait stoïquement cet enseignement qu'il abhorrait. Dans le même temps ces leçons particulières ne firent que renforcer la jalousie maladive de Phineas. Ella songeait parfois que la vie était mal faite et que Phineas se serait mieux accommodé des devoirs incombant à l'aîné que le doux et rêveur Sirius mais fatiguée par sa grossesse, elle ne trouvait pas la force de protester contre les méthodes employées parfois par son époux.

Au fils des jours Sir' devint de plus en plus triste et solitaire, autant pour éviter Cygnus que Phineas. Il esquivait Cygnus qui ne manquait pas de systématiquement critiquer son comportement et de lui inculquer le maintien et la fierté que son rang était sensé lui conférer et il fuyait Phin' qui se vengeait à la moindre occasion de l'attention dont il était bien malgré lui l'objet.

« Ce n'est pas juste, rouspéta t'il ce matin là tandis que Cygnus venait de partir avec son frère et que lui devait continuer ses exercices de calculs que sa mère lui avait donnés.  
\- C'est ainsi et tu n'as pas à discuter. Un jour viendra où tu seras peut-être heureux de ne pas être à la place de Sirius.  
\- Par Merlin ! Cela ne risque pas.  
\- Phineas Nigellus, cela suffit à présent. Tu me feras cinq cent lignes pour ton insolence et estime toi heureux que je n'en réfère pas à ton père. »

Le cadet des Black se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin. 

_**Vendredi 22 avril 1853**_

Une nouvelle fois, une dispute venait d'éclater entre les deux frères Black. Sirius gardait toujours un tempérament calme mais désormais il se défendait et contrait les attaques incessantes de son cadet.

Phineas dans accès de rage lança un lourd candélabre en argent frappé aux armoiries de la famille Black en direction de Sirius. Ella brandit sa baguette mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu intervenir un charme du bouclier se déploya autour de Sirius. Interloqué, Phineas en oublia son courroux et Ella de le sanctionner.

« Sirius, s'exclama sa mère. Tu viens de faire ton premier acte de magie. Ton père sera extrêmement fier de toi. »

Phineas se renfrogna mais sachant qu'il avait échappé à une correction mémorable ne fit aucun commentaire.


	10. Chapitre 9: Le drame

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 12 décembre 2014 :** Je viens de terminer de rédiger le chapitre 27.

***** 9- Le drame *****

_**Jeudi 28 avril 1853**_

La vie au manoir des Black s'écoulait ainsi entre leçons et disputes des deux frères sous les cris parfois apeurés d'Elladora et de la lassitude d'Ella.

" Si seulement Cygnus était un peu plus présent, pensait souvent la future maman. Les garçons ne s'enhardissent pas se bagarrer en sa présence."

Ella n'osait pas s'en ouvrir à son époux qui lui conseillerait d'être plus ferme et de ne pas hésiter à leur administrer une bonne correction. Si elle avait pu prévoir les évènements des jours suivants, elle aurait certainement changé d'opinion.

Ce jour-là, Cygnus invita Phineas à l'accompagner au grand soulagement d'Ella. Elle profita du répit obtenu pour jouer avec la petite Elladora. Quand la fillette épuisée s'endormit, la maîtresse de maison s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir revu Sirius depuis le déjeuné le chercha dans tout le manoir. Elle finit par le trouver ligoté et bâillonné dans la chambre de son frère.

« Par Morgane , s'exclama la jeune femme en le libérant de ses entraves ! Cet enfant va me rendre folle. Comment t'es tu retrouvé ainsi ? »

Sirius les yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage blême, se releva. Une colère comme il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvée grondait en lui.

« J'aurais dû me méfier, avoua le jeune Black. J'aurais dû savoir que sa gentillesse n'était qu'un leurre.  
\- Explique toi, l'encouragea Ella.  
\- Hier soir, Phineas est venu me parler du livre que vous lui aviez lu dans l'après-midi et qui racontait l'histoire d'un sorcier qui escroquait sans vergogne de richissimes moldus en usant d'une potion pour prendre leur apparence.  
\- Oui, je me rappelle très bien la lui avoir lue, répondit sa mère en entrevoyant ce qui s'était passé. Continue ton récit Sirius.  
\- Phin' m'a convaincu de jouer à être ce sorcier. Il m'a même laissé l'attacher après avoir fait semblant de lui jeter un stup… Je ne sais plus.  
\- Un sort de stupéfixion, compléta Ella.  
\- Oui en me faisant promettre d'échanger les rôles après le repas. »

Ella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'indignation.

« Et Phin' est parti après t'avoir lié avec cette corde afin d'être certain que ce soit lui qui aille avec Cygnus. »

Ella ne savait pas comment réagir si elle ne punissait pas une telle faute Phineas se croirait tout permis mais si Cygnus l'apprenait il infligerait à son cadet un châtiment corporel et la dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée en la personne de Sirius, le garçonnet était resté inconscient deux jours.

« Sirius, promet moi de ne pas en parler à ton père. Je vais régler ce problème moi-même, décréta Ella avec une froideur que son fils ne lui connaissait pas. » 

_**Lundi 2 mai 1853**_

Le ressentiment de Sirius envers son frère ne s'était pas calmé et le garçon espérait se venger. Il en avait assez des humiliations incessantes et des remarques acerbes de Phineas ainsi que des punitions reçues par Cygnus car en tant qu'aîné c'était à lui de faire preuve de fermeté et de diplomatie. Son père estimait qu'à chaque dispute c'était à Sirius de prendre l'avantage et d'imposer sa volonté aussi était-il sévèrement réprimandé même si son cadet était également puni pour avoir déclenché l'altercation.

Sachant que Phineas détestait par-dessus tout que leur père ne s'occupe guère de lui, Sirius qui jusqu'alors se plaisait à éviter Cygnus en vint à monopoliser son attention. Cygnus qui ignorait la guerre sans merci que ses deux fils se livraient, en éprouva une grande fierté, croyant que son enseignement portait enfin ses fruits.

Sirius était toujours aussi attentionné envers Elladora et envers sa mère. La tristesse qui avait animé son visage d'ange ces derniers mois avait acquis une dureté nouvelle quand son regard d'un bleu profond se posait sur son cadet.

Phineas avait reçu de son parrain, le matin même une panoplie de petit sorcier qui contenait une fausse baguette enchantée pour ne lancer que des étincelles de diverses couleurs selon le sort censé être jetés, un manuel expliquant quelques sorts mineurs,( Parfait pour s'entraîner à faire les mouvements adéquates, avait approuvé Cygnus.) un mini chaudron et quelques ingrédients ne pouvant, si utilisé comme prévu, que faire des infusions (ce à quoi s'était écrié Phin' : Alors à quoi cela va me servir ? et pour laquelle il s'était vu tancer d'un : mais à apprendre les termes techniques que tu utiliseras à Poudlard en potion.) un petit télescope et pour finir un ouvrage sur les créatures magiques. Et malgré ses récriminations sur l'inutilité de cette panoplie, tous virent au-delà de son attitude acariâtre qu'il était ravi.

Un fin sourire machiavélique se dessina sur la bouche de Sirius qui reprit vite sa moue habituelle.

Sirius se faufila dans la chambre de sa mère Il était certain que Phineas ne tarderait pas à essayer son matériel de potion et il devait agir vite. Sirius s'avança jusqu'au meuble de toilette, fouilla le premier tiroir et en sortit un flacon qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche. Puis s'assurant que Phin' était toujours occupé avec leur père, le garçonnet se dirigea vers la chambre de son cadet où il savait trouver le cadeau reçu au petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit le coffret contenant les ingrédients pour les simulacres de potions et sortant la fiole prise à Ella il en imbiba diverses racines, feuilles et autres ingrédients. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Phin' s'en serve et goûte sa préparation et le tour serait joué. Le jeune Black sortit sans un bruit dans le couloir. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'Ella l'interpella :

« Te voilà, ton père te cherche pour vos leçons. Mais dis-moi, s'inquiéta soudainement sa mère, que fais-tu donc ici ?  
\- Je descendais au salon, inventa Sirius plaquant un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres en espérant pouvoir remettre la potion qu'il avait empruntée dans la coiffeuse avant qu'Ella ne s'en aperçoive.  
\- Bon, fit Ella avec un sourire, dépêche-toi, ton père déteste attendre.»

Et Ella s'éloigna. Sirius se précipita à l'étage inférieur priant Merlin d'arriver dans le bureau de Cygnus avant que celui-ci ne vienne le chercher. L'aîné des enfants Black soupira d'aise quand le flacon eut repris sa place initiale et il se précipita dans le cabinet d'études de Cygnus qui s'impatientait déjà. 

_**Jeudi 5 mai 1853**_

Phineas jubilait. Il avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de Cygnus d'utiliser sa panoplie du petit sorcier. Il se précipita dans sa chambre puis revint avec son coffret dans la cuisine où son père avait ordonné à leur elfe de maison de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. Sirius installé à l'autre bout de la table simulait la lecture du dernier livre qu'Ella lui avait fourni.

Le cadet des Black sortit son livret explicatif et ses ingrédients tandis que l'elfe avait placé le chaudron rempli d'eau sur le feu. Phineas déchiffra les instructions buttant parfois sur un mot dont il ignorait la signification ou sur certains dont il avait vaguement entendu parler mais dont il n'avait retenu le sens. Se prenant au jeu, le gamin s'imagina être un grand potionniste s'apprêtant à découvrir le remède miracle à la dragoncelle. Un peu de poudre de trèfles, des fleurs séchées de camomilles, de la mélisse …, Phineas hachait, coupait, ajoutait un à un tous ses substances mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer en songeant que tout n'était qu'artifice et que m'importe quel moldu aurait pu en faire autant.

Sirius, caché derrière son livre se permettait de temps à autre de jeter un œil sur ce que faisait son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand il le vit hacher la menthe qu'il avait aspergée de potion quelques jours plus tôt.

Phineas observa sa préparation prendre une jolie teinte chartreuse. Satisfait, il continua de la remuer comme indiqué sur son manuel. Saisissant une louche, il la remplit et la porta à ses lèvres. Sirius frémit imperceptiblement. Calmement il ramassa son livre et sortit le plus rapidement possible en évitant toutefois de courir.

Phineas grimaça en maugréant qu'un peu de sucre n'aurait pas été un luxe. Il se sentit soudainement nauséeux et eut des hauts le cœur. Il se mit à frissonner et à claquer des dents puis ses cheveux et ses poils se mirent à pousser sous ses yeux ébahis et les regards horrifiés de l'elfe de maison. A l'étage il entendit son aîné éclater de rire. Une vague de fureur envahit le cadet des Black et quand enfin il se décida à bouger ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille et sa pilosité aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'un homo habilis.

Phineas se précipita à la poursuite de Sirius traversant les pièces les unes après les autres. Alors qu'ils cavalaient dans le couloir du troisième étage, Cygnus croyant surement qu'ils jouaient à un de leurs stupides jeux gronda sans toutefois sortir de son cabinet de travail, qu'ils aillent s'amuser ailleurs et si possible dans le calme.

Ella fatiguée par sa fin de grossesse était partie s'étendre, profitant que la petite Elladora fasse sa sieste et son époux voulait qu'elle puisse pour une fois se reposer tout à son aise. Il avait pensé qu'en permettant à Phin' d'utiliser sa panoplie de petit sorcier qu'il aurait la paix pour quelques heures mais il s'était apparemment trompé.

Les cheveux de Phineas continuaient de pousser et lui descendaient désormais aux genoux et à plusieurs reprises il faillit tomber en se les emmêlant dans les jambes. Il pestait, jurait et criait vengeance. Sirius était partagé entre les rires et la peurs des représailles que son cadet s'apprêtait à lui faire subir mais il estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Rien que de se remémorer l'expression ahurie que Phin' avait eu en réalisant les effets de la potion, allait le rendre hilare pour plusieurs jours.

Essoufflé, Sirius se cacha quelques instants dans le placard où était rangés divers produits d'entretien ménager. Il savait que sa cachette provisoire ne bernerait pas longtemps Phineas. Collant l'oreille contre la porte, il l'entendit passer. Il devait surement être à présent en train de fouiller les chambres réservées aux diverses membres de la famille quand ils séjournaient au square Grimmaurd.

Après avoir exploré deux chambres et la salle de bain, Phineas en vint à la conclusion que son frère l'avait leurré et n'était pas monté au dernier étage. Et effectivement Sirius qui avait quitté son refuge était redescendu. Phin' de plus en plus irascible, s'élança de nouveau dans les escaliers. Il arrivait au deuxième étage quand il aperçut son aîné. Phineas se projeta en avant, tendant le bras pour saisir Sirius qui pour l'éviter fit basculer son bassin de sorte à se retrouver collé au mur mais dans son élan sa tête heurta violemment la paroi et le garçonnet dégringola les marches restantes. Phineas blêmit et se précipita à sa suite manquant de peu de chuter à son tour.

Sirius, était étendu sur le sol, du sang se répandant sur l'épaisse moquette. Phin' s'agenouilla secouant son frère, l'appelant, le conjurant de lui répondre mais les yeux emplis de malices quelques instants plus tôt étaient déjà vitreux. Phineas poussa un hurlement déchirant qui fit frémir Cygnus et qui éveilla Ella avec l'impression que le monde, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Le chapitre suivant : **10 - Un retour précipité **vendredi prochain puis il y aura une pause de publication pour la période de fin d'année de deux semaines. Merci.


	11. Chapitre 10: Retour précipité

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 19 décembre 2014 :** Je viens de terminer de rédiger le chapitre 28. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Ignorant quand j'aurais accès au pc pendant la période de vacances je préfère vous donner rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant au alentour du 2 janvier

***** 10 - Un retour précipité *****

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2023**_

Lily revint, à l'instant présent au moment précis où Harry entrait dans le hall du square Grimmaurd. La voix de son père amplifiée par un _"Sonorus" _retentit jusque dans les combles.

« Lily, descend immédiatement. »

La jeune Serdaigle sentit toute la colère contenue dans ces simples mots. Elle camoufla son pendentif et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry, le visage grave mais avec une lueur de lassitude dans ses yeux émeraudes fit signe à sa benjamine de le suivre dans la cuisine. Quand ils eurent tous deux prit place autour de la table et que Gipsy eut servit un rafraîchissement au maître de maison, Harry scruta brièvement Lily avant de déclarer :

« Lily, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas encore majeure et que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ? »

Lily baissa piteusement la tête, plus que la colère ce fut la déception lue dans les émeraudes fatiguées de son père qui la blessèrent. Mais l'adolescente avait hérité du caractère flamboyant de sa mère et fixant de nouveau Harry, elle répliqua :

« Je suppose que tu l'as su par Lavande Finningan. J'avais espéré qu'on penserait qu'un ou une cousine Weasley serait l'auteur possible du sortilège.  
\- Hé bien figure-toi que les personnes travaillant au département de la justice magique dont fait partie ta tante Hermione mais également Lavande, au service des usages abusifs de la magie sont soit des amies soit des collègues et que par conséquent, ils savent souvent qui de la famille Weasley ou Potter se trouve où. De quoi aurais-je l'air si moi le chef du bureau des Aurors, ai une fille jugée pour avoir violé le décret sur la restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle ?  
\- Mais, Papa, ce sort…  
-Non, la coupa Harry. S'il faut que je te confisque ta baguette, dis-le moi mais j'avais espéré un peu plus de maturité de ta part.  
\- Bien, maugréa la jeune fille. »

Harry sourit en apercevant la moue boudeuse de sa fille. Il y avait longtemps que le survivant ne se laissait plus abuser par cet artifice et Lily le savait.

« Albus et Rose rentrent demain. L'un ou l'autre acceptera peut-être de t'aider.»

Lily retrouva le sourire pourtant il s'effaça rapidement et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi rentrent-ils si tôt ? Ne devaient-ils pas resté dans le sud de la France jusqu'à la fin du mois ? »

Harry hésita brièvement, repensant aux hiboux que Drago Malefoy puis Albus et Rose lui avaient envoyés. L'élu pesa le pour et le contre et jugea que rien ne s'opposait à ce que Lily soit au courant.

« Malefoy, je veux dire Drago a rappelé Scorpius d'urgence en Angleterre. Sa grand-mère est à Sainte- Mangouste. »

Un voile de tristesse assombrit furtivement le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor et les fines rides présentes au coin de ses yeux s'accentuèrent. Harry éprouvait à défaut de tendresse, un immense respect pour cette femme qui luttait pour survivre dans un lit de l'hôpital magique de Londres. Un quart de siècle plus tôt, Narcissa Malefoy la grand-mère de Scorpius, par amour avait permis à Harry de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de l'époque et lui avait surtout donné la possibilité d'avoir la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui et le Gryffon lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

De son côté, Lily blêmit. Elle n'avait rencontré Narcissa qu'en de rares occasions mais l'adolescente savait que Scorpius l'adorait et celui-ci lui en avait maintes fois parlé lors de ces fréquents séjours chez les Potter. Son cœur se mit à saigner pour celui qu'elle aimait en silence depuis deux ans. 

***** Flashback*****

_**Mercredi 21 juillet 2021**_

br Comme chaque été depuis qu'Albus était entré à Poudlard, il avait invité son meilleur ami Scorpius à venir quelques jours à Godric's Hollow où Rose venait les rejoindre en compagnie de son frère Hugo presque chaque jour.

Ginny s'arrangeait toujours pour travailler à domicile pendant ces quelques jours. Harry avait faillit s'étouffer lors de la première année d'Albus quand celui-ci leur avait demandé par hibou la permission de recevoir son meilleur ami. Ginevra lui avait alors lancé un regard noir avant de se rendre compte que son époux ne s'étouffait pas d'indignement mais de rire. Interloquée, la rouquine avait patiemment attendu qu'Harry se maitrise pour lui expliquer les raisons de son hilarité :

« Je viens d'entr'apercevoir la tête que va faire ton frère quand il saura que je reçois Scorpius chez nous. Dis à Albus que si Malefoy père approuve alors son ami est le bienvenu. »

Depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'une profonde amitié s'était nouée entre Albus, Rose et Scorpius, même Ron avait fini par s'y faire, et le jeune Malefoy participait souvent aux repas familiaux du dimanche midi au Terrier. Ginny passa la tête par la fenêtre pour jeter un œil sur ses enfants et leurs invités tout en cuisinant. James, majeur depuis peu arrosait d'_aquamenti_ tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Al et Scorpius armés de seaux essayaient tant bien que mal de l'atteindre à leur tour pendant que Lily et Hugo mouillés de la tête aux pieds tentaient de leur fournir d'autres munitions : remplissant seaux, bidons, arrosoirs, tout objet pouvant contenir de l'eau que Rose puisait dans la citerne d'eau de pluie.

Alors que Lily tendait une casserole à Scorpius, celui lança un regard malicieux à Albus à qui Hugo avait fourni un arrosoir. Puis ils l'arrosèrent de concert, James venant leur prêter main forte sous les rires de Rose et Hugo. Lily rougit et ses frères reculèrent instinctivement. Leur sœur était connue pour avoir le caractère emporté de leur mère. Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme qui pris par surprise tomba en arrière. D'abord le souffle coupé, Scorpius ne réagit pas pendant que cette traitresse de Lily le chatouillait. Rose foudroyait la scène des yeux puis se détendit en voyant Scorp' criait tout en rigolant :

« Rose, Albus à l'aide. »

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant l'émeraude et l'argent des deux regards s'étaient accrochés et retenus et le cœur de la plus jeune des Potter s'y était perdu. Ginny les avait alors appelé pour goûter. 

***** Fin du Flashback*****

_**Mercredi 12 juillet 2023**_

« Lily ? »

La jeune Serdaigle releva la tête vers son père et sourit sombrement.

« Je pensai à la tristesse que devait ressentir Scorpius, avoua t'elle. Mais pourquoi Al et Rose …  
\- Tu les connais ces trois-là, coupa son père, inséparables même l'oncle Ron s'y est cassé les dents. Rose et Albus n'ont pas voulu rester et laisser Scorpius rentrer seul. »

Lily passa une mauvaise nuit et oublia momentanément son obsession pour le grenier et pour son pendentif. 

_**Jeudi 13 juillet 2023**_

Albus fit léviter sa malle jusque dans sa chambre puis redescendit dans le salon où à peine rentré sa cadette lui sauta dans les bras. Le Serpentard l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ?  
\- Idiot de petit serpent vénéneux, rétorqua sa sœur avec une moue espiègle.»

Lily lâcha son frère et vint saluer sa cousine qui semblait lointaine, perdue dans ses pensées et dont les traits tirés trahissait une nuit sans sommeil.

Durant le repas qu'ils prirent en famille ce soir là, Ginevra étant rentrée dans l'après-midi, peu de temps avant son fils, Lily apprit qu'Al et Rose avaient dans un premier temps accompagné Scorpius auprès de Narcissa et que Rose avait surpris un médicomage dire à Astoria qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de voir l'état de sa belle-mère s'améliorer mais que l'adolescente n'avait pas pu se résigner à l'avouer à Scorpius. Albus parla peu, leur promettant de leur raconter plus tard leurs quelques jours de vacances. Rose resta muette tout le reste de la soirée sauf pour demander la permission de dormir avec Al. Harry et Ginny avaient l'habitude de voir les cousins dormirent indifféremment les uns avec les autres, ils n'y virent donc aucun inconvénients et les jeunes gens montèrent rapidement. 

_**Vendredi 14 juillet 2023**_

Quand Lily descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Al, Rose et Scorpius étaient attablés devant le leur mais aucun d'entre eux n'y faisait honneur. La Serdaigle après les avoir salués s'installa à son tour. Discrètement tout en se servant une tasse de chocolat fumante Lily observa le jeune homme ; d'énorme cernes violettes rendait son regard méconnaissable, ses cheveux d'or avaient perdu leur éclat que le soleil d'été leur donnait tous les ans, son teint semblait plus blafard encore que d'ordinaire

« Nous accompagnons Scorp' à Ste Mangouste Lil', déclara Albus ensuite Rose serait curieuse de voir l'améthyste que tu as reçue de sa mère et d'Andromeda. Elle n'ose pas l'avouer mais depuis qu'elle a entendu papa dire à Maman que tu l'avais utilisée elle attendait ta venue avec impatience.  
\- Albus, protesta sa cousine.  
\- Je vous la montrerais à votre retour. Tu devrais manger quelques chose Scorp', ajouta Lily en le voyant jouer avec sa cuillère.  
\- Elle a raison, approuva Rose, si tu tombes malade à ton tour tu ne pourras pas être utile à ta grand-mère.  
\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas faim, grogna l'intéressé  
\- Scorpius dormira ici quelques temps. Comme cela il sera plus prés de l'hôpital. Gipsy lui a déjà préparé sa chambre habituelle, annonça Al à sa cadette.  
\- Bon, on y va, demanda Scorpius impatient. »

Lily regarda les trois jeunes gens partir avec un pincement au cœur.


	12. Chapitre 11: L'héritier Malefoy

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Diane 37**

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 9 janvier 2015 :** Désolée pour ce retard. Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2015. Ici elle n'as pas si bien commencé puisque mon Pc est capricieux depuis quelques jours et j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir posté ce chapitre. Le

9 est écrit.

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 11 - L'héritier Malefoy *****

Quand Albus, Rose et Scorpius revinrent de Sainte Mangouste, Lily crut que Narcissa s'était éteinte. Sa cousine lui fit un pâle sourire et l'entraîna à l'étage où elle lui expliqua qu'Astoria avait révélé à son fils que sa grand-mère ne survivrait pas aux prochaines quarante huit heures. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de ses amis et l'autorité de son père pour que Scorpius quittât le chevet de la vieille dame.

Scorpius, d'humeur taciturne, mangea à peine au dîner, puis ne participa guère à la discussion que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient entamée avec la benjamine des Potter sur l'améthyste et sur le sort _**Revelare Memoriis**_, qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

La journée du lendemain fut semblable à la précédente. Lily fouina dans le grenier sans user de magie pendant que son frère, Rose et Scorpius retournaient à Sainte Mangouste d'où ils ne revinrent qu'en fin d'après-midi et annoncèrent à Ginny qu'ils y retourneraient après une douche et une collation. Aux mines sombres des trois amis, et d'après ce qu'Harry avait appris de Drago lui-même, le calvaire de Narcissa s'achevait. Les médicomages l'avaient sorti de son coma magique l'après-midi afin que la famille puisse lui faire ses adieux.

Alors que Scorpius, prêt à repartir, attendait ses amis dans le salon, Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Scorpius ferma les yeux et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues blafardes. La jeune Serdaigle attrapa la main du blond et la lui pressa doucement. Le jeune Malefoy tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qu'il côtoyait fréquemment puisqu'ils étaient de la même maison et qu'il venait régulièrement chez les Potter pour les vacances.

Il avait appris à apprécier la présence tranquille de Lily à ses côtés lors de ses séjours à Godric's Hollow ou lorsqu'elle les rejoignait lui et Rose avec son amie Mélinda dans leur salle commune à Poudlard. Elle qui parfois était si exubérante savait pourtant se taire et écouter le jeune homme lors des rares occasions où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Mû par une impulsion subite, Scorpius attira l'adolescente contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille, sa tête reposant légèrement sur l'épaule de la rouquine. Lily indécise l'enlaça cependant. Quand il se redressa plus aucune trace de pleurs ne sillonnait son visage. Il allait s'excuser quand Al et Rose arrivèrent.

Ce fut sans le Serdaigle que le cadet des Potter et la fille de Ron et Hermione rentrèrent cette nuit là. Sans un mot pour ses parents qui les attendaient dans la cuisine, Albus monta dans sa chambre tandis que Rose, à la demande de ses propres parents, allait préparer ses affaires pour retourner chez eux. Elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain mais la jeune femme voulait, sans toutefois accepter de l'avouer, retrouver la présence rassurante de sa mère comme autrefois lorsque petite fille quelque chose l'attristait. Les obsèques de Narcissa auraient lieux le surlendemain. Scorpius avait demandé à Harry et Ginny s'ils voulaient bien l'héberger dès la fin de la cérémonie, les Potter bien que surpris avaient consenti de bon cœur.

Toute la famille Potter assista aux funérailles et leur présence fut amplement commentée par quelques vieilles commères se rappelant l'époque où les Malefoy faisaient parti des fidèles de Voldemort sans cependant oser contester la présence du Sauveur, comme les journaux s'étaient plu à surnommer Harry au lendemain de sa victoire contre le mage noir. D'ailleurs beaucoup remarquèrent que les Potter avaient été inclus dans le cercle familial au même titre qu'Andromeda Tonks puisqu'ils avaient été directement placés à la suite du fils de la défunte, de sa femme et de leur fils.

La cérémonie fut émouvante et Harry tint à rendre hommage au courage dont avait fait preuve la cousine de son propre parrain et son ancien ennemi lui en sut gré. Ginny avait fait préparer une chambre pour le jeune Malefoy en face de celle d'Albus et le jeune homme s'y installa le jour même. 

_**Lundi 17 juillet 2023**_

Lily s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. L'ambiance de la journée avait été plutôt morose et après un léger repas au retour du cimetière elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler.

On frappa à la porte et Lily eut la surprise de voir Scorpius entrer. Elle lui sourit. Seuls ses yeux rougis pouvaient attester des larmes qu'il avait versées. Scorpius s'avança et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit où la jeune fille était assisse en tailleur.

« Lily ?... Il y a quelques jours tu nous as bien dit que tu pouvais revivre des souvenirs ?  
\- Oui, répondit la rouquine perplexe.  
\- Accepterais-tu de te servir de ton pendentif pour moi ?  
\- Euh …, Scorpius, cela fonctionne avec un objet ! »

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, le meilleur ami d'Albus sourit. Il fouilla dans une poche et en sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une magnifique broche en forme de Dragon aux yeux saphirs et recouverte de dizaines d'autres petites pierres précieuses.

« Cette broche a été offerte à ma grand-mère par mon grand-père. Le dragon représente mon père.  
\- Oh, Scorpius ! »

Lily n'était pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée. Elle craignait que le jeune homme ne cherchât à se réfugier dans ce souvenir et que cela ne fît que retarder le commencement de son deuil. Cependant elle ne put se résoudre à lui refuser cette requête inattendue et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle expliquait à l'ancien Serdaigle le fonctionnement du sortilège.

« _**Tuae memoriam**_, s'écria Scorpius d'une voix rauque après s'être emparé de la main de Lily et après avoir touché l'un après l'autre l'améthyste et la broche.» 

_**Jeudi 5 juin 1980**_

Lily et Scorpius se trouvaient dans une chambre du manoir de la famille Malefoy qui avait été vendu après la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Narcissa pâle, les cheveux défaits, était étendue en travers du lit, haletante, épuisée par de longues heures à subir des contractions, sous la voix encourageante de sa mère Druella. Celle-ci était affolée par la quantité da sang que sa fille perdait mais elle restait impassible. Lucius avait été quérir une médicomage qui avait pris le relais depuis maintenant trois quart d'heure. La mine sombre, la sage-mage se pencha de nouveau entre les cuisses ouvertes de Narcissa et tandis que d'une main experte elle examinait de nouveau où en était le travail, de l'autre elle appuya sur l'abdomen distendu de sa parturiente.

Lily s'agrippa à Scorpius, effrayée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et souffla :

« N'aie crainte mon père est bel et bien vivant tout va bien se passer. »

Lily avait beau le savoir elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. La médicomage continuait son ouvrage sous les encouragements de Druella qui soutenait sa fille et lui épongeait le front entre deux contractions.

« Mrs Malefoy, courage encore un petit effort. Il faut absolument que votre bébé sorte il va bientôt manquer d'air et mes sortilèges ne feront bientôt plus effet, déclara la sage-mage »

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Narcissa expulsa un petit corps déjà cyanosé et s'écroula sur le lit. Sans perdre de temps la médicomage s'occupa de l'enfant tout en donnant des instructions à Druella pour qu'elle prenne soin de Narcissa. Dans le couloir, Lucius s'impatientait et marchait de long en large pour tromper l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisi quand sa belle-mère lui avait ordonné de ramener un médicomage.

Lily ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que quand le nourrisson se mit à pleurer à plein poumon. La médicomage se précipita alors de nouveau vers Narcissa traversant Lily et Scorpius comme de simples fantômes et confia le nouveau-né à sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle examina brièvement sa parturiente jeta quelques sort et lui fit difficilement boire plusieurs potions. De son côté, Druella avait emmailloté son petit-fils et après avoir demandé comment allait sa fille à la sage-mage, elle l'emmena à son père. Lily et Scorpius la suivirent.

Lucius qui contemplait le paysage à l'une des fenêtres du corridor se tourna instantanément vers sa belle-mère qui lui mit d'office l'enfant dans les bras. Lucius l'observa avec un petit air de fierté au fond du regard.

« Ton fils a été aussi difficile que peut l'être un Malefoy pour naître, commenta Druella .  
\- Narcissa ? »

Druella secoua la tête d'impuissance et lui déclara que la médicomage faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais que l'accouchement avait été long et difficile et que Cissy avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« J'ignore si une potion de régénération sanguine suffira en tout cas elle est dans l'impossibilité de nourrir le petit dans l'immédiat. As-tu prévu une nourrice?  
\- Aucunement Dru, aucune sang-pur ne s'abaisserait à cela.  
\- Il faut bien que votre fils tête et que les sang-mêlés servent à quelque chose, rétorqua sa belle-mère en haussant les épaules.  
\- Vous êtes certaine qu'on ne peut attendre que Narcissa…  
\- Lucius, la coupa Druella d'un ton dur et cassant, j'ignore tout court si ta femme survivra à cette nuit. »

Lucius blêmit. Quand il avait épousé la belle Narcissa Black, il n'avait fait que se conformer à ce qu'on attendait de lui comme la jeune femme se contentait d'obéir à ses parents. Mais en sept ans de mariage un sentiment réciproque de tendresse et de respect s'était instauré entre les deux époux, et leurs deux familles se réjouissaient de voir le couple s'entendre aussi bien, leur seul reproche venant d'être comblé avec la naissance de leur héritier.

Lucius accorda à Druella de faire au mieux pour s'occuper du nourrisson puis embrassant son fils sur le front le confia à sa grand-mère qui lui assura que la nourrice serait irréprochable. Alors que Druella s'éloignait, Lucius frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa femme. La sage-mage entrouvrit la porte en le priant d'attendre qu'elle vienne le trouver et avant que le maître de maison n'ait pu rétorquer elle claqua le battant à son nez.

En un autre moment Lucius eut rouvert la porte et remit cette impudente à sa place mais il se contenta d'aller s'installer dans le boudoir de sa femme. Il prit place dans un des fauteuils moelleux posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Quand il se redressa, Scorpius fut ému de voir une larme perler sur sa joue. Lily lui sourit et Scorpius lui avoua, bien qu'il ait peu connu son grand-père, qu'il ne n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci put pleurer. Lucius sortit de sa robe de sorcier l'écrin de velours noir et l'ouvrit puis caressa amoureusement le petit dragon qu'il avait fait réaliser par le plus prestigieux des bijoutiers sorciers d'Angleterre.

« Je voudrai retourner près de ma grand-mère, confia Scorpius à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami qui opina. »

Sitôt la demande formulée par l'un et approuvée par l'autre, les deux adolescents eurent la surprise de se retrouver dans la chambre où la médicomage tentait désespérément de maintenir en vie la jeune accouchée. Scorpius devint livide en apercevant Narcissa exsangue dans le grand lit désormais immaculé. Cissy était si belle à vingt cinq ans. Bien que sachant que cela ne servait à rien puisque Lily et lui n'étaient pas réellement présents il s'assit près de son aïeule et se mit à murmurer :

« Grand-mère, bats-toi, pour moi, pour nous, pour ton fils qui vient de naître, pour ce petit Drago Lucius Malefoy qui aura tant besoin de toi. »


	13. Chapitre 12 Où Drago apprend les amitiés

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Diane 37**

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 15 janvier 2015 :** Pour cause d'ennui de pc et de risque de publication aléatoire, je poste tant que le pc va….

9 est écrit.

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 12 – Où Drago découvre les amitiés de son fils *****

_**Vendredi 6 juin 1980**_

Une plénitude comme elle n'en avait jamais connue, avait envahie Narcissa. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle devait sûrement rêver car un jeune homme blond comme les blés et aux yeux reflétant les soirs d'orage, ressemblant vaguement à Lucius se tenait devant elle, l'adjoignant de lutter pour ne pas périr. De toutes les supplications du jeune homme ; Cissy n'en releva qu'une seule : _Drago, Lucius, Malefoy_, son fils, avait besoin d'elle. Narcissa quitta alors à regret son cocon de douceur pour retrouver le monde austère, à l'avenir incertain qui se profilait devant eux.

La médicomage soupira de soulagement quand sa parturiente reprit brièvement conscience pour se rendormir cette fois d'un sommeil paisible. La sage-mage alla donc rassurer son époux et l'invita à veiller sa femme. Elle-même prévoyait de repasser plus tard pour s'assurer du bien-être de sa patiente.

L'angoisse éprouvée par Lucius s'apaisa instantanément quand la médicomage lui apprit que les jours de Cissy n'étaient plus en danger. Il tiqua cependant quand elle lui apprit que, malheureusement, Narcissa ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

Lucius pénétra dans la chambre et apercevant Narcissa, si pâle, si fragile, elle qui était si forte derrière son apparence de poupée de porcelaine, se persuada qu'après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Elle lui avait donné un fils, un héritier et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Quand Cissy s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Lucius, les traits tirés par sa nuit sans sommeil lui tenait la main. Il lui sourit et d'une voix qui n'avait jamais paru si douce à son épouse fit :

« Cissy, te voilà enfin de retour parmi nous !  
\- Comment va notre enfant, Lucius ? l'interrogea la jeune mère d'une voix éraillée.  
\- Drago se porte à merveille. Ne t'agite pas. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Mélie, la nourrice te l'amènera d'ici peu mais avant j'ai un présent pour toi. »

Lucius lui tendit l'écrin et au même instant Lily ressentit les picotements annonçant leur départ imminent. Elle avertit Scorpius qui souffla qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir revivre un autre souvenir .Les deux adolescents furent, de nouveau aspirés dans un vortex et Lily hoqueta quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas de retour dans sa chambre. 

_**Samedi 2 décembre 2017**_

Cissy assise dans son petit salon, caressait distraitement la broche que Lucius lui avait offert à la naissance de Drago. Depuis la mort de son mari deux ans plus tôt, Narcissa avait emménagé dans le cottage que Drago, sa femme Astoria et leur fils Scorpius occupaient depuis leur mariage. Lucius lui manquait mais pas une fois, Cissy n'avait regretté d'être venue s'installer dans le Devon. Astoria bien que trop rêveuse au goût de sa belle-mère était charmante. Drago restait égal à lui-même, plus souvent au-dessus de ses chaudrons qu'auprès de sa famille sauf les dimanches qu'il leur consacrait exclusivement. Et pour finir Scorpius, le doux enfant que Narcissa chérissait plus que tout, lui rendait la vie paisible. Depuis son départ à Poudlard près de trois mois plus tôt, Cissy s'était laissée envahir par un vague à l'âme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son petit-fils lui avait pourtant envoyé un hibou tous les deux jours alors qu'Astoria n'avait reçu que trois parchemins ne contenant que quelques lignes. Ce matin là fit cependant exception.

Quand Uranie, la chouette de Scorpius, s'engouffra dans la salle à manger , un peu plus tard dans la matinée, où Astoria, Narcissa et Drago prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, un hoquet de surprise franchit les lèvres d'Astoria qui avait déjà reçu des nouvelles de son fils deux jours auparavant. La jeune femme sourit en se disant que le petit sermon qu'elle lui avait écrit la veille avait dû porter ses fruits.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Astoria se mit à jeter des regards de plus en plus inquiets en direction de Drago puis quand elle eut terminé, elle lui tendit la missive . Drago pâlit légèrement puis sans un mot d'excuse alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Narcissa s'apprêtait à demander des explications à sa bru quand un autre hibou entra à son tour. Astoria attrapa la patte du volatile et arracha presque le parchemin en soupirant bruyamment. Puis à son tour sans adresser la parole à sa belle-mère elle alla retrouver son époux.

Narcissa, intriguée et légèrement anxieuse, repoussa son assiette d'œufs et de bacon à peine entamée. Elle entrait dans sa chambre quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le bureau.

« Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez ce gamin, hurla Drago.  
\- Voyons Dray, ce ne sont que des enfants, je suis certaine qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal.  
\- Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il soit à Serdaigle, il faut en plus qu'il s'accoquine avec une Weasley et avec Potter. »

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Son fils aurait dû choisir une autre comparaison. Cissy savait depuis la première semaine que Scorpius s'était lié d'amitié avec la petite Rose Weasley qui avait été répartie également à Serdaigle puis avec Albus Potter, le cousin de celle-ci qui lui, était chez les Serpentard. Elle s'était maintes fois demandée depuis comment son fils prendrait la nouvelle et elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir si elle en croyait la conversation surprise.

Astoria regarda son mari en levant un sourcil hautain et reprit d'une voix contenue de colère.

« Je te rappelle que j'étais moi-même à Serdaigle. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une tare d'y être réparti.  
\- Heu, oui,oui ma chérie, se défendit Drago qui eut la bonne idée de paraître confus. C'est que j'aurais préféré qu'il soit à Serpentard.  
\- Cela ne l'aurait pas empêché d'apprécier le fils Potter et la petite Weasley, lui rétorqua Astoria avec un brin d'ironie.  
\- Oui, encore une belle aberration : Un Potter à Serpentard ! Je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureux que Scorpius n'ait pas atterri à Gryffondor.  
\- Il n'en n'aurait pas moins été ton fils, répliqua son épouse avec un air revêche. »

Restée sur le pas de sa chambre, Narcissa ressentit un élan d'affection pour sa bru. Celle-ci avait décidemment bien des qualités et elle n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à Drago quand elle estimait être dans son bon droit.

« Mais dis- moi Dray, reprit Astoria. Qu'est ce qui te gêne le plus : que Scorpius soit ami avec Potter et Weasley, qu'il soit à Serdaigle ou la retenue que ces enfants viennent d'avoir ? »

A cet instant Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent au square Grimmaurd. Lily se laissa tomber dans son lit et soupira.

« Flûte, j'aurais bien aimé connaître la suite.  
\- Si tu veux je peux t'en dire un peu plus, proposa le jeune homme.  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Si j'avais eu une pensine, je t'aurais même emmenée voir ce souvenir, lui répliqua Scorpius avec un grand sourire nostalgique avant de commencer son récit des évènements. » 

_**Vendredi 1 décembre 2017**_

Scorpius attendait patiemment Rose dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il consulta pour la énième fois l'unique horloge de la tour. Albus leur avait donné rendez- vous dans le hall et il devait les attendre depuis près d'un quart d'heure. L'adolescent sourit en imaginant son camarade piaffant d'impatience. Si en début d'année on lui avait dit que le fils d'Harry Potter deviendrait son meilleur ami, il en aurait ri aux éclats. Ce fut Rose qui les avait dans un premier temps forcés à se côtoyer en refusant de choisir entre son ami, le seul qu'elle se ferait jamais dans sa maison, et son cousin pour lequel elle éprouvait une tendre complicité. Et depuis Scorpius n'avait jamais eu à le regretter. Il grimaça en songeant cependant que quand son père apprendrait cet état de fait cela serait une toute autre histoire.

Enfin, la jeune Weasley apparut, et ils se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Albus. Celui-ci bougonnait tout en marchant de long en large devant les sabliers des maisons. Il s'arrêta et son visage s'éclaira d'une joie enfantine quand il aperçut sa cousine et son ami.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je pensai que vous m'aviez oublié !  
\- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie le seul renégat de la famille ? fit Rose d'une voix taquine.  
\- Oh ! Rose, tu ne vas pas recommencer, s'écria son cousin qui avait pris une teinte cramoisie sous les pouffements que Scorpius essayait en vain de maîtriser.  
\- Oh mais non je ne recommence pas, poursuivit la demoiselle avec un petit rictus perfide sous les ricanements que le jeune Malefoy n'arrivaient plus à étouffer, je me contente de constater.  
\- Rose, supplia Al qui savait que sa cousine ne pourrait cependant pas s'en empêcher.  
\- De toutes les générations de Potter pas un n'était allé ailleurs que chez les Gryffondor. Passe encore si tu avais été à Serdaigle ou encore à Poufsouffle mais non il a fallut que tu rejoignes ces gredins de Serpentard, s'époumona Rose en riant à son tour sous les regards courroucés d'Albus.  
\- Rose, menaça Albus, si tu n'arrêtes pas illico de rire je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

La jeune sorcière s'élança alors dans le parc suivi par un Albus faussement irrité et par un Scorpius hilare. Ils entamèrent joyeusement une bataille de neige dans laquelle Albus visait systématiquement sa cousine pour lui faire payer son "affront". Scorpius en bon gentleman se rallia à sa camarade.

Ils jouèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée puis épuisés par leurs jeux et frigorifiés, se réfugièrent dans les cuisines où des elfes leur servirent une bonne tasse de chocolat et des petits gâteaux.

« Tu sais Al, déclara Scorpius, ce que Rose t'a dit que tu étais un renégat…  
\- Oui ? l'encouragea le Serpentard.  
\- Tu as de la chance. Ta famille se fiche que tu sois à Serpentard même si Rose aime te taquiner avec cela.  
\- Tu sembles oublier James, riposta sombrement Albus.  
\- Oh allons, Al. Tu sais bien que James ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit.  
\- Ouais, grommela l'adolescent. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai de la chance Scorp' ?  
\- Quand mes parents ont su que j'étais à Serdaigle, enfin quand mon père l'a su il a menacé de me déshériter. Il a ajouté que j'étais la honte de la famille.  
\- Oh Scorpius, s'exclama Rose les yeux embués pendant qu'Albus faisait une accolade à son ami avec un regard horrifié par de tels propos.  
\- Et encore, il ignore que nous sommes amis. »


	14. Chapitre 13: Le départ de Sirius

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Diane 37**

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 23 janvier 2015 :** Désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu aux rewiews mais j'ai été malade toute la semaine. A bientôt Althaïs

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 13 –Le départ de Sirius *****

_**Lundi 17 juillet 2023**_

Scorpius se tut un instant et se perdit dans ses rêveries. Lily le fit gentiment redescendre sur terre en déclarant :

« Oui, mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous avez eu une retenue ?  
\- Ah, oui, sourit Scorpius. Tu sais ce n'est pas tellement la retenue qui a fâché mon père mais plutôt le motif. »

Et le jeune homme reprit sa narration. 

_**Vendredi 1 décembre 2017**_

Rose et Albus voulant distraire Scorpius de ses idées moroses proposèrent d'exécuter un projet qu'ils fomentaient depuis plusieurs jours. Réticent au premier abord, Scorpius finit par céder et se retrouva bien malgré lui à placarder des affiches dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était l'heure du repas aussi ceux-ci étaient relativement calme. Pourtant alors qu'Albus scotchait une nouvelle feuille, et que Rose et Scorpius se chamaillaient au sujet du ruban adhésif, un bruit de pas résonna le long du corridor.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à utiliser des objets moldus, Rosie ?  
\- Scorp', Rose, fuyez v'là quelqu'un, cria Al. »

Les deux enfants s'élancèrent à la suite d'Albus. Rose semant ses tracts sur son passage.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vous suivre dans ce délire, rouspéta le jeune Malefoy sous les éclats de rires des deux autres. Et puis d'abord qu'avez-vous écrits sur ces posters ?

\- Quoi, hoqueta Rose autant d'indignation que par essoufflement, tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'en regarder un. Merlin, pourquoi me suis-je embêtée à les ensorceler.  
\- Les ensorceler ? questionna Scorpius haletant.  
\- Ben oui, pour faire apparaître une caricature de la vieille McGonagall.  
\- Tu… tu…, balbutia le blond en tournant à l'angle du couloir. Oh par Rowena, vous êtes fous, jura t'il en blêmissant à son tour sous les rires hystériques d'Albus.  
\- Mais, non, oh, ma parole, il n'a toujours rien compris, s'esclaffa le cadet des Potter. Ce sont des affiches pour des groupes d'études que Rosie a ensorcelées pour te faire croire à des caricatures de McGonagall.  
\- Mais alors, fit le blond, on a rien fait d'illégal.  
\- Bien sûr que non, pouffa Rose.  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi court-on ?  
\- Pour te faire oublier ton coup de blues.  
\- Ah c'est malin ! rétorqua Scorpius vexé mais qui afficha bientôt un sourire diabolique. Courez. »

Et le Serdaigle se mit à poursuivre ses amis. Il attrapa Rose par le poignet et la tira d'un coup sec vers lui. La jeune fille dans son élan le fit tomber et ils se retrouvèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre. A cet instant précis, le concierge arriva à leur hauteur.

« Ah, ah, je vous y prends à faire des cochonneries dans les couloirs. Vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue. Voyons voir ce que les professeurs Higgs et Londubat en penseront.  
\- Ah, mais non, protesta Albus en entendant le nom de son directeur de maison, je n'y suis pour rien moi. Je ne suis même pas par terre.  
\- Qu'importe, répliqua Rusard avec un sourire mauvais, vous faisiez l'idiot avec eux.  
\- On a rien fait Mr Rusard, on a glissé, tenta d'expliquer Rose. » 

_**Lundi 17 juillet 2023**_

« Et, c'est tout ? s'étonna Lily.  
\- Hé bien, oui. Mais mon père n'a pas tellement apprécié : et là je reprends les termes qu'il a lui-même employé : que je me vautre sur une traitre à son sang de Weasley et qu'un Potter nous tienne la chandelle. Comme si à onze ans nous avions de telles pensées ! »

Lily sourit et fut ravie de voir Scorpius en faire autant. Malheureusement le jeune homme se rembrunit rapidement.

« Merci Lily d'avoir accepté de voir les souvenirs de ma grand-mère.  
\- Non c'est à moi de te remercier de les avoir partagé. Je devrais peut-être te prêter l'améthyste. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en servir, ajouta t'elle devant l'air interrogatif du meilleur ami de son frère.  
\- Je…commença le blond hésitant. Si tu veux, euh… nous pourrions peut-être renouveler… euh l'expérience avec un objet de ton choix.  
\- Tu ferais ça ? s'écria joyeusement la Serdaigle.  
\- Hé bien, après tout ma grand-mère était une Black. Et j'aime assez l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille.  
\- Mais… et Rose… et Albus… - Oh, fit Scorpius gêné. je n'ai pas trop envie de passer du temps avec eux. Tu comprends, se justifia-t'il, Rose essaiera de me consoler à tout prix et Al… et bien, Al ne saura pas comment se comporter avec moi alors…  
\- Je serais ravie que nous faisions cela tous les deux, conclut Lily. » 

_**Mardi 18juillet 2023**_

Scorpius et Lily fouillaient chacun une malle à la recherche d'un objet attisant leur curiosité. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient trouvé des vieux vêtements, d'anciens uniformes de Poudlard, des manuels poussiéreux, des jeux abandonnés par leurs anciens propriétaires. Scorpius ouvrit un nouveau coffre et ce fut sans surprise qu'il y trouva des uniformes aux couleurs des Serpentard. Les manuels semblaient plus récents que ceux qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors trouvé. Il s'apprêtait à remettre les livres en place quand une chaîne en argent et son médaillon glissèrent sur le parquet vermoulu. Scorpius les ramassa et les mit à la lumière. La chaîne était finement ciselée, chaque maillon étant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Scorpius prit alors le pendentif dans sa main. Il en caressa les contours et trouva le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. Il y trouva, à l'intérieur, une vielle photographie de deux garçons se tenant par le cou fixant l'objectif avec toute l'arrogance de personnes bien-nées.

« Mais c'est le parrain de mon père ! s'exclama Lily en montrant le garçon de gauche.  
\- Regarde, intervint Scorpius en indiquant une inscription sur l'autre face interne du médaillon. Unis pour la vie. S.O.B et R.A.B  
\- S.O.B pour Sirius, Orion, Black, affirma la rouquine.  
\- Et R.A.B ? s'enquit le jeune homme.  
\- C'est sûrement son frère mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Peut-être, commença Lily en sortant son pendentif… » 

_**Lundi 29 janvier 1979**_

Regulus, assis sur son lit, frissonna. Il caressait du bout des doigts la gravure sculptée d'un médaillon représentant sur la face antérieure le blason et la devise des Black et un serpent et un lion s'amusant ensemble sur la face postérieure. Aux pieds du jeune homme trainait un autre médaillon, celui –là même qui engendrait les frissons du jeune homme, mais sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Son seul regret serait de ne pas voir Sirius une dernière fois. Regulus sourit et se remémora leur dernière rencontre dans cette même pièce.

***** Flashback*****

_**Dimanche 25 juillet 1976**_

Sirius se releva péniblement. Depuis maintenant cinq ans chaque période de vacances passée chez ses parents était un calvaire. Tout n'était que prétexte pour laver l'affront que Sirius leur avait fait d'aller chez les Gryffondor. Il n'était jamais assez ceci ou il était trop cela. De toute façon, Sirius n'en avait cure, jamais il n'aurait les mêmes idéaux que ses géniteurs. Jamais il ne cautionnerait la suprématie des sang-purs et l'avènement du Seigneur des ténèbres qui faisait régner depuis quelques temps la terreur. Et parce qu'il avait osé le crier à sa mère, celle-ci l'avait torturé de longues heures.

Les Black étaient réputés pour être doués et pour aimer infliger la souffrance aux autres et Walburga ne faisait pas exception. Elle connaissait tout un chapelet de sortilèges causant de profondes douleurs. Et c'était avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle avait quitté Sirius un peu plus tôt. Patmol vacilla et avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit, où il s'écroula devant une Lily et un Scorpius autant paniquée par les blessures du Gryffon que par la situation qui leur échappait.

«Dis-moi Scorp', on aurait pas encore changé de souvenir ? interrogea la rouquine légèrement irritée.  
\- Euh… si…je…crois. Regarde là, sur la table de chevet, le même bijou. »

Sirius gémit légèrement. Il rassembla ses forces et se saisit d'un miroir qu'il avait caché sous son matelas. Il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux et appela:

« James Potter. »

Presque aussitôt, le visage de celui-ci apparut sous les regards amusés de Scorpius et effarés de Lily .

« On dirait mon père, s'exclama la Serdaigle.  
\- Oui, sauf les yeux, souffla à son tour Scorpius. »

« Sir' ? Par Merlin, s'offusqua James en avisant le visage tuméfié de son meilleur ami. Ne bouge pas. J'arrive.  
\- Non, supplia Patmol, Cornedrue… je… tu… est-ce que je peux toujours venir chez vous ?  
\- Par Gryffondor, Patmol, pourquoi irais-tu ailleurs ! »

Le sourire que fit Sirius se transforma vite en grimace de douleur. L'aîné des fils Black reprit :

« J'arrive alors. Juste… le temps de prendre mes affaires.  
\- Et tes parents, ils ne risquent pas de t'en empêcher ? s'inquiéta James.  
\- Ils viennent de partir chez mon oncle Cygnus. A tout à l'heure. »

Sirius se laissa tomber de nouveau contre ses oreillers. Il s'autorisa quelques minutes de répit puis commença, malgré son corps perclus d'élancements, à faire ses bagages dont il réduisit la taille au maximum à grand renfort de sortilèges. Puis prenant ses bagages d'une main, et attrapant le médaillon de l'autre, il traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre de son cadet. Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant celui-ci lire tranquillement un livre.

« Tu n'es pas parti avec père et mère !  
\- Comme tu vois ! »

Regulus fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture mais finalement il posa son livre, se leva, s'approcha se son frère et l'examina.

« Elle t'a bien amoché.  
\- Tu n'es pas allé avec eux, répéta Sirius de plus en plus livide.  
\- Non, je… je ne voulais pas te laisser seul après… après ce que mère t'a fait, avoua le plus jeune en donnant à son frère une fiole qu'il prit dans un tiroir de son bureau. Tiens bois, c'est pour calmer la douleur.  
\- Où as-tu encore déniché ça ? fit Sirius en grimaçant à cause de l'amertume de la potion.  
\- Tu oublies que Kreattur ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, rétorqua Regulus avec une expression rieuse.  
\- Reg,… je… Merci. »

Le cadet des Black hocha simplement la tête et attendit que Sirius parle de nouveau ou s'en aille.

« Reg. Je sais que l'on ne se comprend plus tellement mais… je voulais te donner ceci »

Et Patmol mit dans la main de son cadet le médaillon et la chaîne en argent. Regulus sourit franchement en découvrant les dessins et en décelant les inscriptions et la photo à l'intérieur du bijou et la lumière se fit dans son cerveau.

« C'est un adieu. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et sourit tristement. Regulus et lui avaient été si proches avant son entrée à Poudlard.

« Comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? »

Regulus sembla réfléchir puis dans un murmure dit :

« Non… tu me manqueras, ajouta le jeune Black alors que Sirius était déjà sorti après une brève étreinte. »

***** Fin du Flashback*****


	15. Chapitre 14: L'Horcruxe

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 30 janvier 2015 :**. Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Vous reconnaîtrez un passage du tome 6, écrit vous le savez tous par la talentueuse JK Rowlings à qui j'aurais bien aimé voler ses personnages mais bon vu que je ne peux le faire en toute impunité je me contenterais de les lui emprunter ^^  
Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 14 – L'Horcruxe *****

Lily hoqueta, de nouveau le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans une des chambres du manoir Black.

« Nous sommes de nouveau dans le premier souvenir, constata Scorpius.  
\- Que… pourquoi… »

Scorpius haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ce qui les entourait.

Regulus était toujours sur son lit. Une tristesse infinie, teintée d'une lueur de dégout flamboyait dans ses yeux anthracites. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi puis rejetant les regrets, l'amertume et la peur qui le taraudaient, le jeune Black se composa un masque impassible. Il se leva avec grâce puis s'installant à son bureau, sortit son encrier, sa plume de faucon pèlerin et un parchemin.

_Sirius,_

_Quand ceci te parviendra, je ne serai plus qu'un souvenir. Je serai parti la tête haute et serais resté un Black jusqu'au bout._

_Mais avant que la mort ne me prenne je voulais que tu saches à quel point j'admire le courage qu'il a dû te falloir pour tourner le dos à tout ce qui était ton monde, notre monde._

_J'ai été si fier de porter la marque du Seigneur des ténèbres et bien que je partage toujours certaines de ses revendications, je n'arrive plus à cautionner ses actes._

_Je pars l'âme en paix. Puisse, un jour, notre monde être de nouveau en paix également.  
Unis pour la vie.  
Regulus, Arcturus, Black_

Regulus cacheta le parchemin avec le sceau aux armoiries des Black. Il attrapa un nouveau morceau de parchemin et trempa encore une fois sa plume dans l'encrier. Ses traits se durcirent quand il rédigea ces quelques lignes.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.  
J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel.  
R.A.B._

Regulus tremblait légèrement quand il plia son message. Il prit le médaillon qu'il avait déniché dans un tiroir du secrétaire du salon, l'ouvrit et y glissa sa note. Le jeune homme fourra ensuite le bijou dans une de ses poches puis avisant celui que Sirius lui avait offert, hésita. Il finit par le ranger avec le premier parchemin rédigé dans son autre poche. Le Serpentard sortit de sa chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Il descendit l'escalier, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Là-haut, sa mère devait sûrement dormir. Regulus secoua ses boucles noires comme pour chasser ses idées importunes. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses parents. Il ne devait pas avoir l'opportunité de changer d'avis. Quand le jeune homme fut dans la cuisine il appela Kreattur. L'elfe apparut aussitôt et s'inclina devant son jeune maître. Le jeune Black lui demanda si il pouvait l'emmener où le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait laissé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Regulus et Kreattur se tenaient devant un lac noir dans une caverne humide et obscure. Dans le milieu du lac, une brume verdâtre luisait. Regulus inspira profondément. Chaque respiration était douloureuse. Reg les savait comptées mais il devait le faire. C'était le prix de sa rédemption. L'elfe, ses yeux globuleux exorbités, à ses côtés tremblait d'appréhension. Regulus grâce aux indications de Kreattur trouva facilement la barque devant l'emmener sur l'île où il devait récupérer l'Horcruxe. Regulus savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait pour avoir minutieusement interrogé Kreattur quand celui-ci était revenu de sa mission auprès du lord noir. Son cœur palpitait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Le sang faisait battre ses tempes et le jeune homme n'était pas loin de vomir. Alors pour se donner du courage, il pensa à Sirius.

Il se revoyait âgé d'à peu près six ans, jouant avec son frère d'un an son aîné, Regulus tenait le rôle d'un adepte de magie noire et Sirius étant l'Auror chargé de sa capture, simple jeu d'enfant que les moldus désignaient comme jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs. Déjà à l'époque Sirius se démarquait en ne voulant jamais être celui qui serait traqué. Les deux enfants ignoraient alors que des années plus tard il y aurait une part de vérité dans leurs actes.

Il se souvenait des nuits où il se glissait dans le lit de Sirius après des cauchemars alors qu'il avait huit ans et qui, suite aux histoires que lui avait racontées leur cousine Bellatrix, il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'attaque dans son sommeil.

Il se remémorait les rires qu'ils avaient ensemble, les rares fois où leurs parents n'étaient pas là pour les tancer de mieux se tenir. Ou encore de l'aide que Sirius lui apportait volontiers quand ne sachant pas encore très bien lire, il buttait sur un mot difficile.

Sirius et lui avaient été si proches, autrefois, avant… avant Poudlard, avant sa répartition déshonorante, avant que Regulus d'abord par peur, puis par conviction ne choisisse de suivre la voie tracée par sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était fini, fini d'essayer de ne pas entendre les cris de Sirius sous les sorts d'Orion et de Walburga Black, leur parents, terminé de suivre aveuglement ses mangemorts. Regulus croyait toujours que les sang-purs avaient plus de valeurs que les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés mais il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux en sachant que demain, ou dans une semaine ou dans dix jours, il devrait, une fois encore sous les ordres de son maître tuer, torturer et massacrer des familles entières. Regulus savait qu'à lui tout seul, il lui était impossible de vaincre Voldemort mais si tout se passait bien ce soir, le cadet des Black contribuerait à sa chute.

Regulus se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées dériver de son objectif. Le mangemort se tourna vers son elfe de maison et l'agrippant à l'épaule lui dit :

« Kreattur, je vais te donner une série d'instruction et je t'ordonne de les suivre à la lettre.  
\- Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Kreattur sera honoré d'obéir à maître Regulus, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas que sa tête toucha presque la pierre froide et humide du sol de la caverne.  
\- Nous allons traverser le lac Kreattur et une fois arrivé je commencerai à boire la potion que le Seigneur des ténèbres a placée dans le bassin en pierre et quand…quand, fit la voix chevrotante du jeune homme, je ne serai plus en état de boire alors, tu m'obligeras à le faire. Tu as compris Kreattur, reprit Regulus, devant l'expression horrifiée qu'affichait l'elfe qui opina cependant. Quand… quand ce sera fait je veux que tu remplaces le médaillon de Serpentard contre celui-ci. »

L'ancien Serpentard sortit le bijou qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche. Il ferma les yeux brièvement d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser poursuivit :

« Tu rempliras de nouveau le bassin puis tu rentreras à la maison en me laissant ici. Tu as compris tu me laisseras ici Kreattur mais tu vas me jurer de ne jamais en parler même sous les menaces, même à ma mère, même si un membre de la famille Black te l'ordonne tu mentiras. Tu…tu devras détruire le médaillon. C'est très important Kreattur. Tu détruiras le médaillon de n'importe quelle façon. »

Regulus se tut, reprit son souffle, avala péniblement sa salive, sortit du fond de son autre poche la lettre et le médaillon offert par Sirius trois ans plus tôt et fit :

« Une dernière chose Kreattur, tu enverras ça Sirius… Tu enverras à Sirius, insista le mangemort en voyant l'elfe grimacer de dégoût, cette lettre et ce médaillon. Bien maintenant allons-y. »

Ils prirent place dans l'embarcation, Regulus essayant de faire abstraction des inferis plongés dans l'eau sombre du lac et Kreattur maugréant tout bas contre les ordres abjects qu'avaient proférés son maître mais Kreattur se devait d'obéir à maître Regulus.

Le fils cadet d'Orion Black regardait la lumière verdâtre se rapprocher inexorablement. Il songea avec un petit rire nerveux que plus on redoutait quelque chose et plus cela arrivait vite. S'éclairant de sa baguette, Regulus descendit sur la roche lisse formant l'île centrale de la caverne, prenant garde à ne pas toucher l'eau. L'heure était bientôt venue. La respiration saccadée par l'angoisse, Regulus avança jusqu'au piédestal et contempla quelques secondes le liquide vert phosphorescent. Il ne connaissait pas cette potion. Il doutait que ce soit une mixture ayant eu sa place parmi celles étudiées à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait provenir que de la magie noire.

Regulus ferma de nouveau les paupières, des tremblements le parcouraient faisant s'entrechoquer violemment ses dents. Il tenta de se relaxer en respirant intensément Il n'avait presque plus peur de mourir puisqu'il savait que c'était inévitable. Non, il ne craignait pas de périr. Il appréhendait seulement la douleur dans laquelle le plongerait cette infâme substance. Ce liquide qui lui faudrait boire car Regulus était certain qu'il était vain de s'ingénier à vouloir la faire disparaître ou d'en faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Avant d'invoquer un gobelet, Regulus songea une fois encore à sa famille qu'il laisserait derrière lui, espérant qu'elle serait à l'abri de la folie du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Regulus sourit à Kreattur en remplissant son gobelet de potion qu'il porta à ses lèvres. L'elfe, effrayé couinait. Regulus sentit le feu se propager dans sa gorge, se répandant lentement dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Regulus plongea de nouveau son gobelet et le vida à son tour. Il chancela légèrement et se retint au bord du bassin. A la troisième timbale, Regulus s'effondra. Le brasier qui le consumait devenant intenable. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Par un ultime effort de volonté, le mangemort réussit à se relever prenant appui sur Kreattur et sur la vasque en granit. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne voyaient plus rien. Sa vision n'était plus que brume. Il porta le breuvage une nouvelle fois à sa bouche mais il flancha de nouveau.

Kreattur en pleurs, écœuré mais fidèle aux instructions reçues ramassa le verre dont le contenu s'était figé pour ne pas s'écouler. Regulus les traits déformés par la souffrance gémissait, hoquetait, suppliait :

« Mère, mère… Je vous en prie… arrêtez… Laissez-le. »

L'elfe fit boire une nouvelle fois Regulus, répétant inlassablement :

« Le maître a dit à Kreattur de le forcer à boire. Oh pardon maître mais le maître a dit à Kreattur de le forcer à boire… »

Et Regulus avala et avala encore, toujours en geignant :

« Sirius… je suis désolé… Non…mère… »

Kreattur, les mains tremblantes continua à gaver le jeune homme de poison. Regulus, tomba les mains à terre mais l'elfe le força à avaler encore et encore. Et Regulus suppliait qu'on le laisse, qu'on l'achève… Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts, sa voix n'était que supplice.

Quand enfin le bassin fut vide Kreattur inter-changea les deux médaillons. Regulus rampa jusqu'au lac. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu porter l'eau à sa bouche des inferis le traînèrent dans les abysses du lac, sous les yeux révulsés de Kreattur.


	16. Chapitre 15: Isla Black

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 6 février 2015 :**. Le chapitre 30 est achevé. Je prévois encore 5 personnages après ces chapitres mais si un personnage vous plait n'hésitais pas à me le notifier. Je me ferais un plaisir de l'inclure si ce n'est pas déjà fait. 

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 15 – Isla Black *****

Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Scorpius tremblait de tous ses membres, encerclant de ses bras musclés la jeune Potter qui cachait ses yeux contre son torse. Scorpius tenta de se calmer en prenant de grosses inspirations. Comme tous les sorciers, il n'ignorait pas qui était Voldemort et les atrocités que celui-ci avait perpétrées mais il n'en avait jamais réalisé l'ampleur avant ce jour. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait de si important ce médaillon ? Qu'était-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? Il secoua ses mèches blondes pour chasser toutes ses interrogations.

« Lily ? appela-t-il de sa voix la plus douce. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Nous sommes de retour chez toi. »

Le jeune homme lui fit relever la tête et aperçut de grosses larmes sur ses joues qu'il essuya de son pouce.

« Lily, peut-être devrions-nous ne plus utiliser l'améthyste, suggéra le Serdaigle un peu plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon, Lily s'étant complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
\- L'elfe… Kreattur, c'était… c'était celui de mes parents quand j'étais plus jeune.  
\- Ah ! s'exclama Scorpius, ignorant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.  
\- Tu crois que mes parents… qu'ils savent ce qu'on vient de voir… que…que….»

La voix de la benjamine des Potter se brisa. Scorpius devint grave et sembla profondément réfléchir.

« Lily, j'ignore ce que vos parents vous ont raconté de leur passé et en particulier de la guerre, mais les miens détestent en parler. Seule ma grand-mère a… a… osé le faire. Enfin bref, ce que je veux te dire c'est que nos parents gardent beaucoup de secrets de cette sombre période alors oui peut-être le savent-ils, ou peut-être pas mais ils ont vécu des scènes toutes aussi atroces. Ils… »

Le Serdaigle ne put finir sa phrase. Albus entra dans la pièce.

« Vous voilà tous les deux, soupira le jeune homme avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. »

Lily se leva et se tournant vers Scorpius lui dit :

« Al et toi avez surement besoin de parler. Si tu changes d'avis, je serai au même endroit demain matin. » 

_**Mercredi 19 juillet 2023**_

Lily, assisse dans la poussière, lisait de vieux cahiers ayant appartenus à sa mère quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Elle releva la tête et ses iris pétillèrent de plaisir en voyant Scorpius.

« Tu es tout de même venu ? Et Al, il est fâché ?  
\- Oui, je suis venu et non, Al n'est pas fâché, juste un peu déçu que je lui préfère sa petite sœur. Enfin, je crois.  
\- J'ai trouvé deux ou trois objets intéressants. Ils sont sur la bergère. Tu n'as qu'à choisir. »

Scorpius s'approcha du large fauteuil et observa ce qui s'y trouvait : un magnifique châle en soie imprimés de motif abstrait dans les tons si cher aux Serpentard, ayant malgré les ans conservé sa fluidité et son éclat, une tabatière en écaille de dragon ayant un monogramme en or et argent et pour finir un peigne à cheveux composé de huit dents en or gris et orné de perles et de pierres finement assemblées pour représenter une licorne. Scorpius prit à tour de rôle chaque objet pour les examiner plus attentivement. Ces trois objets pouvant passer pour anodin, étaient pourtant de grande valeur. N'importe quel antiquaire aurait été ravi d'en prendre possession. Le Serdaigle se tourna vers Lily et annonça :

« Je pense que nous pourrions utiliser les trois mais personnellement j'opterais pour commencer par l'étui à tabac.  
\- Pfft, souffla la rouquine. Normal, c'est le seul objet ayant appartenu à un homme. J'aurais choisi le peigne.  
\- Si tu veux, on commence par celui-ci, rétorqua le blond avec galanterie.  
\- Oh, non, Scorp'. Je t'ai demandé de choisir alors on prend la tabatière. D'après toi, à qui de la famille Black a-t'elle pu appartenir ?  
\- Difficile à évaluer mais le monogramme gravé sur le couvercle représente les initiale IB ou JB. Elles sont légèrement abimées.  
\- Je ne vois pas trop à qui cela peut correspondre.  
\- Pour le savoir, allons voir, répliqua Malefoy en sortant sa baguette. » 

_**Samedi 1 juillet 1871**_

Scorpius et Lily furent surpris de reconnaître l'intérieur du Poudlard express. Les compartiments du train n'avaient beaucoup changé en presque deux siècles. Si ce n'étaient les banquettes qui avaient dû être retapissées avec du tissus décorés d'autres motifs. Les boiseries et autres matériaux composant les wagons étaient étincelants et semblaient récents pourtant aucun doutes ne subsistaient dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Ils se trouvaient dans le même train qui les avait ramenés de Poudlard au début de l'été. Une jeune fille aux cheveux semblant hésiter entre le blond et le brun leur offrant l'aspect d'un châtain clair cendré et aux doux yeux bleus pailletés de gris s'y était visiblement installée seule. Sur la banquette, posés à portée de main, gisaient un livre et la tabatière. L'adolescente portait son uniforme de l'école aux couleurs de Salazar Serpentard. Elle regardait le paysage défiler, perdue dans ses songes. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes gens : une fille à l'air mesquin, au nez retroussé et aux boucles blonde et un jeune homme un peu plus jeune, lui ressemblant énormément.

« Tu devrais ranger cela Isla, conseilla la blonde en montrant l'étui à tabac, Phineas et Arcturus sont contre tu le sais.  
\- Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir les Flint ? Tes conseils, Ursula, tu peux te les garder. Je n'ai peur ni de mon Oncle, ni de mon frère.  
\- Isla, soupira Ursula. Nous ferons bientôt parti de la même famille. Il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Et si mon frère et moi sommes là c'est que ton aimable Oncle et ta mère, nous ont invités à séjourner chez vous. De toute manière, il te faudra bien accepter ma présence, Phineas et moi allons nous marier d'ici trois semaines.  
\- Tant que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Ursula soupira, tout en prenant place près de sa future belle-sœur. Elle savait depuis longtemps que la jeune Black ne supportait pas la présence de sa sœur Elladora, tolérait à peine Phineas et méprisait son oncle Arcturus qui avait épousé sa mère après le décès de son propre père, peu après sa naissance.

Isla aimait bien Phineas mais elle ne supportait pas son côté ultra paternaliste. Son aîné était tellement surprotecteur qu'elle avait l'impression de devoir lui demander la permission de respirer. Elle savait que si Phin réagissait ainsi c'était en partie à cause de la mort de leur frère Sirius. Celui-ci était mort quelques jours avant qu'elle ne vienne que monde. Isla trouvait par contre sa sœur Elladora, cruelle et trop imbue d'elle-même. Quant au frère de son père, il n'avait épousé Ella que pour les convenances. Il se fichait de ses enfants et tant que ceux-ci restaient dignes de leur rang, il ne se préoccupait pas d'eux.

Isla grimaça en songeant qu'elle devrait aussi côtoyer sa tante Misapinoa et son époux Jimbo pendant les noces. Heureusement, son grand-père Licorus serait là, c'était lui qui lui avait offert la tabatière en lui disant que si on l'interrogeait il nierait l'avoir fait. Les mœurs de la société sorcière étaient très étriquées et on avait enseigné à Isla dès son plus son âge le maintien dû à sa position dans celle-ci. La famille Black était l'une des plus anciennes maisons de sang-pur d'Angleterre et Arcturus était très pointilleux sur ce qu'il jugeait convenable de faire, et Isla savait que jamais il ne tolèrerait qu'elle prise. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire quand elle était certaine d'être hors de sa portée. Dans sa malchance seuls, Ella, sa mère, Phineas, son frère et son grand-père fermaient les yeux sur ce vice bien que Phin' l'exhorta à arrêter.

Ursula renifla dédaigneusement en voyant la benjamine Black s'essuyer la narine droite en respirant les derniers grains de tabacs emprisonnés dans celle-ci.

« Ma grand-mère dit toujours que cette pratique, fit Ursula en insistant avec mépris sur le mot pratique, n'est pas digne de nous. Et que c'est réservé aux excentriques ou pires aux filles de joies moldues avec qui certains sang-purs osent se souiller.  
\- Hum, grogna Isla avec un air que n'aurait pas renié sa tante Misapinoa. Parce que tu crois que la conversation que tu entretiens à l'instant est digne de ton rang! Laisse-moi rire Ursu, on se connait depuis nos cinq ans et tu n'as pas toujours été aussi respectueuse de ton sang. Etre la future Madame Black, ne te rend vraiment pas plus intelligente. »

Et sans attendre davantage, Isla sortit sur le quai de la voix neuf trois quart où le train s'était arrêté. La jeune fille présenta ses respects à Arcturus, embrassa brièvement sa mère et salua d'un signe de tête Elladora. Les effusions seraient pour plus tard.

Isla avait laissé son frère et sa sœur s'occuper d'Ursula et d'Edric Flint, sous la réprobation manifeste de son oncle. Elle se moquait de ce que celui-ci pouvait penser mais elle savait que tant qu'elle vivrait sous son toit, il pourrait lui rendre la vie très difficile. On frappa à sa porte et Phineas entra.

Phineas était un beau jeune homme de 23 ans, à l'air extrêmement sévère le faisant paraître d'une décennie plus vieux. Isla lui avait toujours envié sa chevelure soyeuse de boucles courtes et brunes si typique de la famille Black. Il était fier et ambitieux, croyait fermement que rien ne valait mieux que leur sang, ne dédaignait pas la magie noire mais paradoxalement c'était le seul qui ne la repoussait pas pour ses manières éhontées comme leur grand-mère Magenta Black. Celle-ci clamait haut et fort que la jeune fille serait un jour déshéritée car elle finirait par aller trop loin dans sa rébellion. Ce à quoi, Licorus répondait qu'il y avait toujours de fortes têtes chez les Black mais qu'ils avaient toujours su préserver leur honneur quand le moment était venu.

Isla se rembrunit. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de trahir la confiance de son aïeul mais elle ne put se culpabiliser davantage car son frère lui dit :

« Hé bien Isla, tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'être de retour parmi nous.  
\- Allons Phin', tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi.  
\- Isla, reprocha son frère, il serait tant que tu cesses tes provocations. Tu es en âge, désormais, de te marier et si rien n'a été encore annoncé officiellement c'est tout simplement pour que mon mariage ne passe pas au second plan. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Elle connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il savait des choses la concernant et qu'on l'avait désigné pour lui faire entendre raison.

« Phin ? Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?  
\- Hé bien… Tu seras fiancée à Bertram Avery avant la fin de l'été, juste après mon mariage.»

Isla blêmit et se laissa tomber sans élégance sur son lit.


	17. Chapitre 16: Bob Hitchen ou la double vi

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 6 février 2015 :**. Le chapitre 31 est en rédaction. 

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 16 – Bob Hitchen et la double vie d'Isla Black *****

Effarée, Isla n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait refusé d'écouter Bob et avait voulu passer un dernier été avec sa famille avant de retrouver son amant moldu. Et si elle ne faisait rien, elle devrait en subir les conséquences. Isla eut pour la première fois depuis ses dix ans envie de pleurer. Elle allait devoir fuir avant ses fiançailles. La jeune fille se leva, sortit de sa table de chevet sa tabatière et prisa un peu de tabac. Ragaillardie, la jeune diplômée, elle venait d'obtenir huit aspics, songea qu'il lui faudrait jouer le jeu pour ne pas attirer la méfiance de sa famille, mais surtout celle de cette peste d'Ursula.

Isla, qui quelques heures plus tôt, se sentait coupable de trahir sa famille, était animée désormais par une profonde colère qui lui faisait penser aux biens fondés de ses actes.

Isla se replongea dans ses souvenirs. D'abord sa rencontre avec Bob, un jour où prise d'une quinte de toux alors qu'elle utilisait de la poudre de cheminette, elle s'était perdue. Elle avait eu la malchance de tomber chez un sorcier qui habitait parmi les moldus de Londres. Alors qu'une bande de voyou, la harcelait et que la jeune fille hésitait à utiliser sa baguette, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, sortant d'une épicerie, avisa la scène et laissant tomber ses achats vient la secourir.

Isla avait chaleureusement remercié le moldu, terriblement gênée. Si sa mère et son oncle apprenaient cela, ils seraient très fâchés. Le jeune Robert, insista pour raccompagner la jeune fille pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus pareil mésaventure. Isla ne voyant pas trop comment retrouver seule son chemin accepta donnant cependant l'adresse de la librairie située juste à côté du chaudron baveur.

Robert, Bob pour ses proches était un jeune homme enjoué et il trouvait la jeune fille, bien qu'apparemment très timide, exquise. Il lui raconta pleins de petites anecdotes et il réussit peu à peu à dérider la jeune fille. Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur Charing Cross Road, la jeune Isla avait finit par apprécier l'humour et la gentillesse qui émanaient du jeune homme, aussi quand il proposa de se revoir Isla accepta.

Isla se rappela ensuite leur rendez-vous où Phin' et Arcturus la croyait chez son amie Susanna Malefoy qui avait accepté à contrecœur de servir d'alibi. Isla soupira et s'allongeant sur le lit ferma les yeux et revécut en songe le jour où elle avait scellé son avenir à celui de Bob. 

_**Samedi 15 juillet 1870**_

Isla avait fêté ses dix sept ans deux mois plus tôt, elle était donc majeure dans le monde des sorciers mais il lui restait une année à faire à Poudlard. Bob lui avait terriblement manqué depuis les vacances de pâques où il n'avait pu se voir qu'en coup de vent. Isla avait dû se résoudre à lui avouer ses origines passant outre la peur d'être accusée d'avoir violé le code international du secret magique, afin de pouvoir rester en contact lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Sa chouette Iphigénie avait fait plusieurs fois par semaine le voyage entre Londres et l'Ecosse. Mais malgré les précieuses missives qu'elle gardait dans sa malle, protégées par un sort d'invisibilité, Isla avait hâte de revoir son bien-aîmé.  
Susanna assisse prés de la fenêtre, sourit en voyant son amie consulter la grande horloge du salon. Phineas ayant insisté pour accompagner sa benjamine jusqu'à chez les Malefoy, Isla avait dû se résoudre à y passer quelques jours avant de retrouver son joli moldu comme le nommait Susanna. Isla était sensée retourner chez elle ce jour-là mais par précaution, elle devait attendre que le père de son ami parte au ministère.

« Mais arrête donc de tourner en rond, rouspéta Susanna. Tu vas faire un trou dans mon magnifique tapis. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller le rejoindre.  
\- Oui, oui. Dis, tu es sûre que mes bagages ne risquent rien ?  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je les ai réduits et j'ai demandé à Gabor de les monter au grenier. Mon elfe te les ramènera quand, tu retourneras réellement chez toi.  
\- Je te remercie Susanna.  
\- Oui, oui, ironisa la jeune Malefoy. Mais si on vient m'interroger, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir ma langue.  
\- Oh, Suze, je t'en prie.  
\- Je plaisantai Isla. Je vais finir par croire que mon frère a raison quand il me dit que j'ai l'humour d'un gobelin. »

L'horloge carillonna ses onze coups et Isla eut un grand sourire. Elle se saisit d'un petit sac de toile que son amie avait déniché dans de vielles guenilles, dans les combles et les deux amies sortirent dans le fond du parc du manoir des Malefoy où les transplanages étaient permis.

Lily avant de disparaître à la suite d'Isla se retourna vers le manoir et souffla à Scorpius :

« Je ne le voyais pas si grand. Au fait tu connais cette Susanna ?  
\- Je crois que c'était la tante de mon arrière-grand père où quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

Isla avait transplané prés de la frontière écossaise où Bob devait l'attendre. Elle le retrouva devant une petite auberge. Bob eut un doux sourire et enlaça sa dulcinée qui leva ses grands yeux bleus gris vers lui. Le jeune homme prit alors possession de ses lèvres pour un long baiser de retrouvaille puis il l'attrapa par la main et la fit entrer dans l'auberge où ils prirent un repas frugal.

Lily observait le jeune couple avec une pointe d'envie. Le jeune homme tout en devisant gaiement avec Isla lui caressait tendrement les doigts. Après avoir bu un café, Bob paya le tenancier puis tira Isla jusqu'aux écuries où un cheval les attendait. Le jeune homme se mit en selle et de ses bras vigoureux attira sa bien-aimée devant lui. Il l'aida à s'installer et il partit au galop en direction de l'Ecosse. Le jeune homme s'y avait emménagé depuis presque un mois. Le jeune Hitchen s'arrêta devant une vielle masure devant laquelle les ronces et chiendents proliféraient. Il eut un sourire d'excuse pour sa belle qu'il fit descendre.

« Ce n'est pas un palais mais c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé dans le coin, souffla Bob anxieux.  
\- Cela ira très bien. Ce n'est que pour une nuit.  
\- Oui. J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
\- Voyons Bob, avec un petit sortilège, il ne sera pas difficile de leur faire croire que je résidai avec toi et nous pourrons nous marier sans difficultés  
\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison mais… et si tes parents se rendaient compte que tu n'es pas chez ton amie où si ton frère t'oblige à annuler notre union.  
\- Phineas ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis et puis de toute façon même si ce mariage ne sera valable que pour les moldus, je serais devenu impure, une traite à mon sang alors… »

Bob prit sa future épouse contre lui et la consola. Isla avait laissé transpercer toute son amertume et sa douleur de devoir bientôt renoncer à sa famille et particulièrement à son frère Phin', à sa mère et à son grand-père. 

_**Samedi 1 juillet 1871**_

Isla sortit de son corsage une longue chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle un simple anneau en étain pendait. Son alliance, le symbole de l'amour éternel, celui qui faisait d'elle une traite à son sang, une paria, une Hitchen.

Isla ne regrettait pas son choix et elle était même impatiente d'avoir son époux dans sa couche chaque soir mais en même temps elle souffrait. Elle s'en voulait de mentir à ses proches, de les trahir et elle avait d'autant plus mal qu'elle savait que pour vivre son amour, elle devrait les quitter et ne plus jamais les revoir.

Isla sortit un parchemin et écrivit une longue lettre à son époux, lui renouvelant tous ses vœux d'amours et lui assurant qu'elle le rejoindrait à la tombée de la nuit le lendemain. Ce soir là, toute la famille était conviée chez la tante Misapinoa et Isla feindrait d'être souffrante. Cela ne lui était pas difficile, il lui suffirait de faire croire qu'elle avait ses menstruations. Elle était toujours indisposée à cette période du mois. Isla songea que c'était loin de la vérité puisqu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était enceinte. Isla sourit en se remémorant la conception de ce petit être qui grandissait en son sein. Il avait été conçu pendant les vacances de pâques qu'Isla avait passées chez les Malefoy, enfin c'était ce qu'avaient cru Ella et Phineas, car la jeune femme avait en réalité dés le premier soir rejoint son moldu. Isla caressa légèrement son ventre qui commençait à se prononcer mais qu'elle arrivait à cacher avec ses amples robes de sorcière. Isla sourit en songeant à ce que Bob en dirait quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Pourtant la jeune Madame Hitchen se rembrunit, Bob refuserait certainement qu'elle revienne au square Grimmaurd jusqu'au mariage de Phineas et Ursula. Hé bien, tant pis, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Elle aimait trop Phin' malgré la distance qu'elle se plaisait parfois à instaurer quand son aîné était trop protecteur, pour ne pas être présente ce jour-là. Ensuite et bien elle devrait se résoudre à abandonner l'univers qu'elle avait toujours connu. Isla savait qu'elle risquait gros si Arcturus, Misapinoa et même Elladora découvraient la double vie qu'elle menait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Robert mais elle voulait profiter une dernière fois de sa tendre mère, de son frère si exigeant mais si aimant et de son aïeul qui derrière sa sévérité apparente cachait un homme au grand cœur. Et elle comptait pleinement savourer chaque instant. 

_**Mardi 4 juillet 1871**_

Isla était appuyée sur la cheminée du salon, chez son grand-père. Sa grand-mère Magenta avait convié toute la famille à dîner. Dés leur arrivée, Magenta avait de suite critiqué la tenue de sa petite fille et son manque de raffinement. Isla s'était contentée de lui adresser un sourire perfide. Ella avait, avec tact, orienté la conversion vers le prochain mariage de Phineas et Ursula qui assisse prés d'Elladora jouait à la jeune damoiselle effarouchée pour le plus grand dégoût d'Isla et l'amusement moqueur de Phin'. Edric Flint était plongé dans une partie d'échec avec l'oncle Jimbo. Misapinoa sirotait un cocktail en regardant méchamment sa plus jeune nièce et en complimentant sans cesse la seconde.

Isla étouffait et sentit un étourdissement monter en elle, en même temps qu'une violente nausée la fit blêmir. Elle se tourna alors vers son grand-père et lui demanda la permission de s'éclipser un instant à la salle d'eau réservée aux invités Celui-ci opina avec chaleur. Arcturus aimait profondément sa rebelle de petite-fille qui osait transgresser les règles de la maison Black qu'il avait eu si souvent envie d'oublier dans sa jeunesse. Oui, le patriarche admirait le courage d'Isla à ce sujet, lui qui ne l'avait pas eu. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa sœur Phoebe qui vint l'interroger sur ses dernières acquisitions d'œuvres d'arts dont il était un grand collectionneur.

Phineas écoutait le bavardage insipide de sa fiancée et de sa grand-mère, tout en fixant obstinément la porte. Il avait vu le malaise de sa jeune sœur et s'inquiétait à son encontre. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'à force de priser, elle finirait par tomber malade. Il s'excusa auprès de son aïeule à qui il fit un baisemain et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur la joue d'une Ursula rougissante, sachant que Magenta serait ravie de cette marque d'affection, elle, qui était la plus comblée par leurs futures épousailles.

Quand il entra dans le petit cabinet de toilette que ses grands-parents destinaient aux invités, il y trouva sa sœur en simple chemise et pantalon de lingerie. L'étoffe de coton garnie de dentelles et de rubans de la chemise laissait transparaître les nouvelles courbes que la grossesse donnait au corps d'Isla. Celle-ci, inconsciente de l'arrivée de son frère nettoyait de sa baguette la robe qu'elle avait ôtée. Phineas d'abord gêné de la voir si peu vêtue resta figé, puis réalisant ce que signifiait le petit renflement du ventre de sa sœur, il murmura distinctement d'une voix atone :

« Isssssla… »


	18. Chapitre 17: Les confessions d'Isla

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 21 février 2015 Désolée du retard. **

Ce chapitre n'est pas celui qui était initialement prévu mais a été rédigé suite à la rewiew de **choco31** Bonne lecture  
Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**La suite le 16 mars**

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 17 – Les confessions d'Isla *****

****Quand Phineas revint dans le salon de ses grands-parents, une froideur incomparable animait son visage. Il s'avança jusqu'à Arcturus et le pria de les excuser Isla et lui. Magenta se détourna de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Ella et Ursula et le regarda sévèrement. Phineas sentant la colère de sa grand-mère vint s'incliner devant elle avec respect et lui présenta ses plus plates excuses. Le jeune homme avait le don d'obtenir grâce à son charme tout ce qu'il souhaitait de la gent féminine et bientôt Magenta lui assura qu'elle le trouvait bien trop bon de gâcher son après-midi pour sa sotte de sœur. Phineas se contraignit à sourire puis après de brefs adieux il s'éclipsa.

Quand les deux Black sortirent de la cheminée du square Grimmaurd, Isla chancela légèrement. Phineas la soutint fermement. Il fronça les sourcils quand il constata la pâleur de sa cadette qui avait visiblement mal supporté le voyage. Se souvenant parfaitement de sa mère quand elle attendait elle-même Isla et les malaises qu'elle faisait à l'époque, Phineas se radoucit juste un peu. Il aida sa sœur à s'allonger sur un sofa puis lui tendit bientôt un verre d'eau.

Quand Phineas s'était remis du choc de sa découverte dans la petite salle d'eau. Il avait demandé d'une voix où perçait sa colère et sa déception :  
« Qui Isla ? Qui a osé te profaner ? »

La jeune femme tremblait, mais n'avait pipé mot. Phineas de plus en plus en proie à un immense courroux, s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait saisie par le poignet. L'héritier des Black l'avait alors secouée et questionnée de nouveau :

« Donne-moi son nom Isla. Donne-moi le nom de l'infâme bâtard qui a osé te toucher. »

La jeune femme s'était effondrée en larmes et Phineas avait senti son cœur se serrer. Mille interrogations se bousculaient en lui. Sa petite sœur avait-elle été violentée ou s'était-elle laissé séduire par un coureur de dot ? Devait-il en parler à sa famille ? Fallait-il éloigner Isla quelques mois et lui faire abandonner l'enfant ou prendre le risque de consulter un de ses médicomages qui proposait aux filles perdues de les débarrasser de leurs fardeaux non désirés ? Il savait que cette dernière option était dangereuse. Ces charlatans de pseudo-médicomages utilisaient un puissant sort de magie noire pour faire partir les embryons.

« Isla, parle-moi. Dis-moi, qui est l'auteur de ce crime ? avait-il insisté.  
\- Non, avait répliqué Isla. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal. »

Puis subissant une nouvelle nausée, Isla s'était précipitée au-dessus du lavabo. Phineas avait alors décidé de la ramener chez eux. Et à présent, Isla attendait que son frère parle de nouveau. Elle savait que Phin' n'en resterait pas là.

« Maintenant, Isla, il est temps de tout me dire. Je veux tout savoir. Tu entends Isla. Je ferai ce que je pourrais pour t'aider mais tu dois tout me raconter.  
\- Même si ce que tu vas entendre, ne va pas te plaire ? murmura la jeune femme hésitante.  
\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, petite sœur mais sache que je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en limiter les conséquences. »

Isla soupira. Au point où elle en était, cela ne changerait rien que Phineas apprenne tout. Elle gardait un minime espoir en songeant que son aîné n'avait pas prévenu leur Oncle immédiatement. Elle commença donc son récit par sa rencontre avec Bob.**  
**

_**Jeudi 1 avril 1869**_

****Elladora venait de disparaître dans la cheminée et sa mère incita Isla à entrer dans l'âtre à son tour. La jeune fille prit donc une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'y engouffra. Elle lâcha la poudre verte et avant d'avoir prononcé entièrement " chemin de traverse", elle fut prise d'une effroyable quinte de toux. Elle vit à peine les maisons sorcières qu'elle traversait tant elle était essoufflée. Quand sa chute finit enfin, il fallut plusieurs minutes à la benjamine des Black pour se remettre d'aplomb. Puis la Serpentard balaya la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans un obscur et minuscule salon à l'ameublement miteux. Une couche de poussière recouvrait l'ensemble et la pièce était jonchée de cadavre de bouteilles de whiskey pur feu. Sur un divan à moitié éventré, un homme semblait dormir profondément.

Isla grimaça en se penchant sur lui et en reniflant les relents d'alcool qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'individu. L'adolescente sortit de la masure sur la pointe des pieds, priant Morgane que l'ivrogne ne se réveille pas. Elle referma la porte précautionneusement et chercha à deviner où elle avait atterri. La maison qu'elle venait de quitter était située dans une nouvelle cité ouvrière moldue. Isla réprima un frisson et s'élança vers le bas de la rue longeant les allées de maisons en briques. Ses bottines semblaient battre la mesure sur l'asphalte. Isla se permit un petit sourire en songeant qu'au moins elle ne s'était pas retrouvée en pleine campagne. La jeune fille traversait un petit square, seul coin de verdure au milieu d'une multitude de constructions similaires. Isla tentait d'ignorer les regards curieux des quidams qu'elle rencontrait. Il fallait avouer que sa tenue n'était pas de celle que les gens du coin devaient avoir l'habitude de voir et encore la plus jeune des Black n'avait revêtu une de ses robes de sorcière. Perdue dans ses songes et sa peur de ne pas savoir retrouver sa famille, Isla ne vit pas qu'un groupe de jeunes travailleurs qui sortaient d'un estaminet pour retourner travailler après leur pause déjeuner, se rapprochait d'elle. Le plus âgé des jeunes hommes, la désigna d'un coup de tête à ses amis et ils vinrent l'encercler. Il s'inclina alors devant la sorcière en ôtant son couvre-chef et lui dit d'une voix grivoise pendant que ses comparses resserraient les rangs pour qu'Isla ne puisse fuir :

« Vous êtes perdue M'selle. Si vous voulez je veux bien, vous héberger chez moi. Y'a un lit tout chaud qui nous y attends. »

Terrorisée, Isla se recula pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre ouvrier qui la bouscula sans ménagement sous les ricanements des autres.

Bob Hitchen paya l'épicière, lui sourit et lui assura qu'il transmettrait ses vœux de prompts rétablissement à sa mère. Il s'avança vers le square qui lui permettait de gagner quelques minutes de marche. Il aperçut alors Thomas Elder et sa bande d'acolytes en train de persécuter une jeune fille de bonne famille. Robert lâcha alors ses provisions et s'avança vers le petit groupe. Dès que le chef de bande le remarqua, il abandonna et poussa Isla qui tomba sur le sol et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Elder, je ne pense pas que Brower serait mécontent de se débarrasser de toi, déclara Bob sèchement, en faisant allusion au contremaître qui employait le jeune homme et qui était accessoirement son parrain.  
\- On se retrouvera Hitchen, cracha Tom avec une moue méprisante. Venez-vous autre. »

Robert se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui stoïquement retenait ses larmes. Le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Il l'aida à se relever et pendant que celle-ci époussetait brièvement ses habits il l'observa attentivement. Elle était vraiment très belle avec ses grands yeux de biche apeurée.

« Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?  
\- Euh, oui… euh… merci, bégaya la jeune Black atrocement gênée mais en lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Je…  
\- Vous cherchez peut-être quelqu'un ou quelque chose, proposa Hitchen devant l'embarras plus que manifeste de la brunette, tout en pensant qu'elle était encore plus ravissante quand elle rosissait. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?  
\- Oh, euh je me suis perdue et… ma famille doit maintenant être loin, balbutia Isla mortifiée de devoir son salut à un moldu et n'osant imaginer la réaction de sa mère et de son oncle.  
\- Savez-vous où ils devaient aller ? l'interrogea doucement Bob.  
\- A Charing cross road, une petite librairie que ma mère affectionne particulièrement, mentit effrontément la benjamine Black, doutant que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler du chaudron baveur.  
\- Pfft, siffla le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. Hé bé, vous n'êtes pas arrivée. Nous sommes à presque douze miles de là. »

Devant l'air catastrophée de la demoiselle, Robert sentit son cœur se serrer et lui soumis l'idée qu'il pourrait l'y accompagner. Isla qui n'avait jamais marché autant eut du mal à suivre le jeune homme mais celui-ci, prévenant ralentit. Il parvint même à leur faire faire une partie du voyage assis dans la charrette du laitier qui avait fini sa tournée et repartait à la laiterie se réapprovisionner. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Isla s'était surprise à rire plusieurs fois aux remarques du jeune homme et quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait se revoir, l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas refuser. 

_**Mardi 4 juillet 1871**_

****Phineas était resté impassible devant le récit de sa cadette de sa rencontre avec un moldu mais intérieurement il avait senti grandir en lui une oppression lui broyant la cage thoracique. Quand Isla se tut pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, Phineas demanda d'une voix atone :

« Tu… Ce… c'est ce moldu qui… »

Isla ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets en voyant son frère au bord de l'apoplexie. Celui inspira et expira bruyamment et reprit :

« C'est donc ce… ce Bob… qui t'a mise mais… c'était… il y a deux ans»****

Phineas blanchit un peu plus en réalisant ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Bob et moi, nous nous sommes vus à chaque fois que j'étais chez les Malefoy, confessa la jeune femme dont les yeux luisaient d'espoirs et de craintes contenus»

Le futur directeur de Poudlard resta silencieux quelques instants puis venant prendre les mains de sa cadette dans les siennes déclama :

« Isla, je vais tout organiser. Nous tairons cette malheureuse histoire. Je m'arrangerais avec les Avery en invoquant une santé délicate. L'important c'est de t'éloigner quelques temps. Il faut que je réfléchisse où tu seras le plus à même de ne rencontrer aucunes de nos connaissances. Et une fois l'enfant né et adopté, tu reviendras et tu épouseras Bertram. Il existe des sorts pour que ton époux te croit encore vierge et si Bertram est trop saoul, il ne se rendra compte de rien, poursuivit Phin' avec agitation sous les regards hallucinés de sa sœur.  
\- Phin', le coupa Isla d'un ton suppliant. Tu ne comprends pas. Je… J'aime Bob. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne notre enfant.  
\- Mais Isla, protesta le jeune homme visiblement malheureux. Tu es promise à Bertram et… et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
\- Phin', je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. »

Ses simples mots suffirent à l'aîné des enfants Black pour fissurer ses dernières défenses et des larmes emplirent se yeux.

« J'ai épousé Bob, il y aura bientôt un an. »


	19. Chapitre 18: Le soutien d'Ella

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Le 13 mars 2015 et voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux ayant laisser des rewiews**

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 18 – Le soutien d'Ella *****

Phineas scruta sa sœur comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses poings se crispèrent, son regard se durcit. Une colère sourde et aveugle s'empara de lui et le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il tenait encore explosa. Isla avait considérablement blanchi et ses grands yeux apeurés lui donnaient l'air d'une biche effarouchée. Phineas s'obligea à respirer calmement et c'est d'une voix tendue qu'il s'écria :

« Un moldu. Bon sang Isla. Tu as toute la bonne société sorcière à tes pieds et il a fallu que tu t'amouraches d'une engeance pareil. Mais que vais-je donc pouvoir faire de toi ? Et les Avery ? »

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains en proie à un ahurissement incommensurable.

« Si encore ton choix s'était porté sur un autre sang-pur. J'aurais pu convaincre Arcturus mais là… Misère, Isla… Un moldu. Un pitoyable être sans magie.  
\- Allons Phin', tenta la jeune femme. Les moldus ne sont pas tels que nous les ont décris nos aînés. Bob est quelqu'un de fantastique et je suis certaine qu'en d'autres circonstances vous auriez pu devenir ami.  
\- Moi, ami avec un moldu, cracha l'aîné des Black. Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. »

Phineas se laissa choir sur un fauteuil et le regard perdu dans le vague, réfléchissait à ses options. Son éduction le poussait à tout avouer au chef de famille mais Arcturus était un être froid et insensible. Il ne se contenterait pas de renier Isla. Il lui ferait payer son affront au centuple. Si encore c'était Licorus qui décidait, Isla aurait eu plus de chance d'en sortir indemne. Le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait malgré sa répugnance pour les actes de sa cadette se résigner à la voir souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas rajouter à la culpabilité que la mort de Sirius lui avait laissée. Ce fut sur un ton plus doux qu'il demanda :

« Isla, j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu es majeure. Tu aurais pu partir sans que personne n'aurait rien pu y faire, alors pourquoi ? »

L'interpellée eut un pâle sourire et pesa ses mots avant de déclarer :

« Je voulais vous revoir une dernière fois. Je sais que par mon mariage avec Robert je ne serais plus admise dans la bourgeoisie sorcière et … j'avais besoin de faire mes adieux à ceux que j'aime, avoua sa benjamine des larmes perlant entre ses cils. Je comptais m'en aller après tes noces avec Ursula. »

Phineas se caressa le menton, songeur. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

« Il va falloir être très prudent pour que personne ne soupçonne ton état. Il faut que tu disparaisses avant qu'Ursula et moi nous nous éclipsions pour notre nuit de noce. Es-tu sujette aux nausées chaque matin ? »

Isla hocha la tête. La jeune femme avait encore le cœur qui battait à tout rompre tant l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie était immense.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à Venenius Prince. Il nous fournira des potions contre tes envies de vomir. C'est un expert en potion et je suis certain qui nous procurera ce qui est bon pour ta grossesse. Il me doit un service et n'ai crainte il tiendra sa langue, ajouta Phineas avec un sourire mauvais. Tu vas monter te reposer quand mère et Arcturus rentreront je dirai que j'ai fait venir le médicomage Princhet et qu'il dit que tu as attrapé un coup de froid. »

Deux jours plus tard, une chouette lapone tapa à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Isla et déposa un colis sur le couvre-lit en crochet. D'une main tremblante, la brunette l'ouvrit et y découvrit plusieurs fioles et une note manuscrite.

_Ce colis vous est adressé par les soins de mon ami Phineas Nigellus Black qui est resté très discret sur votre identité. Qui que vous soyez, sa maîtresse ou autre voici les potions que je lui ai promis. Dans les fioles bleues, ce trouve un remède contre les nausées. Dans les fioles blanches ce sont des potions fortifiantes et pour finir dans les vertes des potions qui s'avéreront efficaces contre les vertiges. Rassurez-vous elles sont compatibles avec la gestation. Vous direz à Phineas que je considère que nous sommes quittes._

_Bien à vous.  
Venenius, Severus Prince._

_Isla regarda la chouette s'éloigner dans le ciel rougeoyant de ce début du jour. Elle soupira et se décida à descendre à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Isla ne pouvait guère prétendre à une nouvelle journée dans sa chambre pour un simple rhume. Elle remit en place sa robe ample à la taille et vérifia dans la psyché son reflet. Elle grimaça on commençait à apercevoir un petit ventre. Elle haussa les épaules et descendit. Arcturus installé en bout de table lisait la gazette en buvant son café noir. Elladora assis à sa gauche sirotait sa tasse de thé en minaudant et Ella tartinait distraitement sa tartine de confiture. Isla vint embrasser sa mère et salua du bout des lèvres sa sœur et son oncle qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son journal. Par contre à la grande déception d'Isla, Elladora l'observa d'un ton pincé tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et remplissait sa tasse de chocolat._

_« Tu devrais penser à te mettre au régime, se moqua Elladora. Tu as grossi. »_

_Sa benjamine serra les dents prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand le maître de maison, posant enfin son quotidien sur la table en répliquant d'un ton mesquin :_

_« Dora a raison. Vous devriez arrêter de vous goinfrer Isla si cela continue votre futur fiancé ne voudra plus de vous tant vous ressemblerez à une grosse rombière.  
\- Allons Arcturus, intervint Ella. Oseriez-vous me dire cela ? Je mangeais autant qu'Isla au même âge et pourtant Cygnus m'a toujours trouvé à son goût.  
\- Certes non Ella. Vous étiez une jeune fille magnifique et les années et la maternité n'ont rien ôté à votre charme. »_

_Ecœurée par tant d'hypocrisie, Isla se leva et partit dans le petit salon où elle savait que sa mère la rejoindrait. Ce qu'elle ignorait alors c'est qu'Ella forte de ses quatre enfantements avait parfaitement compris l'état de sa fille. Celle-ci attendait juste que sa benjamine se confie._

_Ella envoya Dora chez sa tante Misapinoa sous un prétexte fallacieux tandis qu'Arcturus partait à Gringotts où il avait rendez-vous avec un Gobelin pour faire le point sur ses investissements. Puis elle entra dans le salon bleu où elle trouva Isla qui essaya de lui cacher ses larmes. Ella éprouva un élan de tendresse pour sa dernière-née. Son éducation et son rang ne l'avait jamais incitée à être démonstrative envers ses enfants pourtant elle vint s'asseoir près d'Isla et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux._

_« Allons ma fille quoi qui te mette dans cette mauvaise dispositions cela ne peut être si terrible que cela. »_

_Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent, Isla se jeta alors contre sa mère qui l'enlaça et la berça. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un long moment et quand les pleurs de sa fille se furent taris, Ella dérogea à ce qu'elle s'était fixée._

_« Isla, commença t'elle en relevant le menton de sa fille. Attendre un enfant est quelque chose de merveilleux.  
\- Oh, mère, riposta la brunette alors que tout son sang se retirait de ses joues. - Isla, secoues-toi. Ce marasme ne te ressemble pas. Je t'ai toujours trouvée combattive même trop pour ton propre bien. Tu attends un enfant, soit. Tu n'es pas mariée, nous activerons tes noces. Où est le problème ?  
\- Oh mère, répéta Isla . Cet enfant n'est point celui de mon futur époux.  
\- Et alors tu épouseras le père de ton enfant en secret. Cela fera scandale quelque temps mais la famille Black est assez influente pour que tu ne sois pas mise au banc de la société. Pour tes fiançailles avec Bertram, je verserais de mes propres biens une compensation conséquente. Je me chargerai du courroux de mon mari.»_

_Isla eut un élan de reconnaissance envers sa mère et Phineas qui tous deux, à leur façon, cherchaient à lui aplanir les difficultés. La jeune fille renifla fort peu élégamment et d'une voix chevrotante reprit :_

_« J'ai déjà épousé le père mais… C'est un moldu. »_

_Ella ferma les yeux. Sa benjamine se tut dans l'attente de sa réaction. Après un instant qui sembla durer des heures pour Isla, la maîtresse des lieux répondit :_

_« Ma pauvre enfant. Tu n'auras jamais rien fait dans les normes. C'est ton choix Isla. Mes propres parents étaient assez tolérants et je n'ai pas été éduquée comme vous dans la haine des sang-mélés, des sang-de-bourbes ou des moldus. Mais tu sais que les Black, eux, n'accepteront jamais cela.  
\- Je rejoindrai Bob dès le mariage de Phin'.  
\- Alors je profiterais de chaque instant où tu seras encore ma fille car après ton départ… »_

_La voix d'Ella se brisa sur le dernier mot et les deux femmes s'étreignirent de nouveau comme si leurs vie en dépendaient._

_Aucune des deux ne vit la porte qui avait été entrouverte se refermer, ni l'ombre qui s'esquiva en rasant les murs du couloirs._

_Phineas s'ennuyait fortement. Sa grand-mère, Magenta avait exigé sa présence pour lui montrer tous les détails de sa cérémonie de mariage. Et comme pour chaque héritier, le clan Black n'avait pas lésiné et avait presque la totalité des sang-purs du Royaume-Uni . Le seul avantage songea le jeune homme c'était qu'avec tout le monde présent ce jour-là, personne ne s'équerrerait tout de suite de la disparition d'Isla. Un sentiment de malaise s'engouffra dans ses entrailles quand il repensa à sa petite sœur. Après la mort accidentelle de Sirius et les longs mois où la fillette lutta pour survivre, Isla était devenu le seul rayon de soleil de l'adolescent qui s'était considérablement refermé sur lui-même, la culpabilité le rongeant de l'intérieur. Il s'était alors promis de tout faire pour rendre celle-ci heureuse quel qu'en fut le prix, une sorte de dédommagement pour tous les tors qu'il avait pu avoir._

_Dans une des chambres du square Grimmaurd, une personne se demandait que faire des informations qu'elle venait de découvrir. Une lueur de vengeance apparut dans ses yeux bleus-verts._

_Venenius S Prince est dédié à__** Diane37**_


	20. Chapitre 19: Une vengeance avortée

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Recherche**. Suite au plantage de mon ancien disque dur, j'ai perdu tout mon répertoire mail donc si mes anciennes bêtas passent par là qu'elle me contacte sinon je suis intéressée par toutes candidatures. Merci

***** 19 – Une vengeance avortée. *****

_**Jeudi 15 septembre 1870**_

Isla était assise à une table de la bibliothèque du prestigieux collège Poudlard, inconsciente des regards que posait sur elle une personne appartenant comme elle à la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard. L'individu en question l'observait avec attention enregistrant le moindre de ses faits et gestes depuis déjà de longs mois. Isla avait changé depuis les dernières pâques. Elle était encore plus attirante, plus femme. Parfois lorsqu'elle pensait ne pas être vu son visage fier et altier devenait tendre et rêveur.

Isla rassembla ses notes et le livre qu'elle avait emprunté et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa près de la table où Ursula et Edric Flint faisaient leurs devoirs. Ursula lui fit un sourire pincé. Les deux jeunes filles avaient autrefois été très proches autant qu'Isla l'était désormais de Susanna Malefoy, mais leurs chemins s'étaient séparés à l'adolescence. Une terrible dispute avait éclaté entre elles venant encore agrandir le fossé que leurs divergences d'opinion avaient déjà creusé. Depuis Ursula gardait de la rancœur envers celle qui fut presque comme une sœur. Elles conservaient cependant un intérêt poli l'une envers l'autre, leurs deux familles étant très soudées. Son frère Edric baissa les yeux, évitant comme à chaque fois le regard de la benjamine des Black. 

_**Samedi 8 juillet 1871**_

Une personne logeant au 12 square Grimmaurd, était ravie de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie ces derniers jours. Elle allait pouvoir enfin prendre sa revanche sur la belle Isla Black. Elle l'avait laissée dans un faux sentiment de sécurité et attendait le moment propice pour se servir de son arme secrète qui ferait que cette petite péronnelle qui avait osé la tancer vertement ; serait châtiée à sa juste mesure avant d'être rejetée telle une paria.

Isla écoutait Elladora décrire la robe qu'elle porterait pour le mariage de leur frère. La jeune femme n'en avait cure mais la bienséance l'obligeait à écouter sa sœur déblatérer. Phineas lisait le journal, assis à ses côtés tandis qu'Ella conversait avec Arcturus. Pour des observateurs extérieurs tels que Scorpius et Lily cela ressemblait à une banale journée en famille qui installée confortablement dans un petit salon passait le temps comme elle le pouvait. Pourtant il y avait un tel degré d'hypocrisie entre certains membres que tout n'était que simulacre. Cela représentait une corvée pour Phineas, une obligation pour Isla, un sentiment de jubilation pour Elladora qui savait qu'elle indisposait sa benjamine avec ses bavardages futiles, et une des dernières réunions de famille avec tous ses enfants en vie pour Ella.

Dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée à la fiancée de Phin', les enfants Flint jouaient à la bataille explosive. Ursula avait prétexté une migraine pour échapper à l'ambiance du petit salon et Edric était censé être en train de rédiger une missive pour leurs parents. Le jeune homme était monté directement dans la chambre de son aînée et avait accepté sans enthousiasme la partie de cartes proposée par celle-ci. Il ne cessait en réalité de revivre en songe son humiliation. 

_**Mercredi 21 septembre 1870**_

Edric déambulait dans le parc de Poudlard en rêvassant. L'héritier Flint avait d'après son père un tempérament trop romantique, trop chevaleresque et c'était d'après lui un miracle que ce jeune sot n'ait pas atterri chez les Gryffondor. Edric s'était bien gardé de lui dire que cela avait été le choix initial du choixpeau et qu'il s'y était opposé fermement de peur de subir les foudres de tous ses ancêtres. Le jeune homme avait peu d'amis et était particulièrement attaché aux moindres personnes qui lui témoignaient de l'affection. Son caractère romanesque et son imagination fertile avait tendance à lui jouer des tours en lui faisant interpréter différemment ce que les autres ressentaient ou lui communiquaient. Il s'était convaincu que la douce gentillesse dont l'entourait Isla Black était la preuve d'un tendre sentiment que la jeune fille réfrénait.

Quand le Serpentard arriva près des serres il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées, adossé contre un arbre. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et semblait psalmodier quelque chose. En réalité, Isla récitait de mémoire les lignes que Bob Hitchen lui avait écrites dans sa dernière lettre.

Edric eut un sourire radieux. Il contempla quelques instants l'adolescente, admirant les reflets que faisaient naître les derniers rayons du soleil d'été dans sa chevelure de miel. Le jeune Flint s'avança silencieusement et vint déposer ses lèvres froides contre celles d'Isla. Celle-ci écarquilla ses yeux et le repoussa. En avisant Edric, sa colère s'atténua légèrement et ce fut d'une voix ferme mais douce qu'elle déclara :

« Edric, qui t'a permis de m'embrasser ? Ne sais-tu donc pas que ce simple geste pourrait causer la discorde entre nos deux familles ?  
\- Mais Isla, tu… enfin pourtant tu en as autant envie que moi. Tu es toujours si gentille avec moi.  
\- Mais enfin Edric, ce n'est pas parce que je fais preuve de gentillesse à ton égard que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je te considère comme un ami, un petit frère à la limite mais il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre entre nous, s'emporta Isla fulminante de colère. Si tu t'avisais de refaire le moindre geste déplacé, je ne me priverais pas d'en informer Phineas. »

Et la jeune fille partit en direction du château. 

_**Samedi 8 juillet 1871**_

Ce souvenir était encore très vivace pour le jeune Flint. Il s'était senti humilié et n'avait jamais réussi à le pardonner à Isla. Edric savait que la maisonnée s'était rassemblée dans le petit salon et jugea qu'il était temps d'agir. Il s'excusa auprès d'Ursula et alla rejoindre les Black.

Seul Phineas et Arcturus levèrent les yeux à son entrée et Edric eut un sourire mesquin. Il prit place dans un des confortables fauteuils qui entouraient la table basse, et riva son regard sur Isla qui se sentant immédiatement observée, leva à son tour son regard sur lui.

« Vous savez Arcturus, intervint Flint sans cesser de fixer la benjamine des Black, même si je trouve les moldus ignobles, même si ce ne sont que des moins que rien, il est cependant une de leurs expressions qui pourrait être associée à un membre de votre famille.  
\- Comment osez-vous insinuer de telles choses Flint, le foudroya le maître des lieux en se relevant d'un bond, tandis qu'Ella, Phineas et Isla se crispèrent instantanément. »

Sachant qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier la suite, Phineas plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcier, agrippant avec force sa baguette, prêt à dégainer au moindre problème. Isla tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Après tout, il était impossible qu'Edric sache quoique ce soit, essayait de se rassurer la jeune femme.

« Avant de chevaucher un hippogriffe, cher Arcturus, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, je suis sûr que ce que je vais vous révéler va grandement vous intéresser.  
\- Je vous écoute, grogna l'homme sans pour autant se montrer moins menaçant.  
\- Savez-vous ce qu'est un boulanger ? Non ! Cela ne m'étonne guère. Un boulanger est un moldu qui fabrique et cuit au four de belles miches de pain biens dorées, commença Edric avec un air profondément dégoûté.  
\- Allez-vous cesser avec vos enfantillages et en venir au fait, le coupa Arcturus en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe.  
\- Ne vous fâchez pas. J'y viens. Comme je le disais donc plus tôt, ces stupides moldus utilisent une métaphore qui convient parfaitement à la situation plus qu'embarrassante d'une des personnes présentes, reprit Flint et qui est celle-ci : Non content d'avoir été brûler sa pelle dans un four tout chaud il y a fallu qu'il y laisse une miche. »

Avant même qu'Arcturus ait pu comprendre de quoi Edric parlait, Phineas après un bref regard allant d'Ella à Arcturus puis à Edric et après un discret signe d'acquiescement d'Ella sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le frère de sa fiancée. La lumière se fit dans le cerveau du maître de céans et il lâcha brutalement Edric pour menacer Isla.

« Vous attendez un bâtard, tonna Arcturus en s'avançant vers la jeune femme. Sale petite traînée, je vais vous… »

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Un rayon de lumière rouge atteignit simultanément Edric et Arcturus, lancés respectivement par Phineas et Ella, alors que s'échappait de la baguette de son époux un faisceau violet qu'Isla évita de justesse avant de s'écrouler sous le coup de l'émotion.

En voyant le sort d'Arcturus arrivait dans leur direction, Scorpius n'écouta que son instinct et plaqua Lily au sol. Et pendant que Phineas, s'assurait que sa benjamine n'avait rien sous les cris hystériques d'Elladora que sa mère finit par stupéfixer aussi, les deux visiteurs de souvenirs se retrouvaient allongés l'un sur l'autre sans arriver à se quitter des yeux. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Lily finit tout de même par remuer car si Scorpius n'était pourtant pas gros, il pesait cependant son poids. La Serdaigle commenta avec un petit sourire :

« Tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous jeter à terre. Le sort ne nous aurait pas touchés.  
\- Euh… C'est-à-dire, grimaça le blond tout en se relevant et en aidant Lily à en faire de même, que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
\- Je vois ça. »

Scorpius rougit fortement et garda la main de la rouquine plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la sienne puis les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Isla avait repris conscience et assisse à la place qu'elle avait auparavant elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ella un air austère gravé sur le visage contemplait son époux, Edric et Elladora. Phineas était dans un état d'extrême agitation.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Phin', l'implora sa mère.  
\- Il faut commencer par leur jeter un sortilège d'amnésie. Je suis désolée Isla mais tu ne peux plus rester ici. Tu vas monter rassembler tes affaires. Mère, je vais fermer cette pièce mais il faudrait que vous vous assuriez qu'Ursula ne nous surprenne pas, trouvez n'importe quel prétexte mais tenait là éloignez de nous.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire Phineas ? s'enquit Ella.  
\- M'assurez qu'Isla puisse quitter notre demeure sans le moindre mal. Malgré tout le respect que je dois à mon oncle, il aurait torturé Isla sans se soucier du sang-mél… de l'enfant qu'elle attend. Puis j'effacerais et je modifierais la mémoire de tous les témoins, y compris ceux de ma fiancée. Il nous faut faire vite. Arcturus serait bien capable de repousser le sort de stupéfixion.  
\- J'aurais tellement aimé, assister à ton mariage Phin', souffla Isla des larmes pleins les yeux. »

Le visage sévère de l'aîné des Black, s'adoucit et il prit sa sœur dans ses bras en lui murmurant de paroles de réconfort. Ella, le cœur serré à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa fille eut soudain une illumination.

« Il y a peut-être une solution.


	21. Chapitre 20: L aide de Zélia Avery

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Merci à fanHPTW.**

***** 20 – L'aide de Zélia Avery *****

Isla passa les deux semaines suivantes chez une cousine de sa mère que les Black méprisaient quelque peu car, bien que sang-pur et bien mariée, Zélia Max Avery avait la fâcheuse tendance, tout en restant dans les convenances, à dénigrer tous leurs actes. Zélia avait cependant gardé une relation épistolaire avec sa chère cousine et elle était aujourd'hui ravie d'aider sa benjamine. Bien qu'elle ait épousé un homme approuvant la suprématie des sang-purs, Zélia n'y adhérait guère mais elle savait cependant assez réprimer ses opinions pour ne pas passer pour une traîtresse à son sang. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas le courage, mais Zélia avait avant tout pensé à ses enfants, si elle ne s'était pas su enceinte au moment de ses noces, Zélia n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à tourner le dos à l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Désormais veuve, Zélia était décidée à ne plus jamais à avoir à dépendre d'un homme et à vanter les croyances des plus vieilles familles sorcières. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse d'aider Isla qui avait su prendre son destin en main pour faire triompher son amour pour un moldu.

Ella l'ayant invité aux épousailles de Phineas, il ne fut pas difficile de mettre en place la stratégie inventée par la mère de la jeune Isla. Et sitôt la demoiselle bien installée, et après avoir lu les instructions de sa cousine, Zélia avait envoyé un hibou à la maison Black, informant qu'elle serait bien présente lors des noces et qu'elle serait accompagnée de sa fille : Félicia. Personne chez les Black, hormis Ella, ne savait que celle-ci était morte trois ans auparavant de la variole du Dragon. Comme le polynectar était contre indiquée au stade où en était la grossesse d'Isla, Zélia était d'ailleurs ravie de pouvoir conserver les boucles brunes qu'elle avait prélevées dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa fille, un ami de Phineas viendrait le matin du mariage pour lui appliquer des sortilèges de métamorphoses. 

_**Samedi 22 juillet 1871**_

Isla se crispa, attendant le verdict de sa cousine Zélia, sous l'œil acéré de Julianus Potter, l'ami envoyé par son aîné. Zélia tourna autour de la jeune femme, cherchant si un détail pourrait semer le doute chez les Black.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail Julianus. Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père. La ressemblance entre Isla et Félicia est frappante et les quelques différences que j'ai notées ne devrait pas alerter les invités de Phineas.  
\- Je vous remercie Madame, répondit poliment le jeune homme.  
\- Bien, fit Zélia, nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure à la noce.  
\- Je crains que non, Madame, Phineas et moi ne sommes pas assez proche pour que je sois convié à son mariage.  
\- Ah, oui ! s'étonna la maîtresse de maison, pourtant il a fait appel à vous pour aider sa sœur !  
\- Effectivement, Madame, disons que, bien que ma famille soit fort honorable, il n'est pas de bon ton que je ne sois à Serpentard, pour Phineas et notre amitié est de ce fait discrète.  
\- Pfft, soupira Zélia, Phin' a hérité de tous les gènes des Black.  
\- Si vous permettez, Madame, reprit Julianus avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, je vais prendre congé et vous laisser vous préparer. Si vous rencontrez des problèmes pour défaire mes sorts envoyez-moi un hibou et je viendrais sur l'heure. »

Zélia et Isla avaient été reléguées à une table assez éloignée des mariés et du cœur de la famille Black. Cependant Isla s'en moquait, elle avait pu assister à la cérémonie du mariage et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. La jeune Black, malgré la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait pour Ursula, devait reconnaître que la jeune fille était resplendissante dans sa robe de cérémonie blanc- ivoire aux fines broderies argentées. La jeune épouse avait relevé ses boucles brunes en un chignon assez lâche dans lequel était piquées de petites fleurs blanches. Phineas avait revêtu une robe, fort simple, mais élégante. Isla avait était fortement émue quand le mage avait procédé à l'union sorcière des deux jeunes gens. Perdue dans ses pensées, Isla sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait en voyant son frère lui adressait son plus beau sourire.

« Maintenant que j'ai rempli mes obligations, en dansant avec ma mère , ma femme et toute l'institution sorcière, me ferez-vous chère cousine, l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse. »

Isla accepta d'un simple hochement de tête et Phineas l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ils virevoltaient au rythme d'une valse et tous deux étaient conscients que l'heure des adieux avait sonné. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que Phineas serra la jeune fille plus fortement que nécessaire. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Isla déglutit péniblement et Phineas lui adressa un pâle sourire en étreignant brièvement la main de sa cadette. A la fin de la danse, Phineas vint s'incliner devant Zélia et lui ramener "Félicia". Puis le jeune homme retourna à ses devoirs de jeune marié.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ella vint prendre place entre Zélia et sa supposé fille. Isla et Ella n'échangèrent pas un mot mais leurs regards parlèrent pour eux. Et tandis que Zélia et Ella devisaient joyeusement de futilités, cette dernière prit la main de sa benjamine sous la table et la caressa longuement. Ce fut à regret qu'Ella dut se résoudre à quitter cette table à la demande d'Arcturus.

Isla avait le cœur gros et sa gorge s'était brusquement resserrée. Zélia sentant la catastrophe, l'incita à se lever et la pria de l'attendre près de l'entrée pendant qu'elle les excusait auprès de leurs hôtes. Puis elle aida la jeune fille a transplaner au manoir Avery. Quand elles furent enfin dans le salon, Zélia prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'elle le put. Quand Isla se fut calmée et que sa cousine lui eut rendu son apparence initiale, Zélia s'exclama:

« Je me demande tout de même comment, ils ont justifié l'absence d'Isla ? »

A ces mots, celle-ci éclata de rire. Comme cela faisait bizarre d'entendre parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là ! Elle répliqua pourtant :

« Quand Phin a effacé la mémoire d'Arcturus et de tous les autres, il leur a implanté d'autres souvenirs. Pour la famille Black, je ne suis jamais revenue de Poudlard. J'ai simplement envoyé un hibou les informant de mon mariage avec Bob. Et si tu avais eu l'occasion d'aller voir la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique des Black, tu aurais certainement pu constater que j'étais déjà reniée. C'est Phin' qui a effacé mon nom. Arcturus aurait eu des doutes si cela n'avait pas été fait. Je… Zélia, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
\- Allons ma chérie, c'était tout naturel. J'espère que ton mari et toi serez très heureux et que tu m'enverras de tes nouvelles. Je pourrais ainsi en donner à ta mère, continua la sorcière avec un clin d'œil. »

Lily qui observait la scène du pas de la porte, ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Scorpius les essuya avec son pouce et sourit à la jeune femme mais alors qu'il allait parler, le souvenir se rompit brutalement et les deux visiteurs de souvenir atterrirent violemment sur le parquet du grenier du square Grimmaurd. 

_**Mercredi 19 juillet 2023**_

Scorpius fut le premier à se relever et il aida Lily à en faire autant. Les deux adolescents avaient l'impression d'être parti des heures tant ce qu'ils avaient vécus avait été denses, aussi furent-ils réellement surpris en constatant qu'il ne s'était écoulé que trois heures depuis leur départ en 1870.

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller se restaurer. Lily s'inquiéta de ne pas trouver Albus dans la maison mais Scorpius la rassura en lui affirmant que celui-ci avait prévu de sortir voir Rose. Un peu gênée de se retrouver seule avec le jeune Malefoy, Lily ne savait que faire ou que dire. Ils mangèrent donc en silence puis l'adolescent proposa à la Serdaigle de remonter dans les combles. Lily et Scorpius y retrouvèrent le châle et le peigne à cheveux. Scorpius prit le châle et regarda Lily avec une lueur interrogative. La rouquine sourit et sortit son améthyste. 

_**Vendredi 3 septembre 1954**_

Lily et Scorpius se matérialisèrent dans un petit salon aux tons bordeaux et chocolat, où ronronnait un feu de cheminée. Une femme dans la trentaine reprisait une chemise, assise dans une chaise à bascule près du feu, à ses pieds, deux petits garçons roux jouaient bruyamment. Cedrella rajusta son châle qui glissait lentement de ses épaules et consulta la grande horloge où l'aiguille représentant son époux était encore pointée sur " au travail". Elle soupira. Septimus rentrait de plus en plus tard. Elle déposa son ouvrage sur une petite table et se leva. Lily et Scorpius purent alors constater qu'elle attendait la venue d'un autre enfant. La jeune Serdaigle se sentait bien ici, un peu comme si elle était chez elle. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Lily était attirée par le plus jeune des garçonnets et ce ne fut que quand la femme les interpela qu'elle compris : « Bilius, Arthur, il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher. Montez, je vous rejoins »

Lily resta un instant bouche-bée puis répondit à l'interrogation muette de Scorpius.

« Le…le petit garçon… c'est mon grand-père. »

Cedrella monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de ses fils. Bilius avait déjà enfilé son pyjama mais le petit Arthur se débattait avec les boutons de sa veste. Cedrella sourit en le regardant avec bienveillance et elle se mit tant bien que mal à sa hauteur pour l'assister. Bilius s'était installé sous les couvertures du lit de droite. Cedrella lui fit les gros yeux et déclara :

« Bilius, tu te couches dans ton lit.  
\- Mais maman, je préfère celui d'Arthur.  
\- C'est pas grave maman, j'peux me coucher dans le lit de Bil'.  
\- C'est très gentil à toi Arthur mais Bilius va aller dans le sien.»

L'aîné obtempéra en maugréant que sa mère n'était pas drôle. Cedrella se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front puis elle se dirigea vers le second lit où elle remonta le drap et l'édredon jusqu'au menton d'Arthur avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Cedrella allait sortir quand la voix de son plus jeune enfant questionna :

« Dis, maman. C'est quand que papa y rentre ?  
\- On dit « Quand papa rentre-t-il ? », le reprit Cedrella. Je ne sais mon poussin mais il viendra vous dire bonne nuit. Maintenant fermez les yeux. A demain. »

L'ancienne Serpentard retourna près du feu et reprit sa chemise à raccommoder et se perdit


	22. Chapître 21: Les premiers instants de

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Merci à fanHPTW. **_Désolée du retard mais des imprévus en chaine…._

***** 21 – Les premiers instants de Cedrella et Septimus *****

_**Samedi 1 septembre 1928**_

Cedrella, intimidée, regardait avec de grands yeux le Poudlard Express qui attendait que tous les étudiants prennent place à son bord. Sa sœur Callidora rentrait en troisième année et était déjà partie rejoindre ses amies. Derrière la jeune fille, Lysandra Black tenait la main de sa plus jeune fille : Charis qui devrait, elle, patienter deux ans avant de pouvoir rejoindre la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Cedrella inspira bruyamment comme pour se donner du courage et s'avança sur Lysandra pour lui faire ses adieux. Sa mère la serra brièvement contre elle puis fit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cedrella. Tout se passera bien. Je suis certaine que tu te feras vite des amies.  
\- Oui, surement, répliqua l'adolescente avec un sourire peu convaincu.»

Cedrella hissa tant bien que mal ses bagages à bord du train et alors qu'elle refermait la porte une brusque secousse annonçant le départ du Poudlard Express, la fit vaciller en arrière. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à une paire de bras secourables qui la retint de justesse. Cedrella se retourna pour remercier son sauveur et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon ayant approximativement le même âge, aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de tâches de son. Le regard azur du rouquin était malicieux et chaleureux et la fillette timide et peu confiante en elle qu'était Cedrella se sentit instinctivement en confiance.

« Merci, murmura l'adolescente.  
\- De rien, tu veux de l'aide pour trouver un compartiment ?  
\- Je veux bien.  
\- Au fait, je m'appelle Septimus…  
\- Ah Cedrella ! Je te cherchais partout, intervint son aînée Callidora. Weasley, aboya t'elle en apercevant le garçon, qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur. »

Septimus regarda tour à tour les deux sœurs avec consternation. Une Black., cette gamine était une Black. Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Callidora avait déjà entraîné sa cadette dans les wagons. Le jeune Weasley l'entendit demander :

« Mais que faisais-tu avec un Weasley, Ced ?  
\- J'allais tomber et il m'a retenue. C'est gentil de sa part. Tu ne trouves pas, Callie ? interrogea Cedrella avec un pointe d'angoisse.  
\- Non. C'est un traitre à son sang, Ced. Tu ne dois pas t'en approcher. Cedrella, soupira Callidora avec exaspération et compassion devant la moue tremblotante de sa benjamine, bon d'accord c'était gentil de sa part mais par pitié ne l'approche plus.  
\- C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit amis.  
\- Grrr, Cedrella, ne répète jamais cela à père et suis mon conseil. Allez viens je t'ai réservé une place dans mon compartiment. »

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement et ce fut sans surprise pour Callidora que Cedrella fût répartie à Serpentard, bien que le choipeaux avait hésité avec Gryffondor mais terrifiée par la réaction qu'auraient ses parents, la fillette l'avait suppliée de la mettre avec sa sœur. A la table des Gryffondor, Septimus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Elle devait finalement ne pas être différente des autres Black que Septimus avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter. Elle avait pourtant l'air si douce, si enfantine. L'adolescent se tourna vers son camarade de dortoir et entama une discussion avec lui. 

_**Lundi 10 septembre 1928**_

Depuis une semaine que Cedrella avait commencé les cours, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mémoriser toutes les salles où elle devait se rendre. Elle sortait du cours de sortilèges et devait aller à celui de métamorphose mais alors qu'elle montait dans les étages supérieurs, les escaliers n'en avaient fait encore qu'à leur tête, et elle s'était retrouvée dans une aile du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Perplexe, Cedrella hésitait.

Septimus était en retard. Le professeur Montgomery allait l'obliger à récurer les chaudrons tous les soirs de la semaine s'il ne se dépêchait pas mais pourquoi donc avait-il oublié son manuel de potions ? Obnubilé par ses pensées Septimus ne fit pas attention et bouscula Cedrella qui réfléchissait toujours à la direction à prendre.

« Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il machinalement avant de relever les yeux sur la personne avec qui il venait de rentrer en collision.  
\- Tu es tout pardonné, répondit Cedrella avec un charmant sourire. »

Bien des années plus tard Septimus dirait que c'était à cet instant qui était tombé amoureux de la fillette. Il resta benoîtement à la contempler avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

« Tu n'as pas cours ?  
\- Oh, Merlin ! Montgomery va m'empoisonner. »

Septimus dépassa la jeune Black et alors qu'il allait tourner au coin du corridor, la voyant toujours plantée au milieu du couloir, il fit demi-tour.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
\- Oh, euh… Je me suis perdue, avoua Cedrella penaude, je devrais être en métamorphose. »

Le Gryffondor réfléchit un moment. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir correctement indiquer à l'adolescente le chemin à emprunter. D'un autre côté s'il l'accompagnait, il serait en retard de près de vingt minutes quand il arriverait dans les cachots. N'écoutant que son bon cœur, et parce qu'il se sentait une envie de protection peu commune envers la Serpentard, Septimus lui proposa de l'amener jusque devant la salle. 

_**Vendredi 28 septembre 1928**_

Au cours des deux semaines précédentes, Cedrella et Septimus s'étaient croisés fréquemment et avaient à chaque fois échangé quelques mots. Cependant deux jours plus tôt alors que la fillette sortait de sortilèges et que le garçon attendait pour y entrer et que Cedrella s'avançait vers celui-ci, Callidora apparut entre eux, un air plus que courroucé peint sur son visage au teint de porcelaine. Septimus ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur s'éloigna. Le pire arriva le lendemain quand Cedrella reçut une beuglante de ses parents la rappelant à l'ordre et insultant copieusement Septimus, lui intimant même de rester à l'écart de leur fille.

Septimus n'avait que faire de leurs injures et de leurs menaces voilées mais il s'inquiétait pour la petite brune aux yeux gris perle tachetés de nuances bleues. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer son teint blême, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses prunelles se remplissant de larmes lors des réprimandes verbales de la voix amplifiée de sa mère. Septimus, bien que sa famille ne fut pas attaché aux traditions de la vieille bourgeoisie sorcière, ne savait que trop l'éducation et les châtiments que les autres Sang-pur recevaient et il ne voulait en aucun cas être responsable du malheur de Cedrella, aussi réussit-il à faire parvenir un message à la cadette des Black lui donnant rendez-vous dans une salle proche de la tour des Gryffondor, Septimus le savait, les Serpentard s'aventuraient rarement jusque-là.

Ce fut d'abord avec crainte, puis d'un pas guilleret que Cedrella rejoignit Septimus au septième étage. La fillette aimait beaucoup le début d'amitié qui naissait entre elle et le garçon. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec le jeune Weasley mais pour leur bien à tous les deux, elle devait mettre un terme à cette relation débutante. Mais avant cela, Cedrella était bien décidée à profiter d'une dernière entrevue avec Septimus.

Quand elle arriva le rouquin l'attendait assis sur un pupitre. Septimus sourit et lui confia qu'il doutait de sa venue. Cedrella rit, étrangement alors qu'elle n'avait même pas parlé aux autres filles partageant son dortoir, elle s'était immédiatement sentie en confiance avec le jeune Weasley. Ils parlèrent des cours, des difficultés que la fillette rencontrait pour s'adapter, sa timidité n'aidant pas. Ils rirent et chahutèrent gaiement puis le visage de Cedrella s'obscurcit. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans éveiller la suspicion de Callie. La brunette fit part de ses inquiétudes et de sa tristesse à mettre fin à leurs rencontres à Septimus.

L'adolescent lui confessa alors avoir trouvé une solution. Son parrain Liam Weasley, lui avait parlé d'une salle connu de peu de sorcier et pouvant s'adapter aux besoins de ses utilisateurs. Il suffisait de se rendre au septième étage et de passer devant le mur vide en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet en pensant très fort à ce dont on avait besoin pour qu'une porte apparaisse.

« Je n'aurais qu'à penser "Je veux une salle pour rencontrer Cedrella Black sans que quiconque ne le sache." Et tu en feras de même en remplaçant ton nom par le mien, termina d'expliquer Septimus.  
\- On peut toujours essayer, répliqua la fillette ravie.  
\- Nous pourrions nous y retrouver une ou deux fois par semaine. Qu'en penses-tu ? - J'en dis que je suis d'accord, sourit la brune. »

Les deux enfants prirent donc l'habitude de se rencontrer au gré de leurs disponibilités. Au fils des ans, leur amitié et leur complicité se renforcèrent et s'ils continuaient en public à s'ignorer voir à se détester, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, leurs masques tombaient et ils passaient alors de merveilleux instants. Cedrella finit tout de même par se faire une amie de son année et au fur et à mesure que son estime et son affection pour Septimus grandissaient, celle qui la liait à sa sœur Callie s'amenuisait.


	23. Chapitre 22 Rencontres et doutes

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Merci à fanHPTW. **_Désolée du retard encore une fois, des événements font que malheureusement les publications devraient être un peu aléatoire pour les semaines à venir mais les chapitres sont déjà écrit jusqu'au ch 31 donc hormis quelques jours d'attentes s par ci par là vous devriez avoir tout de même régulièrement vos chapitres. Bises_

***** 22– Rencontres et doutes *****

_**Vendredi 3 septembre 1954**_

Cedrella secoua la tête, soupirant avec nostalgie. Elle reprit la chemise qu'elle raccommodait et piqua de nouveau son aiguille dans le tissu. Elle sursauta quand des lèvres froides vinrent se poser sur sa joue et lâcha une nouvelle fois son ouvrage. Septimus lui sourit et l'aidant à se lever l'enlaça dans ses bras musclés. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis desserrant son étreinte lui demanda :

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ?  
\- Oh ! répliqua son épouse, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues, j'étais perdue dans nos souvenirs. Tu sais, à Poudlard. »

Et tandis qu'elle servait le repas de son époux, elle se remémora sa cinquième année au collège de sorcellerie. 

_**Jeudi 7 avril 1932**_

Cedrella se laissa tomber sur les cousins installés sur le sol de la salle sur demande. Elle soupira : entre ses cours, ses révisions pour ses Buses et la surveillance quasi constante de Callie, l'adolescente n'avait pas revu Septimus depuis deux semaines. Elle avait dû demander une faveur à sa cadette Charis qui était en troisième année désormais. Cedrella savait que sa jeune sœur avait le bagout nécessaire pour tenir occupée Callidora une heure ou deux.

Cedrella songea que dans deux mois il lui faudrait faire ses adieux à Sept puisqu'il achèverait tout comme Callie sa scolarité à Poudlard, et son cœur se serra horriblement à cette pensée.

Septimus entra à son tour dans la salle sur demande et eut un sourire radieux en apercevant Cedrella. La petite fillette intimidée et un peu gauche s'était transformée en une gracieuse adolescente calme et douce. Elle n'était elle-même que lors de leurs têtes à têtes. Septimus nourrissait à l'égard de la jeune Black de profonds sentiments amoureux depuis déjà de longs mois mais il n'avait jamais osé se déclarer. Une tristesse infinie l'oppressa. Leur famille et les Black en particulier ne toléreraient jamais leur romance.

L'adolescent vint s'asseoir près de la Serpentard et ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment comme lors de chaque rencontre ; pourtant bientôt des larmes roulèrent sur le visage de Cedrella qui se détourna. Septimus l'obligea alors à lui faire face, intrigué par le comportement de son amie.

« Ced, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Rien… Je t'assure.  
\- Cedrella Black, gronda faussement le rouquin en faisant de gros yeux. Allez Ced, dis-moi. On t'a importunée ? C'est Callidora ? continua t'il devant le silence obstiné de la brunette.  
\- Non, je… riposta la vert et argent d'une voix chevrotante. C'est juste que… que… que je voudrais que cette année ne finisse jamais. »

Septimus enlaça la jeune fille qui cacha son visage contre son épaule. Puis le Gryffon lui redressa tendrement la tête et, du pouce, essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore.

« Oh, Cedrella ! soupira le jeune Weasley. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais… »

Le rouge et or choisit soigneusement ses mots et reprit :

« Nous savions que ce jour arriverait Cedrella. C'est ainsi… Et… crois-moi, j'ai autant de peine que toi.  
\- Je ne veux pas, s'écria violemment l'adolescente avec hargne. Je ne veux pas, reprit-elle alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes ravageait ses joues. Je…je… »

Et elle se jeta au cou de Septimus et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci. Interloqué, Septimus mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la jeune fille l'embrassait. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de la repousser mais il l'aimait trop pour cela. Il resserra son étreinte et répondit à son baiser. 

_**Mercredi 15 juin 1932**_

Cedrella et Septimus s'étaient de nouveau réfugiés dans la salle sur demande. Cependant le jeune homme arborait une mine sombre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses élans du cœur car leur future séparation ne serait que plus douloureuse. Weasley doutait d'un avenir commun avec la jeune Black. Cedrella avait le même type de pensées, mais elle se refusait à y songer et préférait profiter de l'instant présent. Confortablement installée entre les jambes du jeune homme, elle rédigeait son devoir de sortilège. D'une main distraite, le Gryffon caressait les boucles brunes de l'adolescente. Le temps s'égrenait ainsi sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne troubler ce calme apparent.

Pourtant quand Cedrella acheva sa rédaction, n'en pouvant plus de la tension sous-jacente qui se dégageait de son petit-ami elle dit :

« Sept, vas-tu me dire ce qui te contrarie. »

Le rouge et or la fixa intensément et finit par répliquer :

« Dans quinze jours l'année s'achève…  
\- Et ? insista Cedrella.  
\- Et nous ne nous verrons plus, bougonna le roux. »

Cedrella haussa les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que nous rompions ?  
\- Quoi ! Hein… Mais non… mais ta famille n'acceptera jamais que nous nous fréquentions et le reste de l'année tu seras ici alors que moi…  
\- Septimus Weasley, s'écria Cedrella rouge de fureur, Ici tu pourras m'envoyer des hiboux et puis… tu pourras toujours me rejoindre lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Oui mais et ta sœur et tes amies.  
\- Callie ne sera plus là pour surveiller mon courrier et pour Pré-au-Lard si on se retrouve à la sortie du village, qui le sauras ?  
\- Mais ils ne trouveront pas cela bizarre que tu t'absentes ? »

La vert et argent eut un rire moqueur.

« Et que crois-tu que mes sœurs et mes amies pensent quand je te rejoins ici ? Elles savent bien que je vois un garçon et tant que l'honneur et ma vertu sont saufs, personne ne trouvera à y redire… Par contre, vu comment Callie me suit, je crois qu'elle se doute que c'est toi. »

Septimus frémit.

« Fais attention Ced. Je t'en prie.  
\- Rassure-toi. Elle n'a aucune preuve. »

Et pour convaincre son petit-ami, Cedrella l'embrassa langoureusement.

De retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Cedrella soupira en voyant Callidora l'attendre de pied ferme. Charis lui adressa un discret sourire désolé. Cedrella inspira et expira profondément prit son air le plus innocent et s'avança jusqu'à ses sœurs. Callidora la saisit vivement par le bras et la tira sans ménagement jusque dans son dortoir où elle pria ses camarades de déguerpir. Dés que ce fut fait, Callidora jeta un sort de silence et houspilla sa cadette. « Où étais-tu Cedrella ? Je suis certaine que tu étais avec ce minable de traitre à son sang de Weasley.  
\- Tu as dû respirer trop de fumée de potion, rétorqua froidement la brunette. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Isabella. »

Callidora la scruta suspicieusement retroussant inconsciemment le nez.

« Tu étais avec ce Weasley affirma hautainement la septième année. Ne crois pas me berner Cedrella Ursula Black. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne remarquerais pas tes absences répétées, les petits sourires que vous vous adressez quand vous pensez que personne ne vous regarde…  
\- Et je t'affirme, Callidora Lysandra Black que j'étais avec Isabella Mac Nair, répliqua sa sœur se félicitant in-petto d'avoir passé un marché avec Mac Nair pour qu'elle lui serve d'alibi. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. »

Cedrella se dégagea de la poigne de son aînée d'un geste vif, et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea directement dans son dortoir où elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, son cœur battant la chamade. 

_**Samedi 17 février 1934**_

Cedrella, impatiente, se rua vers la sortie du village. Elle espérait que Septimus avait réussi à se libérer, trois longs mois sans le voir. En un an et demi, ils ne s'étaient vu que peu de fois, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étant trop rares mais toujours aussi amoureux ils entretenaient une correspondance régulière sauf les deux mois d'été où malheureusement tous contacts étaient proscrits. Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana quelque peu alors qu'elle songeait que ses études à Poudlard étaient presque achevées et qu'il leur faudrait alors trouver autre chose pour se voir.

La vert et argent emprunta un petit chemin sinueux et finit par arriver dans une petite futaie derrière laquelle elle retrouvait Septimus à chaque sortie. Celui-ci adossé contre un tronc se redressa en l'apercevant, ouvrant grand ses bras dans lesquels Cedrella se jeta.

Après maintes embrassades et mots doux, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent et discutèrent tous en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre et en se prodiguant milles caresses.

Cedrella était heureuse de retrouver son aimé mais elle devait aborder un sujet grave et elle ne savait comment l'introduire. Inconscient de ses tourments, Septimus racontait à la Serpentard ses débuts en tant qu'Oubliator. Cedrella bien qu'intéressée n'arrivait à répondre que par onomatopées.

Septimus finit alors par froncer les sourcils, trouvant la jeune femme bien peu loquace. Il l'examina attentivement et lui trouva un air fragile qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la première année qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard. Il ne put que constater les larges cernes violacés et les traits anxieux de sa compagne. Septimus souleva la jeune fille et la reposa de sorte à ce qu'elle soit bien face à lui et d'une voix où transperçait son inquiétude s'enquit :

« Qu'il y a-t-il Cedrella ?.  
\- Je… Oh, Septimus. »

Et Cedrella en pleurs se jeta contre son torse nouant ses fins bras autour de son cou tel un naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage.


	24. Chapitre 23: Marius Black

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

**Merci à fanHPTW et à ses fidèles rewiexs ainsi qu'à LiliLouna pour m'avoir mis dans ses alertes.**

_Le 19 avril 2015 :_la rédaction de mes chapitre avancent lentement puisque j'en suis à écrire le 32 j'espère donc ne pas à avoir ralentir les publications ais bon nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Bonne semaine à tous.

***** 23– Marius Black *****

_**Samedi 17 février 1934**_

Septimus caressait tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille, l'engageant à lui parler de ses tourments, mais alors que Cedrella s'apprêtait à lui avouer que ses parents allaient la fiancer cet été , un craquement se fit entendre et Callidora et leur père Arcturus, deuxième du nom, surgirent devant eux.

« Ainsi donc, gronda Arcturus d'une voix menaçante, la petite Isabella Mac Nair avait raison. Ma propre fille fraye avec de la vermine et déshonore notre nom. Et dire que toutes ces années je me suis refusé à croire Callidora sur ton comportement indécent. Vous me décevez Cedrella, poursuivit son géniteur en passant au vouvoiement qu'il n'utilisait que lors de ses accès de colère.»

Instinctivement le jeune Weasley se plaça devant la jeune fille qui tremblait d'effroi et sortit sa baguette. Le sieur Black le toisa de toute sa hauteur et ricana

: « Que croyez-vous donc faire Weasley ?  
\- Protéger la femme que j'aime, rétorqua le rouquin avec ferveur. Cedrella, chuchota t'il ensuite, je t'en conjure viens avec moi. »

Septimus n'avait encore jamais songé à fuguer avec la cadette des Black mais l'air sinistre de son père et la joie malsaine et cruelle de sa sœur lui soufflaient que rien de réjouissant ne l'attendait chez elle. Le jeune Oubliator sentit l'adolescente hésiter contre lui mais Arcturus intervint de nouveau :

« Vous oubliez Weasley que ma fille n'est pas encore majeure.  
\- Mais je le serais dans deux mois, se rebella Cedrella. »

Arcturus la fusilla du regard mais bientôt esquiva un rictus narquois.

« Peut-être ma fille mais pour deux mois encore vous m'appartenez et quiconque osera vous emmener sans mon autorisation sera passible d'Azkaban. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le magenmagot sanctionne sévèrement le kidnapping. »

Cedrella blêmit. Elle se tourna vers Septimus des larmes pleins les yeux. L'ancien Gryffon la supplia de désobéir mais la jeune fille avait trop peur qu'il ne croupisse à Azkaban s'ils se faisaient attraper. Cedrella posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Sept qui répondit avec la fougue du désespoir. Arcturus s'énerva alors et tirant violemment Cedrella vers lui cria :

« Il suffit à présent. Vous allez gentiment me suivre square Grimmaurd.  
\- Mais, balbutia sa cadette, et Poudlard, et mes Aspic ?  
\- Vous n'aviez qu'à y songer plus tôt. De toute manière vous serez marié avant vos dix-sept printemps, se moqua Arcturus délibérément à l'attention du jeune Weasley »

Et sans autre cérémonie Arcturus transplana avec ses filles. 

_**Jeudi 8 mars 1934**_

Septimus enrageait. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Cedrella et les funestes paroles du père de cette dernière n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. De plus, le jeune homme était certain qu'Arcturus ne laisserait pas passer aussi facilement ce qu'il devait prendre pour un affront, et il avait peur des représailles qu'encourait et avait peut-être déjà subies sa bien-aimée. Il avait bien envie d'aller tordre le cou de cette péronnelle d'Isabella Mac Nair.

Au 12 square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance était sombre. Cedrella avait été confinée dans sa chambre et mis au pain sec et à l'eau. Cependant la jeune fille n'en avait que faire, elle préférait mille fois ce traitement que d'être en présence de sa famille. Son retour de Poudlard, lui avait largement suffit. Lysandra, sa mère avait eu pour elle des mots durs et l'avait giflée à la volée. Arcturus l'avait également largement maltraitée à coup de sortilèges sous les rires railleurs de Callidora. Depuis Cedrella ne les avait pas revus. Seul un des vieux elfes de maison au service des Black avait l'autorisation de pénétrer dans son antre pour lui déposer ses maigres repas.

Pendant que la jeune fille se morfondait dans sa chambre, pensant à Septimus, ses parents recevaient dans le salon le frère cadet du maître de maison. Cygnus, second du nom et son épouse Violetta étaient accompagnés par leurs cinq enfants, pourtant seuls quatre d'entre eux se pavanaient devant leur oncle et leur tante. Le cinquième avait été relégué près des elfes de maison. Il ne paraissait jamais devant aucun membre de la très noble et ancienne famille des Black car pour son plus grand malheur, Marius Black était un cracmol. Il était d'ailleurs le seul objet de discorde entre Arcturus et Cygnus. L'aîné disait :

« Si cet être inférieur était né dans ma maison, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y vivrait plus. Tu aurais dû le confier à de stupides moldus. Il est la honte de notre famille. »

Alors Cygnus soupirait, épongeait son front moite, lançait un regard de biais à sa femme et répondait invariablement :

« Je sais mon frère et n'eut égard à la santé fragile de Violetta, j'aurais volontiers appliqué vos précieux conseil. Il a cependant bien été renié et n'est traité guère mieux qu'un elfe de maison. Violetta sait que le jour de sa majorité, il sera prié de plier bagage. »

Violetta blêmissait alors mais n'argumentait point. Elle savait son époux intraitable sur ce sujet et se consolait en se disant qu'elle aurait au moins réussi à garder la chair de sa chair six ans de plus.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception mais alors que les autres fois, Arcturus grommelait que son frère était encore trop bon et que Marius était encore trop bien traité, il jubila cette fois :

« Ce qui ne serait plus tarder si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
\- Effectivement, répliqua Cygnus passablement gêné. Ce … ce garçon aura ses dix-sept ans dans quelques mois.  
\- Bien, approuva Arcturus, dans ce cas passons à un autre sujet sensible. Comme tu le sais, Cedrella a eu de mauvaises fréquentations et nous avons décidé sa mère et moi de la marier sans tarder pour couper court aux rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de se répandre autrement. Les noces auront lieu le 17 mars. J'ai déjà été trouvé les Nott. Ils étaient aux premiers abords un peu réticents. Les Mac Nair ont déjà dû calomnier notre famille mais le patriarche a cependant tranché en notre faveur disant que son fils serait fort de mater notre fille récalcitrante. Le délai étant court, Lysandra aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour l'organisation de cette cérémonie. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Black marie sa fille au rabais.  
\- Tu peux compter sur notre entière coopération, assura Violetta. »

Dans le couloir, Marius porta une main à sa bouche. De grosses larmes perlèrent entre ses cils. Un témoin de la scène aurait pu croire que le jeune homme était révolté du sort qui l'attendait mais la réalité était tout autre. Marius savait depuis longtemps qu'il lui faudrait quitter le doux foyer de son enfance car avant ses onze ans et la confirmation de son anormalité il y avait été choyé. Il en était même presque impatient puisqu'ainsi il ne subirait plus toutes ses brimades. Non ce qui le peinait était le destin réservé à sa cousine, la seule hormis sa mère à l'aborder avec considération. Le jeune homme fila dans les cuisines avant que l'on ne l'aperçoive, le seul lieu où Arcturus le tolérait. Par Merlin, heureusement que chez ses parents on ne se souciait de lui que pour le réprimander et qu'il pouvait vaquer comme il l'entendait à ses obligations.

Marius tout en aidant les elfes à préparer le repas réfléchissait. Il espérait en apprendre plus une fois de retour dans la demeure l'ayant vu naître. Violetta et Cygnus ne se priveraient pas de parler devant lui puisque seule celle-ci lui portait de l'attention, pour les autres il était invisible la plupart du temps. Il voulait croire qu'il pourrait aider sa chère Cedrella.

Lily et Scorpius suivaient le déroulement de ses souvenirs avec stupeur et aberration. Scorpius pourtant descendant d'une lignée de sang purs n'arrivait pas à croire que de telles conduites aient pu exister. A leur décharge, la guerre avait durablement modifié les esprits et si les traditions sang-purs étaient toujours de rigueurs elles étaient désormais plus souples. Le Serdaigle n'arrivait pas à imaginer son père pourtant froid et intransigeant le torturer comme Arcturus l'avait fait sur sa cadette. Lors de cette réminiscence particulièrement cruelle, Lily ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle s'était blotti inconsciemment contre le torse du jeune homme. Scorpius avait alors refermé ses bras autour d'elle. Une satisfaction incohérente l'avait soudainement envahi. 

_**Mercredi 14 mars 1934**_

Cedrella en venait à regretter sa captivité. A trois jours de son mariage, elle devait subir sans broncher les essayages de sa robe, les recommandations de Lysandra, les piques incessantes et fielleuses de Callidora, la surveillance constante imposée par Arcturus et tout cela avec le sourire. Tous les soirs depuis que son père lui avait annoncé sa prochaine alliance avec le jeune Gresham Nott, la jeune fille pleurait des heures durant. Chaque matin, Lysandra appliquait sur sa fille des sortilèges glamour pour réparer les dégâts sur son visage.

Marius étouffa un grognement quand Pollux, son frère de vingt-deux ans le bouscula sans ménagement alors qu'il vidait la cheminée de ses cendres, les répandant alors sur le tapis. Cygnus posa alors son journal et le rudoya vertement. Violetta intervint alors détournant l'attention de son époux sur un autre sujet. Marius entreprit donc de nettoyer la suie tombée au sol. Il dressa l'oreille quand il comprit que ses parents parlaient de sa cousine. Il apprit ainsi tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'empressa de terminer son ouvrage, puis se précipita dans la cuisine où il attrapa sa veste et, sans se soucier de quiconque, il sortit dans le jardin et se rendit à la volière. Il savait qu'il y trouverait parchemins et encre camouflés derrière une brique mal scellée. Sa sœur Cassiopéïa s'en servait pour correspondre avec un jeune sorcier d'origine moldue. La demoiselle avait juré que puisque sa famille ne lui permettrait jamais d'épouser celui qu'elle aimait, elle resterait vieille fille. Marius griffonna laborieusement un bref message qu'il adressa au jeune Septimus Weasley. Il roula le parchemin qu'il noua à la patte d'un des hiboux de la famille. Il le regarda s'éloigner quand on le tira sans ménagement. Pollux, l'air furieux et enragé lui hurlait :

« Qu'as-tu encore manigancé sale engeance ? Vermine vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ? »

Pollux jeta à terre son cadet et le roua de coup jugeant qu'un tel être ne méritait même pas qu'on usât de sa baguette pour lui. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience Marius eut un sourire. Si Septimus aimait sa cousine comme celle-ci le chérissait, Cedrella serait bientôt une traitresse à son sang. Alerté par les cris, Cygnus et Violetta arrivèrent. Cygnus voyant Marius à terre enjoignit Pollux de le suivre dans la maison lui signifiant que son épouse Irma et sa fille Walburga venaient de revenir du Chemin de Traverse, laissant Violetta faire ce que bon lui semblait. Violetta les larmes pleins les yeux ne put que constater que son fils, les côtes broyées, le visage tuméfié, le bras droit tordu respirait à peine.


	25. Chapitre 24: Merci Marius

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

_Le24 AVRIL 2015:_Mes enfants sont en vacances ce soir. D'habitude je ne poste pas pendant leurs vacances. Mais comme avec les baptême et communions se préparant dans la famille il y a un risque de post aléatoire sur tout le mois de mai, sachez que je posterai un chapitre dans l'intervalle sans toutefois donner de date précise. Bises Le chapitre 34 est en cours de rédaction mais me demande pas mal de vérifications et de recherche

Merci à ChristieDC, enfant-d'Egypte-et-de-Belgique, LadyCocoMalefoy, Lililouna et roxielc d'avoir ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris.

_***** 24– Merci Marius *****_

_**Samedi 17 mars 1934**_

Septimus était extrêmement nerveux. Depuis qu'il avait reçu une missive d'un certain Marius Black, il avait maintes fois retourné dans sa tête les options qu'il avait pour tirer des griffes de sa famille sa douce Cedrella.

Le jeune homme savait qu'Arcturus Black surveillait étroitement sa cadette, et qu'aucun des membres de la famille Black ne lui serait secourable. Septimus s'était donc résigné à attendre le dernier moment. Marius avait réussi à lui fournir le moindre détail de l'organisation de la cérémonie. Le rouquin savait donc le lieu, l'heure d'arrivée de la promise, les personnes qui l'accompagneraient avant le début de sa future union avec Gresham Nott. Septimus priait Morgane, Merlin et Circé pour qu'il arrivât à l'empêcher.

De son côté, Cedrella s'observait dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle grimaça en découvrant son visage blême, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et les cernes violacés les soulignant. Lysandra soupira et sans douceur fit tourner sa fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face. La matrone s'appliqua à dissimuler les outrages causés à la beauté de sa cadette, puis elle l'invita à se faire habiller par la couturière. Cedrella rongeait son frein. Le désespoir se mêlait à la rage dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle aurait donné le peu qu'elle possédait pour être avec Septimus. Si seulement ils avaient fui ensemble, pensait-elle. Mais ils avaient cru avoir plus de temps.

En arrivant sur le lieu de la cérémonie, Cedrella vacilla. Ses parents et ceux de Gresham avaient convenu que celle-ci aurait lieu dans le jardin de la propriété des Nott. Il faisait pourtant assez froid mais des sorts maintenant une température acceptable avaient été jetés tout autour de la grande tonnelle accueillant les invités. Arcturus fusilla sa fille du regard et lui serra davantage le bras, lui murmurant de se tenir convenablement si elle ne voulait pas subir des représailles.

Cedrella, malgré le dégout que lui inspirait tout ce ayant trait au futur mariage, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration des lieux. Sa mère et Madame Nott s'étaient surpassées. La tonnelle de satin blanc était ornée de fleurs roses et violettes, des rubans vert et argent savamment entremêlés étaient disposés ici et là, de larges fauteuils capitonnés avaient été alignés sous celle-ci, un immense buffet trônait dans le fond … Tout respirait le luxe et l'hypocrisie.

Lysandra amena sa cadette dans le manoir où Héliona Nott avait mis à leur disposition un petit salon pour patienter le temps de l'arrivée des invités. Héliona avait pris soin d'envoyer Gresham, vérifier quelques détails pour s'assurer qu'il n'apercevrait pas sa fiancée avant leur noce.

Pendant que Cedrella faisait les cent pas sous les regards moqueurs de Callidora et ceux, irrités, de sa mère, Septimus grâce aux précieuses informations de Marius avait transplané non loin de là. Il savait que la demeure des Nott était incartable et bénéficiait des sortilèges, repousse-moldu et anti-transplanage. Septimus ne put encore une fois que louer Merlin : sans le cousin cracmol de sa bien-aimée, il n'aurait pu rien tenter. Le rouquin était conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la vieille demeure des Nott. Sa seule chance était d'attendre qu'Arcturus Black amène sa fille auprès de son fiancé. Septimus déglutit. L'entreprise était risquée mais c'était sa seule chance.

Violetta salua ses hôtes et s'excusa rapidement auprès de son époux. Depuis que Pollux avait battu presque à mort son frère, Violetta s'était faite distante envers eux. Elle avait soigné du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu le pauvre Marius sachant que jamais Cygnus n'autoriserait un médicomage à son chevet. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais plaint en envoyant cette lettre, il avait fait son choix et s'il en était mort et bien tant pis. Cependant Marius avait survécu. Il boiterait toute sa vie et garderait quelques cicatrices que Violetta n'avait pas su faire disparaitre. Sous les cajoleries de sa mère, le jeune homme lui avait alors confié ce qu'il avait fait. Violetta avait frémi d'horreur en se rendant compte que si Pollux avait mis la main sur le message, elle n'aurait plus eu de blessures à soigner car Marius aurait été froidement tué sur le champ. Violetta savait l'amour que son fils portait à Cedrella et sous les demandes implorantes et la moue boudeuse de son fils, elle avait promis d'essayer d'aider sa nièce.

Elle entra dans le salon, salua sa belle-sœur et ses nièces et affirma à Lysandra qu'Arcturus voulait la voir immédiatement. Celui-ci était en réalité en train de boire un whisky pur feu avec le père du fiancé. Dés qu'elle fut sortie Violetta tira sa baguette de sa manche et stupéfixa Callie qu'elle rattrapa cependant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Cedrella, elle, était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

« Allez remets-toi petite niaise, marmonna sa tante avec humeur. Il faut sortir d'ici avant que l'on s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Certain invités sont déjà arrivés. »

Violetta entrouvrit la porte puis s'étant assurée que la voie était dégagée elle invita Cedrella à la suivre. Alors qu'elles cherchaient la porte donnant sur la rue. Héliona les interpella. Cedrella blêmit instantanément et eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient la trahir. Violetta paniquée, chercha rapidement une excuse plausible.

« Oh Héliona, vous tombez bien, la pauvre petite Cedrella est tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne se sent pas bien et voudrait se rafraichir. Nous cherchions justement quelqu'un pouvant nous indiquer un cabinet de toilette.  
\- Oui bien sûr le stress d'une future mariée, approuva Madame Nott avec un grand sourire. Cette porte donne sur le jardin. Je suis arrivée à temps, fit encore Héliona avec un petit rire. Il y a une petite salle d'eau près du hall d'entrée. Misty, notre elfe va vous montrer. »

La maîtresse des lieux appela l'elfe puis s'excusa auprès des deux femmes. Tout en suivant l'elfe, Violetta lançait des œillades fébriles dans tous les sens. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Lysandra avait dû éventer le petit stratagème de sa belle-sœur et qu'elle serait avec Arcturus à leur recherche. Quand elles atteignirent enfin les commodités, elles durent encore se débarrasser de l'elfe qui hésitait entre retourner à son ouvrage ou rester près des deux femmes pour les ramener dans le petit salon. Violetta, habituée à ces petites créatures, parvint rapidement à le faire partir et entreprit de faire sortir sa nièce du manoir.

Caché dans des fourrés, Septimus surveillait autant qu'il le pouvait l'arrivée des invités. D'où il était, il n'apercevait pas bien le jardin où devait avoir lieu l'union de Gresham et Cedrella mais il distinguait les deux points d'entrée de la demeure si toutefois on excluait la sortie qui servait aux elfes à rester discrets. Septimus fronça les sourcils en remarquant Callidora se précipiter vers son Oncle Cygnus et lui murmurer quelques mots. Il les observa retourner dans le manoir puis ressortir quelques instants plus tard en compagnie des parents de Cedrella. Lysandra paraissait décomposé tandis que son époux menaçait d'exploser de fureur. Septimus suivit avec intérêt tous leurs faits et gestes. Arcturus alla trouver ses hôtes qui accueillaient chaleureusement Madame Malefoy et son fils. Dés que ceux-ci se furent éloignés, Septimus vit Black se pencher vers les parents du promis. Il sembla au jeune Weasley que Madame Nott s'exclama quelque chose et immédiatement le visage de Lysandra parut se détendre tandis qu'Arcturus ayant un petit sourire repartit de nouveau vers la demeure des Nott.

Dans le même temps, Violetta était parvenue à faire quitter le manoir à Cedrella, mais alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le corridor débouchant du hall, son beau-frère apparut. Violetta sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut. Surtout rester calme, se répétait-elle in-petto. Arcturus s'approcha d'elle et d'une voix froide lui demanda :

« Où est-elle ? Où est Cedrella ?  
\- Elle est dans la salle d'eau, répondit Violetta sans ciller, j'allais chercher Lysandra pour qu'elle aille retoucher le maquillage de Cedrella. »

Sans plus attendre Arcturus bouscula sa belle-sœur et alla vérifier le cabinet de toilette.

Cedrella frissonna et s'avança pour sortir de la propriété des Nott. Elle marchait sans se presser pour ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques convives qui pouvait l'apercevoir. Quand la vieille mégère Lestrange la scruta, Cedrella sentit son cœur s'emballer mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que soit d'autre elle entendit son père la héler. Cedrella ne se retourna pas. Elle se doutait que son père la forcerait à revenir si elle le faisait, et elle espérait ardemment que la présence d'autant de sorciers empêcherait Arcturus de la tenir en joue avec sa baguette. Sachant que dorénavant la discrétion n'était plus de rigueur Cedrella accéléra le pas. Ameutée par les cris, une foule de sorciers fut bientôt attroupée sur le perron. Le fiancé regardait la jeune Black complétement ahuri.

Septimus n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses yeux. Etait-ce bien Cedrella ? Figé par le doute, le jeune Oubliator était resté quelques instants entre espoir et peur puis voyant l'esclandre qui s'en suivit, il surgit du buisson et courut vers la jeune Black. Celle-ci se mit à courir dés qu'elle le reconnu. Arcturus hors de lui dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur sa fille un sortilège sur le bord des lèvres mais il se produisit une chose que dans leurs rêves les plus fou les Black n'aurait jamais imaginé, Gresham Nott poussa celui qui aurait dû devenir son beau-père déviant ainsi la course du maléfice. Lysandra sanglotait et Arcturus vociféra:

« Cedrella, si tu franchis les limites de la propriété, tu n'es plus ma fille. »

Mais la jeune fille continua sa course folle. Et alors qu'elle dépassait le lourd portail en fer forgé Septimus l'enlaça et redoutant la hargne des Black les fit transplaner immédiatement tandis que Cedrella murmurait un Merci Marius et que son père continuait à tempêter qu'il la reniait, qu'elle était indigne des Black… Cependant Cedrella tout à son bonheur de retrouver son rouquin n'en avait cure son seul regret serait de ne plus voir son pauvre cousin.

_**Mercredi 19 juillet 2023**_

Lily et Scorpius quittèrent abruptement le souvenir et tombèrent sur le sol. Scorpius en gentleman aida Lily à se relever puis quittant le grenier, ils allèrent se réfugier dans la bibliothèque où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Lily avait la tête encore emplis des souvenirs qu'ils venaient de visiter tandis que l'adolescent, lui, observait la jeune fille avec un nouvel intérêt. Il l'avait jusqu'alors vu que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Pourtant Scorpius n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi ni comment, il ressentait désormais vis-à-vis de la Serdaigle un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Scorpius haussa les épaules, reléguant ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit puis il fit à Lily.

« Ces Black sont quand même sacrément secoués »

Lily pouffa de rire suivi de près par l'adolescent. Ce fut ainsi qu'Albus les trouva. Il sourit et les questionna sur leur hilarité mais aucun des deux protagonistes ne répondit.


	26. Chapitre 25: Les Prewett

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

_Le 5 mai 2015:_Bonjour à tous comme promis un chapitre pour couper les vacances

*** 25 – Les Prewett ***

_**Vendredi 21 juillet 2023**_

Lily, assise sur une vielle bergère reléguée dans les combles, caressait du bout des doigts le peigne ouvragé que Scorpius avait choisi avec la tabatière d'Isla et le foulard de Cedrella. Elle aurait souhaité visiter les souvenirs de celui-ci la veille mais sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron avaient passé la journée au square Grimmaurd et Rose s'était bien sûr empressée d'accaparer Scorpius. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs parut ravi. Lily grimaça ; si elle faisait abstraction de sa mauvaise foi, la Serdaigle devait reconnaitre que le jeune Malefoy avait simplement été heureux de passer la journée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et qu'Albus ne les avaient jamais laissé seuls.

Scorpius observa la sœur cadette de son meilleur ami. Elle semblait perdue dans ses songes et ne l'entendit pas arriver avant qu'il ne s'asseye près d'elle.

« Bonjour Lily, fit le jeune homme en déposant un léger bisou sur sa joue. »

La rouquine sursauta puis lui sourit. Scorpius en fit autant puis lui demanda si elle était prête à visiter un nouveau souvenir. Lily sortit donc son améthyste et Scorpius lança le sort associé.

_**Mercredi 14 novembre 1973**_

Lily et Scorpius apparurent dans ce qui semblait être une cérémonie funéraire. Derrière une rangée d'arbres, ils apercevaient des pierres tombales. Quelques rangs au-dessus de leur position, deux cercueils attendaient d'être mis en terre. Un mage prononçait l'homélie funèbre. Pressés les uns contre les autres, la famille laissait son chagrin s'exprimer. Un couple se tenant par la taille attira le regard de Lily. Il s'agissait d'une petite rousse potelée et un jeune homme tout aussi roux à la mine fatigué. Accroché à la jupe de la femme un garçonnet d'environ trois ans semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. L'homme tout en serrant étroitement sa femme contre lui portait un autre garçon qui ne devait même pas avoir un an. Le bambin tenait contre sa joue une peluche en forme de dragon. A côté du couple, deux adolescents âgés de 13 et 15 ans tentaient de retenir leur larme. Derrière eux un autre couple plus vieux, les veillaient avec bienveillance et pitié même si la femme gardait une expression hautaine.

Scorpius voyant l'expression mêlée de stupeur et de joie de Lily l'interrogea. La Serdaigle lui répondit :

« Ce sont mes grand-parents Weasley. »

Scorpius se mit donc à détailler attentivement le couple de rouquin et ne put que constater que l'adolescente avait raison. Par déduction, et grâce aux nombreux récits qu'Albus lui avait faits de sa famille, le jeune homme reconnut Bill et Charlie dans les deux garçonnets. Lily lui indiqua alors que les deux adolescents étaient sûrement les frères de sa grand-mère : Gidéon et Fabian Prewett. Par contre ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent nommer ou situer l'autre couple. Ils apprirent par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'Ignatius et Lucrétia Prewett.

Après la cérémonie, la famille se réunit dans ce qui deviendrait plus tard le Terrier. Lucrétia pénétra dans la demeure avec reluctance et fit mine d'épousseter son siège avec son mouchoir brodé avant de s'y asseoir. Scorpius constata en l'observant que c'était elle qui portait le peigne les ayant conduit ici Lily et lui.

Molly servit des boissons et alla coucher dans son berceau le petit Charlie tandis que Bill fut installé devant un jeu de construction sorcier. Avant de retourner s'asseoir avec son mari, son oncle et la femme de celui-ci, Molly prit une profonde inspiration. Son intuition lui soufflait que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Ignatius tapotait la table nerveusement. Il sourit à sa nièce, regarda brièvement son épouse et se lança :

« Molly, je sais à quel point tu aimes tes frères et je suis certain que tu voudras le meilleur pour eux. »

La rouquine sachant ce qui allait suivre s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Arthur posa sa main sur la sienne la lui caressant brièvement la priant silencieusement d'écouter en entier ce qu'Ignatius avait à dire. Molly prit donc sur elle et attendit la suite.

« Il faut maintenant décider du sort des garçons. Je sais à quel point tu les aimes et ils te le rendent bien cependant… »

Ignatius s'arrêta cherchant ses mots. Molly n'y tenant plus rétorqua d'un ton tranchant :

« Fabian et Gidéon seront très bien chez nous. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i discuter. »

Ignatius soupira. Il avait toujours su que la tâche serait ardue. Il ôta ses lunettes se frotta les yeux et reprit :

« Molly. Je sais que tu leur apporterais tout l'affection et les soins nécessaires cependant tu ne peux nier que Lucrétia et moi-même serons plus à même de bien les introduire dans la bonne société sorcière sans parler du côté financier. Votre jeune ménage à Arthur et toi n'est même pas encore bien installé et vous avez déjà deux charmants enfants à charge.  
\- Mon oncle, répondit calmement mais avec une pointe de dédain Molly cependant que ses yeux les auraient foudroyés sur place, j'ai bien conscience que nous sommes socialement mal placé dans la bourgeoisie sorcière mais voyez-vous j'espère d'autres principes pour mes frères, comme la tolérance et l'humilité. »

Lucrétia ne put réprimer un petit rictus à mi-chemin entre amusement et exaspération. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et intervint pour la première fois :

« Molly, j'entends bien ce que vous voulez nous faire entendre et je pense contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire que les moldus ne nous sont pas inférieurs. J'ai beau être une Black de naissance je n'approuve pas tous leurs idéaux. Pourtant vous devez admettre que si vous voulez les meilleurs chances pour vos frères notre influence à Ignatius et moi ne serait que bénéfique.  
\- Ce sont mes frères, répliqua Molly excédée, j'estime donc que leur place est près de moi. Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressés à eux ces dernières années et à présent vous arrivez la bouche en cœur et voulez les emmener loin de moi. »

Ignatius cernant un peu mieux les craintes de Molly décida de forcer un peu sa décision avant de la rassurer.

« Molly si j'invoque la loi sorcière, étant le sorcier le plus âgé de la famille Prewett je suis en droit d'exiger d'avoir la garde de Fabian et Gidéon et j'ai le pouvoir de t'empêcher de les voir. Cependant, ce n'est pas notre intention, même si je suis conscient que nous ne pouvons te recevoir chez nous sans se mettre à dos la famille de Lucretia, nous trouverons un arrangement pour que tu les vois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de séparer une fratrie, je veux juste prendre soin des enfants de mon défunt frère. »

Après encore quelques cris et bien des larmes de la part de Molly, il fut convenu que Fabian et Gidéon passeraient quelques jours au Terrier avant que leur Oncle ne vienne les chercher.

_**Vendredi 11 juillet 1975**_

Fabian descendit dans le salon où il savait que sa tante Lucrétia se trouverait. Le jeune homme avait fêté sa majorité trois mois plus tôt et depuis qu'il avait obtenu ses Aspic, il partageait son temps entre son oncle et sa tante, Molly et sa fiancée : la douce Ophélia.*

Fabian prit place dans le large fauteuil en face de Lucrétia et attendit. La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre :

« Tu y es toujours décidé ? demanda t'elle, faisant référence à une discussion qu'Ignatius et elle avait eu avec le jeune homme et ayant abouti par le départ furieux de son époux. »

Fabian se pencha légèrement et observa sa tante qu'il avait tant détestée deux ans plus tôt. Au fils du temps, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier et Fabian savait que la froideur de sa tante n'était qu'un masque.

« Oui ma tante. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'ai signé les papiers pour l'appartement hier et quand Gidéon sera majeur, une chambre l'y attend.  
\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas forcément à ce choix que je pensais.  
\- Hum, grogna Fabian avec un sourire malicieux. Pour le reste également je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'épouserai Ophélia d'ici deux ou trois ans et je combattrai Voldemort quoiqu'Oncle Ignatius et toi pensiez, termina t-il d'une voix plus dure. »

Lucrétia frissonna en entendant le nom honni du mage noir. Elle ne répondit pas de suite se remémorant la dispute de l'oncle et du neveu à ce sujet. Dans la fougue de sa jeunesse, Fabian avait eu des mots très durs à l'encontre d'Ignatius qu'il avait traité de couard et de partisan du Seigneur des ténèbres. Rien n'était moins vrai, Ignatius était neutre dans ce conflit et Lucrétia, bien que dédaignant le mode de vie des moldus n'approuvait guère leur massacre.

Lucrétia soupira en songeant au moyen de faire entendre à son neveu borné que la réaction disproportionnée d'Ignatius était due à la peur de le voir se faire tuer. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu même essayer, Fabian avait pris congé et transplané au Terrier.

Le jeune homme avait à peine franchit les barrières protectrices entourant la maison de sa sœur que celle-ci se jetait à son cou suivit de près par Bill et Charlie. Fabian se laissa aller à cette étreinte puis ébouriffa les cheveux de ses neveux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la maison, l'ancien Gryffondor écoutait d'une oreille distraite les babillages de sa sœur. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ne lui plairait guère et il réfléchissait encore à la meilleure façon de lui présenter les choses.

* Ophélia est un personnage crée par ma plume déjà rencontrée pour mes lecteurs assidus.


	27. Chapitre 26: Fabian et Gidéon

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Merci à **Diane37** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ;) A bientôt Althaïs

_Le 15 mai 2015: L'écriture de cette fiction me prend énormément de temps chose qui malheureusement ce rarifie avec l'été qui approche. Les publications passeront à une toutes les deux semaines. Je suis désolée mais si je ne veux pas avoir de grande coupure, je suis obligée d'en passer par là._

_Merci à Ugo 23 et SunFlamme de suivre cette histoire et à Eme7001 pour l'avoir mise en favori et pour ses rewiews._

_****_

_***** 26 – Fabian et Gidéon*****_

_**Vendredi 11 juillet 1975**_

_****_Lily sourit joyeusement en reconnaissant Le Terrier et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et tandis que l'adolescente ne perdait pas une miette du souvenir, le jeune lui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Molly avait couché ses deux garnements. Bill, l'aîné, âgé de cinq ans désormais avait obéi sans broncher. Charlie avait été un peu plus récalcitrant et aurait volontiers continué de jouer avec son oncle Fabian. Quand elle redescendit dans le salon, Arthur et Fabian étaient attablés dans la cuisine devant une bonne tasse de café que Molly soupçonnait d'avoir été additionné à un peu de liqueur. Elle détailla l'air sérieux de son frère et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Fabian mais elle pensait qu'il était juste anxieux au sujet de son nouveau travail au ministère. Fabian redressa la tête sourit à sa sœur et la pria de s'asseoir. Molly l'écouta lui annoncer l'achat de son appartement, son envie d'y vivre avec Gidéon dés qu'il serait majeur. Il lui parla d'Ophélia et déjà à cet instant la fureur monta dans le cœur de Molly. Elle se contint et lui demanda ou plutôt lui ordonna de l'amener à déjeuner le dimanche suivant. Son frère lui concéda ce point sachant que la suite serait encore plus ardue.

« Molly tu as entendu parler de tous ses attentats sur les moldus ? demanda le jeune homme. »

Méfiante, Molly plissa les yeux mais acquiesça

« Tu sais qu'ils sont perpétré par des illuminés croyant à la suprématie des sang-purs ? »

Lily fit sa future grand-mère opiner une nouvelle fois.

« Albus Dumbledore organise la résistance contre ce Lord Machin-chose… »

Cette fois ci Molly explosa ne lui laissant pas achever sa tirade.

« Il en est hors de question Fabian Prewett. Ce n'est pas ton rôle, tu es à peine majeur. Je ne te laisserais pas risqué ta vie… »

Fabian se leva, tout son corps se raidit et ce fut avec un regard à glacer le sang qui fixa sa sœur dans ses yeux.

« Justement Molly, je suis majeur et toute l'affection que je te porte et que tu as toi-même pour moi n'y changera rien.

\- Mais…mais tenta encore une fois la rouquine les larmes dévalant son doux visage. Il y a les Aurors pour cela. Ils sont plus qualifié et…  
\- Molly, intervient Arthur en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme. Les Aurors sont complètements dépassés. La terreur s'installe peu à peu et déjà certains commencent à ne plus nommer Lord Voldemort.  
\- Peut-être, céda son épouse, mais Fabian est trop jeune.  
\- Fabian est devant toi, riposta celui-ci et il prendra ses décisions seul et estimes-toi heureuse que je t'en ai fait part. Pour ça tu es bien comme Oncle Ignatius a toujours vouloir tout régenter. »

Et sur ces mots l'héritier Prewett quitta la demeure en claquant la porte alors que Molly s'effondra contre le torse de son époux.

Lily se tourna vers Scorpius et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi d'habitude tous les souvenirs que l'on visite se déroulent en présence de l'objet associé.  
\- Ben oui, bredouilla le jeune Malefoy.  
\- D'après toi, qui avait ce peigne ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules alors qu'ils étaient dans un autre souvenir. 

_**Dimanche 13 juillet 1975**_

_****_D'ici une heure Fabian savait que sa fiancée serait jetée en pâture au Dragon qui lui servait de sœur. C'est pourquoi il l'avait d'abord emmené dans l'appartement qui, il l'espérait serait un jour le leur. Il tâta sa poche où depuis trois jours ce trouvait le peigne que Lucrétia lui avait offert pour sa dulcinée. Il sourit en voyant son amour alanguie telle une chatte sur l'unique sofa meublant la pièce et se dit qu'il serait tant de la lui offrir. 

_**Samedi 26 août 1978**_

Molly sourit à Bill qui tirant la langue, s'appliquait sur ses conjugaisons. En face de lui son frère Charlie, finissait de résoudre les calculs que sa mère lui avait donnés plus tôt. Tandis que le petit Percy qui avait fêté ses un an quelques jours plus tôt dormait déjà paisiblement dans son parc.

Molly consulta pour la énième fois son Horloge mais l'aiguille représentant Arthur n'avait pas bougée. Ophélia soupira. Le chemin de Traverse n'était plus sûr et Fabian, Gidéon et elle avaient intégré le foyer des Weasley depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, les deux frères ayant refusé de retourner chez Ignatius et Lucretia qui n'aurait certainement pas toléré la présence de la jeune femme.

Molly n'était d'ailleurs elle-même pas ravie. Ophélia avait se côté trop sophistiqué que la matriarche associait systématiquement aux Black et aux sang-purs. Cependant Molly ne pouvait nier qu'elle rendait son frère heureux.

Ophélia, à l'instar de sa future belle-sœur s'impatientait du retour des trois hommes. Au cours des trois dernières années, le monde magique avait sombré peu à peu dans la terreur. Désormais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses partisans éliminaient tout opposant ou même simplement pour le plaisir. La méfiance était de mise et le ministère paraissait bien dérisoire. Seul l'actuel directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore semblait en mesure de lui tenir tête et il avait lui aussi fondé sa propre armée nommé L'ordre du Phénix.

Les deux femmes étaient conscientes que la résistance était nécessaire pour qu'un jour leurs enfants ou ceux à venir vivent dans un monde paisible, cependant aucune des deux n'auraient voulu que Fabian suivit de peu par son cadet en fasse parti.

Mesquinement, la plus jeune songeait que Molly n'avait pas encore à se plaindre puisqu'Arthur malgré ses idéaux et sa conviction qu'il devait lui-même se battre, avait accepté d'attendre encore un peu sous prétexte que leurs enfants étaient bien trop jeune. Cela n'empêchait pas que le patriarche fût de plus en plus sollicité au ministère.

Lily, émue avait agrippé la main de Scorpius qui après un sourire avait continué d'observer tout cela. Le sortilège leur permettait en plus de visitait les souvenirs de ressentir les fortes émotions et les pensées des acteurs de chaque Vision.

Enfin l'aiguille d'Arthur se déplaça et Molly laissa échappé un léger soupir de soulagement, cependant ses traits restèrent crisper. Elle ne serait pas tranquille avant le retour des ses cadets. Bien qu'ils n'en ait rein dit tous avaient conscience qu'ils étaient en mission pour l'Ordre.

Arthur entra avec apaisement. Il embrassa la salle du regard et reçu Molly dans ses bras qu'il referma dans une tendre étreinte . Il salua Ophélia puis joua un peu avec ses fils avant que Molly ne leur fassent ranger leur parchemin et allez se brosser les dents.

« Les enfants ont déjà soupé. Ils t'attendaient, déclara son épouse.  
\- Bien je vais les mettre couché pendant que tu réchauffes le repas. »


	28. Chapitre 27: Résistance L'ordre du

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

_Le 28 mai 2015: Bon j'ai réussi à écrire deux chapitres en quinze jours mais j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de Bellatrix enfin bon maintenant je cherche ma prochaine victime Black et les informations connues sur elle. Comme d'habitude toute suggestion est la bienvenue. Désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai plus de bêta. Bises Althaïs_

_Merci à Elodidine de suivre cette histoire, à Lady Argent et énix de l'avoir mise dans leur favori et à Eme7001 pour ses rewiews._

_****_***** 27 – La Résistance : l'ordre du phénix.*****

_**Samedi 26 août 1978**_

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Arthur avait réconforté de son mieux Ophélia. Fabian avait été gravement blessé lors d'une échauffourée avec des mangemorts. Il était à sainte Mangouste et les guérisseurs ignoraient s'il survivrait. Gidéon bien que lui-même ayant eu une épaule démise et la mâchoire brisée étaient resté au chevet de son aîné. Albus avait offert d'y accompagner Molly. Quand Ophélia avait également voulu les y accompagné le vieux sorcier avec tout le tact possible lui avait expliqué que les médicomage n'autorisait que les proches. La jeune femme s'était indignée. N'était-elle pas la fiancée de Fabian. Le directeur de Poudlard, gêné lui avait rappelé que légalement elle n'avait aucun droit puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqués de fiançailles sorcières officielles.

Ophélia étant la détentrice du bijou les ayant emmenés dans ces souvenirs. Lily et Scorpius restèrent au Terrier. Lily ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sangloter. Certes elle était triste pour son grand-père, pour sa grand-mère, pour cet oncle qu'elle n'avait pas connu et même pour cette femme dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler mais les sentiments étaient exacerbés. Scorpius, à ses côté n'en menait pas plus large, lui aussi éprouvait ce surplus d'émotions.

En tentant d'analyser tout cela, ils en conclurent qu'ils ressentaient tout simplement la même tourmente que la jeune femme. Et Lily avait l'impression de mourir d'angoisse comme si on allait lui arrachait Scorpius. Pour elle la réalité tournoyait avec cette réminiscence.

Scorpius avait perdu son air calme et regardait la jeune Potter avec une émotion lui faisant battre le cœur au rythme d'une samba effréné. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui ressentait cela, pourtant il cajola Lily la blottissant encore plus étroitement dans ses bras.

Les heures s'égrenèrent puis les enfants se levèrent. Arthur était reparti au ministère et Ophélia tentait tant bien que mal de gérer ses futurs neveux quand enfin épuisés Gidéon et Molly furent de retour. Ophélia ne fut jamais plus heureuse de voir celle que Fab surnommait avec tendresse le dragon. Molly sourit à la jeune femme embrassa ses enfants qu'elle envoya jouer à l'étage pendant qu'Ophélia leur servait du café. Gidéon prit enfin la parole.

« Il lui faudra quelques semaines de repos mais il est sauvé. »

Et Ophélia s'effondra en larmes sut le banc en bois, évacuant son angoisse et exprimant son soulagement.

Lily et Scorpius n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela que la rotation annonçant un nouveau souvenir les entraina. 

_**Jeudi 18 octobre 1979 ***_

Fabian s'essuya les yeux rageusement et tenta de sourire à Ophélia. Ils étaient attendu cher Lucrétia et Ignatius dans moins d'une heure mais le jeune sorcier était loin de cette préoccupation. Aussi Ophélia qui comptait portant le houspillait fronça les sourcils avec perplexité vient enlacer son homme et le fit asseoir dans le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et la jeune femme passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son désormais officiel fiancé puisque six mois plus tôt suite à l'accident dont avait été victime les frère Prewett ils s'étaient promis magiquement l'un à l'autre.

Ophélia bouillait d'envie d'interroger son compagnon mais elle connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux patienter. Et effectivement quand les caresses l'eurent un peu apaisé il annonça d'une voix morne, le corps parcourut de silencieux soubresauts :

« Marlène… Marlène est morte. »

Ophélia porta sa main à sa bouche laissant tout de même échapper un glapissement d'horreur. Elle savait que les Mc Kinnon s'étaient engagé dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Des larmes de détresse et d'effroi perlèrent entre les longs cils bruns.

Scorpius se figea. Son deuil récent cumulé à tout es les émotions déferlant en lui le plongea dans une abîme de désespoir. Lily l'appela mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle le secoua, le supplia, le cajola mais rien n'y fit. L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soupira et se résigna. Elle gifla le meilleur ami de son frère. Ce qui eut le mérite de le réveillé de son état végétatif. Il se massa sa joue endolorie et plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux de la Serdaigle qui déjà s'excuser. Scorpius sourit tristement et la rassura.

Ophélia pleurait toujours puis Fabian reprit :

« Ils l'ont tué d'un _avada _dans le dos et ils ont massacré ses parents et son jeune frère. »

Le couple était à présent étroitement enlacé. Puis Ophélia écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une pensée s'insinuait dans son esprit :

« Et Gid' ?  
\- Je l'ai laissé avec Tante Lucrétia. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'ai préfèré le laissé là-bas plutôt que chez Molly.»

Ophélia avala sa salive avec difficulté. Gidéon et Marlène se fréquentaient depuis plus de dix mois. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel mais pour tous leurs proches, il était entendu que leur relation était sérieuse.

_**Jeudi 4 janvier 1980**_

Gidéon, Ophélia et Fabian avaient dîné chez Lucrétia et Ignatius. Ils étaient à présent installés dans le petit salon où les hommes dégusté un digestif. Lors de leurs réunions familiale, il était que fusse évoquer l'ascension du Lord Noir pourtant ce soir là, ce fut Lucrétia elle-même qui amena le sujet dans la conversation.

« Les garçons, je sais que même si vous ne nous en parlez plus que vous faîtes toujours parti de la résistance et je ne tenterais pas de vous en dissuader. Je connais assez mon époux pour savoir qu'il a dû essayer des douzaines de fois. »

Lucrétia se tut, hésitante. Ignatius lui attrapa la main qu'il pressa gentiment tandis que la mâchoire de Gidéon s'était contractée et que Fabian croisa les bras. « C'est juste que…, reprit Lucrétia d'une voix et avec un mal aise profond et évident que l'on n'avait jamais vu chez elle, faîtes attention à vous. Les Bones, Edgar Bones et sa famille sont tous morts. C'était dans la gazette ce matin. Il y a énormément de disparitions. Il y a trois semaines une certaine Dorcas a été assassinée. Il se raconte que c'est Vol… Volde… Vous savez-qui lui-même qui s'en est chargée.  
\- Meadowes, précisa Gidéon d'une voix blanche. Elle s'appelait Dorcas Meadowes c'était une amie de Sirius. »

Lucrétia hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'en lui dise plus. Son neveu que son frère avait par ailleurs renié, était sûrement lui aussi engagé auprès du groupe de Dumbledore.

« Tous les Bones ne sont pas mort. Amélia et l'un de ses frères étaient chez des amis, intervint Fabian. » 

_**Samedi 1 mars 1980**_

Ophélia et Arthur attendait dans la salle d'attente du service natalité de Sainte Mangouste.

Fabian et Gidéon étaient restés avec leurs cinq autres neveux. Ophélia sourit elle souhaitait bien du plaisir aux deus jeunes hommes Si Bill et Charlie, à presque dix et huit ans étaient d'un naturel posés, ils adoraient s'amuser et taquiner leurs oncles. Avec Percy, âgée de bientôt quatre ans ils ne devraient avoir aucun mal. Il suffisait de lui donné un imagier pour qu'il se blottisse dans un fauteuil et n'en bouge plus si ce n'était pour poser des questions, un peu trop souvent au goût d'Ophélia mais Gidéon avait pour le gamin une patience d'ange pour tout lui expliquer. Cependant les jumeaux Fred et Georges, pas encore deux ans étaient deux catastrophes ambulantes. Ophélia les aimaient bien mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses futurs enfants seraient plus calme.

A ces côtés, Arthur attendait le sage mage qui installait Molly en salle d'accouchement.

« Je crois souffla Lily que Mamy Molly est en train de mettre au monde Oncle Ron. »

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir de près un accouchement.

« Tu crois que l'on verra celui de ma mère ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota le blond qui comprenait l'envie de son amie mais qui ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.  
\- Tu es tout pâle tu veux qu'on sorte prendre l'air. Tu sais que l'on peut s'éloigner un peu.  
\- Oui je m'en souviens. »

Aussi les deux adolescents sortir de l'hôpital sans toutefois trop s'éloigner. Ils ignoraient jusqu'où le charme agissait. 

_**Mercredi 30 juillet 1980**_

Bien que ne faisant pas parti de l'ordre à proprement parlé, Ophélia assistait souvent aux réunions puisqu'elle faisait souvent des recherches pour le professeur Dumbledore. Ce soir l'honorable sorcier avait réuni l'ordre au grand complet à l'exception des Londubat, de Remus Lupin et de Lily Potter.

Ophélia supposa que l'absence des deux femmes s'excusaient par la proximité de leur terme de gestation mais elle se demandait où était Lupin. Peut-être était-il en mission ?

Quand tout le monde fut installé Albus Dumbledore se leva, le silence se faisant instantanément.

« Avant de commencer cette réunion, je voulais vous annoncer qu'Alice et Frank Londubat sont les heureux parents d'un petit Neville en parfaite santé. »

James Potter et Sirius Black échangèrent un long regard. Leur amitié n'avait plus besoin de mots pour communiquer.

_Si Lily n'accouchait pas cette nuit où demain alors leur fils serait sauf et cette maudite prophétie ne les concerneraient plus. _

* D'après le site EHP Marlène serait morte entre la sortie de Poudlard des Potter et le 31 octobre 1981 alors que sur Wiki elle serait morte en juillet 1981. Si quelqu'un sait quand la photo du premier ordre du phénix aurait été prise ?, Car malgré toute les recherches rien n'est certain. Toutes les dates sont donc aléatoires


	29. Chapitre 28:Scènes de la première guerre

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les vendredis. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

**Bêta : **keloush

_Le 19 juin2015: Désolée pour l'attene vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre vendredi dernier mais ma cousine étant décédée, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à grand-chose ces derniers temps._

***** 28 – Scènes de la première guerre.*****

_**Jeudi 7 août 1980**_

Lucretia suivit Ophélia dans l'immeuble. Elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. C'était toujours Fabian et Gidéon qui venaient habituellement dans leur demeure du Northampton. Mais quand la fiancée de son neveu l'avait suppliée de venir, sachant les deuils ayant déjà touchés ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses deux garçons, elle n'avait pas hésité et tant pis pour les convenances et pour l'agrément de la famille Black.

L'intérieur était petit mais coquet et surtout très propre. Cela rassura Lucretia. Gidéon, le visage fermé, était assis près de Sirius Black. Tandis que Fabian était accoudé à la cheminée, le visage impénétrable, seuls ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions. Lucretia eut un mouvement involontaire de recul. Elle n'avait pas revu son neveu depuis le noël précédant son départ chez la famille Potter. Elle l'observa longuement. Il avait les yeux caractéristiques des Black, ses cheveux tombaient soyeusement sur son cou. Il arborait un air froid et colérique contrastant avec la douleur muette étincelant dans ses prunelles grises.

« Asseyez-vous ma tante, invita Fabian en lui désignant un fauteuil.  
\- Je sais que vous ne voyez que rarement votre belle-sœur ou votre cousine. J'ignore comment vous la considérait, s'excusa le jeune homme mal à l'aise, enfin bref…  
\- Ce que Fabian essaie de vous dire _"ma tante"_, intervint Sirius en insistant sur l'appellation avec ironie, c'est que ma mère a caché à tous, la disparition de mon _"cher frère Regulus"_.  
-L'ordre ne le surveillait pas particulièrement, le coupa Gidéon craignant que les sarcasmes de Black enveniment le dialogue, cependant nous sommes à peu près certain qu'il faisait parti des Mangemorts et qu'il a dû disparaître entre décembre 1978 et février 1979.  
\- Il est mort, annonça brutalement Sirius avec un mélange de dégoût et de douleur dans la voix. Cela nous a été confirmé lors de la dernière réunion. »

Si elle n'avait pas été assisse, Lucrétia se serait probablement effondrée. Elle agrippa nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège et blêmit considérablement. Sirius eut un élan de remord qu'il effaça bien vite alors que Fabian le houspillait pour son manque de tact. 

_**Lundi 20 octobre 1980**_

Fabian jouait avec le peigne qu'Ophélia avait oublié quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'une bonne partie de l'ordre avait été prié de partir. Il ne restait dans la pièce que Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Gidéon et lui. En bref, il n'y avait dans la pièce que les personnes sachant qu'une prophétie avait été dite. Gid' et lui en ignoraient la teneur et il était pratiquement certain qu'à part le directeur de Poudlard, aucun d'eux ne la connaissait ou du moins pas entièrement. Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Les Londubat se sont cachés chez de la famille éloignée. Et les Potter refusent encore d'être mis sous _Fidelitas._ »

Le sorcier remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune et jaugea chaque personne présente. Je ne vous cache pas que je reste inquiet. Fabian, Gidéon, il y a un traître parmi nous, vous connaissez presque tous les membres, surveillez le moindre signe suspect. »

Les frères Prewett acquiescèrent puis Dumbledore leur signifia leur congé.

De son côté, Lily avait regardé la scène avec des yeux exorbités. Quand sa tante Hermione lui avait donné la pierre, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en découvrir autant sur sa propre famille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester à cette réunion mais déjà le souvenir changeait.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le directeur demander aux maraudeurs d'essayer de convaincre Lily et James. 

_**Vendredi 28 novembre1980**_

Ophélia préparait le repas tandis que Fabian et Gidéon de retour de mission discutaient à voix basse de celle-ci. Elle n'y prêtait d'ailleurs qu'une oreille discrète. 

« Maugrey a eu Karkaroff. Son procès commencera dès demain. Croupton a accéléré la procédure, déclara Fabian.  
\- Hé bien après six mois de traque, Fol Œil doit être heureux ! répondit son cadet avec un sourire moqueur mais une lueur de soulagement dans le regard.  
\- J'ai vu James ce matin. Il en a assez de se cacher. Il a l'impression d'être un lâche.  
\- Ce qui serait lâche, riposta aussitôt Gidéon, ce serait d'abandonner la sécurité de son enfant. » 

_**Mardi 2 décembre1980**_

Ophélia prenait le thé avec Lucrétia. Elle préparait le mariage de l'héritier Prewett et de la jeune fille prévu pour le printemps suivant. Lucrétia présenta à sa future nièce divers échantillons de tissus. La jeune fille s'approcha et toucha la première étoffe, qu'elle fit tomber. Aussitôt Lucrétia se pencha pour le ramasser et un pendentif déborda de son corsage révélant une améthyste.

« Regarde, souffla Lily à Scorpius.  
\- Par Merlin dit-il alors que la jeune Potter sortait la copie exacte du collier de son propre chandail. »

_**Mercredi 10 décembre1980**_

Ophélia se jeta dans les bras de Fabian. Elle avait entendu sur _RITM_ qu'une échauffourée avait eu lieu sur le chemin de Traverse et à travers les commentaires du journaliste, elle en avait déduit que l'ordre y était aussi.

Et l'état et la grimace qu'eut Fabian en la réceptionnant, ne fit que le lui confirmer.

« Tu es blessé, s'alarma-t-elle, fébrile et commençant à le dévêtir.  
\- Ce n'est rien juste une éraflure, Poppy m'a rafistolé .Maugrey a eu moins de chance. Il lui manque une partie de son nez. Les Aurors ont eu Rosier et Wilkes. »

Ophélia maugréa en cet instant que pouvait lui faire la mort de deux Mangemorts ou même du nez de Fol Œil alors que jour après jour son futur mari risquait sa vie. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle fondit en larme sous le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme.

_**Lundi 22 décembre1980**_

Ophélia avait passé le week-end au Terrier. Molly attendait son septième enfant et sa grossesse la fatiguait énormément surtout avec ses six autres diables. La jeune femme caressa son ventre encore plat et regarda celui de sa belle-sœur qui n'était pas encore visible également. Les deux prochains descendant Prewett naîtront avec seulement quelques semaines d'intervalle. Ophélia sourit dès que Fabian reviendrait de mission elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle.

_**Mardi 23 décembre1980**_

Il était encore tôt quand une personne franchit les barrières de protection du Terrier. Mais aussitôt les adultes présents furent sur le qui vive. Quand Ophélia et Molly aperçurent Albus Dumbledore, elles tremblèrent. L'air sinistre qu'arborait le dirigeant de la résistance parlait pour lui. Et dans le lever du jour, alors que presque partout on préparait le réveillon de Noël, le Terrier se remplit de plaintes et de sanglots. 

_**Vendredi 26 décembre1980**_

Le noël des Weasley avait été morne. Les enfants avaient vite compris que l'ambiance n'était guère à la fête. Ce fut Bill et Charlie, âgés respectivement de dix et huit ans, qui s'occupèrent des plus jeunes avec l'aide de la vieille tante Muriel.

_A présent Ophélia, se tenait raide devant leurs cercueils. Telle une veuve éplorée, n'essuyant même plus les larmes sur son visage si blême de son petit mouchoir en dentelle._

_Molly ne l'avait jamais beaucoup appréciée, la trouvant trop guindée, mais ce funeste matin, malgré son propre chagrin qu'elle étanchait sur la robe d'Arthur qui la serrait dans ses bras, elle eut pitié de la jeune sorcière._

_Ce funeste matin, Molly enterrait ses frères Fabian et Gidéon. Ophélia ,elle, enterrait Fabian et leurs rêves d'avenir ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu à l'annonce de leurs morts._

_"Oh ! Fab et Gid, à quoi sert d'être morts en héros quand on laisse un tel gâchis…" songea la matriarche Weasley *  
_

_**Vendredi 21 juillet 2023**_

Lily et Scorpius atterrirent un peu brutalement sur le plancher du grenier. En bon gentleman, le beau Serdaigle amortit la chute de Lily et ils se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Les émotions d'Ophélia tournoyaient encore dans leurs esprits. Lentement Lily approcha sa main de la joue de Scorpius et le caressa. Malgré la sensation rassurante de ce toucher, elle avait l'impression que c'était lui qu'elle venait d'enterrer. Elle secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Scorpius n'osait plus respirer. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il avait eu envie d'embrasser la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal et aida Lily à se relever.

« Nous devrions peut-être arrêter nos excursions dans le passé. »

Peu convaincue, Lily eut une moue mi-figue mi-raisin.

Il s'écoula une semaine avant que les deux adolescents se décidèrent à retourner dans les combles. Scorpius, perplexe sur les sentiments éprouvés pendant leurs derniers sauts temporels, avait bien tenté quelques recherches mais la bibliothèque des Potter ni même celle des Malefoy n'avait pu le renseigner. Après une longue discussion avec Lily, ils avaient convenu de refaire un essai puis d'en parler à Hermione si le phénomène persistait.


	30. Chapitre 29 Première rentrée à Poudlard

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush

*** **29 – Première rentrée à Poudlard *****

_**Vendredi 28 juillet 2023**_

Lily et Scorpius fouillaient les combles à la recherche d'un objet les inspirant. Lily dégota, sur une étagère près des anciens vêtements de ses frères, un vieux couffin en osier tressé recouvert de dentelles et de rubans bleus ternis par les années. Sous les pieds doubles et à roulettes, deux tiroirs, dans la même veine que le nid douillet, servaient de rangements. Intriguée, la Serdaigle fit coulisser le premier panier lentement et trouva dedans un vieux cahier, une peluche et le mouchoir brodé ayant été le porte-bonheur de son frère Albus. Lily sourit. Son aîné avait traîné ce que Ginny considérait comme un doudou jusqu'à ses douze ans, bien camouflé dans ses poches lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et serré près de sa joue dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquin. Par curiosité, elle voulut ouvrir le cahier mais Scorpius l'interpella :

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Oh ! Euh pas grand-chose, juste un vieux cahier et le mouchoir d'Albus. »

Tout en écoutant l'adolescente, Scorpius s'était rapproché et il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui-ci.

« Mais c'est ce vieux chiffon qu'Al refusait de nous montrer !

\- Ah bon ! s'étonna la benjamine. »

Scorpius sourit malicieusement et, attrapant la main de la jeune fille, l'aida à se relever. Il sortit sa baguette et la fille Potter, comprenant son souhait sortit l'améthyste.

_**Jeudi 15 avril 2010**_

Albus suçotait son pouce en tortillant une des ses mèches autour de son index. Ginny finissait d'enfiler un pull à James tandis que la benjamine de la famille mâchouillait un gant de toilette. Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la salle de bain et sourit en voyant son plus jeune fils attendre patiemment sa mère et son frère tandis que sa princesse faisait ses dents. Le regard de l'adulte se posa ensuite sur son épouse. Ginny, échevelée et le T-shirt trempé, venait de finir de baigner ses deux enfants. C'était l'anniversaire d'Albus et ils avaient été invités la veille par son parrain pour le dîner. Heureusement Harry avait obtenu du chef des Aurors la permission de finir plus tôt ce soir là. Le Survivant prit donc tout naturellement le relais auprès de ses enfants après avoir embrassé sa femme afin que celle-ci puisse à son tour se préparer.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la famille Potter sonna chez les Londubat. Hannah vint leur ouvrir la porte. Pendant que les enfants subissaient les effusions d'Hannah, Ginny rendit discrètement à Neville le cadeau qu'il avait déjà envoyé chez ses amis avant de savoir qu'il serait libre ce soir-là.

Lily, quant à elle spectatrice du passé de sa propre famille et d'elle-même âgée seulement de vingt mois, avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu sa mère aussi jeune et aussi radieuse. Harry n'avait pas encore cette ride soucieuse qui lui barrait le front lorsqu'il rentrait du travail et ses frères étaient tout simplement adorables. Elle écouta peu les conversations, se concentrant sur sa famille afin de graver dans sa mémoire chacun de leurs traits d'alors. Scorpius en l'observant discrètement eut un petit sourire ravi au coin des lèvres.

L'heure du déballage des cadeaux avait sonné et le bambin fronça les sourcils de curiosité tandis que James essayait de l'encourager à aller plus vite. Cependant Albus déballa précautionneusement ses paquets afin de ne pas abîmer les emballages faisant rire les adultes, s'impatienter la petite Lily assise sur les genoux de sa mère et grogner James. Harry et Ginny lui avaient offert ce qu'un Moldu aurait pu prendre pour un cheval à roulette sauf qu'étant de facture sorcière celui-ci était ensorcelé pour imiter un vrai cheval et permettre au garçonnet de le monter. Hannah et Neville lui avaient offert une peluche en forme de panthère noire qui grognait et baillait. Elle se roulait également sur le dos avant de réclamer des chatouilles. Autour du cou de celle-ci un mouchoir de batiste orné d'un fin liseré bleu le séparant d'une bande de satin et brodé des initiales du jeune Albus avait été plié et noué comme un foulard.

_**Vendredi 1 septembre 2017**_

Laisser ses parents sur le quai avait été un moment très difficile pour le fils cadet des Potter. James lui avait bien proposé de venir le rejoindre mais Albus préféra suivre sa cousine Rose. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père. Il sourit à l'évocation que son propre père avait failli aller à Serpentard, pourtant il triturait nerveusement son mouchoir dans sa poche.

Rose et lui s'installèrent dans un wagon libre et discutèrent un moment de leur famille puis de Poudlard avant d'entamer une partie de cartes. Le voyage fut ponctué de visite de leurs cousins et cousines parfois en compagnie de leurs amis. Puis alors que la nuit venait de tomber, le compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur un petit blond qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les occupants de celui-ci. Rose eut un micro sourire, captivée par la curiosité et aussi le fait que son père l'avait encouragée à le surpasser, elle détailla le fils Malefoy tandis que celui-ci bégaya des excuses avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Rose haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Nous devrions revêtir nos uniformes, conseilla l'adolescente à son cousin dont l'angoisse remonta en flèche. J'espère être à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, reprit-elle après avoir enfilée sa chemise et en interrogeant des yeux son cousin.  
\- Oh euh…. , balbutia Al, oui Serdaigle me paraît bien. »

Pourtant une part de lui ayant déjà plusieurs fois analysé les options, Albus doutait fortement d'une telle répartition pour lui-même. Il pourrait prétendre à Gryffondor pour son courage mais il n'avait pas ce côté téméraire dont avait hérité son frère James. Il avait songé à Poufsouffle en grimaçant, il ne lui manquait ni le goût du travail, ni la loyauté, envers sa famille en tous les cas, mais la patience n'était pas sa principale vertu sauf si l'intérêt le lui demandait. Il lui restait donc soit Serdaigle, soit Serpentard. Albus retint un soupir tout en avançant vers le demi-géant qui les salua, lui et Rose, avec familiarité. Al sourit à Hagrid et monta tant bien que mal dans une des barques. A l'instar de ses aïeuls, il fut émerveillé par la vision qu'offrait le château depuis le lac noir.

Albus déglutit en voyant l'œil faussement sévère de son parrain qui en tant que directeur adjoint prenait en charge les premières années. Neville, tout en attirant les nouveaux venus vers une salle mise à leur disposition, se mit à décrire les quatre maisons du collège, tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son filleul et à sa cousine. Puis il sortit un instant.

Alors que Rose chuchotait dans l'oreille d'Albus, que le jeune Scorpius balayait distraitement la salle du regard, les visiteurs temporels observaient la scène avec un regain d'intérêt. Lily pouffa et le Scorpius adolescent pinça le nez en constatant que c'était aux dépens de son lui du passé. La Serdaigle hoqueta :

« Désolé, Scorp mais tu parais …. si minuscule et insignifiant….  
\- Oh ça va hein, tu n'étais pas mieux à ton arrivée à Poudlard. »

Le professeur Londubat revint et les emmena jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il les pria d'attendre qu'on les appelle. Le Choixpeau déclama alors :

_Bien que n'étant plus de première jeunesse,_

_Portez-moi telle la couronne d'une Altesse._

_Car à Poudlard votre avenir dépend_

_De mon bon vouloir essentiellement._

_A Gryffondor vous terminerez_

_Si courage et témérité vous me montrerez._

_A Poufsouffle c'est bien connu_

_La loyauté, la patiente et l'étude seront vos vertus_

_A Serdaigle vous étudierez, jeunes érudits_

_Si sagesse et réflexion inondent votre esprit._

_A Serpentard vous vous épanouirez._

_Si d'ambition, de ruse et de détermination vous possédez._

_Alors venez, il n'est plus temps_

_De vous infliger ce tourment_

_Ou d'écouter votre raison_

_Mais de choisir votre maison_

Puis il avança et monta sur une estrade où il prit le Choixpeau posé sur un tabouret. Après avoir déroulé un parchemin, il commença à égrener des noms. Le premier élève fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et un cortège d'applaudissement retentit de la table des concernés. Les voyageurs du temps n'y prêtèrent pas réellement attention. Lily était focalisé sur son frère et Scorpius sur ses deux amis, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis Neville l'annonça ou du moins son lui du passé et les deux ados se tournèrent vers les professeurs :

« Malefoy Scorpius »

Le petit blond respira un grand coup et tenta maladroitement de cacher sa peur et de reprendre cet air hautain que son père avait tenté de lui enseigner. Il s'assit sur le siège et le professeur de botanique lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

«_Tiens, fit l'artefact, la nouvelle génération Malefoy. Alors voyons où vais-je te mettre…. Si pour tes ancêtres, le choix était clair et irrécusable, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu aurais bien ta place à Serpentard .Tu ne manques pas d'ambition pourtant Serdaigle te conviendrait tout autant si ce n'est mieux … Oui, vraiment tu aimes apprendre alors : _**SERDAIGLE **

Le fils de Drago s'avança vers sa table sous la stupéfaction de la salle entière avant que de faibles applaudissements retentissent enfin.

De son côté, Lily sentit son cœur se serrait. Elle savait que le Scorpius de son époque n'était plus concerné mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa main pour lui démontrer sa sympathie.

Puis après, deux autres élèves passèrent avant que ne soit appeler le cadet du Survivant.

« Potter Albus »

Al sourit sans conviction à Rose puis avança à son tour vers le Choixpeau.


	31. Chapitre 30: Le nouveau trio

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush

*** **30 – Le nouveau trio*****

_**Vendredi 1 septembre 2017**_

Albus s'assit sur le tabouret avec un léger frisson. Il redoutait vraiment le verdict du Choixpeau. Avant que celui-ci ne lui recouvre les yeux, il balaya une dernière fois du regard les premières années restants. Il vit également aux diverses tables son frère et ses cousins lui sourire pour l'encourager et aperçut le fils Malefoy le regarder avec intérêt. Al eut un petit sourire en songeant que tous s'étaient sûrement attendus à ce que l'héritier Malefoy allât à Serpentard. Le cadet Potter se sentit soudainement soulager si le fils de Drago Malefoy avait eu le courage de défier les traditions familiales alors il ne pouvait qu'en faire de même.

« Oh un second Potter, tu as le courage et le tempérament vif de ta mère mais l'envie de te démarquer de ta famille et la ruse de ton père. Alors où vais-je te mettre ? Gryffondor te conviendrait sûrement mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu y exploiterais tout ton potentiel…

À cet instant précis, Albus qui avait jusqu'alors retenu son souffle, sut ce qu'il voulait et chuchota au Choixpeau qui reprit en cœur et avec force :

« **Serpentard** »

Tous les murmures se turent. Et Albus, qui venait de retirer de sa tête l'artefact magique, eut l'impression d'être face à un tableau tant tout était figé dans un silence assourdissant. Neville semblait perdu. À la table des Gryffondors, James, Molly et Dominique avaient les yeux exorbités. Louis et Lucy, bouche bée, paraissaient en bons Serdaigle réfléchir à toutes les implications de cette annonce. Les professeurs se reprirent en premier et Neville se raclant la gorge annonça le nom suivant tandis que le jeune Potter rejoignait sa nouvelle maison où tous semblaient ne pas vouloir de lui.

Lily, qui à son arrivée à Poudlard avait vu ses frères tous deux entourés d'amis et épanouis, était choquée. Les émotions, qu'elle ressentait provenant de la scène, étaient hostiles et scandalisées. Elle se tourna vers Scorpius qui pinçait les lèvres. Leur première année était loin et le jeune homme avait oublié les émotions qui avaient découlé de leur répartition à Al et lui. Comprenant la tristesse embrouillée de confusion et d'interrogation de la jeune fille, le Serdaigle l'attira à lui. Lily déclara d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je veux partir d'ici. Scorpius dis-moi que ça c'est vite arrangé. »

Scorpius eut un pâle sourire. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été difficiles pour lui. Beaucoup le voyait comme un fils de Mangemort qui n'avait pas sa place à Serdaigle et encore moins à Poudlard. Mais cela avait été pire pour Albus. Un Sang-Mêlé à Serpentard ce n'était déjà pas terrible mais un Potter alors là c'était déjà une aberration. Les trois autres maisons regardaient le plus jeune fils du sauveur avec dégoût voire même pour certain : peur. James d'abord abasourdi avait commencé à chahuter son cadet le narguant qu'il avait finalement eu raison. Les cousins Weasley étaient divisés : Lucy, Molly et Louis avaient continué à lui parler normalement. Fred l'ignorait mais Roxanne et Dominique ne se privaient pas de l'insulter. Finalement l'intégration du jeune Scorpius fut beaucoup plus facile que celle de son futur ami qui devait non seulement supporter le poids des rumeurs et des insultes de tout Poudlard et faire ses preuves à Serpentard.

Lily, toujours le visage enfoui contre le torse du blond, répéta :

« Je veux partir d'ici. »

L'améthyste répondit à son souhait et ils se retrouvèrent dans les combles du square Grimmaurd. L'adolescent entraîna Lily dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami.

Albus haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Scorpius d'être aussi bruyant. Il posa donc le livre qu'il lisait et s'apprêtait à houspiller son camarade mais sa tirade mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit que Scorpius tenait Lily par la main et que celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son ami lui lança un sourire contrit.

_**Vendredi 28 juillet 2023**_

Albus fit asseoir sa sœur mais celle-ci attrapa l'oreiller de son frère qu'elle serra contre elle tout en se blottissant confortablement contre la tête du lit de son aîné. Les traits du fils Potter se crispèrent et se tournant vers Scorpius, il exigea des explications. Al écouta religieusement son ami et souffla ensuite de soulagement. En voyant l'état émotionnel de sa sœur, il s'était imaginé divers scénario mais aucun ne correspondait à ses élucubrations. Le Serpentard connaissait les sentiments de sa sœur à l'égard du jeune Malefoy et il avait cru que Scorpius s'était amusé de ceux-ci. Il lui adressa un léger regard d'excuse que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas capté. Scorpius se promit de mettre les choses au clair avec son ami plus tard.

« Lily, appela Al. Tout va bien. Regarde-moi. Tout ça c'est le passé. Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer. »

Mais loin de consoler l'adolescente ou de tarir ses larmes, cette simple phrase amena un débit de parole plus ou moins cohérent. Albus se pinça le nez, essayant de réfréner le début de migraine qu'il sentait poindre.

Scorpius dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire de l'expression de son meilleur ami. Il s'avança jusqu'à Lily dont il attrapa la main et dit :

« Lily cela ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. C'était il y a six ans. Ce que tu as ressenti n'est pas réel ou du moins ne l'est plus.  
\- Comment… comment…  
\- Tu veux savoir comment cela s'est arrangé, comprit son frère. »

Alors Al et Scorpius racontèrent :

_**Lundi 11 septembre 2017**_

Scorpius soupira et ramassa les parchemins jonchant le sol. Les dernières années lui menaient la vie dure. La guerre avait aplani bien des différences mais certaines familles étaient encore étiquetées et les Malefoy n'échappaient pas à cette règle. Le professeur Londubat en tant qu'adjoint du directeur était déjà intervenu mais Scorpius savait que les professeurs ne feraient qu'empirer les choses. Il soupira en attrapant le dernier rouleau mais un Gryffondor le bouscula en ricanant. Scorpius serra les poings retenant les jurons qu'il sentait sur le point de franchir ces lèvres quand une furie rousse passa devant lui et houspilla et menaça le rouge et or. Le Gryffon d'abord goguenard pâlit au fur et à mesure de la diatribe de la jeune Serdaigle surtout que ses cris avaient comme par enchantement rassemblé toute la tribu Weasley.

« Calme-toi Rose, ordonna son cousin Albus en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule.  
\- Oui Rose, je suis certaine que Gordon ne voulait pas être méchant, intervint Dominique dont le regard démentait les propos.  
\- Après tout, continua James, qui à Poudlard voudrait se mettre à dos la famille Potter-Weasley.  
\- Mais oui Rose, approuva vigoureusement Roxanne, personne n'oserait nous mettre en colère et puis tu sais bien que tout le monde a peur d'Albus.  
\- Tu étais obligée de dire ça Roxy, s'énerva le susnommé.  
\- Oh ça va Al ! J'y peux rien si la moitié des crétins de cet école pense que tu vas concurrencer Voldemort.  
\- Roxanne, ferme-la, aboya son frère. »

Gordon en profita alors pour leur fausser compagnie tandis que Scorpius regardait l'attroupement les yeux menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites sans que les Potter-Weasley ne pensent seulement à cesser de se chamailler. Rose se tourna cependant vers lui, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et avec espièglerie se présenta :

« Rose Weasley, Serdaigle, première année, et là, fit-elle en désignant les autres d'un vaste geste de la main, c'est ma cinglée mais aimante famille.  
\- Euh…. Ils sont toujours comme ça.  
\- Oh non, répliqua Albus. Là ils sont calmes.  
\- Bon vous venez tous les deux ? interrogea l'adolescente.  
\- Rosie, soupira Al. Pourquoi il viendrait avec nous ?  
\- Parce que, commença sa cousine avant d'être interrompu par le blond.  
\- Il a raison. Après tout je suis un Malefoy et… »

Rose rougit considérablement, au point d'évoquer une potion sur le point d'exploser. Elle tira Scorpius par l'oreille et cria :

« Écoute-moi bien Scorpius **Malefoy**, j'ai décidé que tu serais mon ami et rien même pas toi ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire qu'elle voulut éblouissant et, se tournant en direction de la Grande Salle, elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

« Elle est effrayante, chuchota Scorpius.  
\- Aussi redoutable que sa mère, approuva Al en secouant la tête de dérision.  
\- Je vous ai entendu, signala Rose, et qui vous dit que je ne prends pas cela pour un compliment.  
\- C'est toi Rosie qui aurait dû aller à Serpentard, grommela son cousin.  
-Ah, non, je voulais déjà copiner avec le fils du meilleur ennemi de mon père, pas la peine de lui faire avoir aussi une crise cardiaque en allant dans la maison des serpents. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec malice, vu que tu as choisi d'y aller, je pourrais mettre cela sur ta déplorable influence.  
\- Tu as raison, fit Scorpius avec une lueur d'admiration, elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard.  
\- Oh mais Al y est à sa place aussi. La preuve il arrive à se faire passer pour un parfait Gryffondor.  
\- Rosie, cousine ou pas, je t'étrangle à la prochaine remarque ou mieux j'écris à Oncle Ron et lui raconte tout.  
\- Il ne te croira pas, grogna l'adolescente.  
\- Oh si car je lui enverrai une joli fiole avec mes souvenirs et je suis persuadé que je peux même convaincre James d'en faire autant. »

Rose se renfrogna et accéléra le pas.

« Tu sais manipuler des souvenirs, s'étonna Scorpius en prenant garde à ce que la jeune Weasley ne l'entende pas.  
-Hum, hum, l'important c'est qu'elle y croie. »

Et Albus, un sourire aux lèvres, se hâta auprès de Rose. Scorpius se figea un instant. Les enfants et neveux du célèbre Harry Potter ne ressemblaient pas à ce que son père avait bien pu lui décrire. Il semblait régner, dans ce cousinage, un grain de douce folie. Et depuis la rentrée, c'était les seuls qui paraissaient se moquer de son nom de famille. Rose et Albus se tournèrent vers lui avec coordination et dirent :

« Alors ? Tu viens ? »

_**Vendredi 28 juillet 2023**_

« C'est vraiment ainsi qu'a commencé votre amitié ! s'exclama Lily avec incrédulité.  
\- Je t'ai toujours dit que c'était Rosie qui m'avait forcé à l'apprécier, décréta Albus avec un sourire narquois et volontairement méprisant. »

Scorpius lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes et riposta :

« Mais oui Al et le fait qu'à partir de ce jour-là plus personne n'a osé nous faire la moindre réflexion tant les Weasley étaient nombreux pour le leur faire regretter.  
\- Aussi, plaisanta son ami en pouffant et en lançant un coussin sur celui-ci. »

À cet instant, Rose entra et s'écria :brbr

« Oh vous faites une bataille d'oreiller…. Vous auriez pu m'attendre. »

Et elle se jeta sur les trois autres.


	32. Chapitre 31: Escapade à la mer

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Le 21 juillet 2015 : Désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai amplement sous-estimé l'ampleur de mes responsabilités pour fin juin et juillet. Je profite d'une légère accalmie pour vous poster un chapitre. A partir du 5 août la publication devrait redevenir plus régulière. Je m'excuse encore mais mes enfants restent la première de mes priorités.

**Bêta : **keloush

*** **31 – Escapade à la mer *****

_**Lundi 29 juillet 2023**_

Albus, Scorpius et Rose avaient passé le week-end chez celle-ci et Lily s'était vraiment ennuyée. En soupirant, l'adolescente avait passé son samedi à fouiller dans les combles et avait repéré quelques objets susceptible de les emmener vers de nouveaux souvenirs. Cependant, la question des émotions ressenties lors de leurs _derniers voyages temporels _ne cessait de la tarauder. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler à sa tante Hermione, de peur qu'on lui interdise ces moments partagés avec l'héritier Malefoy, mais son esprit n'était pas tranquille.

Perdues dans ses réflexions elle sursauta quand Scorpius la héla :

« Hé petite Lily »

Le jeune Serdaigle grimaça. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

« Salut, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ? demanda t-il gentiment en déposant un baiser aérien sur la joue de la rouquine.  
\- Il était surement moins palpitant que le tien, rétorqua Lily avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix. »

Le rire du blond fusa, cristallin, brisant l'atmosphère d'oppression régnant dans l'air.

« Si tu as fini de te moquer, rouspéta la benjamine de la maison, avec une moue vexée.  
\- Désolée Lily mais passer deux jours à entendre Rose nous rabâcher qu'il est temps de songer à notre avenir et à postuler pour notre futur métier n'est pas ce que j'appelle quelque chose de palpitant.  
\- Pffff, soupira la rousse. Bon tu es toujours partant pour visiter des souvenirs ?  
\- Nous ne devions pas parler à la mère de Rose, contra-t-il.  
\- Je suppose, murmura la Serdaigle à contrecœur.  
\- Où on pourrait aussi voir une dernière fois si cette améthyste a encore le même effet, reprit le blond avec malice. »

Lily sourit et Scorpius songea alors qu'elle était réellement jolie avant de se morigéner. "Elle est la petite sœur d'Albus, par Merlin"

Lily, inconsciente du trouble causé au jeune homme, lui montra le fruit de ses investigations. L'adolescente présenta d'abord à Scorpius un éventail aux lames en nacres dont les deux seules apparentes entièrement étaient travaillées finement. Celle de droite était frappée des armoiries de la famille Black et de leur devise, tandis que la gauche était représenté une guerrière que les moldu auraient comparé à une amazone ou une valkyrie si la créature n'avait pas été ailée. Les lames étaient recouvertes de satin et de dentelles dans les tons vert et argent, qui arrachèrent un sourire désabusé au jeune Malefoy. Il reposa l'éventail avec un léger sentiment de répulsion qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

Puis Lily lui montra une canne. Comparé à celle utilisé autrefois, par le grand-père de Scorpius, celle-ci était de facture assez simple mais possédait toutefois une petite touche aristocratique. Elle était en bois d'ébène et la crosse était en ivoire. Le Serdaigle fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'objet n'était clairement pas un accessoire d'agrément.

Enfin, la jeune Potter lui tendit un étui à baguette un peu élimé par le temps. Les initiales PB y étaient entrelacés, veillé jalousement par un cerbère.

Scorpius secoua la tête et refusa d'y toucher. Il sourit à la jeune file et demanda :

« Dis- moi, ne voudrais-tu pas quitter ces vieilleries juste aujourd'hui, et passer de la poussière à l'air vivifiant de la mer ?  
\- Euh… Quoi… bégaya Lily pas très sûre d'avoir bien compris. Et comment veux-tu aller à la mer et pour y faire quoi ? »

Le blond eut un grand sourire. Une envie subite de changer d'air et de partir loin de cette ambiance où le jeune homme ressentait un air malsain, l'avait saisit mais il ne voulait pas ce priver de la compagnie de la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami.

« Hé bien, il y a toujours le magicobus, répliqua le plus sérieusement possible Scorpius avant de rire devant l'expression outragée de la rousse. En fait j'ai obtenu mon permis de transplanage et je comptais t(emmener avec moi. Enfin si tu es d'accord, ajouta-t-il avec moins d'assurance.  
\- Euh… Oui… D'accord… tu me laisses préparer quelques affaires…. Mais euh… et Albus et Rose….  
\- Al nous rejoindra plus tard. Je vais lui laisser un mot. Il avait un entretien ce matin. Et Rose commence aujourd'hui un stage au ministère.  
\- Oh, bon on se retrouve en bas dans dix minutes. »

Et la rouquine se précipita vers sa chambre sous le sourire mi figue mi raisin de l'adolescent.

Ginny finissait de remplir le dernier carton d'invitation quand elle entendit une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Surprise, elle sursauta et renversa son encrier sur ses enveloppes. Elle soupira, répara d'un simple mouvement de baguette les dégâts et se dirigea vers le hall où elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver Lily, vêtue d'un simple robe de cotonnade pastelle et portant un sac en bandoulière.

« Oh maman ! Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- J'ai pris ma matinée. Je voudrais inviter quelques amis pour l'anniversaire de ton père. Mais dis-moi serais-tu décidée à sortir! »

Lily fut dispensée de répondre car Scorpius arriva. Ginny le salua chaleureusement et lui annonça que ses parents voulaient le voir rapidement. Scorpius grimaça malgré les mots choisi avec soin par son hôtesse, le jeune homme n'était pas dupe : son père exigeait qu'il vienne. L'ancien Serdaigle opina d'un signe de tête et s'excusant auprès de Ginny entraina Lily à l'extérieur, sous les regards perplexes de la maitresse de maison.

Scorpius rêvassait tout en observant du coin de l'œil, Lily qui se baignait allégrement dans l'eau salée. Scorpius était confus. La jeune fille n'avait que quinze ans mais avait déjà presque les courbes d'une femme. L'héritier Malefoy l'aurait volontiers comparé à une naïade. Son cœur se remplissait d'allégresse à sa simple vu mais également de tristesse et de honte. Il songea alors sa grand-mère. Narcissa aurait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et le rassurer. Elle l'aurait écouté attentivement se répandre sur ces sentiments si embrouillés. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux et Scorpius les chassa rageusement. Le décès de sa grand-mère était arrivé si subitement et était encore si récent. La plaie causée par son absence était encore sanguinolente. Et même si Albus, Rose et surtout Lily l'aidaient à faire son deuil, il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de l'accepter et avant de pardonner à son père ses mensonges.

Lily lutta un instant contre les vagues avant de rejoindre la plage. Elle savoura les rayons de soleil remerciant le fait d'être une sorcière et Scorpius de connaitre un sort anti U.V . Elle grimaça en sentant le sable s'agglutinait entre ses orteils mais eut un rire enfantin en voyant Scorpius laissait filait distraitement entre ses doigts des grains formant un petit tas. Elle s'exclama avec un ton de douce taquinerie.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un Malefoy faire des pâtés de sable. »

La bouche de Scorpius s'ouvrit légèrement sous l'audace de la moquerie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sans plus réfléchir il se jeta sur la jeune fille. Ils tombèrent au sol, Lily riant aux éclats sous l'assaut de chatouille du blond. Elle se tortillait autant qu'un vivet doré dans un espace restreint. Dans sa tentative de fuite, Scorpius effleura la poitrine de la rouquine et rougit violement. Il allait se redresser mais Lily dans un élan irréfléchi l'attira à elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Scorpius haleta. Lily frôla de sa langue l bouche du blond. Le jeune homme céda. Il se délecta du goût acidulé et de sel de mer du baiser. Il ferma les yeux en maudissant sa faiblesse. Albus le tuerait s'il l'apprenait. La pensée de son meilleur ami vit revenir Scorpius à l'instant présent et il repoussa Lily avec le plus de douceur possible. Les yeux de la Serdaigle s'obscurcirent. Scorpius eut un pâle sourire, lui saisît la main que Lily fit mine de reculer avant de se raviser.

« Lily, je ne vais pas te mentir tu me plais et si tu étais un peu plus âgée crois moi, je t'aurais courtisée. Et ne te moque pas, le devança Scorpius en voyant la lueur espiègle illuminant les prunelles de la rousse, dans ma famille s'est un rituel important. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que… »

Le jeune homme hésita, cherchant ses mots.

« Lily, si un jour il devait y avoir quelque chose entre nous ce serait du sérieux. Nous sommes trop jeunes et… passons du temps ensemble en tant qu'amis puis si nos sentiments gardent leur intensité alors… alors je subirais les foudres d'Albus et de ton père.  
\- Tu oublies de citer tes parents et ton père plus précisément, ajouta une voix grave qui fit tressaillir Scorpius mais indifférent à cet réaction la voix continua d'énumérer : sans compter Rose, Oncle Ron et peut-être papy Arthur.

\- Al ! se récria son ami en blêmissant, tu es là depuis longtemps.»

Le Serpentard se laissa choir près du couple et tendant naturellement une serviette à sa sœur répondit avec nonchalance :

« Assez pour savoir ce que je voulais et honnêtement c'était assez prévisible enfin à part pour tous ceux citer avant. Nous en reparlerons plus tard Scorpius. Pour l'instant rhabillez-vous un peu, je vous emmène manger une glace puis on doit retrouver rose pour fêter son futur emploi.  
\- Je… commença Lily qui voulait éviter sa cousine.  
\- Lily chérie, répliqua Albus avec un sourire cynique, je ne te laisse pas le choix tu viens avec nous. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Scorpius déglutissait. Le jeune homme connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que leur prochain tête à tête serait venimeux. Albus de son côté était plus ravi qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir mais réfléchissait déjà à comment faire accepter cela à rose puis aux autres membres de la famille.

Albus se plaça entre les deux jeunes gens enserrant sa sœur par la taille et posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Scorpius et reprenant l'air enjoué des vacances de leurs enfances.


	33. Chapitre 32: Confrontation

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Note:** Le 30 août 2015 : Désolée pour cette longue attente, entre la rentrée des enfants à préparer, l'écriture d'une seconde fiction pour laquelle j'ai eu une grosse poussée d'inspiration ( que je n'ai pas voulu gâché) et une traduction en cours ( je n'en vois pas le bout la moitié de traduit), j'ai quelque peu négligé cette fic. Encore toutes mes excuses.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le ratrappage de grosse bourde.

Merci à LOORELAI3 et Ailho pour avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes.

Merci à Eme7001 de poster depuis son mobile pas grave pour la connexion je connais ça aussi lol Et contente que ce chapitre en particulier t'ai plu.

Merci à FanHpW.

*** **32 – Confrontations.*****

_**Mardi 30 juillet 2023**_

Scorpius était de méchante humeur. Son entrevue avec son père s'était déroulée aussi méchamment qu'il l'avait imaginé et bien qu'il l'ait su dés le départ, son courroux ne se dissipait pas. En claquant la porte du salon où son père l'avait reçu après que le jeune homme eut prit une tasse de thé avec sa père, il les avait entendu se disputer à son sujet.

Scorpius soupira. Il devait maintenant affronter Albus au sujet de la veille. Et il était persuadé que cet entretien là non plus ne serait pas agréable.

Albus sirotait un jus de citrouille quand son ami s'assit à ses côtés. Le brun eut un rictus narquois et finissant d'un trait sa boisson. Il se leva brusquement et agrippa vivement Scorpius. Celui-ci protesta vigoureusement mais son camarade rétorqua :

« Je doute que tu veuille avoir cette discussion en présence de témoins. Accroche-toi, on transplane.  
-Ah non, bougonna le blond en obtempérant tout de même. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils en constatant l'état de délabrement de la pièce dan laquelle ils avaient atterri. Albus lui adressa une fois encore une moue ironique mais consentit à répondre à son interrogation muette.

« Nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante.  
\- Quoi ! Euh…  
\- Scorpius, mon chou, badina Albus avec espièglerie, ne me dis pas qu'un grand garçon comme toi à peur de vieilles rumeurs de fantômes.  
\- Pfff, souffla le blond. Al, je t'aime beaucoup mais ton humour est comme les lieux d'aisances : pourri et merdique !  
\- Bien, reprit le fils Potter en reprenant son sérieux, maintenant que la récréation est finie, si nous discutions de LILY.  
\- Ecoute Al, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…  
\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Embrasser ma sœur ? Que je vous vois ? Ou qu'on ait cette discussion ?  
\- Albus, je t'assure. Ta petite sœur je… j'ai essayé de me tenir éloigné mais…Je te promets cela n'arrivera plus. »

Albus leva ses sourcils si hauts qu'ils furent à demi cachés par ses cheveux. Son visage se crispa et son regard devint glacial. Sa voix emplie de fureur contenue fit frémis Scorpius.

« Aurais-tu menti à ma sœur ? A moins que tu n'aies juste joué avec elle et que tes paroles n'étaient que prétextes ?  
\- Hein, s'exclama son ami confus.  
\- Ne lui as-tu pas dit qu'avec elle ce serait du sérieux ?  
\- Ah, ça ! soupira de soulagement Scorpius. Oui, mais Al je… Elle est jeune et d'ici ses dix-sept ans elle aura sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…  
\- Donc, gronda Albus, tu t'es bien joué de ma sœur.  
\- Non, non, je t'assure, répliqua vivement le Serdaigle. Tu sais mon père me destine à un mariage arrangé alors je préférerais largement Lily. »

Albus inspira profondément. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait amusé de la perte de self control de son meilleur ami qui avait le teint plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire et qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Al dut véritablement faire un immense effort pour garder son calme.

« Scorpius ! grinça-t-il menaçant.  
\- Mais non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Enfin si mais… pas de cette façon. »

Scorpius soupira de nouveau et mettant sa fierté de côté et faisant fi de l'éducation Malefoyienne il se laissa tomber dans un vieux et poussiéreux fauteuil.

« Lily me plait énormément Al. Elle est douce, riante, intelligente et toujours prête à rendre service.  
\- Ben on doit pas connaître la même Lily alors, chuchota Albus en ricanant.  
\- Bon, ajouta son ami en souriant, elle est aussi colérique, têtue et …et… possessive.  
\- Oh oui, persifla le brun. Et tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point… tu es mal barré, rajouta Albus après un silence étudié. »

Albus sortit deux bièraubeurre dont ne sait où et en tendit une à Scorpius avant de s'asseoir à son tour en plissant le nez de dégout devant la crasse du siège.

« Tes intentions sont elles honorables ? demanda Albus de manière ampoulée.  
\- On ne peut plus, je crois.  
\- Tu crois ! releva le Serpentard.  
\- Je suis certain de se que je ressens. Cela fait déjà longtemps que j'essaye de me convaincre que Lily est juste ta petite sœur et que…  
\- Ouais, coupa son camarade ben tu as pas vraiment réussi.  
\- Non, du tout. Mais je voudrais que Lily ait le choix. Elle n'a que quinze ans.  
\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que rien ne garanti que vous passerez votre vie ensemble. Je veux juste que tu sois sincère avec elle et que tu évites de la faire souffrir pour rien.  
\- Alors dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je sais que je devrais prendre mes distances avec Lily mais je compte tout de même continuer à passer du temps avec elle. Je préfère attendre qu'elle finisse Poudlard avant d'envisager quelque chose avec elle.  
\- Hé bien, mon pote, bon courage pour le lui faire comprendre.  
\- Ouais, rumina Scorpius. »

_**Jeudi 1 août 2023**_

Lily assisse dans une méridienne contemplait l'éventail trouvé quelques jours plus tôt. L'adolescente avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis lors. Avant-hier au soir, la jeune fille et Scorpius avaient eu une conversation houleuse suite au baiser échangé sur la plage. Lily ressassait celle-ci encore et encore. Même si Scorpius avait fait preuve de tact et lui avait assuré qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, ils pourraient peut-être alors avoir une relation, Lily savait reconnaître le parfum de la défaite, Scorpius ne voulait pas d'elle. La rouquine se ressaisit. Il ne servait à rien de pleurer. En plus, le blond n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Lily ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point, elle était blessée.

« Salut !  
\- Bonjour Scorpius, rétorqua la rousse un peu sèchement. Si tu veux bien sortir ta baguette…

Et la benjamine de la famille Potter sortit son pendentif.

_**Samedi 17 août 1968**_

Narcissa Black contemplait l'étage de bijoux d'un œil dubitative. Elle cherchait un cadeau pour sa sœur Bella qui fêterait sa majorité dans quelques jours. Elle avait profité que sa mère Druella aille sur le chemin de traverse pour finir les achats pour sa cinquième année et celle des Aspic pour son aînée, pour obtenir la permission de venir dans cette boutique. Depuis que sa nièce Elynna Rosier avait fugué avec un moldu, Cygnus surveillait d'encore plus près les agissements et les fréquentations de ses filles. Druella avait essayé d'attendrir son époux mais celui-ci n'en démordait pas : ses filles ne se comporteraient pas comme des gourgandines et des traîtresse à leur sang. Dans cet optique des choses, il avait déjà arrangé leurs épousailles sans en parlait à quiconque.

Narcissa soupira et reporta son attention sur la vitrine. Il y avait de jolies peignes, bagues et bracelets, mais aucun ne plairait à Bella. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un magnifique éventail. Elle s'approcha l'examina sous tous les angles et négocia l'objet auprès du vendeur et ajoutant au passage quelques exigences. Elle sortit de la boutique avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius avait eut le même sourire en reconnaissant sa grand-mère et avait naïvement cru que l'objet lui avait appartenu. En ressentant les émotions et les pensées de son aïeule il avait vite déchanté et Lily lui avait brièvement pressé la main pour le consoler avant de rougir et de se détourne.

_**Jeudi 22 août 1968**_

Les Black avaient organise une grande réception pour les 17 ans de Bellatrix. Son arrière grand oncle Arcturus, âgé de soixante-sept ans et actuelle chef de la famille Black, présidait le banquet, à l'autre bout de la table son épouse Mélania (Mac Millan de son nom de jeune fille) regrettait que sa fille Lucrétia et son gendre Ignatius soient absents.

Bellatrix, étant l'invité d'honneur se trouvait assisse à la droite d'Arcturus. Elle eut la surprise de retrouver en face d'elle l'héritier de la famille Lestrange. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que des commérages confirment les soupçons de la jeune fille suite ce placement inhabituel,

Bella vit que les membres Black avaient été placé selon l'étiquette, intercalés avec de rares invités de sang-purs tels les Avery, les Malefoy, les Bones ou Les Croupton.

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle savait désormais ce que son père avait voulu dire quand il avait annoncé la veille qu'elle allait faire honneur à sa famille et son rang.

Andromeda de son côté n'en menait pas plus large, elle avait été placé entre Lucius Malefoy et Auxilius Nott, le cousin du chef de cette même famille. La jeune fille pestait intérieurement contre celle qui avait dressé le plan de table.

Narcissa, n'ayant encore que treize ans n'avaient pas ce genre de soucis puisqu'elle avait été reléguée avec les enfants tout comme ses cousins Sirius et Regulus et quelques enfants de sangs purs de moins de seize ans.

Nerveuse, Bellatrix triturait discrètement l'éventail que sa sœur lui avait offert plus tôt.

_**Samedi 31 août 1968**_

A la veille de reprendre le Poudlard express, pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, Bellatrix était anxieuse, tous savaient désormais qu'elle était promise à Rodolphus Lestrange et que dès l'été suivant elle l'épouserait.

Bella appréciait Rodolphus en tant que connaissance mais hormis lors des banquets, elle ne l'avait guère côtoyé plus que cela. Il était en sixième année ayant eu la malchance de naitre en octobre. brbr

Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, il traînait beaucoup avec Lucius Malefoy, son frère Rastaban, Yorick Rosier et son cousin Evan , Auxillius Nott… Le groupe était plus hétéroclite pour l'âge mais correspondaient tous à deux critères : ils venaient de Serpentard et était de sang-purs.

D'après certaines rumeurs, leurs pères, où un membre de leur famille avaient des idéaux politiques bien arrêté et envisageait de fonder un nouveau parti politique. Pourtant Bella savait que cela cachait autre chose même s'il elle ignorait encore totalement quoi.

La jeune fille soupira lourdement. Elle avait un petit béguin pour le fils Avery : Rigan. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Juste avant son anniversaire, avant l'annonce fracassante de ses fiançailles, Bellatrix avait rejoint celui qu'elle croyait avoir une chance d'épouser et à force de cajolerie, Bella avait cédé au fruit défendu. La Serpentard secoua énergiquement ses boucles noires et repoussa cette idée. Elle savait que désormais Rigan Avery l'éviterait comme la dragoncelle, preuve en était, la lettre que la brune gardée dans sa robe.


	34. Chapitre 33: Dette de vie

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le rattrapage de grosse bourde.

Merci à Ailho pour ses remarques et suggestions qui m'ont permis de trouver l'inspiration pour le chapitre 37 même si ses idées n'y sont pas encore exploitées.

Merci à tiphaine0210 et Helianay d'avoir mis cette fic dans leurs alertes.

*** **33 – Dette de vie *****

_**Dimanche 1 septembre 1968**_

Rigan, raide comme un piquet accompagnait à King cross, son frère cadet qui entrait en sixième année, à ses côtés le benjamin âgé de huit ans regardait la locomotive avec émerveillement. Lui-même avait eu ses aspics en juin dernier et seconderait désormais son père. Le jeune home était mal à l'aise. Durant trois années, il avait été question entre sa famille et celle des Black de le fiancer à l'aînée de Cygnus et Druella Black, le chef de famille Arcturus avait crée la surprise en reniant cet accord pour promettre Bellatrix à l'aîné Lestrange, sous prétexte que son sang était plus pur et plus ancien. Rigan eut un rictus agacé. A défaut d'aimer, la sauvage Bellatrix, Rigan s'était pris de tendresse pour elle et avait du respect et s'il avait su comment les choses allaient se passaient jamais il n'aurait défloré la jeune fille.

Rigan pensa aussi à son père et à son ami, bien que le terme fut mal choisit. Depuis la mort de leur mère, Precious Avery et le retour d'un de ses condisciples de Poudlard ayant un titre de Lord, passait presque tout son temps avec ce fameux Voldemort, dont lui, Mulciber et Dolohov parlaient avec révérence. Rigan connaissait la position de la plupart des familles purement sorcière sur les moldus et les né-moldu mais il n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'ils soient si nuisible que son père et ses amis le laisser entendre.

Rigan revint à l'instant présent en reconnaissant au loin la voix de Narcissa Black. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête presque invisible pour la plupart des sorciers présents. A ses côtés Bellatrix s'était figée brièvement en l'apercevant. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et les émotions passant entre eux furent exaltantes et perturbant. Rigan conscient de leur rang et de la situation se détourna le premier, un pincement au cœur l'étreignant tout de même.

Bellatrix releva fièrement la tête et avec toute la grâce possible et cachant sa bouche de son éventail, monta dans le Poudlard express.

_**Vendredi 27 septembre 1968**_

Depuis quelques temps, Bellatrix se sentait fatiguée et malade. Les nombreux devoirs demandés par les professeurs ne l'aidaient pas à améliorer son sommeil, très perturbé.

Assisse devant son petit-déjeuner, Bella repoussa une fois de plus son assiette. Rodolphus qui avait décrété depuis la rentrée qu'ils passeraient tous les repas du vendredi ensemble, fronça les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Il devait rejoindre Avery, Malefoy et Nott. Si Lucius était trop jeune, Rodolphus et Eoghan Avery semblait intéressaient un certain mage partageant les idéaux de leur famille. De plus le père d'Eoghan avait bien l'intention d'introduire ces deux fils auprès de son seigneur aux prochaines vacances et Rodolphus espérait qu'Avery parlerait en sa faveur.

Dumbledore mine de rien, surveillait de près ce petit groupe de Serpentard. Depuis qu'onze ans plus tôt, Tom Jedusor avait postulé pour un emploi à Poudlard, le vieux sorcier avait décelait certains signe inquiétant. Il soupira discrètement dans sa barbe en repensant à Gellert et lui. Oui quelque chose de sombre, se préparait et Tom Jedusor ou plutôt Voldemort comme il se faisait appelé n'avait certainement pas fini de parler de lui. Déjà quelques disparitions inquiétantes étaient interpellantes même si peu de personnes savaient les relier entre elles.

_**Vendredi 25 octobre 1968**_

Bellatrix était échevelée, blême d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle entendait ses camarades de dortoir s'affairer pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Bella aurait dû se préparait elle-aussi pour son cours de métamorphose avec la sévère McGonagall. Cependant après la nuit horrible qu'elle venait de passer, elle se contrefichait des conséquences de son absence. Ce dont elle venait d'avoir la confirmation la veille surpassait les réprimandes et retenues qui lui seraient certainement infligées. Bellatrix dans sa peur et son chagrin pensait que c'était comparable à la pire des malédictions et pourtant Merlin savait que la jeune fille en connaissait un rayon à ce sujet.

Aucune fille de son année n'aurait osé venir la déranger, aussi Bella sursauta en sentant qu'une personne lançait des contre-sorts contre les rideaux de son baldaquin. D'un mouvement de baguettte, elle se recomposa un visage et une tenue correcte. Bien lui en prit car Rodolphus en personne se trouvait au pied de son lit. Interloquée, l'adolescente bredouilla :

« Que… comment… as-tu passée l'interdiction d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles ? »

Rodolphus eut un sourire narquois et renifla dédaigneusement.

« Il se trouve que je n'ai pas monté les escaliers, lui répliqua t'il cependant avec mystère. »

Lestrange examina attentivement celle qui deviendrait son épouse. Narcissa, sa jeune sœur n'avait pas exagéré en lui répliquant vertement que sa sœur était malade et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint son fiancé.

« Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, fit-il tandis que sa promise pâlit davantage.  
\- Non, pas besoin, je suis juste…euh…c'est gênant à dire, souffla la Serpentard, dans ma mauvaise période du mois.  
\- Oh ! euh ! Hé bien en ce cas je vais te laisser te reposer, déclara le jeune homme en se sauvant précipitamment. »

Malgré sa situation dramatique, Bellatrix eut un rire. Elle inspira profondément, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'était assez apitoyée. Il était temps d'envisager toutes les options et de prendre une décision. Elle aurait pu mettre Rigan au courant, pourtant, elle se refusait à faire rejaillir sur lui sa part de déshonneur.

_**Dimanche 22 décembre 1968**_

Depuis que Bellatrix avait pris la décision de garder son enfant envers et contre tout, elle devait rester très vigilante. Elle avait dû avoir recours à un puissant sort de magie noire pour réussir à camoufler son état. D'après ses calculs, l'enfant naîtrait en mai, si son secret n'était pas éventré d'ici là, ce serait la période la plus difficile avec celle qu'elle allait vivre pour les deux semaines à venir puisque ses parents avaient exigé sa présence pour les festivités de Belthane.

Bella soupira. L'enfant commençait à bouger et elle ignorait si elle devait s'en émerveiller ou au contraire s'en plaindre. Surtout qu'à ce stade de développement, le fœtus interférait et modifiait la magie de la Serpentard. Druella l'appela de nouveau. La veille sa mère avait décidé qu'elle irait rendre visite à sa famille : les si Bella se fichait de revoir la branche maternelle, elle savait que la mère de Rigan ayant été la meilleur amie de sa tante et que cette dernière était également très proche de Rigan, celui-ci serait probablement présent

En arrivant au manoir Rosier, ce fut Evan qui vient ouvrir. Il excusa ses parents auprès de Madame Black, en l'informant que son père avait dû partir en urgence régler une affaire mais qu'elles trouveraient sa mère dans le salon réservée à la famille. Druella eut un vague signe de tête et s'avança dans la demeure.

Druella suivi de ses deux aînées entrèrent dans le salon. Elles se figèrent en découvrant leur grand-mère et leur tante qui consolait Almyra Avery.

Druella appela l'elfe de maison et lui ordonna d'amener du thé bien corsé puis se tournant vers sa mère, elle la fixa dans les yeux essayant de sonder le drame qui se jouait. Elle inclina la tête et remercia Circé que Cissy fut chez Orion et Walburga.

D'un vague signe de la main, elle fit asseoir ses filles. Bellatrix avait les traits crispés et quiconque la connaissant depuis l'enfance aurait pu lire de la peur et de la détresse dans ses orbes sombres. Andromeda lui attrapa la main et la lui pressa.

Eudora Rosier servit du thé dès que l'elfe eut rapportait une nouvelle théière. Sa belle-fille Lavignia essayant toujours de calmer les sanglots désespérés de la matriarche Avery. Enfin Eudora expliqua :

Votre Oncle, Lord Avery et Lord Mulciber sont partis au ministère pour en avoir confirmation mais il semblerait que… enfin alors qu'il venait de rencontrer… ils ont été tués par des moldus. »

Druella laissa échapper sa tasse qui se brisa sur le tapis persan. Bellatrix laissa un grognement indistinct mais sauvage franchir ses lèvres.

« Rigan et Eoghan ont été tués dans une rixe opposant des moldus et des sorciers. »

Bellatrix se fichant alors de toute l'éducation reçue et des conventions régissant la bonne société sorcière sortit en claquant la porte.

« Excusez- moi Grand-mère, mère, ma tante, je vais rejoindre Bella et nous rentrerons avec votre agrément à la maison, intervint Andromeda. Je suis désolée Lady Avery du malheur qui vous frappe. »

Andromeda rejoignit Bella juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse les barrières anti-transplanage. Sa sœur la héla sèchement :

« Tu ne peux pas transplaner dans ton état. Rentrons et prenons la cheminette»

Ce soir là, Druella repassa brièvement dans leur demeure. D'après les dires de ses serviteurs ses deux filles étaient déjà couchées. Druella décida donc de les laisser au lieu de les envoyer square Grimmaurd comme elle l'avait prévu et repartit comme elle était venue.

Dans la chambre de Bellatrix, les deux adolescentes ne dormaient pas. Après le choc de la nouvelle et des pleurs incessant, Bellatrix avait commencé à ressentir comme des convulsions dans le bas ventre. Andromeda avait écarquillé les yeux. Elle avait voulu emmené sa sœur à Sainte Mangouste mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusée. La cadette avait rouspéter avec virulence :

« A quoi te servira ton honneur et celui des Black, si tu meurt ! »

Mais Bellatrix avait persisté et lui avait plus tôt mandé comment elle avait deviné pour l'enfant.

« Un peu bêtement, rétorqua Andromeda. Je t'ai surprise dans ta salle de bain que tu avais oublié de verrouiller.  
\- Et tu n'as rien dire à père »

Andromeda haussa les épaules.

« Tu es ma sœur. »

Tordue par la douleur, la supériorité que Bella avait toujours éprouvée pour le moldus et issus de moldus se transforma en véritable haine. Andromeda affolée, faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Bellatrix perdait énormément de sang.

Au petit matin, une Bellatrix exsangue, couverte de sueur et en larmes, baignait misérablement dans son lit. Andromeda assisse à son chevet, des cernes violacées encerclant ses yeux était cependant soulagée. Sa sœur vivrait. L'enfant, un petit garçon n'était pas viable.

« Tu as un dette envers moi, déclara Andromeda. Je vais nettoyer toute la pièce puis j'irais enterrer… ce petit ange. »


	35. Chapitre 34: Naissances et inquiètudes

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le rattrapage de grosse bourde.

**Note **: le 06 octobre 2015. Je suis désolée du temps qui s'écoulent entre chaque chapitre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'écrire pour le moment puisque presque tous mes temps libres sont pris par un projet quer je dois absolument finir pour Novembre

Merci à Million et Andryade d'avoir mis cette fic dans leurs alertes.

*** **34 – Naissances et inquiétudes.*****

_**Mardi 29 juillet 1980**_

Lily et Scorpius s'étaient sentis aspire vers un autre souvenir. Ils scrutèrent les alentours et reconnurent les lieux. Ils étaient à Sainte Mangouste. Ils cherchèrent Bellatrix ou l'éventail des yeux mais à part quelques visiteurs et des médicomages ils ne virent rien.

Lily pesta :

« Mais où est passée cette pimbêche ! Sans vouloir t'offenser Scorpius, ajouta t'elle sachant qu'elle avait fait partie de sa famille. »

L'améthyste brilla faiblement mais soudain les deux jeunes gens furent capables de voir à travers les sortilèges de camouflages. Bellatrix était appuyée contre un mur derrière la réceptionniste de l'aile médicale. Elle jouait avec son éventail et semblait passablement énervée.

Elle semblait plus âgée, mais les deux voyageurs temporels ignoraient le temps qui s'était écoulée depuis le dernier souvenir. Scorpius s'avança vers le bureau d'accueil et se pencha pour lire la date sur le journal que la secrétaire avait abandonné.

Lily lui fit alors remarquer un homme à qui, il manquait une partie de son nez, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité et semblant garder la porte d'une salle.

Curieux, les deux adolescents attendirent. Quand un guérisseur entra sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme invisible, les deux adolescents le suivirent.

Dans la salle, une jeune femme au visage joufflu ruisselait de sueur. Elle avait les traits tirés mais souriait amplement. A son chevet, son mari, fier comme Arpagan lui caressait les cheveux. Le guérisseur examina le nouveau né tandis que la sage-mage finissait de soigné la jeune accouchée.

Lily frissonna en voyant le sang qui maculait les draps. D'un signe de tête à Scorpius, elle lui indiqua qu'elle souhaitait sortir. Mais une phrase du guérisseur les figèrent sur place.

« Et voilà Madame Londubat, vous allez pouvoir prendre votre petit Neville. »

Les adolescents, hébété regardèrent le nourrisson avec stupeur. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils venaient de voir leur professeur de botanique au jour de sa naissance. Mais déjà le souvenir s'estompait, remplacé par un autre.

_**Jeudi 31 juillet 1980**_

Bellatrix enrageait. Etre un jour sur deux en surveillance à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'aile maternité éprouvait ses nerfs. Pourquoi donc son maître voulait-il savoir qui accouchaient cette semaine en particulier. Toujours cachée par un puissant sortilège, elle s'était assisse dans un confortable fauteui de la salle d'attente.

De temps à autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en regardant les personnes présentes en salle d'attente.

La jeune Lily secoua le bras de Scorpius en babultiant :

« C'est le père de Teddy ! Et là, à côté c'est le parrain de mon père.  
\- Oh ! ne put que répliquer Scorpius alors qu'il réalisait ce que ceci impliquait. »

Ils se rapprochèrent des Maraudeurs passant devant Bellatrix. Et le Serdaigle frissonna. Son père bien que peu loquace au sujet de la guerre lui avait parlé de la folie de sa tante et même s'il se savait protégeait, Scorpius n'était pas rassuré d'être près d'elle.

« J'espère que Lily accouchera après minuit, déclara Sirius avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. »

Lunard, un peu pâle et fatigué de la dernière pleine lune, consulta sa vieille montre.

« Il reste dix minutes. »

A cet instant, James Potter, heureux mais avec une lueur curieuse dans le regard s'approcha avec son fils tout juste né.

« Patmol, Lunard Queudver, je vous présente Harry, James Potter. »

Lily vacilla. Son grand-père et son père étaient devant elle. Savait-il déjà à cet instant que leurs vies étaient en sursis. Des larmes perlèrent sur les longs cils de la jeune fille et Scorpius la tira dans une étreinte réconfortante. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas à repousser totalement les vagues de contentement de Bellatrix et la joie mêlé de terreur de James et Sirius, ni l'inquiétude sincère de Lupin.

_**Mercredi 31 décembre 1980**_

Bellatrix se regarda dans la psyché de sa chambre, s'observant minutieusement. Elle adorait l'éclat de ses yeux sombres et son épaisse chevelure brune héritée des Black. Par contre, elle détestait devoir les coiffer. Mais voilà, ce soir son beau-frère recevait l'élite de la bonne société sorcière. Même le maitre serait présent dissimulé sous l'apparence d'Avery. Elle grogna. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au Seigneur des ténèbres. Dés leur première rencontre, Bella avait été fasciné par l'homme si charismatique. Elle soupira.

Elle était déjà fiancée à Rodolphus quand elle avait fait la connaissance de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci lui avait déjà longuement parlé des idéaux défendus par le mage noir. Et depuis la perte de Rigan et de leur enfant, Bellatrix était devenu encore plus fanatique au sujet des sang-pur et sa haine des moldus et des né-moldus n'avait d'équivalence que le chagrin qui l'avait rongé deux ans plus tôt.

De son côté Voldemort s'attendait à rencontrer un de ses mangemorts et sa future épouse qui assurerait la future génération de ses partisans mais il avait découvert une jeune fille téméraire et endoctrinée dans le fanatisme telle la devise familiale _Toujours pur_. Sa soif de vengeance m'avait pas échappé au Lord et il s'était alors promis d'en faire une de ses plus fidèle servante.

Bellatrix fut tiré de ses songeries par un elfe de maison. Rodolphus l'attendait dans le hall. La trentenaire jeta une dernière œillade à son reflet. Elle enfila sa cape de soie d'acromentule et sourit. Rodolphus n'avait plus mis les pieds dans sa chambre depuis huit ans.

Leur couple n'avait été que façade. Bellatrix avait accepté l'union car la pureté des Lestrange n'étaient plus à prouver mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait la poule pondeuse de son mari. Seul l'enfant de Rigan avait pour elle une légitimité, elle aurait accepté l'idée de porter l'enfant de son maitre si celui-ci avait eu l'envie d'un héritier mais elle refusait sinon que quiconque la touche.

Rodolphus s'en moquait désormais. Il en avait pris son parti. Et il ne se gênait pas pour assouvir ses besoins dans n'importe lequel des bordels sorciers. C'était d'ailleurs son épouse qui l'y avait incité tant qu'il faisait preuve d'un minimum de discrétion.

Ce soir, pourtant, ils allaient devoir jouer au couple modèle. Bellatrix devrait faussement s'extasier sur son neveu pour contenter sa sœur. Elle devrait valser avec son mari pour rassurer sa mère enfin bref tromper tout le monde comme souvent.

Bellatrix glissa son éventail dans sa poche et Rodolphus lui sourit avant de dire :

« Peut-on y aller ? »

Bellatrix acquiesça.

_**Jeudi 1er janvier 1981**_

Sitôt la barrière anti-transplanage du manoir Malefoy franchit Bellatrix repoussa brutalement son époux.

« Ne m'attends pas, dit-elle. »

Rodolphus inclina la tête et disparut. Il savait que Rastaban serait heureux de l'accueillir pour la nuit et il transplana près de chez son frère.

Bellatrix entra en catimini sur la propriété de ses parents. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que sa mère la surprenne. Elle contourna donc le jardin derrière le manoir et entra directement dans la forêt. En douze ans elle avait appris le chemin par cœur.

Ce fatal soir de 1978, Andromeda avait tenue parole et enterré son neveu mort-né près d'un gros chêne. Bellatrix avait été soulagé que l'enfant n'apparaisse pas sur l'arbre de la famille Black. Ce fut son oncle Orion qui lui expliqua pourquoi involontairement. La tapisserie était enchantée et les enfants illégitimes ou jugé trop impurs n'apparaissaient pas dans la généalogie de la famille.

Deux jours après que son enfant fut en terre, Bella avait demandé à sa sœur pour se recueillir sur son lieu de sépulture. Bellatrix avait alors fait apparaitre une plaque de granit noire sur lequel elle avait gravée de couleur argent :

_**Althaïr Rigan Black**_

_22 décembre 1968_

_Tu t'es envolé plus vite que prévu_

_Mon petit aigle._

Depuis Bella venait régulièrement. Chaque visite sur la pierre tombale ne faisait que renforcer son désir d'anéantir le monde moldu et sa dévotion envers son maître. La brune s'agenouilla, nettoya la tombe d'un coup de baguette, caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription et d'un triste sourire fit apparaître des poinsettias.

Derrière elle, les deux visiteurs temporels étaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils avaient largement ressenti toutes les émotions de l'aînée des filles de Cygnus Black. Mais cette Bellatrix là paraissait fragile malgré sa folie et sa haine.


	36. Chapitre 35: Les parents de Neville

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le rattrapage de grosse bourde.

**Note **: le 19 octobre 2015. Je suis désolée du temps qui s'écoule entre chaque chapitre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'écrire pour le moment puisque presque tous mes temps libres sont pris par un projet que je dois absolument finir pour Novembre. Cependant j'ai rédigé l'historique de l'histoire et il y aura finalement plus de chapitres que prévu. Merci Ailho )

Merci à Irinaya d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris et alertes.

*** **35 – Les parents de Neville*****

Lily aurait donné tout son argent de poche pour retourner dans son présent mais déjà un nouveau souvenir se dessinait devant ses iris noisettes.

_**Lundi 28 septembre 1981**_

Scorpius et Lily se retrouvèrent dans une grande sale sombre et austère, devant une assemblée de mangemorts. Certains portaient leurs masques et d'autres, principalement ceux appartenant aux plus fidèles serviteurs, avait abandonnaient leur anonymat. Un homme aux cheveux sombres d'entretenait avec le Lord dans une position semi-soumise. Ce fut Scorpius qui réalisa en premier que le mangemort en question, n'était autre que le fameux Severus Rogue.

Celui dont on n'osait déjà plus prononcé le nom exultait. A ses côtés, Bellatrix paraissait extatique, accentuant encore cette lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux.

« Je vous assure maître que Dumbledore me croit acquis à sa cause. Il hésite encore un peu à me faire totalement entrer dans son maudit ordre mais attends de moi que je vous espionne pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il m'accordé le poste de professeur de potion. Mais je parviendrais à le tromper. Il finira par me faire totalement confiance.  
\- C'est bien Severus, approuva Voldemort. Mais as-tu obtenu des informations sur les Potter ou sur les Londubat?  
\- Je sais juste que Dumbledore et ses sbires les protègent et qu'ils ne restent jamais longtemps aux mêmes endroits ou quand ils font des apparitions publiques ils ne sont jamais seuls. »

Le mage noir plissa les yeux, fouillant l'esprit de son espion. Il parut satisfait. Il prit un instant de réflexion avant de bramer :

« Sortez sauf vous et toi là-bas en désignant un des partisan masqué.. »

Le cercle intérieur du Seigneur des ténèbres et le mangemort désignait attendirent que leur maître reprit la parole.

« Concentrez vos recherches sur les Potter. Je suis quasiment certain que ce sont eux qui nous faut trouver en premier. Partez à présent.  
\- Je vous donnerais satisfaction mon maître, s'écria Bellatrix avant de sortir. »

Severus blême resta sur place la tête basse. Il savait qu'il allait jouer avec le feu mais il devait à tout prix essayait. Voldemort surpris s'enquit un peu durement :

« Hé bien Severus aurait-tu autre chose à me dire.  
\- En fait maître, je… j'aurais une requête à vous faire, se reprit-il en relevant la tête. Je sais que c'est le fils Potter qui vous intéresse mais je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez si vous vouliez bien épargnez Lily.  
\- Lily ! s'amusa le Lord avec un sourire sadique. Oui c'est vrai Lucius m'avait laissé entendre que tu avais eu le béguin pour cette sang de bourbe. James Potter m'a trop de fois défié. Il mourra de ma main tout comme son fils. Mais si tu n'avais pas entendu cette prophétie… Hé bien soit, j'éviterais de toucher à ta sang de bourbe. Sors maintenant, ma baguette me démange. »

Bellatrix resta à l'entrée de la salle, regarda Rogue avec un rictus méprisant et s'en fut sans un mot de plus.

Lily seconde du nom tremblait de tous ses membres. Scorpius la tenait fermement contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles qu'il espérait réconfortante, tout en lui caressant le dos.

De nouveau le souvenir changea.

_**Lundi 2 novembre 1981**_

Une ambiance malsaine régnait dans l'air. Ils étaient dans un vaste salon aux couleurs chaleureuses. Un homme se dressait devant son épouse et son fils qui debout, appuyé sur les rebord de son parc pleurait de terreur.

Trois mangemorts ne cachant même pas leur identité avaient envahi la demeure des Londubat. Bellatrix fut la première à lancer un sort impardonnable.

« Vous refusez toujours de nous dire où est notre maître. »

Elle visa Franck et cria :

« Endoloris. »

L'auror s'écroula sous le sort convulsant de douleur. Alice pâlit davantage et se dégagea sur la droite. Essayant ainsi que Neville ne se prenne pas de sort perdu. Bartemius Croupton junior lança le même sort sur la femme. Bellatrix leva le sort imité par son confrère.

« Alors vos langue vont-elles ce délier ? Alors Londubat ? Non ? alors regarde ta femme souffrir. »

Franck essaya de se jeter au devant de Bellatrix pour protéger sa femme mais Rastaban le pétrifia et ricana moqueur :

« Ainsi tu ne perdras pas une miette du spectacle. Puis se tournant vers Alice, tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? »

Alice regarda Franck, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues difficilement et observa Neville, mimant un je vous aime avant de répliquer :

« Nous ne savons rien et même si c'était le cas nous préférerions mourir.

Furieux, Bellatrix et Barty lancèrent sur la pauvre sorcière le sortilège doloris. Alice hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tandis que Frank ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à cette douloureuse vision. Mentalement il criait : Alice, mon amour. Il se fichait des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

« Oh mais Londubat commence à se défaire de son immobilité s'exclama Rodolphus et Rastaban jeta à son tour le sortilège impardonnable.

Lily et Scorpius saisi d'effroi s'étaient blottis étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Sous l'impact du ressenti des Doloris Scorpius avait créé involontairement un puissant bouclier. Ils ne ressentaient plus les sentiments et émotions des gens ni la surcharge de magie mais le spectacle était insoutenable.

Dorénavant, ils ne pourraient plus jamais regardait le professeur Londubat de la même manière.

« Je veux partir hurla Lily de toutes ses forces. »

L'améthyste scintilla et les deux adolescents s'écroulèrent sur le parquet des combles du square Grimmaurd.

_**Jeudi 1 août 2023**_

Harry soupira d'aise en rentrant dans le salon familiale du square Grimmaurd. La journée avait été chargée, une des plus chargée depuis qu'il était devenu chef du bureau des Aurors. Officiellement il aurait dû être en congé la veille au soir mais une affaire de dernière minute l'avait retenu au bureau. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny pour annuler la fête d'anniversaire qu'invariablement, elle avait dû lui préparer. Il consulta la montre ayant autrefois appartenu à Fabian Prewett et que Molly lui avait offert plus d'un quart de siècle plus tôt. Il était à peine seize heure.

Il aurait pu être rentré plus tôt mais il avait voulu terminer de parapher les derniers rapports de missions puis il avait reçu la visite inattendue de Drago Malefoy.

En songeant à son ancien rival, Harry songea à Scorpius et d'un seul coup, il trouva les lieux bien trop silencieux. Albus lui avait pourtant assuré que Lily et le jeune Malefoy resteraient ici alors que lui-même avait prévu de remplir les formalités pour l'école de légimagie, car contrairement à sa cousine Rose qui entrait directement au ministère dans le département de la justice magique que dirigeait sa propre mère, Al avait décidé de suivre le cursus universitaire le préparant soit à devenir avocat soit à siéger au Magenmagot.

Après la guerre Hermione avait d'abord combattu pour l'égalité de toutes les créatures magiques, puis avait fait carrière dans la justice magique, voulant que des cas comme Sirius Black ne soit plus jamais possible. La loi qu'elle avait fait voter portait d'ailleurs le nom de celui-ci. Elle assurait à tout accusé le droit à un procès et celui d'être défendu par un légimage.

L'éducation avait, elle aussi été revue. Des crèches, des écoles primaires et des universités avaient été crée. L'enseignement de Poudlard avait aussi sensiblement subit des modifications. Entres autres l'étude des moldus avait été rendu obligatoire pour toutes les premières années et facultative à partir de la seconde et un cours sur les traditions sorcières avait vu le jour, pour permettre aux nés-moldus de mieux appréhender ce nouveau monde.

Harry se releva péniblement. Et se mit à la recherche des adolescents. Il fouilla le rez-de chaussée puis le premier et le second étage. Il finit par les trouver dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Les deux enfants avaient la mine défaite et se tenaient étroitement enlacés dans un large fauteuil capitonné. Des sanglots incoercibles ravageaient le doux visage de Lily tandis que Scorpius avait les yeux rouges et brillants et qu'il passait tendrement sa main dans la longue chevelure auburn de sa fille.

Si seul, Scorpius avait été dans cet état pitoyable. Il aurait pu croire que la mort de Narcissa était la responsable de ce fait mais Lily bien que peinée n'avait aucune raison d'être autant touchée.

En bon Auror, Harry nota les mains de sa petite fille accrochées au fin chandail de Scorpius et l'attitude protectrice et amoureuse du jeune homme. Harry eut un petit rictus de désillusion. Lily n'était décidément plus sa petite princesse mais une jeune femme découvrant ses premiers émois. Et si l'air arboré par les enfants ne criait pas autant de détresse il serait ressorti sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se racla la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Et d'une voix douce mais ferme s'enquit :

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?


	37. Chapitre 36: Révélations

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le rattrapage de grosse bourde.

**Note **: le 9 novembre 2015 : Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à posté mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon accès internet puis j'ai essayé de mettre mon projet à jour sachant qu'il ne me reste que jusqu'au 30 pour le finir et il me reste l'équivalant d'un mois et demi de travail autant dire que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté tout de suite. Je vous rassure cependant la suite est en cours d'écriture, il n'y aura pas d'abandon mais il vous faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patiente. Merci

Merci à Carolily29 d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris et alertes.

*** **36 – Révélations.*****

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent mais restèrent blottis tel quel. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, envisageant un instant de mentir. Mais Harry n'avait pas obtenu le poste qu'il occupait pour rien et Lily lui avoua tout. Ne lui cachant rien des bons et mauvais moments qu'ils avaient découverts. Scorpius apportait de temps à autre des précisions ou prenait le relais. Ils en vinrent aux accouchements de Lily et Alice, puis à la torture du couple Londubat.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, Harry avait prit un air soucieux pour finalement blêmir et vaciller. Il ferma les yeux et inspira et expira profondément se massant les tempes. Il fit basculer sa tête à droite puis à gauche et finalement arrière avant de regarder à nouveau sa fille et le meilleur ami de son cadet. Le survivant avait lui-même fait l'expérience du sortilège doloris et avait déjà vécu les émotions déchirantes ressentie quand des personnes proches souffraient ou mourraient. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à savoir comment se sentaient les deux ados. Il prit sur lui de ne crier sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait plus urgent. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya des patronus à Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy.

Puis il pointa sa baguette sur le couple et voyant les yeux affolés de sa fille et Scorpius esquivait un mouvement pour sortir sa propre baguette, il leur expliqua qu'il allait juste jetait un sort de diagnostique.

Ses vagabondages lors de l'année des ténèbres, lors de la recherche de horcruxes et sa formation d'Auror, lu avait appris à conserver sur lui un kit de survit et il sortit d'une poche deux fioles de potions. Les adolescents la burent sans un mot et Harry se décida enfin à parler.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ai jugé nécessaire de prévenir. Je croyais bêtement que vous fouillez le grenier. Et j'attendais mieux de vous. Dés les premiers signes de sentiments ne vous appartenant pas, vous auriez dû tout arrêter et m'en parler ou à défaut contacter Hermione. »

Harry se tut un instant espérant contrôler la rage qui l'habitait. Lily se risqua à prendre la parole.

« Papa, Scorpius a réussi à nous protéger grâce à un bouclier. Maintenant que l'on connait un contre-sort on peut continuer à…  
\- Lily, Luna Potter, s'exclama froidement son père. Vous revenez d'un souvenir avec des images atroces dans vos têtes et certes de faibles résidus de Doloris mais des séquelles tout de même.  
\- Je ne peux pas intervenir pour Scorpius puisqu'il n'est pas mon fils et qu'il est majeur mais en ce qui te concerne Kreattur va te donner un repas léger et tu vas aller te coucher. Ensuite j'aviserai avec ta mère. Scorpius ton père qui souhaitait une entrevue avec toi et au besoin en ma présence va être ravi. Tu viens de lui fournir un parfait motif. Le connaissant, il sera là… »

Il fut coupé par l'apparition de Kreattur qui l'informait que Monsieur Malefoy patientait en bas.

« Qu'est ce que je disais ! marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il donna à l'elfe de maison ses instructions au sujet de Lily et pria Scorpius de le suivre.

« Potter, le salua Drago à son entrée.  
\- Re-bonjour Drago, riposta l'élu entre lassitude et agacement. Je pense que ton fils est assez grand pour t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai fait venir en urgence »

Harry jeta un regard sur l'adolescent lui intimant de tout dire s'il ne voulait qu'il s'en mêle et Scorpius hocha brièvement la tête.

« Si vous avez besoin, je serais dans la cuisine Hermione et Ginny ne devraient plus tarder. »

Ginny arriva la première un peu avant dix huit heures. Elle entra comme une furie. Ses longs cheveux roux virevoltant autour de son visage soucieux. Harry eut un triste sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien. Lily va bien. Je lui ai fait prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu savais ce qu'ils faisaient là-haut ?  
\- Non, je pensai que tu t'étais chargé de savoir pourquoi Lily avait besoin d'utiliser la magie, s'indigna Ginevra.  
\- Euh, bafouilla le survivant en rougissant. Quand Lavande m'a dit qu'une trace de magie avait été détecté chez nous, j'ai foncé directement ici sans chercher à en savoir davantage.  
\- Donc Potter, grinça Malefoy qui venait d'entrer suivi par son fils tout ceci est ta faute.  
\- Oh ça va Mal… Drago. Ils ne sont pas mort non plus.  
\- En attendant il serait peut-être bon de prendre des dispositions pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas, décréta la rouquine. »

A cet instant Hermione arriva par cheminette. Elle s'épousseta vigoureusement et fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous tourné vers elle.

Elle embrassa Ginny et Scorpius, sourit à Harry et serra la main de Malefoy avant de s'asseoir.

« J'ai revérifié toutes mes notes au sujet du _**Revelare Memoriis**_, l'améthyste à un effet inné de protection contre les énergies négatives et ne supporte pas très bien la magie noire d'après les informations que tu m'as donné Harry le bouclier crée par Scorpius à été amplifié par la pierre. Crois-moi, avant de la donner à Lily je l'ai testé sur plusieurs objets et aucun ne m'a fait ressentir les émotions ou la douleur.  
\- Alors Granger pourquoi nos enfants sont revenus ainsi, riposta sèchement Drago.  
\- Dis-moi Scorpius avait vous interféré avec la magie où avec les pouvoirs de la pierre.  
\- Heu pas que je sache, répondit le jeune homme tout en réfléchissant.  
\- Tu m'as bien dit que vous avez réussi à interféré auprès de Narcissa ou que sur simple demande vous sortiez ou changiez de souvenirs, intervint Harry.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je crois toujours que le sort et l'améthyste ne sont pas dangereux mais qu'il y a eu des interférences. Je vais faire des recherches. »

Déjà Hermione saluaient tout le monde et partait.

« Nous avions prévu de partir Lundi à Godric's Hollow pour une semaine, annonça Ginny. Si Scorpius le veut, il est le bienvenu.  
\- Humfff, soupira Drago. J'aurais préféré qu'il rentre au manoir mais comme on me l'a si gentiment rappelé il est majeur alors… Par contre qu'est-ce que cette histoire d'influencer ma mère.  
\- Et pourquoi je te le dirai, éclata l'ancien Serdaigle. Après tout tu m'as bien caché pendant deux ans que ma grand-mère était mourante. J'aurais…J'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec elle si seulement j'avais su… »

Scorpius laissa dévaler ses larmes se moquant du précieux honneur des Malefoy. Il fut, à l'instar des Potter stupéfié quand son père le prit étroitement contre lui.

« Scorpius, ta grand-mère ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir de la pitié de nous tous. Elle me l'a caché aussi longtemps qu'elle l'a pu, jusqu'au jour où elle devint trop malade et trop faible pour continuer à se taire. Par contre, elle a été catégorique. Tu ne devais rien savoir et profiter de ta jeunesse. Crois-moi, j'ai eu souvent envie de te le dire mais j'avais fait un serment sorcier. »

Hébété, le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père, vacilla légèrement avant que Ginny ne l'aide à s'asseoir.

« Je crois que ton corps n'est pas encore remis des Doloris. Tu devrais être couché, affirma Harry.  
\- Je vais y aller, répondit faiblement Scorpius. Mais avant je vais te répondre père. Nous avons assisté à ta naissance et grand-mère et toi avaient faillit mourir. Le médicomage t'a tiré d'affaire assez vite mais grand-mère aurait dû mourir ce jour là. Je l'ai encouragé sachant pourtant que cela ne servirait à rien puisque je n'étais pas réellement présent mais contre toute attente elle a senti une présence et s'est battue pour toi. Elle m'a prise pour le jeune homme que tu deviendrais. »

Puis l'adolescent sortit montant difficilement à l'étage épaulé par Albus qui rentré depuis plus d'une heure l'avait attendu près des escaliers.

Dans le salon Harry proposa un whisky pur-feu au blond que celui-ci s'empressa d'avaler avant de prendre congé.

« Merci Pot… Harry bonne soirée.  
\- A toi aussi Drago, soupira le Sauveur avec lassitude. Ma douce je sais qu'il est tôt mais je monte me coucher, ajouta-t-il pour sa épouse. »

_**Samedi 3 août 2023**_

Ginny et Harry avaient finalement décide de me pas punir davantage leur fille. Celle-ci leur fit bien comprendre qu'elle avait bien l'intention de reprendre ses explorations même si pour cela elle devrait attendre d'être majeure. Molly présente ce jour là, éclata de rire sous les regards courroucés de sa fille et son gendre.

« Et ben quoi, protesta-t-elle. Les fléreurs ne font pas des cerbères. Je me souviens d'une petite rousse qui a été se battre contre Voldemort contre l'avis de ses parents au mépris de sa vie et d'un petit brun accumulant les ennuis en tout genre. De plus vous êtes tous les deux plus bornés que des hippogriffes alors…  
\- Maman, rouspéta Ginny pour la forme. Disons que si Hermione trouve un moyen efficace de vous protéger, vous pourrez recommencer.  
\- Yep, cria Lily en se jetant au cou de sa mère, sous les rires d'Albus et de Scorpius.  
\- Lily, on a dit si Hermione trouve comment vous protéger, insista Harry.  
\- J'avais compris, bougonna sa benjamine. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que tante Hermione trouvera.  
\- Oui et bien, en tous cas ce sera à notre retour de Godric's Hollow. Alors tu vas me préparer tes bagages.  
\- Pourquoi moi, se plaignit Lily.  
\- Parce que Albus a déjà fait son sac puisque lui et Scorpius partent tout le week-end.  
\- C'est vrai ça , tempêta Lily devenant rouge de colère en se retournant vers l'ex Serdaigle  
\- Heu Lily, je t'assure que j'allai t'en parler, bégaya le blond sous les rires goguenard de son meilleur ami, celui complètement confus de Ginny et les sourires de Molly et Harry. »

Furieuse, la jeune fille se précipita dehors. Scorpius s'excusa maladroitement et lui courut après faisant redoublé les rires d'Al.

« J'ai dû louper quelque chose ! grommela la maîtresse de maison.  
\- Lily est amoureuse de Scorpius, avoua Albus, depuis au moins un an et demi.  
\- Mais je croyais que Scorpius et Rose…  
\- Rose aimerait bien, la coupa son fils mais...  
\- Mais Scorpius aime Lily, sourit Harry.  
\- Comment tu sais ça toi! S'étonna son fils.  
\- Disons que je les ai surpris dans une position assez explicite.  
\- Si, il a touché à mon bébé, menaça Ginny.  
\- Ginny, il ne lui a rien fait de plus que la consoler et puis rappelle toi de nous à son âge. »

La mère de famille eut la bonne grâce de rougir et se tut.


	38. Chapitre 37: Le collectionneur de souven

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le rattrapage de grosse bourde.

**Note **:Le 13 janvier 2016 Tout d'abord meilleurs vœux pour 2016. Ensuite toutes mes excuses pour ces deux mois d'attente. Malheureusement les jours défilent à un rythme effréné et mes rares temps libre me laissent fatiguée et du coup les fanfics passent après. Je ne peux pas promettre de poster régulièrement je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture

*** **37 – Le collecteur de souvenir*****

_**Mardi 6 août 2023**_

Lily bougonna quand Albus la réveilla d'un _aguamenti_. Comme à chaque vacances passées à Godric's Hollow, une partie des cousins Weasley, tous ceux ne travaillant pas plus précisément allaient et venaient chez les Potter.

Ainsi en ce début d'après-midi, Roxanne, Hugo, Fred, Dominique, Albus, Scorpius, Louis et Lucy avaient décidé de disputer un match de quidditch. Ils avaient essayé de recruter également Lily mais celle-ci même si elle aimait beaucoup ce sport ne voulut absolument rien entendre, s'installant sur un transat avec un livre.

Le petit groupe l'avait donc laissé et s'était plus ou moins chamaillé pour se scinder en deux groupes : un attrapeur, un batteur, un poursuiveur et un gardien par équipe. Le jeu était bien moins amusant mais il eut pourtant de beaux éclats de rire ou des cris d'encouragement ou de frayeur. Comme lorsque Lucy voulant arrêter le souafle avait glissé légèrement de son balai et avait crié après sa mère sous les rires de certains et la peur de Dominique qui vint l'aider à se redresser.

Ils finirent sur un match nul. Ils commençaient à avoir trop chaud et leur gorge s'était asséchée. La plupart des adolescents s'étaient donc réfugiés dans la cuisine où Ginny avec un grand sourire leur prépara de la limonade et du jus de citrouille. Albus et Scorpius, eux, avaient été directement sur la terrasse où ils trouvèrent Lily endormie. Al ne put alors résister et lui envoya un jet d'eau.

« Ah ! s'écria la rousse en se levant d'un bond et en fusillant son frère du regard. Espèce de sale petit… Rah tu m'énerves.

\- Allons Lily, intervient le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire. Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau. Il faut chaud, tu seras vite sèche. Et puis si Al ne t'avait pas réveillée, tu aurais fini par ressembler à une écrevisse sous ce soleil. »

Lily rougit et se réinstalla sur son transat. Al et Scorpius s'installèrent de façon à ce qu'elle soit entre eux deux puis Roxanne arriva suivie des autres avec un grand plateau rempli de boissons et de gâteaux.

Ils goûtèrent joyeusement, Scorpius effleurant plusieurs fois Lily en se servant sous les regards moqueurs de son meilleur ami et perplexes d'Hugo et Molly qui avaient, eux aussi, remarqué les gestes calculés de l'ancien Serdaigle.

Les cousins Weasley prirent ensuite congé les uns après les autres. Scorpius avoua alors qu'il avait un entretien pour intégrer la faculté de médicomagie et demanda aux deux Potter s'ils voulaient bien le retrouver ensuite sur le chemin de Traverse. Al acquiesça d'office mais Lily dut aller demander la permission à ses parents.

Le premier réflexe de Ginny fut de refuser mais Harry intervint lançant même à son épouse un regard aguicheur puis s'approchant d'elle repoussa tendrement ses cheveux en arrière et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Allons Gin' elle a quinze ans laisse-la vivre un peu et puis tous les deux tous seuls…. »

Ginny rougit furieusement et donna son accord à contrecœur. Harry sortit une bourse de gallions qu'il tendit à sa fille.

« Allez même faire un tour au bowling ou au cinéma. Mangez à l'extérieur, j'emmène votre mère au restaurant »

Lily n'attendit pas que sa mère proteste et se précipita auprès de son frère et de Scorpius leur répétant ce qu'il venait de se passer et de se dire. Albus, hilare, s'esclaffa :

« J'espère qu'ils ne comptent pas nous refaire un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Ah mais t'es malade, se récria sa benjamine en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. J'ai plein d'images que je n'aurais jamais voulu imaginer. »

Les deux garçons pouffèrent. Scorpius alla se changer puis ils s'organisèrent pour la soirée.

_**Jeudi 8 août 2023 **_

Lily avait jusqu'à présent toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur les vacances à Godric's Hollow mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert le pouvoir de l'amulette d'améthyste, elle était obsédée par les histoires cachées derrière chaque objet.

Elle soupira. Sa tante Hermione n'avait encore donné aucune nouvelle. Scorpius à l'autre bout de la terrasse était engagé dans une passionnante comparaison de la médecine sorcière et moldue avec la tante Audrey, il jetait de temps à autre une œillade emplie de tendresse vers la benjamine Potter. Quand celle-ci repoussa pour la énième fois une lourde mèche rousse en bougonnant, il s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice pour venir prendre place à côté d'elle.

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée deux jours plus tôt. Un Albus narquois avait prétexté vouloir voir un autre film pour les laisser seuls au cinéma et Scorpius lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

« Lily ? appela-t-il doucement.

\- Hum ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête et un petit sourire orna ses lèvres en reconnaissant le Serdaigle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non, non ça va… Disons juste que…nos excursions me manquent.

\- Hermione est venue me voir hier quand tu étais avec Lucy et Molly, elle voulait le souvenir de mon bouclier, elle pense qu'elle va pouvoir s'en servir pour nous protéger.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, grogna l'adolescence en lui pinçant le bras avec force.

\- Aïe, se plaignit le jeune homme. Sinon, reprit-il après un petit silence, voudrais-tu m'accompagner chez un vieil ami ? J'ai déjà la permission de ton père, ajouta-t-il en la voyant prête à répliquer.

\- En ce cas. »

Lily se leva gracieusement. Scorpius sourit sous les rires moqueurs d'Albus. Ils traversèrent le jardin pour franchir la barrière anti transplanage, puis Lily agrippa le bras de Scorpius qui les transplana.

Ils arrivèrent en pleine campagne, sur un petit chemin de terre battue entouré de champs. Lily arqua un sourcil, tandis que Scorpius affichait un rictus espiègle, la guidant pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur quelques pierres ou racines.

Ils marchèrent un bon kilomètre avant qu'un logis surgissent à leur vue. Lily écarquilla les yeux, la demeure paraissait encore lointaine, cachée par des bosquets d'arbres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola le Serdaigle, c'est un trompe-l'œil dès la première futaie franchie, nous serons à cent mètres du perron.

\- Et quel est le nom de ton ami qui a eu cette brillante idée ? maugréa Lily.

\- En fait, il s'agit d'un couple d'ami de ma grand-tante Andromeda qui devint ensuite ceux de ma grand-mère. Bienvenue sur le domaine d'Eléa et Lysander Lynch. »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le perron, une petite femme à la chevelure brune striée de mèches poivre et sel et au regard malicieux les accueillit.

« Scorpius, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu penses encore à nous. »

Puis elle se tourna vers sa compagne qu'elle détailla sans vergogne avant de laisser filtrer un petit rire mélodieux.

« Il n'y a pas à dire mon petit, tu n'as pas menti. Mais je déblatère alors que vous êtes en train de vous déshydrater avec ce soleil. Entrez donc je vous ai préparé du Pimm's Cup™*»

Lily, trop préoccupée par les sous-entendus des paroles de son hôtesse, ne prit pas garde au décor du logis, avant qu'Eléa l'invite à s'asseoir. Ils étaient dans un vaste salon.

Des fauteuils individuels disposés autour d'une table basse ayant un plateau de verre dont les contours étaient composés de fleurs peintes, sur celle-ci un plateau avec un pichet et des verres attendait le bon vouloir de la maîtresse des lieux. Pendant que celle-ci faisait le service, Lily balaya la pièce des yeux. Une cheminée au manteau en bois était recouverte d'une tablette en marbre rosé tandis que le reste de l'assemblage semblait en pierre grise. Une belle horloge à balancier trônait dessus ainsi que quelques cadres. Un fauteuil pour trois faisait face à l'âtre, et sur la gauche de celui-ci une bibliothèque recouvrait le mur. Quelques guéridons supportaient des vases ou des artefacts que Lily n'avaient jamais vu.

Scorpius et Elea discutait joyeusement. Celle-ci invita Lily à goûter sa boisson. L'adolescente venait d'en avaler la première gorgée quand Lysander entra à son tour.

« Je suis désolé ma Fleur, dit-il à son épouse, j'étais tellement absorbé par mes r…euh activités que j'en ai oublié l'heure. Bonjour Scorpius, Mademoiselle, salua-t- il ensuite.

-Lily, répliqua immédiatement cette dernière.

\- Eh bien, répliqua Lysander avec un petit sourire satisfait, dans ce cas, enchantée Lily. Tu peux faire comme Scorpius et nous appeler par nos prénoms.

\- Scorpius m'a dit que tu étais passionnée par le passé, ou du moins par les souvenirs de ceux-ci, intervint Eléa. Lysander est un collectionneur de souvenirs. Il a été un historien reconnu en France et en Allemagne, bien que le ministère britannique ne l'ait jamais reconnu, ajouta la sorcière avec un reniflement de dédain.

\- Un collectionneur de souvenirs !? répéta Lily, surprise et interrogative.

\- Lily, dit solennellement Scorpius, tout ce que tu vas entendre à présent est confidentiel. Si tu souhaites en savoir plus, tu vas devoir jurer de ne jamais en parler avec d'autres qu'Eléa, Lysander ou moi-même. »

Encore plus stupéfaite, Lily donna sa parole de sorcière. Scorpius parla alors en premier :

« Lysander est donc un collectionneur de souvenirs, dans certains pays on dit même collecteur de souvenirs.

\- En réalité, intervint Eléa, il en est le gardien.

\- Hein ! s'exclama Lily abasourdie. »

Lysander sourit et expliqua :

« La trace d'un premier collecteur de souvenirs remonte au temps de Merlin. Au fil des siècles, des souvenirs d'anonymes, de sorciers célèbres ou de moments historiques se sont accumulé. Certains d'entre eux, en de mauvaises mains pourraient générer des catastrophes pouvant aller jusqu'à engendrer la destruction de notre monde. C'est pour cela que naît un élu de famille ou à défaut de patronyme différent pour que l'on ne puisse pas en garder la trace.

\- Un élu ?

\- Dans la tradition sorcière, il est conté qu'il y en a un par siècle. Il est aussi raconté qu'il n'existe qu'un gardien à la fois. Ce n'est pas tout à fait véridique. »

*Inventé au 19e siècle en Grande Bretagne, le Pimm's Cup est considéré comme une boisson estivale. C'est d'ailleurs la boisson du tournoi de tennis de Wimbledon. Rafraîchissant et léger, il est le compagnon parfait des chaudes soirées d'été.

**Ingrédients  
**Nb de personnes : 12

1/2 concombre coupé en fines rondelles

1 orange non pelée coupée en quartiers

3-4 branches de menthe

3-4 branches de romarin

1 bouteille de Pimm's No. 1 Cup™

2 litres de limonade au citron


	39. Chapitre 38: Souvernirs des temps ancien

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **keloush Merci pour le rattrapage de grosse bourde.

**Note **:Le 2 février 2016 pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui, j'ai dû me passer des corrections de ma bêta Merci de votre compréhension.

**Guest ** effectivement il y aura une suite. J'ai la trame de la fic écrite sur un carnet et il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin.

**Ailho **: Ce chapitre est ton œuvre à travers les rewiews et échanges que nous avons eus.

*** **38 – Souvenirs des temps anciens partie 1*****

Lysander but une gorgée de limonade et reprit :

« Tu comprends pourquoi ceci doit rester secret, s'excusa presque Scorpius.

\- En effet, approuva Eléa. La plupart du temps, personne hormis le conjoint ou la conjointe du gardien n'est placé dans la confidence. »

Lily n'avait pas été répartie à Serdaigle pour rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'enquit :

« En ce cas, pourquoi, par Morgane, Scorpius le savait-il et pourquoi m'inclure dans le secret ! »

Lysander eut une moue contrite et laissa la jeune Potter tirer ses propres conclusions, tandis qu'Eléa resservait du Pimm's Cup™.

« Scorpius est-il l'élu ? tenta Lily. »

Lysander sourit avec malice.

« Presque… Non jeune Lily, tu es celle qui me succédera. Un jour, tu veilleras sur tous ses trésors. Mais sache qu'une fois que tu acceptes ce destin, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Il te faudra faire preuve d'une grande prudence. Il n'est pas bon de jouer avec les temps et ses échos.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ! Et puis vous ne m'avez pas dit en quoi Scorpius est concerné. »

Le rire clair et mélodieux d'Eléa coupa la réponse de son époux.

« Je l'aime bien cette petite. Tu vas peut-être enfin avoir une personne qui saura te tenir tête et qui ne se laissera pas impressionnée.

\- Oui bon, bougonna son mari. Pour Scorpius, tu auras la réponse le moment venu bien que je sois certain que tu en aies une petite idée. Quand a pourquoi, la question ne se pose même pas… Lily, je deviens vieux d'ici moins de cinq ans il te faudra prendre la relève, je t'apprendrai les bases et si je n'ai pas le temps de tout te révéler, Eléa se chargera de finir ton enseignement.

\- Vous voulez dire que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard !

\- Non, pouffa le vieux sorcier, tu finiras tes deux années à Poudlard mais je vais entreprendre les démarches pour que tu sois reconnue comme mon apprentie. Cela te permettra de quitter Poudlard les week-ends pour étudier ici avec moi. Pour tous, tu seras une future historienne ou une archéomage. »

Un silence s'instaura, permettant à Lily d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de comprendre. Scorpius devinant le cheminement de ses pensées lui sourit et lui pressa la main avant de la garder dans la sienne.

« Bien, reprit Lysander. Je t'ai assez parlé des responsabilités de cette charge pour aujourd'hui mais si être collecteur de souvenirs est une lourde charge, il y a de belles compensations. »

Le vieil homme se leva, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il attrapa ce qui paraissait être des livres mais qui étaient en réalité un coffret rempli de fioles au liquide argenté. D'un geste de sa baguette, Eléa fit venir une pensine.

« Lily et Scorpius je vais partager avec vous quelques souvenirs. Touchez la substance et laissez vous attirer. »

**Ecosse, le 20 novembre 986**

Lily, Scorpius et Lysander se trouvaient dans une vaste plaine. Le miroitement du soleil couchant donnait au lac, devant eux, un aspect irréel. Les deux adolescents balayèrent du regard les alentours. On devinait au loin, les hautes silhouettes d'arbres. Derrière la forêt se dessinaient des montagnes. Lily hoqueta. Ils étaient sur les terres de Poudlard, elle en était certaine. Elle essaya de visualiser l'emplacement du futur château.

Lysander eut un rire moqueur, tandis que Scorpius après être resté bouche bée balbutia :

« Poudlard, mais…mais…

\- Hé oui, les enfants, nous sommes à l'endroit même où d'ici quelques mois se dressera le château, et plus précisément pas loin…

\- des cachots de Serpentard, souffla Lily.

\- Exact. Allez, suivez-moi. Nous devrions trouver Godric et Rowena, pas très loin. »

Ils marchèrent en direction de la future cabane d'Hagrid. Un abri sommaire y était dressé et un feu de camp ronronnait doucement. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard chocolat dans lequel brillait la connaissance et le savoir consultait ce qui ressemblait à des plans. Elle portait une lourde robe bleue dont le dessus était de bonne fabrique et était rehaussé d'étoile en bronze.*

Assis à même un tronc, un homme de large stature, aux cheveux mordorés, portant une barbe bien fournie *, gravait avec application des runes dans la poussière avec son épée. Ses yeux verts étaient plissés par la concentration.

« Serdaigle et Gryffondor ! s'exclama dans un souffle Scorpius. Alors nous sommes réellement aux temps des fondateurs !

\- Hé oui, opina Lysander avec un sourire malicieux. Serpentard est parti chasser le dîner et Helga arpente actuellement les routes en quête de main d'œuvre, à savoir des elfes de maison, des géants et même quelques gobelins. Mais chut, écoutons-les. »

Godric traçait la huitième rune quand sa compagne relevant ses yeux de ses parchemins grogna :

« Tu t'es encore fourvoyé Godric. La cinquième rune n'est pas la bonne.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à formuler ses runes de protections, beugla le fondateur.

\- Chacun d'entre nous à déjà apposé une multitude de sort autour du domaine. Il ne reste plus que les protections de l'école à proprement parlé. Je me demande… »

Rowena sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Salazar arriva avec du gibier sur ses entrefaites.

« Vous ne devinerais jamais ce que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt !

\- Et quoi donc, soupira Godric. »

Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

Le sorcier était plutôt décharné et possédait une longue barbe grise. Ses yeux gris clairs étaient calculateurs et une lueur d'amusement dansaient dans ceux-ci.*

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir mon bon ami, dit-il en s'adressant à Gryffondor, que je parle le fourchelang. Hé bien jusqu'à ce jour j'ignorais que cette capacité me permettait de parler également aux dragons. »

Rowena se redressa brusquement et d'un ton légèrement nerveux demanda :

« Il y a des dragons dans cette forêt.

\- Un seul en réalité, ma douce amie. Il est vieux et malade mais je pense qu'il pourrait avoir son utilité.

\- et en quoi se moqua Godric mais il fut soudainement interrompu par Rowena. »

Celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant :

_« Quatre grands s'élèveront. Bâtissant l'avenir des prochaines générations. Créations et imaginations tous quatre offriront. Et Poudlard rayonnera à en faire l'admiration. Créatures et dragon la protègerons tel un chant se prosterneront : _

_**Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus.**__ »_

Rowena, les yeux brillants releva sa tête et regarda ses deux comparses qui l'observaient avec incrédulité.

« Ne me dites pas que j'ai recommencé, dit-elle à demi-désespérée. »

Les deux sorciers se contentèrent d'hocher la tête puis Salazar laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Tu viens de confirmer que le dragon à sa place dans notre école. »

Tandis que Salazar continuait à palabrer sur son idée de protection Lysander se tourna vers Lily et Scorpius avant de déclarer :

« Nous allons accélérer le temps plus rien d'intéressant ne nous attends ce soir là. »

Lysander sembla dessinait un symbole dans les airs et les deux ados vécurent une expérience peu ordinaire car sous leurs regards ébahis défilèrent les conversations, les blagues, les disputes des fondateurs, leurs choix mais surtout la construction pas à pas de Poudlard. Puis l'arrivée des premiers étudiants vers octobre 987.

Dans le même temps, Lysander expliqua les propriétés de Poudlard ainsi que qui avait crée quoi.

Puis Lysander redessina un symbole plus complexe et le temps reprit son cours normal.

**Ecosse, décembre 999**

« Depuis quelques mois, la chasse aux sorciers s'est amplifié, expliquait Lysander alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le bureau des futurs directeurs. Quelques nés moldus ont même dénoncé des sangs pur pour s'assurer leur propre sécurité. Maintenant regardez. »

Salazar vêtu d'une longue robe verte foncée entra furieusement dans la pièce suivi par un Godric aux yeux flamboyant de colère.

« Par Morwen, tu ne peux pas être sérieux Salazar Chaque personne magique a sa place ici dans notre école.

\- Hé bien Godric, tu me pardonneras mais j'estime qu'il est plus sûr que d'accepter que des apprentis de famille sorcière. »

* se réfère à l'image réalisée par Lightmaker


	40. Chapitre 39 Souvenirs des temps anciens

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs  
**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…  
**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.**  
Note **:Le 26 février 2016: Désolée pour l'attente mais suite à une chute j'ai dû repousser la publication. Je poste ce chapitre depuis mon pc portable donc j'espère que la mise en page n'en souffrira pas. La suite est en cours d'écriture.

**Merci pour les rewiews. Et encore merci Ailho.**

Le grenier

*** Chapitre 39 Souvenirs des temps anciens partie deux***

Lily et Scorpius regardaient avec fascination la querelle des deux fondateurs. Celle-ci était évoquée dans de nombreux livres d'histoire dont le livre lu par une majeure partie des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie: L'histoire de Poudlard.

Les deux adolescents avaient conscience de vivre un moment historique qui influencerait des dizaines de générations à venir.

Godric fulminait, cependant au delà de son courroux, c'était avec tristesse et nostalgie qu'il regardait son ami. Car oui, lui , Godric Gryffondor, homme jovial, ancien écuyer d'un obscur chevalier, né du père sorcier et d'une mère né moldue était devenu ami avec Salazar Serpentard,sinistre sorcier au sang pur de noble extraction. Leur éducations, leurs croyances, leurs idéaux... tous les séparer. Cependant leur projet communs d'ouvrir une école pour les enfants sorciers et sa réalisation avait instauré entre eux une complicité innattendue et une amitié que Godric pensait solidement cimentée.

Pourtant depuis quelques mois, ils s'opposaient sur les choix des futurs étudiants. Rowena s'interposait régulièrement pour calmer leur ire. Dame Serdaigle n'arrivait cependant pas à les départageait. Elle comprenait l'envie de Godric d'apprendre à canaliser la magie à chaque né sorcier. Elle avait tellement vu des dommages causés par une absence de compréhension et de maitrîse de la magie. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait que trouver une certaine logique dans les arguments de Salazar pour une éduction privilégié aux sang-pur.

La montée du christiannisme avait rendu le peuple plus intolèrent. Si autrefois on priait plusieurs dieux et que les druides avaient leur propre forme de magie, aujourd'hui tout ceci était diabolisé. Le moindre phénomène incompris était l'oeuvre de satan. Le clergé et ses brebis s'était investi comme mission divine de purger le monde de toute hérésie et la sorcellerie n'était a n'en pas douter la plus redoutée et la plus traquée. Des familles entières avaient été soumis à la question et erradiquée au nom du Christ.

Ainsi deux ans plus tôt la jeune damoiselle Ysandre Serpentard, s'étant éprise d'un proche du roi avait fait preuve d'une foi inébranlable en son galant, et lui avait révélée sa condition. Celui-ci, comme tout bon aristocrate de la cour d'Aelthered était chrétien et fut horrifié de découvrir qu'Ysandre fut possédée par le démon. Devant la ferveur de son amante*, il lui avait sourit et avait pris congé le plus rapidement possible. Sitôt qu'il n'avait plus était dans la mire d'Ysandre, il cravacha sa monture pour rejoindre l'archevêque officiant auprès du roi.**

Le lendemain, le domaine des Serpentard fut mis à sang. Les villages furent pillés et incendiés. La demeure familiale fut démantelé, les gens écorgés et exposés sur des piquets. La douce Ysandre fut battue et torturée, dévêtue et recouverte d'un habit religieux pour être soumise à l'ordalie.

La pauvre enfant fut noyée sous les injures de son père et les pleurs de sa mère qui finirent par être mis sommairement à mort. Seule Dame Serpentard, survécue de justesse grâce aux soins apportés par son fils Salazar, qu'un manant avait prévenu. Elle ne fut pourtant plus jamais la même, ayant perdu l'esprit.

L'histoire ne retient que ce que bon lui semble et personne de nos jours ne se souvint qu'Helga Poufssoufle fut cellle qui s'occupa de Dame Serpentard jusqu'à son trépas qui finit de convaincre Salazar de son bon droit.

Lily et Scorpius furent abasourdi d'en prendre connaissance sous les harangues du fondateur. Lysander pour qui ce n'était plus une surprise eu un petit rictus désabusé.

" Par Merlin, Salazar, ne crois-tu en une égalité des chances? Chacun devrait être libre d'obtenir un apprentissage convenable. Q'importe que ses parents soient moldus!

\- Godric, tu n'es qu'un pauvre ère. Te rapelles-tu du jeune Eryon, répartie à Serdaigle, dénoncé par Alibert né moldu venant de la maison Poufsouffle? Ou encore de ma propre soeur? Je pourrais te citer une quizaine d'exemple prouvant qu'intégrer des moldus dans notre monde n'apporte que souffrances et dégradations.

\- Et penses-tu que ceci autorise l'emploi de la magie noire! s'écria Godric.

\- Tout moyen de nous défendre contre cette engéance est bonne.

\- Quand nous avons fondé cette école, nous avions le but commun d'instruire les jeunes sorciers de tout horizon. il n'a jamais été question de n'accueillir que les enfants de sorciers.

\- Hé bien, je le redis: je pense désormais que cette idée n'est que folie. Pour le bien de notre peuple, il serait bon de vivre en autarcie et de couper tous liens avec les moldus et les nés moldus. Il en va de notre protection. J'ai perdu toute ma famille aux mains impurs de ces êtres infâmes."

Le regard de Godric se voila à cette invocation. Il avait vu Dame Serpentard dépérir malgré les bons soins d'Helga et le chagrin incommensurable de Salazar, après le drame l'ayant aliénée et les pertes sucessives de sa soeur, son père puis sa mère. Lui-même savait qu'il n'était pas bon de clamer être sorcier, mais il était certain qu'une alternative était possible.

" Je suis marri de ce qui est arrivé à ta soeur mais rien n'excuse tes affabulations et tes sorts sombres.

\- N'as tu donc aucun respect. Et si cela avait été la tienne qui fusse noyée!

\- Je n'ai point eu de soeurs survivantes assez vieilles pour que cela arrive, répliqua Gryffondor tout de même choqué que Serpentard évoque le drame de son enfance.

\- Quand bien même, que tes soeurs soient toutes mortes au sein de ta mère ***, n'as-tu point envie de protéger celles des autres.

\- Nous pouvons les protéger tout en aidant les sorciers de parents moldus.

\- Et des étudiants continuront à en dénoncer d'autres pour protégez les leurs.

\- Cette discution est sans fin, intervint Rowena arrivée avec Helga depuis quelques instants."

Godric furieux, la mitrailla des yeux.

"Rowena, ose dire que j'ai tord, s'emporta Salazar en plissant les yeux.

\- Tous deux avaient des arguments mais tu n'aurais pas dû parler des filles Gryffondor, répondit

calmement Rowena qui savait à quel point Godric avait été touché par les morts succécives de ses soeurs.

\- Alors c'est comme cela, siffla Salazar d'un air froid. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire mot sur cela mais lui a le droit de bafouer la mort d'Ysandre.

\- Salazar, non, personne ne nie le drame de ta famille, assura Helga avec une note d'effroi. Cependant je me vois mal refuser l'asile aux enfants sorciers. Tu sais mieux que quiconque le mal qui les guettent.

\- Oui le même que ma soeur mais si cet affreux moldu ne l'avait pas dénoncée, elle serait encore vivante.

\- Tu as toujours préféré les enfants venant de famille sorcière, tu leur as accordé moults privilèges. La mort de ta soeur est un beau prétexte pour valider tes idéaux, enragea Godric.

\- Quand tes descendants seront à leur tour persécutés tu ouvriras peut-être enfin les yeux.

\- Est-ce une menace? s'enquit Godric la main sur le manche de sa baguette."

Helga s'interposa entre les deux hommes posant une main sur chacun d'entre eux. Rowena poussa un léger soupir. Cette lutte incéssante finirait par avoir raison de leur amitié, et qui savait alors ce qu'il adviendrait de leur école. Certes, ils avaient déjà mis au point le choipeaux magique pour qu'à leurs morts, les étudiants soient reparties dans les maisons, mais ils n'avaient encore formé personne pour prendre la relève.

Salazar et Godric avaient engagé un duel visuel. Contre toutes attentes, ce fut Serpentard qui détourna en premier le regard. Il scruta attentivement Helga et Rowena et cracha:

" Trés bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne m'occuperais que de mes élèves. Débrouillez-vous avec vos sang-mélés et vos nés moldus. Mais si un seul d'entre eux, jette l'opprobe sur un sang pur, je l'achéverais."

Les deux femmes blêmirent et Godric pointa sa baguette sur le sorcier.

" Peut-être alors n'as-tu plus ta place dans cette école, grogna Gryffondor."

Salazar plissa le nez et ses yeux luisèrent de malveillance. Il siffla quelques mots en fourchelang puis déclara:

"Qu'il en soit ainsi! Je serais parti avant la nouvelle semaine."

Les trois fondateurs le regardèrent sortir avec un mélange de tristesse, de rancoeur et de stupéfaction.

Le lendemain, Godric, Rowena et Helga durent s'organiséer pour prendre en charge les apprentis de Salazar. Celui-ci n'était pas réapparu depuis leur querelle. Un elfe de maison avait averti Helga que maître Serpentard avait commencé à empacqueter ses affaires.

Gryffondor, toujours faché des positions de son confrère, culpabilisait pourtant. S'il avait modéré ses propos, peut-être qu'avec Helga et Rowena, auraient-ils réussi à ramener Salazar dans une optique plus clémente.

Loin de ces futiles préoccupation, Salazar avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre des secrets. Quelques années plus tôt, cette endroit avait juste était pour lui un hâvre de paix. Un endroit où il devenait inaccesible et où il pouvait confectionner ses potions en toute sérénité.

Aujourd'hui, il était bien heureux que cet endroit fut connu de lui seul. Il avait décidé d'y laisser son empreinte. Ses livres de magie noire et ses trveaux de potions y trouvèrent une place dans une des nombreuses alcôves dissimulées dans les différentes statues. Au coeur de la chambre, dans le tronc d'une immense statue le mettant en valeur, Salazar y nicha un jeune basilic. Il serait un gardien, bien que le mage se soit assuré que seul un de ses descendants puissent entrer dans la chambre. En espérant qu'un jour , le basilic chasserait les enfants de moldus loin de ce château.

Après une dernière inspection générale, Salazar retourna à ses appartements y prendre ses derniers effets. Puis enfilant sa cape de voyage, il se dirigea prestement hors de Poudlard.

Ce fut un élève de sa propre maison qui avertit les autres fondateurs de son départ. Godric s'élança à sa poursuite mais déjà Salazar transplanait.

Godric grimaça. Rowena allait encore être furieuse. Il espèra quelques instants que Salazar reviendrait mais le sorcier était trop têtu et fier pour cela.

Ce fut les épaules voûtés que Godric retourna au château. Aux portes de Poudlard, Rowena et Helga l'attendaient. Helga pleurait silencieusement avant de lui poffrir un pâle sourire. Rowena avait l'air pincé pourtant elle hôcha la tête en sa direction comme pour le rassurer.

Lysander qui avait laissé sa future apprenti et le jeune Malefoy profitait pleinement de la scéne, se tourna vers eux:

" La suite n'est pas utile pour le moment. Sortons Eléa nous a sûrement préparé d'autres souvenirs."

Aprés une visible manipulation de Lysander, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de celui-ci. Eléa rangea le souvenir puis son coffret. Son époux sourit en voyant une nouvelle rangée de fiole prête à l'emploi.

" Vous êtes près à repartir les jeunes?"

Ecosse château de Poudlard,

Samedi 25 février 1945

Un homme ayant passé la soixantaine, était assis à son bureau. Il se caressait distraitement la barbe mais ses yeux luisaient de réflexions.

Cet homme dont les cheveux et la barbe rousse commençait à blanchir, était professeur de métamorphose depuis prés de dix ans. Il avait vu défilé devant lui de nombreux élèves qu'il avait toujours essayé de traiter avec équité mais bienveillance. Pourtant depuis prés de sept ans, l'un d'eux lui causait un désagréable sentiment.

Ce jeune homme, pourtant préfet en chef, ayant obtenu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, était la coqueluche de tous les autres professeur. Seul Horace Slughorn semblait depuis quelques mois mal à l'aise en présence du jeune Tom Jédusor, sans toutefois l'éviter.

Oui, Albus était inquiet. D'ici quelques mois, Tom passerait ses Aspics qu'il réussirait avec brio, cela était certain, et échapperait à sa discrète surveillance.

Albus soupira. Il n'avait aucune preuve, que des préssomptions. Cependant, Albus voyait d'un mauvais oeil le rapprochement du garçon avec ses condisciples Serpentard. A ses yeux, il était clair que Tom ne les voyait pas comme des amis.

Le professeur songea qu'il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de continuer à espionné son élève quand il quitterait Poudlard.

On frappa à la porte mais avant même qu'il puisse répondre, le directeur Armando Diooet entra. L'homme semblait nerveux et tenait dans sa main un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

"Que se passe-il? interrogea Albus en se redressant.

\- Je sais Albus que vous suivez de très près l'actualité moldu, commença son supérieur d'une voix chevrotante.

\- En effet, cette guerre mondiale qui oppose les moldus et d'après moi mêlé de très près aux sorciers. Mais vous connaissez parfaitement mon opinion Armando..."

Dumbledore laissa un silence s'installer et attendit patiemment que Dippet s'explique.

" Oui bon, grogna son interlocuteur. Vos théories viennent d'être confirmés par le ministère. Grindelwald vient de massacrer des familles entières de sorciers en faisant passé cela pour l'oeuvre du troisième rech.

\- troisième reich, reprit machinalement Albus alors que son visage devenait plus soucieux et que ses mains tremblèrent légèrement."

Albus n'écouta alors plus un mot de ce que disait Armando, se contentant de répondre par monosyllable. Dippet prit congé et Albus ferma soigneusement son bureau.

" Il semblerait que je n'ai plus le choix Gellert, murmura Dumbledore en sortant de sa robe une vielle miniature."

Et toute la tristesse du monde se reflétait dans les yeux bleus du professeur.


	41. Chapitre 40: Souvenirs des temps anciens

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **

**Note **:Le 8 mars 2016 Merci à ma muse Ailho. J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres deviennent plus longs lol.

Merci à Jujugreen d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris.

***** Chapitre 40 Souvenirs des temps anciens partie 3 *****

Après le départ d'Armando Dippet, Albus avait trouvé refuge dans ses appartements. Confortablement assis dans un épais fauteuil, Albus semblait fixer les flammes qui crépitaient joyeusement dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

En réalité, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis cinq ans, l'honorable professeur regardait l'ascension du fléau qu'était Gellert Grindelwald. Il retardait depuis autant de temps leur confrontation. Au delà de la peur d'être vaincu, Albus craignait par dessus tout ce que pourrait lui dire le mage noir.

Une rumeur courrait comme quoi Grindelwald avait fait graver la devise: "Pour le plus grand bien" sur le mur d'entrée de la prison qu'il avait fait construire pour y enfermer ses opposants. Albus en frémissait d'horreur, de culpabilité et d'indignation.

Un part de lui, craignait qu'un nouveau face à face avec Gellert ne lui confirme ses peurs les plus profondes. Qui savait comment il aurait tourné si la mort de sa sœur Arianna n'avait pas bouleversé ses projets de jeunesse?

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue du professeur. A cet instant il pleurait autant la mort d'Arianna que son amour perdu. Albus eut un rictus désabusé: oui, perdu car jamais la flamme que Gellert avait su faire naitre dans son cœur ne s'éteindrait.

Tout avait commencé, à la fin de sa septième année, il avait brillamment réussi ses Aspics et correspondaient régulièrement avec les plus grands mages vivants encore. Avec son ami, Elphias Dodge, il projetait un long tour du monde pour découvrir la magie d'autres civilisations.

Malheureusement la mort de sa mère Kendra, avait tué dans l'œuf tous ses beaux projets, et ce fut bien malgrè lui, qu'Albus décida de s'installer à Godric's Hollow pour s'occuper d'Abelforth et d'Arianna.

Il s'acquitta de cette tâche du mieux qu'il put avec pour seule consolation d'avoir des conversations passionnantes avec la célèbre historienne Bathilda Tourdesac, qui avait été amie avec Kendra.

Ce fut Bathilda qui présenta à Albus son petit-neveu Gellert Grindelwald. Albus fut ébloui par ses boucles blondes, ces yeux envoutants et son intelligence.

Comme lui, Albus souhaitait asservir les moldus. Pour le plus grand bien. Pour que ce qu'avait subi Arianna, n'arrive plus à aucun sorcier.

Gellert lui avait trouvé un allié de taille. Leurs discutions étaient parfois houleuses mais toujours instructives. De plus Albus était lui aussi intéressé par les reliques de la mort.

Le jeune Dumbledore ce fit même un plaisir d'accompagner Gellert sur la tombe d''Ignotus Peverell. A la grande satisfaction du blond, le signe des reliques était bel et bien présent sur la sépulture. Conscient des sentiments amoureux nourris par Albus, Gellert joua le je. Après tout l'aîné des Dumbledore, avait de la prestance, était intelligent et serait forcément un jour un sorcier reconnu.

De plus, Grindelwald le trouvait complètement à son goût, il n'eut donc aucun effort à fournir pour embrasser ou caresser son comparse.

Embarqué dans un projet bien plus grand que la surveillance de ces cadets, Albus justifiait ses idées et futures

Durant ce bel été, les deux jeunes gens nourrirent des rêves de grandeurs et de tendres sentiments. Ils échangèrent de nombreux hibous en plus de leurs rencontres quotidiennes.

Embarqué dans un projet bien plus grand que la surveillance de ces cadets, Albus justifiait ses idées et futures actions comme un mal nécessaire pour qu'Arianna n'est plus jamais à se cacher. Car si Gellert ne voyait que le pouvoir, Albus faisait cela avec les meilleures intentions du monde : il le faisait par amour.

Il ne devait comprendre que trop tard que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.

La fin de l'été arriva trop vite cette année là. Abelforth qui avait rongeait son frein pendant l'intégralité de ses vacances, dut se résoudre à confronter son ainé à ses responsabilités. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était-il pas celui qui avait insisté pour qu'il finisse Poudlard, alors qu'Abelforth ne souhaitait que le bien être d'Arianna.

Une dispute éclata entre les deux frères. Gellert qui voyait depuis u moment déjà Abelforth comme un obstacle n'hésita pas un instant à jeter un sortilège_ Doloris. _Albus, horrifié, tente de s'interposer. Les sorts fusèrent. Terrifiée, Arianna tente de se recroquevillé dans un coin.

Malheureusement la magie que la jeune fille s'évertuait à brider, malmenée par son effroi, les cris et les maléfices, explosa.

Arianna était morte, sacrifiée sur l'autel de son innocence. Jamais personne ne sut quel sortilège la faucha mais Abelforth ne pardonna jamais à Albus, tout comme celui-ci fut rongé pour le restant de ses jours par la culpabilité.

Gellert, dont la réputation avait déjà été malmené par son exclusion de Durmstrang, prit la fuite ce jour même, autant par peur d'être accusé de meurtre que par perte d'un moyen de manipulation envers Albus.

Revenant à l'instant présent et chassant du mieux qu'il le put ses sentiments exacerbés par ses souvenirs, Dumbledore grimaça et sortit sa pensine. Il n'était plus temps de reculer. Il devait faire face à son passé, même si cela lui apportait des réponses qu'il préférait oublier.

_**Jeudi 15 mars 1945**_

Albus, une fois sa résolution prise avait dû faire preuve de patience. Il avait traqué la moindre information autant moldue que sorcière et avait dû faire de nombreux recoupement pour trouver le refuge de Grindelwald.

Dumbledore avait suffisamment continué à s'intéresser à Gellert, pour savoir qu'il était toujours obsédé par les reliques de la mort. Il était quasiment certain qu'il en possédait une et pas n'importe laquelle : la baguette de sureau.

Mais la mort n'effrayait plus Albus. Il se devait d'essayer de mettre fin au massacre engendré par son amour de jeunesse, qu'importe les conséquences. C'est pourquoi ce jour là, il arpentait un sentier d'un petit village allemand, à quelques kilomètres de Berlin. Gellert y résidait lorsqu'il ne tuait pas, ne manipulait pas ou ne torturait pas.

Gellert regardait par la fenêtre depuis le levé du jour. Son cœur eut un bref pincement de remord mêlé de tendresse. Le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Il le sentait dans sa chair, dans son sang. Albus s'était décidé à le retrouver. Il le sentait approchait. Son aura avait mûri mais était parfaitement reconnaissable à ses yeux. Grindelwald soupira.

Il était encore à l'apogée de son pouvoir même si du côté moldu les offensives russes et américaines mettaient à mal ses projets. Cependant aujourd'hui, il devait faire face à son destin. Gellert avait la réputation d'être un sorcier cruel et sans cœur. Pourtant malgré tout il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sentiments inexplicables qu'en présence d'Albus. Quelque part Gellert l'aimait à sa manière.

Gellert enfila sa cape. Il caressa du bout des doigts le bâton de la destinée et sortit dans la clairière. Albus ne tarda pas à apparaître.

Surpris d'être attendu, Albus se figea en même temps que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait frénétiquement. Gellert eut ce sourire insolent qui avait tant de fois fait fondre ses objections. Ils s'observèrent un instant comme pour évaluer les changements apportés par les années.

« Albus, mon doux ami, je ne t'attendais plus, susurra le blond  
\- Gellert, je ne suis pas ici pour prendre le thé.  
\- Oh vraiment, ironisa-t-il. Moi qui avais acheté des douceurs au citron. »

Les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette simultanément.

« Peut-être viens-tu admiré mon trophée, alors ? ricana Gellert. »

Albus le défia du regard, repoussant cette inexorable envie de voir de plus prêt la relique. Le professeur de Poudlard se mit en position de combat et avec un petit rictus de contentement, Gellert l'imita.

Un duel commença. Les premiers sorts furent digne des élèves de cinquième années de Poudlard, comme si les deux sorciers s'amusaient. D'ailleurs c'était un peu le cas de Grindelwald.

Les deux mages étaient bien supérieur au sorcier lambda et ce début de combat aurait surement était hué si des témoins avaient été présents. Pourtant bien vite le niveau des sorts augmenta, et cela devint physique esquiver, attaquer, défendre...

Au loin, un berger ahuri voyait des lueurs multicolores éclairaient le ciel.

Une langue de feu vint effleurer la cage thoracique d'Albus. Il perdait du terrain. Son cœur meurtri haletait. Gellert éclata de rire avant d'envoyer un sort de haute magie noire que son adversaire bloqua avec un bouclier argenté.

« Serais-tu déjà fatigué_ my heart ? »_

Albus serra les dents. Il tournoya sur lui même et apparut à quelques pas de Gellert. Il l'empoigna par le col et rageusement écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contre toute attente, Grindelwald appronfondit le baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent une chorégraphie qu'elles seules connaissaient. Puis le mage noir repoussa Albus presque avec regret.

« Tu es faible Albus. L'amour te rend faible et te perdra.  
\- Tu te trompes Gellert. Le pouvoir te corrompt. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras ta rédemption. L'amour est ce qui me permettra de t'arrêter. »

Les maléfices reprirent. Albus dut se faire violence pour ne pas renoncer et fuir. Une partie de lui, refusait de blesser Gellert.

Un trait de lumière violette fila dans sa direction et il sauta pour l'esquiver.

«Te souviens-tu Albus ? De cet été ? D'Arianna ? »

A l'évocation de sa sœur, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette et une détermination sans faille le saisit.

«Bats-toi Gellert on a finit de jouer. »

Gellert sourit avec arrogance.

Et une fois encore Gellert reprit le dessus enchaînant maléfices et malédictions.

«La colère est mauvaise conseillère, nargua Grindelwald. »

Albus flirta alors avec des enchantements proche de la magie noire sous les regards goguenards de son ancien ami.

Grindelwald ignorait comme tous les protagonistes, celui responsable de la mort d'Arianna. Il avait voulu provoquer Albus et un peu le dédouaner de ce qui était arrivé.

Une nouvelle langue de flammes sortit de la baguette de Gellert. Albus la dévia et contrattaqua expulsant Grindelwald en arrière.

Gellert retomba lourdement sur le sol. Dumbledore se précipita sur lui et dans un geste irréfléchi lui envoya un crochet du droit au visage. Du sang roula sur la joue de Gellert. D'un geste de sa baguette, il repoussa son ancien comparse. Il se releva, essuya sans douceur le sang qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il courut vers Albus avec l'espoir d'en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Albus s'élança à son tour, laissant un sort fusé vers Gellert. En une fraction de seconde, Grindelwald en avait fait de même les deux sorts se percutèrent violemment, explosant dans le ciel. Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Les éclairs, ombres de sortilèges s'enchaînèrent à une rapidité extrême. Les deux sorciers étaient de forces égales, de la sueur commençaient à perler sur leur visage poussiéreux. Gellert avait un léger avantage grâce à la baguette de sureau, qu'Albus comblait par une habilité au combat.

Gellert commençait à fatiguer. Il devait en finir et vite. Par respect pour leur passé commun, il n'avait pas essayer de tuer son adversaire jusqu'à présent :

_«Avada Kedavra. »_

Albus esquiva de justesse. Il fit un mouvement complexe de sa baguette et une nuée bleue en sorti frappant de plein fouet Grindelwald.

Comme au ralenti, Albus vit Gellert s'effondrer. Méfiant, il s'approcha à tâtons, enjamba Gellert et pointa son artefact magique sur la gorge de Grindelwald.

«Tues- moi Albus. Tu en crèves d'envie, toussota Gellert en recrachant du sang.  
\- Contrairement à toi Gellert, je sais qu'il existe pire que la mort. »

Albus le désarma et le ligota :

« Malgré toutes tes exactions, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Gellert, avoua Albus. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? »

Albus sentit une boule d'angoisse le saisirent pourtant il ne flancha pas et dit :

« Tu vas goûter à la solitude Gellert et passer le restant de te jours dans ta prison.  
\- Nurmengard, chuchota Gellert. »

Albus l'amena lui même dans l'effroyable bâtisse. Il regarda la porte de la cellule se refermait sur son seul amour, lui effleura une dernière fois la joue avec un triste et sourire et laissa échapper :

«Adieu _my heart. _»

Lysander ramena une Lily et un Scorpius choqués dans le présent. Il leur laissa quelques instants pour se reprendre et expliqua :

«Gellert et Albus eurent alors une relation épistolaire jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Le dernier geste de Gellert fut de protéger la tombe de Dumbledore et par la même occasion il a indirectement aidé ton père Lily. Mais ceci et une autre histoire. »

Eléa, prévenante, leur servit un chocolat chaud. Scorpius sourit en songeant que pour sa grand-mère aussi le chocolat était un reméde miracle.

« J'espère que le voyage vous a plu ?demanda avec malice Lysander.  
\- Tu peux vraiment revoir n'importe quel moment du passé ! s'extasia Lily avec tout de même une petite pointe de scepticisme.  
\- Tout ceux qui m'ont été confié et ils sont nombreux.  
\- Mais comment les avez vous obtenus ?  
\- Tu découvriras tout en temps voulu petite Lily.  
\- Oui cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tes parents vont s'inquièter, ajouta Eléa.  
\- Mais, j'aurais aimé...  
\- Cela suffit Lily, coupa Scorpius. Je crois que tu as déjà pas mal de faits sur lesquels réfléchir.  
\- Et puis cette maison vous est ouverte. Revenez quand vous le souhaitez.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela, ricana le jeune Malefoy !. Connaissant Lily, elle viendra tous les jours dés le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Alors il en sera ainsi, philosopha Lysander.  
\- Cependant, Lily obtient l'accord de tes parents avant. »

Dés que les deux adolescents furent parti et hors de vue, Eléa se tourna vers son époux.

« Elle est trop jeune et puis lui faire vivre le duel Dumbledore- Grindelwald, non mais vraiment... »

Son mari soupira et passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude.

« Je suis mourant Eléa. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'elle doit me succéder. Dans d'autres circonstances je les aurais abordés plus tard mais là... Tu connais les règles ma douce.  
\- Mais pourquoi avoir tout dit à Scorpius ?  
\- Pour une fois le destin a bien fait les choses, le petit neveu de cette chère Andy est l'âme sœur du prochain collecteur. Lily aura besoin de toute l'aide du jeune Malefoy.  
\- De là, à lui dire qu'il vivrait ensemble, gronda son épouse.  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, juste insinuer et tu sais que des âmes liées ne sont pas forcément destinées à s'aimer.  
\- Lysander, ne me prends pas pour un veracrasses. L'amour entre eux est déjà trop fort pour toute autre relation d'âme. Que t'a donc révélé d'autre le futur ?  
\- Tu sais que l'unique fois où l'on y va c'est pour trouver son successeur et bien c'est Scorpius que j'ai trouvé en premier. J'ai cru qu'il était l'élu jusqu'à ce que Lily et son aura m'irradie de magie. C'est elle, Eléa. La clef, la raison pour laquelle Merlin a créé la fonction de collecteur.  
\- Tu ne peux pas en être certain Lysander.  
\- Certes mais tu as vu comme moi que l'ennemi est à nos portes et Nona, Decima et Morta n'y peuvent rien.* Le profanateur de la destinée ... »


	42. Chapitre 41: Retour chez les Black

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **

**Note **:Le 5 avril 2016 Désolée pour les délais de publications. Mon fils de 5 ans a eut successivement la grippe, une bronchite et la roséole. Le pire c'est que le chapitre était quasiment fini depuis trois semaines.

Merci à Elyae d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris.

Merci Mathilde pour ta rewiew

***** 41- Retour chez les Black*****

_**Vendredi 9 août 2023**_

Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Sa rencontre avec Eléa et Lysander Lynch, lui avait apporté beaucoup de questions et peu de réponse. L'adolescente s'avouait même que sans les souvenirs visités, elle aurait conclu à un immense canular.

Elle pouvait comprendre l'utilité de collecter des souvenirs, telle une conscience collective mais son instinct lui soufflait que le rôle de collecteur fût plus vaste. Sa plus grande préoccupation, à l'heure actuelle était la future réaction de ses parents quand Lysander les contacterait.

Lily était également anxieuse du rôle que jouerait Scorpius dans tout cela. Aurait-il auprès d'elle la même place qu'Eléa pour Lysander...

L'adolescente était si profondément interrogative qu'elle n'entendit pas sa tante Hermione l'interpeller, aussi sursauta-t-elle quand elle fut secouée.

« Tante Hermione ?  
\- Hé bien Lily, j'aurais cru à un accueil plus chaleureux et plus empressé, rit sa tante. »

Les yeux de la jeune Serdaigle s'illuminèrent en comprenant le sous-entendu. Elle attrapa avidement le pendentif tendu par Hermione.

« Tout est en ordre, lui affirma sa tante. J'ai ajouté quelques charmes de protections et plus rien de fâcheux n'arrivera.  
\- Génial, merci.  
\- Remercie plutôt tes parents qui ont finalement donné leur accord pour que je te le rende.  
\- Avoue que c'est surtout maman qu'il a fallut convaincre. »

Hermione ricana et acquiesça.

« En tous cas félicitations pour tes buses.  
\- Maman, grommela Lily tout en remerciant sa tante. »

Effectivement, la jeune fille avait reçu quelques jours auparavant ses résultats de Buses. Et Ginny était très fière de faire savoir à son entourage que sa fille avait obtenu dix buses dont un optimal en histoire de la magie.

Lily de son côté était gênée par les compliments surtout qu'elle avait largement profité des anciennes fiches de révisions d'Albus et que ses frères avaient fait tout aussi bien qu'elle en leur temps.

Albus, Scorpius et Rose avaient également eu de très bons résultats à leurs Aspics.

« Bon je file. Je dois boucler quelques dossiers pour pouvoir enfin prendre mes congés. »

Hermione embrassa sa nièce et partit avec précipitation. Lily rigola et remit le pendentif autour de son cou avant de décider de chercher Scorpius pour lui annoncer qu'ils pourraient continuer leurs voyages dans les souvenirs de Grimmaurd place.

Scorpius à l'instar de Lily était tout aussi curieux des derniers propos des Lynch. Il connaissait le couple depuis longtemps puisque sa grande tante Andromeda était la meilleure amie d'Eléa puis que sa propre grand-mère les recevait quelques fois, cependant jamais Lysander ne lui avait fait comprendre autant de chose que lors de sa visite avec Lily.

Un part de lui était rassuré, car il était certain désormais que Lily et lui formerait à l'avenir un couple uni. Malgré cela, il restait anxieux. Il était censé reprendre progressivement les rênes des finances de sa famille et maintenant il allait se retrouver à veiller sur des souvenirs et leur future protectrice.

Loin des tracas des jeunes gens, Lysander entreprenait les démarches pour faire de Lily son apprentie.

_**Dimanche 11août 2023 **_

La semaine à Godric's Hollow était finalement vite passée. Telle une veille, voir un matin de rentrée, Ginny s'affolait au sujet des bagages malgré les efforts d'Harry pour tenter de la rassurer. Lily riait sous cape en les observant, tandis qu'Albus jetait fréquemment les yeux au ciel devant ce qu'il considérait comme une aberration.

James qui les avait rejoins du vendredi soir grommeler qu'il était dans une maison de fou et finit par transplaner seul, prétextant qu'il travaillait à Sainte Mangouste le lendemain. Scorpius était parti la veille, pour passer la journée avec ses parents, enfin principalement sa mère puisqu'il éprouvait encore de la rancœur contre son père. Il avait promis à Lily et Al de les rejoindre à Grimmaurd dans la soirée.

Soupirant en voyant sa mère défaire sa malle pour la quatrième fois, Lily partit se réfugier dans la cuisine où elle se prépara un encas. Elle repensa à sa seconde visite chez les Lynch, où Lysander lui avait parlé des bases de son futur apprentissage.

La jeune fille était enthousiasmée cependant elle regrettait les futurs mensonges qu'elle devrait imposer à ses proches. D'ailleurs une partie de ses futurs cours tenus par Eléa et Lysander, serait de lui faire apprendre assez de terme technique et d'histoire sorcière pour qu'elle puisse usurper le titre d'archéomage.

Tourmentée par sa conscience, l'adolescente ne fit pas son frère prendre place à ses côtés. Il attrapa le jambon, la salade et les cornichons laissés sur le plan de travail pour se faire son propre sandwich, tout en observant sa cadette.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? finit par interroger Albus. »

Sa sœur hésita un instant mais finit par dire :

« Je songe à mon avenir. »

Sous le regard interloqué se son aîné, elle poursuivit :

« Plus précisément à mon futur métier.  
\- Tu hésites sur les matières à conserver pour tes Aspics.  
\- En fait, non. J'ai surtout peur de la réaction des parents si je leur parle de mes projets.  
\- Tu sais tu as le temps d'ici tes Aspics... »

Albus mordit dans son sandwich alors que Lily se nettoyer les mains.

« Non, déclara Lily. Je ne peux pas attendre mes Aspics. Je compte débuter un apprentissage en parallèle de Poudlard.  
\- A la prochaine rentrée ! S'exclama Albus en grimaçant. Maman va être furieuse que tu n'en es pas parlé avant. »

Lily se laissa tomber la tête entre les bras et soupira.

« Parles-en à Papa en premier et ne tarde pas trop , conseilla son frère.  
\- Scorpius m'a dit la même chose.  
\- Je savais bien que c'était un Serpentard refoulé, ricana Al sous les sourires de pitié de sa cadette.  
\- Al, t'es vraiment idiot des fois.

\- Je sais, dit- il simplement comme s'il s'agissait d'un compliment. »

**Square Grimmaurd**

**Lundi 12 août 2023**

Lily faisait tournoyer entre ses mains la canne trouvée presque deux semaines plus tôt. Elle attendait Scorpius qui devait la rejoindre après avoir été au cinéma avec Albus. Sa mère avait repris ses activités journalistiques et son père rejoint le bureau des Aurors après le déjeuner.

Restée seule avec son père durant toute la matinée, la jeune fille avait suivi les conseils d'Al et Scorpius et avait avoué avoir entrepris des démarches pour devenir archéomage. Harry surpris était resté quelques instants sans voix. Puis il avait ensuite interrogé sa fille sur ses motivations et ses ambitions. Conscient que ce futur métier risquait souvent d'éloigner Lily d'Angleterre, Harry approuva ses réserves au sujet de l'approbation de sa mère. Il promit à sa benjamine de parler à Ginny. Légèrement soulagée, la Serdaigle était retournée sous les combles dans l'attente de son comparse, impatiente de retourner parmi les Black.

Celui-ci arriva peu avant quinze heures, les joues rougies d'avoir couru pour la rejoindre. Avec une synchronisation dû à l'habitude ils sortirent pendentif et baguette et entrèrent dans de nouveaux souvenirs.

_**Vendredi 4 mai 1934**_

Violetta était inquiète. Marius serait majeur dans onze jours et son époux Cygnus n'attendrait pas un jour de plus pour le mettre dehors. Et si par Merlin, elle aurait pu le convaincre d'attendre encore un peu, elle savait que son beau frère Arcturus se ferait un plaisir de le faire pour eux. Elle soupira et regarda Marius qui dépoussiérait les tapisseries. Depuis son altercation avec son frère aîné Pollux, le cracmol boitait et se servait d'une canne que Violetta lui avait fait fabriquer. Cela n'empêchait pas le reste de la famille de le traitait tel un elfe de maison.

« On lui offre déjà un toit et un couvert, avait grogné Pollux, alors boiteux ou pas il servira de domestique. »

Violetta serra les dents. Marius se tourna brièvement vers elle, et elle observa son visage fatigué. Une cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite lui conférant une allure d'aventurier. Ses traits fins et aristocratiques étaient indéniablement ceux des Black, combien même avait-il été renié, sa longue chevelure sombre et ondulé était retenue en catogan par un bout de ficelle et il portait de vieilles hardes sales et déchirées.

Violetta sursauta en entendant la porte, derrière elle, s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle tressaillit s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'Arcturus, Pollux ou Cygnus. Ce fut donc avec appréhension qu'elle se retourna. Elle croisa alors le regard empli d'un mélange de pitié, de honte et de compassion. Devant elle se tenait, tiré à quatre épingle sa fille Cassiopéïa qui, bien qu'âgée de dix-neuf ans n'avait toujours pas pris époux.

« Mère, vous avez reçu un hibou de Doréa. Je pense que vous devriez le lire avant l'arrivée de père.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Mère, si Doréa vous a tenu le même discours qu'elle m'a adressé... »

Cassiopéïa se tut mais sa mère avait opiné. La jeune fille se retira donc. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire, peut-être de peur que Cygnus songea encore à la marier.

Violetta brisa le sceau du parchemin envoyé par sa benjamine scolarisée à Poudlard

_Chère mère,_

_J'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé. Je sais déjà que Pollux et Cassiopéïa vont bien et j'imagine que père aussi, bien que trop pris par ses obligations. _

_En consultant mon calendrier pour la rédaction de mon devoir de divination, je me suis aperçue que Marius vous quittera bientôt et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être triste.J'en ai déjà parlé à Cassiopéä qui m'a conseillé de laisser faire le temps._

_Cependant j'ai peur pour lui, mère. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de contacter quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider. Il devrait vous contacter prochainement._

_Votre très dévoué fille,_

_Doréa Black _

Violetta blêmit. Si un des autres membres de la famille trouvé cela, elle ne perdrait pas seulement un fils mais également ses filles. Elle sortit sa baguette et brûla le parchemin d'un _Incendio__**.**_

_**Lundi 7 mai 1934**_

Violetta attendit que Pollux, sa femme Irma et leurs enfantsWalburga, neuf ans et Alphard quatre ans furent partis sur le Chemin de Traverse et que Cygnus fut chez Arcturus, pour enfiler sa cape de voyage. Tôt, presque à l'aube, elle avait reçu un drôle de message et si l'auteur de celui-ci n'avait pas su aussi bien lui dépeindre sa famille, elle ne l'aurait jamais pris au sérieux.

Le mystérieux correspondant s'était dépeint comme un ancien membre des Black. Les plus ancien, en terme d'âge était Sirius deuxième du nom, frère de son propre époux qui avait laissé la charge de gérer la famille Black à leur cadet Arcturus deuxième du nom en attendant que le troisième du nom soit prêt a en faire autant. Il avait de grave soucis de santé mais restait adepte des principes Black.

Par déduction, il devait s'agir d'un paria de la savait qu'elle avait un beau-frère qui avait était renié mais elle ignorait presque tout de lui.

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir davantage, elle arriva dans la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Elle fit mine de chercher un livre quand un homme d'environ cinquante ans voir un peu plus l'aborda.

« Vous recherchez des livres sur les fleurs ?  
\- Oui, bafouilla la sorcière en reconnaissant le mot de passe qui avait été convenu.  
\- Venez allons en discuter ailleurs. »

Violetta suivit le sorcier jusqu'à une petite masure où il l'invita à entrer. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous deux en train de boire du thé dans un petit salon assez douillet. L'homme en but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez enfin Violetta. Mon frère est chanceux de vous avoir. »

La sorcière rougit et observa son interlocuteur sans aucune vergogne.

« Je m'appelle Phineus et je suis le second fils de Phineas Nigellus et d'Ursula Black. J'ai été renié par mon père, peu avant sa mort soit une bonne dizaine d'années, sous prétexte que j'aimais les moldus. »

Curieuse, Violetta ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Est-ce le cas ?  
\- Je suis indéniablement un traite à mon sang. Mais parlons plutôt de notre affaire. Vous êtes ici pour votre fils, je crois.  
\- Effectivement. »

Phineus sortit un carnet de sa poche et dit :

« Voyons comment l'aider. »


	43. Chapitre 42: La nouvelle vie de Marius

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : **

**Note **:Le 11 avril 2016 Vous ne rêvez pas déjà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à NatachaR, Münche, apineau451 et d'avoir mis cette fic dans vos favoris.

Merci NatachaR, Münche, Miss Phenix et Ginevramermaid de l'avoir mise dans vos alertes

***** 42- La nouvelle vie de Marius.*****

_**Lundi 7 mai 1934**_

Phineus, de part sa correspondance clandestine avec sa nièce Doréa, avait déjà une vue d'ensemble de ce qu'avait été la vie de Marius depuis ses onze ans. Il aurait parié le peu de galions qu'il possédait, que le jeune homme avait un sacré complexe d'infériorité, une rage mêlée de résignation contre l'injustice de sa vie et surtout aucune notion de ce qu'était le monde moldu.

Ce dernier point avait son importance pour Phineus car cela signifiait que Marius ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seul immédiatement. Car effectivement, Phineus voulait pousser son neveu vers les moldus. Un cracmol avait très peu de chance de trouver un travail ou même un peu de reconnaissance dans la société sorcière, mais un Black, de surcroît était un cracmol mort.

Il nota quelques une des choses à faire : déjà, faire enregistrer Marius à l'état civil moldu anglais afin de se procurer des papiers d'identité. Ensuite lui donner les bases pour se débrouiller chez les moldus, lui trouver un job, envisager des séances de psychothérapie...

Phineus se tourna vers sa belle-sœur et questionna :

« Quand votre époux compte-t-il jeter dehors ce pauvre bougre ?  
\- Marius aura dix-sept ans le quinze mai, répliqua Violetta en grimaçant du vocabulaire de son interlocuteur.  
\- Bien cela me laisse une semaine pour tout préparer. Je logerai votre fils le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il puisse s'adapter aux moldus. »

Violetta grimaça de nouveau. « Vivre parmi les moldus » était à ses yeux un blasphème mais que pouvez donc envisager d'autre pour Marius.

« Il dormira dans mon canapé. La maison n'est pas très grande, continua Phineus en faisant fi des expressions faciales de Violetta. Je suis relié au monde moldu, comme au monde sorcier ainsi ma cheminée est reliée au réseau de cheminette. A vous de me faire savoir si vous préférez envoyer Marius de cette manière ou si vous souhaitez que je vienne le chercher.  
\- J'aimerais que mon mari et mon fils Cygnus ignore où se trouve Marius.  
\- Craignez-vous des représailles ?  
\- Sait-on jamais !  
\- Bien, je viendrai donc le chercher si la date changeait, prévenez-moi.  
\- A vrai dire, j'aimerais que vous veniez la veille. J'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire Arcturus. Après tout il a envisageait de le tuer lorsque... euh... cela s'est su  
\- Aucun problème. Je suppose qu'il ne possède rien.  
\- Rien de matériel. Par contre j'ai économisé sur mon argent propre et je peux lui donner 500 galions. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais...  
\- C'est mieux que rien, la coupa Phineus. Vous m'avez apporté sa canne.  
\- Oui je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi.  
\- Juste pour la mesurer, ricana l'homme je pourrais ainsi lui en faire fabriquer une autre et lui fournir quelques vêtements décents. »

Violetta rougit face au sous-entendu. Le sorcier observa la canne, la mesura et la réduisit pour la rendre à sa belle-sœur.

_**Mercredi 9 mai 1934**_

Cassiopéïa s'était faufilé à la volière pour écrire à son amant. Elle soupira en songeant à quel point elle se languissait de lui. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas le cran et préférait croire qu'elle ne se rebellait pas pour sa mère qui avait déjà perdu un fils.

Son amant songeait à la quitter et elle voulait le voir pour l'en dissuader. Cassiopéïa regarda vers le jardin pour être certaine de ne pas se faire prendre et ne vit que Marius arrachant les mauvaises herbes.

Soudain, apparut Violetta, Cassiopéïa se hâta de ranger encre et parchemin. Elle n'aurait pourtant rien eut à craindre car sa mère savait tout de son idylle avec un né moldu, allant même jusqu'à lui fournir des prétextes pour s'absenter.

« Marius !  
\- Oui ? demanda t'il.  
\- Tiens-toi prêt à partir le quatorze. J'ai une personne fiable qui s'occupera de toi. »

Cassiopéïa écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'aperçut que son frère semblait amorphe et que seul ses yeux exprimaient de la reconnaissance.

_**Mardi 15 septembre 1936**_

Marius caché derrière un buisson observait sa mère. Il venait environ tous les deux mois pour l'apercevoir. De temps à autre, elle était accompagné de Cassiopéïa ou durant les périodes non scolaire, avec Doréa. Grace à Phineus, qui avait toujours des relations avec les sorciers, il avait accès aux nouvelles mondaines concernant sa famille. Ainsi il avait appris que son père avait fiancé Doréa à Charlus Potter.

Marius pensait que c'était pour éviter que sa jeune sœur fasse comme son aînée et refusa de prendre mari. Il en avait d'abord était choqué puis il avait réalisé que Doréa avait désormais seize ans et que chez lez sang-purs c'était monnaie courante d'arranger des unions.

Il regarda sa mère avec nostalgie puis se décida enfin à partir. Il regagna le petit appartement qu'il occupait depuis presque quinze mois. Il n'était pas très luxueux mais bien plus confortable que la cave dans laquelle il dormait chez ses parents.

Les premiers temps, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Phineus, il avait eu du mal à dormir ailleurs que sur le sol. Il avait fallut énormément de patience de la part de son oncle pour qu'il dorme enfin dans le canapé et encore plus pour qu'il accepte de manger en sa compagnie.

Marius repoussa ses souvenirs et alla se doucher. Il suivait des cours du soir de gestion. Il rêvait d'ouvrir un jour sa propre librairie. Durant son calvaire, où il avait été aussi bien traité qu'un elfe de maison, ce qui lui avait le plus manquer après les besoins de bases tels la nourriture et l'hygiène, c'était les livres.

Son oncle lui avait donc trouvé un job, un mi-temps, dans une bouquinerie. Phineus avait expliqué le manque d'éducation de son neveu par un grave accident qui expliquait aussi sa claudication. Le libraire permettait parfois à Marius d'emprunter des livres en échanges d'heures supplémentaires. Au fil des mois un complicité vint à unir les deux hommes. Le libraire était veuf depuis quinze ans et son unique fille vivait en France. Marius éclairait sa solitude et peu à peu, Alfred Burnett, lui offrit un travail à temps plein et plus de responsabilités.

Alfred était un homme généreux, aussi sans en parler à Marius, avait-il contacté sa fille pour qu'à sa mort, elle lui cède sa bouquinerie. Elle avait reçu cette nouvelle avec bienveillance. Elle était médecin et n'avait que faire du petit commerce de père.

C'était d'ailleurs le bouquiniste qui avait incité Marius à prendre des cours du soir.

_**Samedi 3 décembre 1938.**_

Marius habitait toujours son petit appartement. Cependant, des cartons s'empilaient dans un coin, d'ici deux semaines, le jeune homme entrerait en possession de son nouveau logement, une maisonnette avec deux chambres.

Marius avait obtenu son diplôme de gestion en juin. Depuis lors, Alfred, son patron lui laissait gérer sa boutique de plus en plus souvent seul.

Le jeune homme de vingt et un ans, se coiffa méticuleusement. Il refit son nœud de cravate nerveusement sous le regard moqueur de Phineus.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui. Celui de son mariage. Il épousait Carolyn Baker qu'il avait rencontrée huit mois plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Carolyn était fleuriste. Elle avait d'ailleurs veillé à toute la décoration florale de leurs noces. Alfred avait été choisi comme témoin ainsi que Lisbeth, la jeune sœur de la future mariée.

Phineus avait contacté Violetta pour lui faire part des épousailles de son fils. Elle avait donc envoyé un cadeau mais n'était pas venue. Phineus soupira. Il avait eu par contre la surprise de rencontrer une autre nièce, cousine de Marius, avec qui le jeune homme avait repris contact. Cedrella Weasley était présente avec son époux Septimus.

Les noces furent simples mais joyeuses et ce fut avec amusement que Marius franchit le seuil de leur appartement, avec la nouvellement Madame Black. Le cracmol s'excusa encore de devoir accueillir son épouse dans une aussi misérable demeure. Carolyn rit.

« Qu'importe notre maison tant que nous sommes ensemble ! riposta la jeune épouse. »

Marius eut un sourire éblouissant et il l'embrassa passionnément. Après toutes les souffrances endurées, toutes les brimades, le manque d'affection..., il allait enfin construire sa propre vie et une nouvelle famille.

Lily et Scorpius sur ce dernier souvenir revinrent dans le présent. Curieuse de ce qui advint au cracmol, Lily interrogea quelques semaines plus tard Lysander à ce sujet. Le collecteur lui apprit que Marius et Carolyn eurent deux enfants et que leur arrière petit-fils était en dernière année à Poudlard, devenant ainsi le dernier des Black*. Après réflexions, Lily se rappela d'un certain Altaïr Black, assez réservé mais amical.

_**Mardi 15 août 2023**_

Scorpius avait repris la veille, les cours de gestion donné par son père. Maintenant qu'il était majeur Draco lui avait confié une partie du patrimoine Malefoy. Drago ne se souvenait que trop bien de la rigidité de son propre père à ce sujet et voulait éviter que Scorpius en souffre comme lui en son temps. D'un accord tacite, ils n'évoquaient jamais Narcissa qui restait un sujet de discorde entre eux.

A square Grimmaurd, Lily était donc tributaire du retour de son petit ami pour revivre les souvenirs. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement son dîner en compagnie de son frère et de ses parents, un hibou tapa à la fenêtre. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« J'espère qu'il ne te rappelle pas au bureau, rouspéta-t-elle à l'intention de son époux.  
\- En cas d'urgences, tu sais bien qu'ils prennent la cheminette. »

Ginny ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle lut avant de le tendre à son mari. La rouquine parut contrariée alors qu'Harry semblait juste perplexe.

« Al, laisse-nous s'il te plait, demanda Ginny. »

Albus grommela en reposant sa fourchette mais sortit tout de même.

« Lily, la lettre que nous venons de recevoir te concerne. Sais-tu de quoi parle-t-elle ? »

La jeune fille bien qu'en ayant une idée assez précise répondit négativement à son père.

« As-tu fait une demande d'apprentissage auprès d'un historien – archéomage ? se renseigna sa mère.  
\- Ah ! Ça ! Euh...hé bien, oui pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi diable ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? s'emporta Ginny.  
\- Euh... J'ignorais si je serais retenue comme candidate potentielle alors j'ai préféré attendre.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûre de ce choix ? s'enquit son père. Je sais que tu aimes bien l'histoire mais tu ne paraissais pas passionnée à ce point là.  
\- Oui Papa. J'aimerais réellement obtenir la place d'apprentie historienne puis devenir archéomage  
\- Et tes études ? reprit froidement Ginny. L'année prochaine, tu auras tes Aspic à passer. Comment comptes-tu passer tes week-end en apprentissage, réviser tes cours et faire tes devoirs ?  
\- J'aviserais.  
\- Non Lily, c'est hors de question...  
\- Allons Ginny, temporisa Harry, si c'est ce dont rêve Lily... Nous devrions la laisser essayer ou au moins rencontrer ce... »

Il relut le parchemin et reprit :

« ce professeur Lynch pour voir comment il voit les choses.  
\- Très bien, riposta sa femme avec mépris, puisque tu es d'accord avec elle... Nous irons voir ce Lynch.  
\- Ouais ! Merci maman, fit Lily en l'enlaçant. »

Ginny sourit et rappela Albus pour finir le repas.

Scorpius revint peu après et Lily et lui montèrent au grenier. Ils prirent l'étui de baguette aux initiales PB.

_**Samedi 27 septembre 1924**_

Irma Crabbe était en cinquième année à Serpentard. Troisième enfant de sa fratrie, Irma était jugée par ses parents comme un poids. Son frère hériterait du titre et sa sœur aurait un mariage avantageux avec une grande famille. Mais Irma et ses quelques kilos superflus, sa mine revêche et ses cheveux ternes, resterait vieille fille, du moins d'après ses parents.

Irma avait cependant plus de jugeote que ce qu'on croyait généralement et elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Du bout du pouce, elle caressa l'étui de baguette qu'elle avait fait confectionner pour sa proie.

Irma avait longuement cherché quel noble sang-pur pourrait lui convenir pour redorer son prestige. Elle avait écarté peu à peu les sixièmes et septièmes années qui étaient déjà tous plus ou moins engagés. Les garçons de son année la connaissaient trop bien. Il ne lui restait plus que les classes inférieures. Elle avait beaucoup observé les potentiels candidats et lors de la répartition, un élève attira son attention.

A partir de cet instant elle prit le plus grand soin de ses cheveux et tenta de paraître plus amicale. En tant que préfète, elle n'eut aucun mal à l'approcher et se renseigner un peu plus sur lui.

Profitant d'être seule, Irma sortit l'étui aux initiales brodées. PB, Pollux Black.

Pollux était le fils aîné de Cygnus et Violetta Black. Ce n'était pas la future tête de famille mais les Black restaient une famille prestigieuse et Irma le trouvait totalement à son goût bien qu'il fut encore un peu naïf, autant qu'un Black pouvait l'être. Le philtre d'amour qu'elle avait prévu ne serait pas suffisant.

Dans l'attente d'un nouveau plan, Irma se rapprochait du mieux possible du première année, l'aidant dans ses devoirs, lui offrant des menus cadeaux...

Pollux étant encore jeune ne vit pas les sous entendu du comportement de la préfète. Il la trouvait moche mais très amicale. Elle le faisait rire ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent au jeune garçon.

Irma rangea l'étui en voyant Pollux arriver.

* Personnage d'une de mes fictions en projet.


	44. Chapitre 43: Les machinations d'Irma

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Ailho**

**Note **:Le 21 avril 2014 : Merci à ma nouvelle bêta pour ses corrections. Le prochain chapitre est presque fini.

*****43- La machination d'Irma*****

_**Samedi 29 novembre 1924**_

Depuis la rentrée, Irma avait réussi à devenir l'ami du jeune Pollux Black. Cependant elle était encore loin de parvenir à ses fins. Irma n'était ni idiote, ni niaise. Elle savait qu'en temps normal, jamais les Black ne la choisiraient comme promise à l'un des leurs. Sa seule option viable était d'être compromise. Pour cela, il fallait cependant attirer Pollux dans ses bras. Irma avait abandonné l'option du philtre d'amour depuis longtemps. Une nouvelle idée avait germé dans son esprit calculateur. Il fallait cependant trouver le moment opportun. En attendant des événements plus propices, Irma continuait d'appâter Pollux.

En cette fin de samedi après-midi, le jeune garçon regardait avec envie l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Irma l'y avait souvent vu. Elle s'était donc fait envoyer le vieux balai de son frère.

Aussi pimpante qu'elle pouvait l'être, Irma vint s'asseoir près du garçon. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un bref sourire.

« Tu comptes postuler l'année prochaine ?  
\- Je pense que oui. J'adore voler et encore plus ce jeu.  
\- Tu peux toujours voler pour le plaisir.  
\- J'aimerais bien mais tu sais bien que les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'apporter leur balai.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en prendre un autre ?  
\- Il est hors de question que je prenne un balai de l'école. N'importe quel sang de bourbe a pu les utiliser.  
\- Hé bien...Je pourrais peut-être... Non oublie.  
\- Quoi ? Vas-y, dis toujours.  
\- Bon, fit semblant de grommeler Irma. Je pourrais peut-être te prêter le mien. Il est un peu vieux mais il vole encore très bien. »

Pollu eut un sourire ravi et lui demanda :

« Tu me le prêterais, vraiment ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Pour toi, je le ferais sans hésiter. Attends-moi ici, je vais le chercher.»

Pollux enchanté, ne chercha pas plus loin.

_**Samedi 17 janvier 1925**_

Une fois encore ce fut le Quidditch qui aida Irma à concrétiser ses projets. Ce jour là, près de quatre heures plus tôt, c'était joué le match Serpentard- Serdaigle. Irma n'appréciait pas tellement ce sport en vérité, mais elle y avait assisté les quatre premières années pour encourager son équipe et cette année plus spécialement, pour rester proche de Pollux.

La victoire de l'équipe de Serpentard était écrasante avec un score de 230 points à 20 points pour les pauvres Serdaigle. La maison des vainqueurs était en liesse. Les élèves de Serpentard avait organisé une petite fête pour célébrer leur victoire.

Comme pour chaque réjouissance organisée chez les verts et argents, l'alcool était présent en quantité non négligeable. D'un accord tacite, il n'était servi qu'aux élèves au dessus de la troisième année. Les préfets devaient d'ailleurs y veiller. Ce qui contentait grandement Irma qui s'arrangea pour que le fils Black troque son jus de citrouille contre de l'hydromel. Irving Montague, l'autre préfet de Serpentard voyant qu'il était déjà vingt trois heures décida de se rapprocher d'Irma pour envoyer les plus jeunes se coucher.

« Crabbe, aide-moi à faire monter les premières et deuxièmes années. »

Il avisa Pollux qui semblait rire tout seul et demanda à sa consœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé se saouler.  
\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Montague il a juste goûté par inadvertance mon verre de rhum groseille. D'ailleurs j'allais le raccompagner. »

Sur ces mots, Irma se leva, entraîna Pollux laissant son homologue planté sur place. De son côté, Irma songeait qu'un sort d'oubliettes serait nécessaire sur ce fouineur d'Irving. Puis mettant son plan en place, elle emmena Pollux dans sa chambre.

Irma était prévoyante aussi, elle avait mélangé à l'alcool donné à Black, un philtre de confusion et un inhibiteur.

Pollux riait toujours. Irma l'aida à se mettre dans le lit et lui sourit. Elle sortit une fiole qu'elle vida cul-sec. Depuis une semaine, elle avalait chaque soir une potion de fertilité.

« Pollux, appela-t-elle.  
\- Hummm ?  
\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi ? »

Pollux dodelina de la tête en acquiesçant.

« En vérité, je pense plus tôt te faire une faveur. Je vais faire de toi un homme. »

Complètement alcoolisé et drogué, Pollux ne réagit pas quand Irma le déshabilla, ni quand elle se mit à lui frictionner le sexe. Il gémit sous les coups de langues et quand Irma s'empala sur lui.

Le lendemain, Pollux se réveilla quelque peu désarçonné. Il comprit, bien vite, ce qui avait pu se produire en se rendant compte que sa main était sur la poitrine d'Irma. Honteux et un peu dégoûté, Pollux se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'adolescente et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha et se frotta vigoureusement puis se sentant nauséeux, il courut jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes.

Une fois son estomac vidé, il s'assit sur le sol en essayant de remettre les événements de la soirée de la veille, en ordre. Persuadé d'avoir seulement trop bu, il se convainquit qu'il était en parti responsable. Cependant une part de lui, bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, estimait qu'Irma étant plus âgée aurait dû le repousser.

Il retourna dans la chambre où il s'habilla silencieusement avant déprendre la poudre d'escampette.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Irma tenta de maintenir la relation cordiale qu'ils entretenaient avant ce soir là puis voyant la froideur de Pollux, elle se résigna avec un petit rictus malsain. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir réussi. Dans un mois, au plus tard, elle serait fixée.

_**Lundi 23 février 1925**_

Une nouvelle fois, Irma fut prise de nausée. Elle se précipita vers les premières toilettes venues. Quand elle eut fini, un sourire illumina son visage. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, elle vomissait chaque matin. Elle s'était assez renseignée pour savoir que c'était un des premiers symptômes de grossesse. Maintenant il lui fallait passait à la phase deux de son plan et sans le vouloir sa camarade de chambrée Eléna Flint l'aida.

« Irma ? appela t-elle. Tu es encore malade ! »

On entendit la chasse d'eau s'écoulait puis le robinet du lavabo puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Irma blême et défaite. Eléna lâcha un cri de surprise et porta instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche.

« Irma, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. »

Par jeu, l'adolescente protesta mais Elena ne faiblit pas.

L'infirmière ausculta Irma et l'interrogea sur la fréquence de ses malaises. Ce fut Elena qui répondit quand elle s'aperçut qu'Irma hésitait. L'infirmière fronça des sourcils et partit chercher une potion qu'elle fit avaler à sa patiente. Elle attendit qu'elle fasse effet tout en congédiant Eléna. Puis elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le ventre d'Irma. Cette dernière frissonna et Miss Enid lui sourit avant de regarder le résultat de son test.

Miss Enid soupira et s'assit près de la jeune fille.

« Tu attends un enfant Irma, déclara-t-elle mi-désolée, mi-compatissante.  
\- Non, joua Irma. Ce n'est pas possible... Je...je n'ai pas eu de... enfin... je n'ai pas...vous comprenez ?  
\- Voyons Irma. Cet enfant n'est pas arrivé par magie.  
\- Je ne comprends pas Miss Enid. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais connu de garçon. »

Irma se tordit les mains, baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter.

« Voyons mon enfant, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils. Il va falloir que je prévienne le directeur et vos parents mon petit. »

Les faux pleurs d'Irma redoublèrent d'intensité.

_**Vendredi 6 mars 1925**_

Les parents d'Irma avaient décidé de la retirer de Poudlard. La confrontation entre les parents et la fille avait été tumultueuse. Irma avait continué d'affirmer qu'elle ignorait qui était le père de l'enfant et maintenait même qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fauté. Miss Enid avait daté la grossesse de mi-janvier.

Devant la persistance d'Irma de nier les faits, le père de la jeune fille s'était emporté et l'avait rudoyée. Le directeur les avait séparés et Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion, avait proposé d'utiliser une potion révélatrice quand l'enfant serait né. Cependant le père ne pouvait tolérer un tel déshonneur et menaça le directeur de se plaindre au Magenmagot. Après tout, insinua-t-il, vu qu'Irma ne se souvenait de rien, qui savait si elle n'avait pas été violentée ?

Le directeur avait alors promis d'interroger ses élèves. Le père Crabbe avait envisageai de faire avorter sa fille mais son épouse l'avait supplié d'attendre un mois supplémentaire car même avec magie un tel acte n'était pas sans danger.

A Poudlard, le directeur Phineas Nigellius Black était bien embêté. Il avait interrogé les préfets puis les élèves de Serpentard et tous avaient été formels. Si Irma Crabbe avait fréquenté un garçon, cela ne pouvait être que Pollux Black.

A soixante-dix-huit ans, Phineas était fatigué et malade, aussi il ne supportait pas qu'un nouveau scandale éclabousse la noble et toujours pur maison des Black.

Il convoqua donc son petit-fils dans son bureau et l'interrogea. Blafard et penaud, devant le patriarche de la famille Black, Pollux répondit du mieux qu'il le put.

Furieux et déçu, Phineas tempêta sur la niaiserie de son descendant puis il convoqua ses parents Cygnus et Violetta ainsi qu'Arcturus à qui il avait confié la famille Black lors de sa nomination à Poudlard.

Écœuré, Pollux entendit son aïeul, son père et son oncle organiser son futur mariage avec cette morue d'Irma Crabbe. L'affaire étant urgente, Arcturus se présenta chez les Crabbe le jour même et les noces furent prévues quinze jours plus tard. Irma feignit le désespoir, et devant les questions de ses parents, répondit qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir bu le soir évoqué par Pollux mais que cette soirée restait floue dans son esprit.

_**Mercredi 13 octobre 1925**_

Pollux était sorti de Poudlard, grâce à une permission exceptionnelle, patientait avec son père Cygnus dans le petit salon de leur demeure. A l'étage, Violetta, Lysandra et Hester, les épouses Black aidaient la dernière ajoutée à la famille à mettre au monde son enfant.

Cygnus et ses frères, Sirius et Arcturus, buvaient du whisky pur feu. Pollux, n'ayant que treize ans depuis peu, n'avait eu le droit qu'à une bièraubeurre. L'horloge sonna vingt et une heures et un vagissement de nouveau-né retentit à l'étage. Les hommes soupirèrent de soulagements, l'attente était finie. Violetta descendit présenter le nourrisson. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui tendit l'enfant :

« Laisse-moi te présenter ta fille. Ton épouse se repose, ajouta-t-elle en accentuant le mot épouse avec mépris. »

Pollux avait brièvement souhaité qu'Irma succombe à cet accouchement qui c'était pourtant annoncé difficile. Il soupira sans savoir lui-même si c'était de dépit ou de soulagement.

« Comment vas-tu la prénommer ? questionna son oncle.  
\- Walburga, répondit Pollux sans hésitation.  
\- Soit un bon père, à défaut d'être un bon époux, déclara son père. »

_**Mardi 15 août 2023**_

« Je devrais peut-être faire comme Irma, taquina Lily.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour attirer mon attention, riposta Scorpius. Lily, je tiens énormément à toi.  
\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu attendre presque deux ans. »

Scorpius soupira. Cependant il n'était plus aussi catégorique qu'auparavant. Lysander lui ayant fait comprendre que leur relation serait sérieuse. Lejeune homme se rapprocha de Lily, passa sa main le long de sa joue avant d'attraper son cou puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il les lui caressa délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'ils approfondissent leur baiser.

Lily se recula et scruta le visage de Scorpius. Elle finit par questionner :

« Que dois-je comprendre ?  
\- Que nous sommes ensemble mais attention rien d'officiel pour le moment. Laisse-moi préparer mon père à cette nouvelle. »

Lily rigola. Elle-même redoutait la réaction de certains membres de sa famille. Après tout, les Malefoy et les Weasley avaient longtemps étaient des ennemis jurés.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans le salon, discutant et riant. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils parlaient d'avenir et profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Tous deux avaient conscience que dans deux semaines, Lily retournerait à Poudlard pour de longues semaines.

« Chut, souffla Lily tout en pouffant. On va réveiller mes parents en plus Albus et même James sont là ce soir. »

Scorpius grimaça à l'idée de devoir s''expliquer avec l'aîné des fils Potter. Il ne tenait d'ailleurs également pas à devoir de nouveau affronter son meilleur ami.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, déclara le jeune homme à regrets. Je dois retourner au manoir Malefoy pour neuf heures demain. »

Lily soupira mais opina. Scorpius l'embrassa tendrement et sur une promesse tacite de nouveaux émois amoureux, les deux adolescents se séparèrent.


	45. Chapitre 44 Drago et Astoria

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Ailho**

**Note **:. 29 avril 2016 et voici un nouveau chapitre

*****44- Drago et Astoria*****

_**Vendredi 17 août 2023**_

Les traditionnelles lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées, aussi Lily avait projeté d'aller acheter ses nouvelles fournitures. Elle s'était donc levée tôt, avait prit rapidement un petit-déjeuner puis s'était douchée et habillée en tenue sorcière pour l'occasion.

Son père était déjà au ministère et Ginny était sur le point de rejoindre le journal. Albus, qui n'avait rien de prévu ce jour là, avait été convié par sa mère pour l'accompagner.

Lily regarda l'horloge. Il était neuf heures moins le quart et Albus ne daignait pas se lever. Lily soupira. Son frère était toujours très ponctuel pour les cours ou pour ses rendez-vous ayant trait à son avenir mais il était toujours à la traîne pour le reste.

Furieuse, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à monter secouer son aîné quand la cheminée s'illumina. Scorpius en sortit et lui sourit. La Serdaigle, ravie, se jeta presque dans ses bras. Scorpius sentit son cœur s'emballer et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

« Que fais-tu là? Tu ne devais pas étudier avec ton père.  
\- Non, il croit que je profite du jour de congé d'Albus.  
-Et ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Lily malicieusement.  
\- Hé bien, répliqua Scorpius avec nonchalance. Je comptais accompagner ma petite amis sur le Chemin de Traverse puis l'emmener manger mais si elle a d'autres projets …  
\- Non, elle est toute disposée à t'accompagner, pouffa Lily.  
\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Lysander et Eléa ?  
\- Effectivement. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques achats supplémentaires à prévoir. J'espère que la bourse prévue par ma mère sera suffisante.  
\- Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Je t'offrirais ces quelques achats. »

Lily voulut protester mais Scorpius la devança en l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour la faire taire. Il la poussa ensuite gentiment vers la cheminée. Ils passèrent la matinée à faire les emplettes pour la rentrée et l'apprentissage de la jeune fille. Puis, Scorpius l'emmena au restaurant, où ils déjeunèrent en bavardant allégrement. Après le dessert, Scorpius prit un café. Il tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse quand il se décida à demander :

« Comment te sens-tu réellement vis à vis de ton... »

L'héritier Malefoy hésita un instant et reprit :

« …ton apprentissage ?  
\- Hé bien ! commença Lily tout en sondant ses impressions, je crois que j'appréhende ce qui va se passer. Et en même temps j'ai hâte d'y être. Tu te rends compte du savoir inestimable qui me sera disponible. Et puis je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il me faudra mentir à ma famille. »

Scorpius hocha la tête avec complaisance. Il prit la main de la rouquine et déclara :

« Je t'aiderais autant que je pourrais.  
\- Tu sais cela me fait quand même peur cette histoire d'élue. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une prophétie et je passerais presque pour mon père. »

Bien qu'ayant voulu faire de l'humour, la jeune fille avait refroidi l'ambiance. Cependant, Scorpius balaya l'étrange sensation qu'il avait alors ressentie et invita Lily à retourner square Grimmaurd pour un nouveau souvenir.

De retour dans les combles de la demeure londonienne des Potter, Lily sortit son améthyste puis scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un nouvel objet. Scorpius se racla la gorge.

« Je me demandai si tu accepterais d'utiliser ta pierre pour ceci. »

Scorpius sortit de sa robe de sorcier une simple barrette à cheveux ornée d'un entrelacement de fils d'argent serti de petites serpentines. Lily donna son accord et bientôt ils furent attirés dans une autre époque.

_**Mercredi 19 mai 2004**_

Drago Malefoy était assis derrière l'imposant bureau derrière lequel il avait si souvent vu son père étudier des dossiers. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius à Azkaban, c'était lui qui gérait le restant des fortunes Malefoy et Black, venant de sa mère.

Malgré les six années écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre, les conséquences payées par ceux ayant appartenu au mauvais camp se faisaient encore sentir.

Pourtant Drago estimait qu'il n'était pas trop mal loti. Il avait, bien sûr, passé quelques semaines à Azkaban et il avait cru qu'il y finirait sa vie. Cependant contre toute attente, celui qu'on nommait, depuis la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Sauveur, témoigna en sa faveur et celle de Narcissa. Potter avait également réussi à éviter à son père, le baiser du détraqueur.

En contrepartie, la fortune des Malefoy avait été divisée en deux et Drago avait dû vivre sans sa baguette pendant près de dix-huit mois.

Drago tapota du doigt le dossier se trouvant face à lui. Sa mère, depuis deux ans, le presser de se marier. Cependant, le nom des Malefoy était encore trop entaché par le déshonneur et les candidates étaient peu nombreuses. Pour faire plaisir à Narcissa, il avait acheté une élégante barrette à cheveux pour sa future et hypothétique fiancée.

Drago soupira. Il était fatigué de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il attrapa une veste et comme il le faisait souvent depuis la fin de la guerre, il se rendit côté moldu. Bien que toujours réticent à leur égard, Drago y aimait l'anonymat qu'il ne retrouvait guère chez les sorciers.

Il se rendit dans un pub où il but deux, trois bières avant d'aller flâner dans St James Park. Drago eut une moue mi-amusée, mi-dédaigneuse en contemplant Buckingham Palace. Des badauds se oppressaient ici et là. Le temps était à la pluie malgré une température agréable. Malefoy marchait tout en regardant un écureuil se démenait sur un gland.

Soudain, il bouscula quelqu'un et, de surprise, glissa et se retrouva au sol. Un rire cristallin retentit rendant encore plus hargneuse la colère du blond.

« Excusez-moi, fit une douce voix. Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non, grommela-t-il en se relevant et en époussetant son jean, tandis que la jeune femme le détaillait sans vergogne.  
\- Si je n'étais pas si pressée, j'aurais tenté de me faire pardonner, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Encore désolée, bonne journée Monsieur Malefoy. »

Pétrifié, Drago regarda la jeune femme brune partir d'une démarche énergique. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant que si elle le connaissait de nom, c'est qu'elle était sûrement du même monde que lui.

_**Samedi 19 juin 2004**_

Drago n'avait plus tellement l'occasion de voir ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard. A vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux l'évitait même. La raison de cette éviction, en dehors de la mauvaise réputation qu'avait désormais la famille Malefoy, était son comportement méprisant, arrogant et parfois cruel qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Aussi avait-il été surpris de recevoir un faire-part de mariage de la part de Blaise Zabini.

Drago respira bruyamment d'agacement. Il aurait voulu ignorer cette invitation mais sa mère avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans une belle demeure, légèrement plus petit que son propre manoir, parmi d'autres invités. Il reconnut rapidement la mariée puisqu'elle était de la même promotion que Blaise et lui, mais fut surpris de reconnaître sa belle inconnue au premier rang des invités.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre fortuite à St James Parc et Drago avait souvent songé à elle. Il était certain de déjà l'avoir vu mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où et quand. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia de suive la cérémonie.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la fête battait son plein, Daphné et Blaise s'approchèrent de lui. Il les félicita assez chaleureusement et Blaise le remercia de sa présence. Puis Drago reporta son regard sur la brunette qui dansait avec entrain. Daphné qui avait intercepté son regard fronça les sourcils, prête à secourir sa cadette mais son époux l'en empêcha.

Deux danses suivirent encore et Drago qui tentait de suivre une discussion avec Théodore Nott tout en dévorant des yeux son inconnue, but une longue gorgée de whisky pur feu.

Astoria avait les joues rougies par l'effort et s'excusa auprès de son cavalier. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où elle prit un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle aperçut les deux hommes. Elle vint embrasser Théo puis se tourna vers Drago.

« Drago, laisse-moi te présenter Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphné...  
\- Monsieur Malefoy, auriez-vous donc décidé de sortir de votre tanière? Il est bien rare de vous voir parmi les sorciers. »

Théo qui avait porté son verre à ses lèvres faillit recracher son alcool sous l'audace de la jeune femme. Astoria lui tapota hypocritement le dos et reprit :

« Je m'excuse encore pour notre dernière rencontre, reprit Astoria. Mais Daphné m'aurait tué si j'avais été en retard pour les essayages de sa robe.  
\- Vous êtes toute excusée.  
\- Je vous remercie, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête et puisque la famille Malefoy ou du moins son héritier semble vouloir de nouveau être en société, peut-être acceptera-t-il une danse ? »

Cette fois, Théo recracha son whisky tandis que Drago menait Astoria sur la piste de danse.

Les mariés s'étaient éclipsés depuis longtemps et les invités partaient par petit groupe pourtant Astoria et Drago dansaient encore en se chamaillant futilement. La jeune femme n'avait pas son pareil pour titiller le blond.

_**Samedi 17 juillet 2004**_

Astoria était nerveuse. Elle tripotait la barrette offerte par Drago. Daphné, à ses côtés, avait un air pincé, tandis que Mrs Greenglass était radieuse. Une nouvelle fois, Daphnée interrogea sa sœur :

« Tu es sûre de toi Astoria ? Tu veux vraiment épouser Drago ? »

Sa cadette hocha la tête.

« Tu sais que les gens t'associeront avec les Mangemorts ... »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Astoria. Oui, elle savait que Drago avait la marque des ténèbres et qu'il avait participé à la mort de Dumbledore. Oui, elle avait conscience que la population sorcière la mépriserait certainement. Cependant, au fil des rendez-vous qu'ils eurent, elle découvrit un homme amer et blessé. Elle apprit, que sous sa façade d'indifférence, un cœur battait avec ses peines, ses joies et ses regrets. Astoria avait taquinait si souvent son fiancé au mépris des sentiments de celui-ci... Et pourtant, Drago avait toujours été envers elle d'une politesse et d'une gentillesse extrêmes.

Philippe Greengrass frappa à la porte annonçant que la cérémonie allait commencer. Drago et Astoria s'unirent selon les anciens rites sorciers et s'engagèrent dans une union indélébile.

_**Vendredi 17 août 2023**_

Lily proposa à Scorpius un dernier voyage dans les souvenirs avant de se quitter. L'adolescente lui tendit une simple écharpe rouge et or.

« Un souvenir sur tes parents ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

_**Samedi 31 octobre 1981**_

Bien que n'étant plus élève à Poudlard depuis trois ans, Sirius aimait porter l'écharpe aux couleurs de son ancienne maison, surtout lorsqu'il se servait de sa moto volante. Le temps était plus clément que ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre pour la saison. Pourtant Sirius frissonnait. Il tremblait d'angoisse pour son meilleur ami James, sa femme Lily et pour son filleul, le petit Harry.

En fin de soirée, inquiet pour Peter, gardien des secrets des Potter, Sirius avait rejoint la maison lui servant de cachette et il avait paniqué en la trouvant vide. Des tas d'éventualités se jouaient dans sa tête, et il volait le plus rapidement possible vers Godric's Hollow's.

Quand enfin, il arriva, il se jeta de sa moto et courut vers les ruines de la maison de ses amis, en beuglant leurs prénoms et en pleurant. Bien vite, il trouva James dans le couloir. Tremblant il se pencha vers son ami et la peur fit place à l'effroi et l'horreur. Là haut, Harry pleurait. Il se précipita donc à l'étage et découvrit Hagrid tenant dans ses bras son filleul, puis il remarqua le cadavre de Lily et blêmit davantage.

« Sirius ?  
\- Hagrid, c'est horrible Lily, James...et ce pauvre Harry... Oh Merlin !  
\- Allons, allons Sirius, essaya de consoler le demi-géant qui pleurait tout autant, ils n'auraient pas voulu... »

Des larmes l'empêchèrent de continuer sa tirade.

« Je suis son parrain, déclara Sirius en s'approchant pour prendre Harry. C'est donc à moi de prendre soin de lui dorénavant.  
\- Je ne peux pas te le laisser. Dumbledore m'a demandé de le lui ramener. Il a dit qu'Harry était en danger et qu'il fallait prendre des mesures nécessaires pour le protéger. »

Sirius, fou de chagrin, avait du mal à éclaircir ses idées. Il hésita quelques minutes, Harry aurait dû être sa priorité mais une soif de vengeance avait gonflé en lui et menaçait d'exploser. Et puis, si Dumbledore s'occuper personnellement de la sécurité d'Harry, il le retrouverait sain et sauf quand il aurait capturé Peter.

« Sais-tu ce que compte faire Dumbledore pour sa protection ?  
\- Non, aucune idée.  
\- Prenez ma moto Hagrid. Vous irez plus vite  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en aurais pas besoin pour ce que j'ai à faire. »


	46. Chapitre 45: Où Sirius traque Peter

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Ailho**

**Note **:. Le 9 mai 2016 : J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. De mon côté, on a profité du pont pour partir en famille d'où l'attente de ce chapitre. Je devrais commencer l'écriture du suivant ce soir si tout va bien.

*****45- Où Sirius traque Peter*****

_**Nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981**_

Sirius observa sa moto disparaître dans le ciel, Hagrid emportait son seul rayon de lumière en cette nuit macabre. Il resta un instant immobile, incapable de bouger. L'effroi que la mort de son meilleur ami avait suscité, l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues cireuses. Le vent froid de cette nuit d'automne balaya ses longues mèches brunes. Il ferma les yeux qu'il essuya rageusement. Un tourbillon d'émotion lui battant les tempes et le cœur : colère, chagrin, culpabilité, rage, fureur, vengeance, déni, vengeance...

Puisqu'Harry était en sécurité avec Dumbledore, Peter allait payer. Ce sale traître... Cet immonde rat... Et dire que c'était lui-même qui avait conseillé à James de prendre cet avorton comme gardien des secrets...

Sirius se tourna une dernière fois vers les ruines de la demeure des Potter. Un part de lui refusait encore de laisser ses amis ainsi. Le jeune homme se morigéna. Plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour Lily et James. De nouvelles larmes inondèrent son visage. Il se força à faire un pâle sourire en songeant avec nostalgie aux blagues partagées avec les maraudeurs mais très vite ses traits se durcirent, son regard devint aussi froid que l'Arctique et il transplana.

De retour dans le logis destiné à cacher Peter, de Voldemort, il entra à la recherche d'un indice. La marque n'était pas présente comme c'était le cas au dessus de celle des Potter, donc Voldemort n'était certainement pas venu ici. De plus, la maison était trop bien ordonnée, aucun signe de lutte n'était à signaler. Par acquis de conscience, Sirius fouilla chaque pièce.

Ne trouvant rien de tangible, il se transforma en Patmol. Il songea, cyniquement, qu'aujourd'hui son apparence de Sinistros était tout à fait approprié. Il commença à humer l'air avant de renifler franchement le sol. Animagus depuis ses quinze ans, Patmol avait largement appris à se servir de son flair, sans compter qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'odeur de Peter.

La piste qu'il avait senti l'emmena dans le jardin puis dans un champ. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer et le sol n'était que boue. Pourtant Sirius continuait de traquer le rat, l'empreinte odorante s'effaçait, petit à petit, balayait par la météo catastrophique. Patmol lâcha sa baguette pour bien s'imprégner de l'odeur ambiante. D'après ses premières constatations, la trace de Queudver s'arrêtait ici. Il reprit forme humaine et ramassa sa baguette.

Sirius était issu d'une longue lignée de sang-pur très conservatrice et adepte de magie noire. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour se démarquer de sa famille mais ce soir là, il fut heureux des enseignements de sa mère, la sévère Walburga. Il respira profondément et chassa ses pensées en se concentrant sur un emplacement précis. Walburga lui avait appris, dès son plus jeune âge, à ressentir la magie et à en détecter la trace. De plus, sa formation d'Auror, l'avait poussé à entretenir et approfondir cette science. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps avant de repérer les réminiscences d'un transplanage.

Sirius était déterminé. Son presque frère était mort avec sa douce épouse et ce crime ne resterait pas impuni. Le jeune homme savait qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une manœuvre dangereuse. Le transplanage était basé sur trois points précis : détermination, décision et destination. Là, il allait simplement suivre une émanation magique sans en connaître le lieu d'arrivée.

Il souffla se focalisa sur la trace magique et transplana, au pire, il irait rejoindre James dans l'au-delà.

Étonné, Sirius reconnut la maison d'enfance de Queudver. De nouveau, il reprit sa forme canine et traqua son ancien ami. Mais une fois encore, il était arrivé trop tard. La même chose se reproduisit plusieurs fois, Peter ayant sûrement tenté de masquer sa fuite.

Ce ne fut qu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube, qu'une piste sérieuse apparut. Seule l'adrénaline et son obsession de vengeance maintenaient Sirius alerte malgré sa nuit blanche et son désarroi. Patmol fouina dans les bas fonds de Londres. L'odeur du rat était encore fraîche. Il ne devait plus être loin. Pendant encore trois bonnes heures, il suivit son flair et son instinct.

A l'heure où les moldus arpentaient les rues pour se rendre au travail, ce moment où le calme était encore de rigueur mais où les clameurs du petit matin animaient chaque quartier, Sirius aperçut Peter. Nerveux, ce dernier avait les yeux qui se baladaient de gauche à droite, comme s'il se savait poursuivit. Il puait la peur. Elle transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau. Il tenta de s'échapper mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à distancer Patmol, il opta pour la confrontation. Il tremblait mais bientôt, alors que Sirius se retransformait, ses convulsions devinrent, pour des témoins extérieurs, de longs sanglots.

« _Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela, Sirius ? »*_

Incrédule, Sirius le dévisagea certainement une seconde de trop. Peter sortit sa baguette. Il lança un sort d'explosion qui arracha une bonne partie du macadam, mettant à nues les canalisations. Les moldus passant par là furent projetés en tous sens. Avant que Sirius ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les cadavres recouvraient le sol et Peter avait disparu. Un unique doigt se trouvait à présent à la place occupait quelques instants plus tôt par Pettigrow. Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire guttural et sans joie.

Des Aurors et des tireurs de baguettes d'élite apparurent, suivi peu après par une brigade d'oubliators. Sirius riait toujours quand les Aurors l'arrêtèrent pour le meurtre des Potter, celui de Pettigrow et de douzes moldus. Il n'opposa aucune résistance persuadé que cette mascarade serait vite éventée.

Il fut traîné au ministère sans aucune douceur et présenté à Bartemius Croupton, alors directeur de la justice magique. Celui-ci ayant eu confirmation par Albus Dumbledore que Sirius Black était bien le gardien des secrets des Potter, décida alors de son transfert immédiat à Azkaban.

Sirius, comprenant qu'un procès n'était même pas envisagé, tenta de se débattre. Il cria son innocence... La peur lui noua l'estomac mais bien vite sa culpabilité revint le narguer car c'était lui, le responsable. La mort de Lily et James... Harry, orphelin... S'il avait accepté d'être ce fichu gardien... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Alors, il arrêta de crier puis de se débattre et se laissa mener vers son expiatoire.

Scorpius, sentant les tremblements incontrôlés de plus en plus fréquents de Lily Luna, décida d'arrêter là, le souvenir. Et ils revinrent au square Grimmaurd.

_**Dimanche 19 août 2023**_

Comme chaque dimanche de l'année, hormis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, un repas familial avait lieu à midi au Terrier. James riait encore d'une blague de son oncle Ron alors qu'il rentrait au domicile londonien de ses parents, puis devant l'air courroucé de sa mère il fila dans sa chambre. Albus et Harry s'éclipsèrent à leur tour à l'étage, fuyant les foudres de Ginny.

Cette dernière regarda sa fille Lily avec colère et déception. Lily avait pourtant toujours aimé aller chez ses grands-parents mais ce jour là, l'adolescente n'avait guère apprécié les remarques de sa mère puis de sa grand-mère sur ses projets d'avenir. Elle s'était donc repliée sur elle-même et n'avait plus participé aux discussions. Lily avait refusé de venir à table malgré l'insistance de ses oncles, des remontrances de sa mère ou des supplications de sa grand-mère. Hermione était alors intervenue et tous avaient fini par la laisser tranquille.

Cependant, Ginny ne comptait pas en rester là.

« Pourrais-je savoir quel doxy t'a piqué chez ta grand-mère ?  
\- Rien, répondit Lily en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Rien ?! Tu te moques de qui là ?  
\- Ah ! Parce que toi tu ne te moques jamais peut-être, cria Lily alors que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Tu es tellement parfaite. Mais moi... Moi, renifla Lily, qu'importe ce que je ressens... Qu'importe mes désirs... Ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi. »

Ébranlée, Ginny s'approcha d'elle, lui effaça ses larmes et demanda plus calmement :

« De quoi parles-tu Lily ?  
\- Tu critiques tous mes choix. Oh ! Lily passe son temps dans le grenier, je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut y trouver, relata-t-elle dans une mauvaise imitation de sa mère. Tu ne sais pas la meilleure maman, Lily veut devenir archéomage... Elle qui est si brillante si ce n'est pas malheureux... Tu en veux encore ou tu as compris ? »

Dans un geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement, Ginny secoua sa fille :

« Rien ne te donne le droit de me manquer de respect. Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée mais je ne te comprends plus. Tu as toujours été si vive et énergique, désormais tu passes tout ton temps avec Scorpius dans les combles. Tu voulais être journaliste tu veux maintenant être historienne.  
\- Oh maman, réveilles-toi, je voulais être journaliste à huit ans ! Dis-moi depuis quand t'es tu intéressée à ce que je faisais réellement ?Tu critiques ce que je fais mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit . Qu'est ce qui te gêne dans le fait que je m'entende bien avec Scorpius ou que je m'enferme dans le grenier ?  
\- Lily ! soupira Ginny en se massant du bout des doigts les tempes. Si tu me parlais plus souvent peut-être que j'arriverai à comprendre.  
\- Tu travailles beaucoup et puis tu n'as montrée aucun intérêt pour ce que je faisais sauf pour m'engueuler quand il y a eu un incident, reprit l'adolescente avec morgue. »

Ginny soupira, un dialogue de sourd s'était instauré et la rouquine réfléchissait au moyen de le briser. Ginny ne comprenait pas comment Lily et elle, avaient pu autant s'éloigner l'une de l'autre en aussi peu de temps.

« Montre-moi, dit soudain sa mère.  
\- Te monter quoi ? s'enquit la Serdaigle interloquée.  
\- Montre-moi ce que tu fais avec Scorpius. »

Lily rougit légèrement sous le double sens de ces paroles puis elle expliqua :

« Il nous faudrait un objet intéressant. »

Ginny sortit de la pièce quelques minutes puis elle revint avec une épingle de cravate. Lily fronça les sourcils mais sortit son pendentif en enseignant à sa mère le sort à jeter.

_**Dimanche 2 mai 2010**_

Les lueurs de l'aube filtraient à peine à travers les vitres de la pièce. A cette heure aussi matinale, tous les élèves de Poudlard ou presque dormaient encore d'un sommeil mérité. Teddy Lupin, jeune Poufsouffle de deuxième année, était roulé en boule dans un canapé de sa salle commune. Depuis quelques heures, le deux mai avait commencé et Teddy détestait cette date que tous ceux de sa génération célébraient .

Cette journée avait été décrétée férié onze ans plus tôt et été consacrée à la célébration de la victoire et au devoir de mémoire des victimes du sinistre mage Voldemort. On louait son propre parrain d'avoir débarrassé leur monde du fléau qu'était devenu Tom Jedusor et les camarades du jeune Lupin fêtait la journée et entretenait la légende du Sauveur.

Pourtant à l'instar de ceux qui avait connu la guerre et de quelques autres élèves, Teddy pleurait des êtres chers, au delà de la victoire.

Teddy avait pourtant la chance d'être très entouré et aimé : par sa grand-mère Andromeda Tonks qui l'éduquait, par son parrain et son épouse Harry et Ginny Potter qui le considéraient comme leur quatrième enfant et qui étaient toujours présents pour lui, par Victoire Weasley qui depuis ses cinq ans ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle... Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à combler le vide laissé par ses parents morts douze ans auparavant, lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Petit, il avait écouté avec avidité tous les récits de sa grand-mère et de son parrain concernant ceux-ci. Puis en grandissant, il avait cherché à les connaître davantage. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Mais Teddy avait vu à quel point Andromeda avait du mal à parler de sa défunte fille, tant la tristesse la tenaillait encore, et il avait fini par cesser de l'interroger sur Nymphadora.

Harry lui avait promis de partager certains de ses souvenirs avec lui quand il aurait eu ses buses mais Teddy trouvait ce temps là encore trop lointain.

Le jeune Poufsouffle resserra son étreinte sur le coussin qu'il serrait contre lui. Il soupira quand il entendit les premiers rires fusaient des dortoirs.

Matthew, le meilleur ami du métamorphomage, savait à quel point celui-ci était déprimé à cette période de l'année, aussi se plaça-t-il à ses côtés sans une parole, lors de la cérémonie officielle organisé par le ministère, espérant que sa présence serait tout de même réconfortante pour son ami. Victoire vint à son tour près de Teddy et lui attrapa la main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

A la fin des discours et de la lecture des noms des victimes, une longue procession se dirigea vers le nouveau cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Teddy fut bientôt rejoint par Harry, Ginny et Andromeda, pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin. Le jeune garçon dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que beaucoup de visiteurs étaient déjà repartis, Teddy, muni de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, se faufila dans le parc de Poudlard. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se souvint que ses parents y avaient passé leurs derniers instants. Il arriva à la grille de Poudlard qui était grande ouverte comme tous les ans lors des commémorations.

Il la franchit sans un remord et retourna sur la sépulture de ses parents où il laissa alors librement ses larmes s'écoulaient. Assis à même le sol devant la tombe, Teddy sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Bientôt un homme au visage bardé de cicatrice s'assit près de lui, sans se soucier de la poussière.

« Je sais que tu te moques que tes parents soient des héros, fit Bill, pourtant tu sais que c'est pour toi qu'il voulait un monde meilleur. Je crois que si ton père avait su que ta mère allait le suivre, il l'aurait sûrement stupéfixé. Il a mis du temps à accepter ses sentiments pour Tonks mais il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il était si fier de toi quand tu es né. Je me souviendrais toujours du soir où il est venu nous l'annoncer. Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer mais dans ces moments là, tu ne devrais pas rester seul.  
\- Léonor Flint dit que je les ai pas connus alors que je ne peux pas être triste.  
\- Flint est un idiot, répliqua instantanément le père de Victoire. Tu sais ma fille aînée est très triste aussi. Elle dit que nous avons mal choisi son prénom car le jour de sa naissance est un jour de deuil et que rien n'est plus triste que la mort. Tu vois je ne suis pas d'accord. Mon frère Fred est parti le même jour que tes parents et j'en suis très peiné mais je sais qu'il aurait voulu nous voir heureux et en sécurité. Ils se sont battus pour cela et le plus grand honneur qu'on puisse leur faire c'est de ne pas les oublier bien sûr mais surtout d'être comblé par la vie. »

Bill se tut et le petit garçon s'imprégna de ses paroles et un pâle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors il déposa un baiser sur la joue du rouquin, se leva et parti souhaiter à Victoire un bon anniversaire.


	47. Chapitre 46: Scène indésirable

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Ailho**

**Note **:. Le 19 mai 2016 : Désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais accidentellement effacé mon chapitre. Merci à Ailho qui est l'inspiratrice de ce chapitre.

Merci à Kikibenz29 et Katna pour avoir mise cette fic dans leurs favoris

_*******_** 46- Scène indésirable.*****

_**Dimanche 19 août 2023**_

De retour à square Grimmaurd, Ginny et Lily étaient bien trop bouleversées par ce qu'elles avaient vécu au sujet de Teddy, pour reprendre le fil de leur dispute. Machinalement, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la tracassait, Ginny fit du thé. Elle servit deux tasses et en tendit une à sa fille.

« Tu savais que Teddy..., commença Lily sans trouver les mots adéquates.  
\- Je savais que ses parents lui manquaient mais... »

Ginny se mordit le bas de la lèvre et reprit :

« J'ignorais qu'il se sentait si seul et si triste. Je pense que même ton père ne l'avait pas deviné. »

Elles se perdirent chacune dans leurs pensées puis Ginny, décidée à parler à Teddy, chassa Lily :

« Allez, zouh... Finit ton thé et rejoins ton frère ou Scorpius. » 

Lily avala le reste de son thé et partit à la recherche des deux garçons.

_**Lundi 20 août 2023**_

Lily et Scorpius avaient passé la matinée à flâner à Pré-au-Lard puis à midi, Scorpius les avaient fait transplaner près de chez Lysander et Eléa qui les avaient convié à déjeuner.

Le vieil homme avait rassuré Lily sur le bon déroulement de sa requête pour qu'elle devienne son apprentie. La directrice de Poudlard avait donné son accord pour que Lily puisse quitter Poudlard les week-ends. Il ne restait plus à Lysander qu'à recevoir la famille de Lily pour que celle-ci signe le contrat magique d'apprentissage.

Lysander avait expliqué que l'emploi du temps de Lily serait très chargé car, en plus de lui apprendre la fonction de gardienne de souvenir, elle devrait passer une maîtrise d'histoire de la magie et apprendre les bases de l'archéomagie et tout cela en plus de Poudlard et des Aspics.

Eléa lui assura que cela serait difficile mais faisable. La maîtrise se déroulerait sur quatre ans et le reste en fonction de ses aptitudes et des besoins.

A la fin de leur visite, Lysander lui confia des livres d'histoire pour qu'elle commence à se familiariser avec ses futurs cours qui, au contraire du professeur Binns, ne serait pas uniquement centré sur les gobelins.

De retour chez ses parents, Lily se plongea donc dans ses livres tandis que Scorpius retournait à ses propres obligations.

_**Mercredi 22 août 2023**_

Harry s'étonna de trouver la maison silencieuse. Suite à un incident lors d'une patrouille de routine, il était passé se changer de tenue étant car devenue irréparable. Songeant que Lily avait dû sortir ou devant être au grenier, il monta pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Cependant, en arrivant sur le premier palier, il s'arrêta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sa fille, sa petite Lily embrassait à pleine bouche Scorpius. Il savait qu'un jour sa fille emmènerait un garçon chez eux mais il n'aurait jamais cru si tôt et surtout il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait Scorpius. Il avait bien noté une complicité entre eux mais il avait naïvement cru que cela resterait fraternel. La colère monta en lui pour qui se prenait le jeune Malefoy pour flirter avec sa fille sous son propre toit. Harry s'apprêtait à les interpeller quand de vieux souvenirs vinrent se rappeler à lui.

Il se revit à peine plus âgé alors que Ginny sortait encore avec Dean Thomas et que les affres de la jalousie lui tordaient les entrailles. Il se remémora ses propres pensées : Ginny est la sœur de Ron, ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il se souvint de la surprotection dont bénéficiait Ginny de la part de Ron... Un petit sourire nostalgique lui vint aux lèvres et il se détourna des deux adolescents. Il redescendit et refit son entrée en signalant bruyamment sa présence.

Il pensait toujours que sa fille était trop jeune et que Scorpius n'était pas assez bien pour elle mais il savait que Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement de s'interposer entre eux. Et puis, Scorpius était un garçon raisonnable bien plus mature que son propre père au même âge, du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Le jeune Malefoy était presque de la famille puisqu'Albus l'avait quasiment adopté dès sa première année.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, le salua le jeune homme.  
\- Bonjour Scorpius. Tu ne travailles pas avec ton père aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh, non ! Mon père est en voyage pour une semaine.  
\- Tu sais qu'Al est très occupé.  
\- En fait, j'étais venu voir Lily. Vous savez qu'elle n'a pas le droit de pratiquer la magie alors je l'aide pour visiter les souvenirs. »

Embarrassé, Harry se racla la gorge et reprit : 

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs Lily, ta mère m'a parlé de votre voyage et j'aimerais que tu évites de fouiner dans la vie privée de ceux que tu connais.  
\- Mais papa je ne fais rien de mal. »

Harry grimaça sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

« Imagine que tu trouves un objet qui t'emmène le jour de ta conception... »

Harry laissa sa fille réfléchir un instant et reprit :

« Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais le spectacle de ta mère et moi dans nos moments intimes. »

Lily rougit fortement et bégaya son accord pour éviter les objets personnels des membres de sa famille.

« Bon, je vous laisse les enfants, conclut le survivant en insistant sur le mot enfant, je dois me changer et retourner bosser. »

Lily et Scorpius montèrent alors au grenier. La jeune fille pestant contre son père.

« Allons Lily, ton père a raison. »

Scorpius frissonna et continua :

« Je n'aimerais pas tomber sur mes propres parents dans cette situation.  
\- Moi non plus mais je voulais me servir de boucles d'oreilles appartenant à Victoire. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Victoire était la cousine la plus âgée de Lily. Elle était mariée depuis quelques mois avec le filleul d'Harry : Teddy Lupin. Il y avait donc quelques risques. Cependant, Scorpius estima que cela aurait déjà pu se produire avec les autres objets et que cette menace était infime. 

« Allons-y, décida-t-il. »

_**Dimanche 15 mai 2005**_

Victoire s'ennuyait. Comme tous les dimanche, ses parents, Bill et Fleur Weasley, participaient au repas hebdomadaire au Terrier. Sa grand-mère Molly, n'était jamais plus heureuse que quand elle réunissait toute sa famille.

Victoire aimait beaucoup sa Granny et son Granpa mais entourée d'adultes, elle se sentait vite bien seule même si ses oncles et tantes étaient tous très gentils avec elle. Elle avait bien quelques cousins - cousines mais la plus âgée était Lucy, à peine trois ans de plus et elle pleurnichait sans cesse.

Pour passer le temps, la fillette dessinait donc dans la poussière. Son oncle Ron vint l'embrasser à son arrivée et lui conseilla de faire attention à la pointe de ses souliers si elle ne voulait pas se faire gronder. La fillette ronchonna mais attrapa un bâton pour poursuivre son dessin.

Peu de temps après, ce fut sa tante Ginny et son oncle Harry qui arrivèrent mais alors que celui-ci venait la câliner, Victoire remarqua une petite main accroché à son pantalon. Voyant le regard de sa nièce, Harry sourit. Il prit la main de son filleul et le fit passer devant lui.

Victoire observa le jeune garçon qui la fixait de ses yeux verts émeraude. Elle sursauta quand les épis roux du garçon devinrent blonds et se mit à rire quand les prunelles la fixant passèrent du vert au bleu. Oui ce garçon lui plaisait.

« Tu viens jouer, demanda-t-elle en attrapant le garçonnet par la main et en l'entraînant avec elle avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Je m'appelle Victoire et j'ai ça. »

La fillette montra cinq doigts et le métamorphomage répondit :

« Moi c'est Teddy. J'ai sept ans. »

Et les deux enfants jouèrent ensemble s'inventant un monde rien qu'à eux. En voyant son filleul si réservé d'habitude, aussi gai, Harry se promit de revenir régulièrement avec lui chez les Weasley. Il ne se doutait pas alors des sentiments qui uniraient ces deux enfants bien des années plus tard.

_**Jeudi 8 octobre 2009**_

Victoire, les coudes appuyés sur l'appui de fenêtre et la tête entre les mains, contemplait d'un air absent le ciel gris. Le roulement des vagues au bas de la falaise, lui martelait les tempes de sa sinistre musique. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, décoiffant les longs cheveux blonds de la fillette de neuf ans.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère, un panier de linge sous le bras, entra.

« Victoire, gronda-t-elle. Ferme cette fenêtre. Tu vas finir par être malade. »

Sa fille soupira mais obéît. Puis elle se rassit près de la fenêtre. Ce fut au tour de Fleur de souffler. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, sa fille passait ses journées à attendre les lettres de Teddy.

Le jeune Lupin était en première année à Poudlard. Il écrivait pratiquement tous les deux jours à sa fille mais celle-ci restait malgré tout aussi triste. Ni sa sœur Dominique, ni son frère Louis n'arrivaient à la faire sourire. Elle refusait désormais de jouer avec eux. Fleur avait elle-même tout essayé mais ni ses cajoleries, ni ses menaces de punitions n'était venu à bout de l'obstination de Victoire.

« Tu as eu une lettre hier soir Victoire. Tu pourrais aller jouer avec Dominique et Louis. Teddy t'écrira sûrement demain. »

Victoire grimaça et en traînant ses pieds, elle rejoignit son frère et sa sœur mais loin de s'amuser avec eux, elle s'assit à leur côté et attendit.

Bill revenant de Gringotts entra dans sa demeure et trouva ses trois enfants dans son salon. Les deux plus jeunes se précipitèrent sur lui. Bill les serra contre lui et les embrassa tendrement puis il se tourna vers son aînée dont le regard était encore voilé de tristesse. Bill réprima l'envie de la secouer. Il se força à sourire et vint embrasser son front.

« Tu sais je suis certain que Teddy n'aimerait pas te voir aussi triste, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. »

Habituellement à cette réplique Victoire haussait les épaules mais ce soir là son cœur était trop lourd de peine et elle dit :

« Tu sais je suis certaine que là-bas, il finira par avoir une autre amie et il m'oubliera. »

Fleur qui venait d'arriver, s'agenouilla face à sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Bill secoua la tête de dépit face à cette peur si enfantine.

« Teddy ne t'écrirait pas aussi souvent s'il t'avait oublié.  
\- Il finira par ne plus écrire et par ne plus m'aimer.  
\- Je ne crois pas. Teddy tient beaucoup à toi. Sèche tes larmes. Prends un parchemin et ta plus belle plume et écris tout ce que tu ressens à Teddy. Tu verras sa réponse risque de te surprendre. »

Victoire écrivit alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée une lettre pour Teddy. Le lendemain, elle reçut deux rouleaux de parchemins d'une écriture serrée de son ami, et rassurée, elle reprit une vie normale bien qu'elle resta triste de la distance les séparant elle et Teddy.

_**Samedi 19 novembre 2016**_

Victoire attendait dans le hall de Poudlard que son amie Stacy la rejoigne. La jeune fille piaffait d'impatience. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient tellement rares qu'elle voulait en profiter au maximum. De plus, Victoire devait rejoindre Teddy Lupin aux Trois Balais d'ici moins d'une heure.

Stacy arriva en courant et dérapa près de Victoire. Elle murmura de vagues excuses et les deux filles partirent en direction du village. Avant de retrouver le jeune Lupin, les deux demoiselles passèrent à Honeydukes faire le plein de confiserie.

Victoire entra la première dans le pub en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle balaya la salle du regard pour retrouver son ami. Celui-ci était avec un groupe de Poufsouffle dans le coin droit de la pièce. Les jeunes filles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la table et Teddy se poussa pour laisser une place à Victoire tandis que Stacy, après de franches embrassades, s'en alla s'installer avec son petit ami un peu plus loin dans le bar.

Teddy sourit à Victoire. Il la trouvait si belle avec ses pommettes rougies par le froid. Ses lèvres paraissaient si douces. Teddy se morigéna et commanda une bièraubeurre à l'adolescente. Celle-ci frissonna et instinctivement le jeune homme la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer. Mark Spencer, le meilleur ami de Teddy, ricana et les deux amis rougirent. Teddy se racla la gorge tout en se reculant légèrement. Il reprit sa discussion avec Mark et Connor tout en incluant Victoire. Celle-ci étant depuis longtemps habituée aux trois garçons et participa à la conversation avec aisance.

Après une deuxième bièraubeurre, Teddy invita Victoire à aller se promener. Ils flânèrent dans la rue puis allèrent chez Scribenpenne, Victoire ayant besoin d'une nouvelle plume.

Alors qu'ils ressortaient de la boutique, la bottine de l'adolescente glissa sur la neige et si Teddy ne l'avait pas solidement agrippé, Victoire se serait étaler de tout son long. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et alors que Victoire allait détourner la tête, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Victoire écarquilla les yeux puis répondit à son baiser.

_**Samedi 20 mai 2023**_

Bill avait revêtu sa plus belle robe de cérémonie. Aujourd'hui, il était fier et heureux malgré une petite pointe de tristesse et d'appréhension. Aujourd'hui, sa fille aînée allait se marier.

Victoire s'avança vers le chapiteau dressé dans la cour de la chaumière aux coquillages. Angoissée mais déterminée, elle rejoignit son père qui allait la mener devant le mage-marieur. Bill lui sourit. Victoire était magnifique dans sa longue robe ivoire brodée de perles.

Victoire respira une grande bouffée d'air. Là, sous ce chapiteau, se trouver toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Et devant le mage, son amour l' attendait fébrilement.

La musique retentit. Bill remonta l'allée au bras de sa fille puis la confia à son futur époux. Celui ci les cheveux couleur miel et les yeux gris acier, le remercia d'un simple signe de tête. Bill partit alors s'asseoir près de sa propre épouse et la cérémonie démarra.

Bien des heures plus tard, Teddy et Victoire nichés dans un chalet loué pour l'occasion, se découvriraient charnellement pour la première fois.

_**Mercredi 22 août 2023**_

Lily avait fermé les yeux et s'était blottie contre Scorpius dès qu'elle avait compris ce que son presque frère et sa cousine allait faire. Avec célérité Scorpius avait brisé le souvenir et ils s'étaient de nouveau trouvé au square Grimmaurd. Ce fut avec un air blasé que le jeune homme dit :

« Ton père a dû nous porter malchance.

\- Ouais ben j'arriverais plus à regarder Teddy ou Victoire dans les yeux après ça, grimaça Lily. Finalement je crois qu'on va éviter les objets des personnes que l'on connaît.

\- Entièrement d'accord. Allez viens, je te paye une glace. »

Et les deux adolescents partirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	48. Chapitre 47: Dernier souvenir de l'été

**Titre :** Le grenier

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.

**Bêta : Ailho**

**Note **: Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci à ma super bêta Ailho. Mais tout de même elle me fait languir por sa rewiew. J'espère qu'elle décidera de me suivre pour la suite.

Merci Mathilde pour tes rewiews

*****47- Derniers souvenirs de l'été*****

_**Vendredi 25 août 2023**_

Lysander but une gorgée de thé et reposa sa tasse. Il réprima un bâillement. Il n'avait que peu dormi ayant dû intervenir sur la tisseuse de temps. Il rêvait de retrouver son lit. Décidément tout cela n'était plus pour lui. Pourtant il devait tenir coûte que coûte, la jeune Lily avait besoin de son enseignement.

Cette dernière, était arrivée, en compagnie de Scorpius, vingt minutes plus tôt avec une vitalité frôlant l'indécence. Elle avait longuement ressassé ses deux dernières visites et avait relevé un point qu'elle jugeait important. Elle était donc venue lui demandait des éclaircissements.

A ses côtés, Scorpius semblait gêné et Eléa ria franchement quand elle comprit pourquoi Lily était venue de si bon matin en l'entendant poser sa question.

« Si je me rappelle bien notre première visite, vous m'avez dit que seul le compagnon ou la compagne savait la vérité au sujet du collecteur du temps. »

Lysander l'avait encouragé à poursuivre d'un vague geste de la tête.

« Et Scorpius sait de quoi il en retourne et n'est pourtant pas ce collecteur. »

De nouveau, Lysander avait opiné.

« Cela veut-il dire que Scorpius et moi... ?

Lily laissa délibérément sa question en suspens et attendit la réponse du vieux mage.

« Tu as presque tout retenue, approuva son futur mentor, cependant j'ai précisé que seul le compagnon le savait DANS LA PLUPART DES CAS. Il n'y a aucune garantie que ta relation avec Scorpius soit pour la vie. Personne ne peut prédire ainsi le futur. Cependant, c'est le choix le plus probable et quoi qu'il arrive désormais un lien vous unira à travers ce secret.  
\- Un lien ! Quelle sorte de lien ? s'enquit le jeune homme.  
\- Inconsciemment, vous avez prêté un serment magique quand vous avez accepté vos rôles : Lily en acceptant de devenir collectrice et toi Scorpius en étant prêt à l'aider et à la remplacer. Ce serment vous unit d'une manière propre. Rien ne pourra l'effacer, sauf la mort de l'un d'entre vous. »

Lysander but une nouvelle gorgée et reprit :

« Dans toute l'histoire de cette fonction, seuls trois couples de compagnons n'entretenaient pas de relations amoureuses. Par contre, certains se sont séparés mais rien n'a interrompu leur partenariat magique. C'est Merlin lui même qui a crée et la fonction, et les enchantements y adhérant. »

Lily ressentit une grande déception. Elle aurait tellement aimée être assurée de passer sa vie au côté de Scorpius.

Celui-ci lui attrapa la main comme pour la rassurer puis voyant l'épuisement de Lysander, il prit congé et entraina Lily avec lui.

_**Lundi 28 août 2023**_

Lily était morose. La fin des vacances approchait et bientôt, elle devrait dire au revoir pour de longs mois à Scorpius. Le jeune homme lui avait promis de lui écrire régulièrement et de venir la voir à Pré-au-Lard à chaque sortie. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre avait mal au cœur à l'idée de cette séparation.

Scorpius n'en avait pas encore parlé à Lily de peur de la décevoir, mais il envisageait de demander à Lysander, la permission de venir voir brièvement Lily, le samedi soir, puisqu'elle dormirait au manoir Lynch pour son apprentissage. Il savait que Lily et ses parents devaient aller signer le contrat d'apprentissage dans deux jours et qu'ensuite Lysander serait indisponible pendant environ dix jours. Le jeune homme estimait donc, s'il arrivait à convaincre le vieux mage, que Lily et lui ne se verraient pas que pendant deux semaines.

En attendant, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de distraire sa petite amie pour les trois jours restants avant la rentrée. Sachant que les prochains jours seraient réservés aux préparations et aux, aux revoir familiaux, Lily proposa à Scorpius de visiter un dernier souvenir avant une sortie en amoureux au fast food (Lily voulait absolument y traîner l'héritier Malefoy).

Ils fouillèrent donc pour la dernière fois de cette année là les combles et Scorpius trouva une vieille tapisserie semblant d'un autre âge. Il interrogea Lily du regard et celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de sortir son améthyste.

_**Un jour de juin 978**_

Fuyant le royaume franc du roi Lothaire, pour la cour d' Æthelred, Rex Anglorum*, Alaric Lenoir regardait à bord d'une frêle embarcation les côtes de son pays disparaître. Pour tout trésor, il emportait deux coffres emplis de gallions, une tapisserie filée par sa propre mère, ses propres atours, son blason et sa devise familiale : _Toujours purs._

Alaric contempla les rivages du royaume Franc en songeant qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds. Qu'advienne ce qu'il pourra mais la famille Lenoir mourrait quand il foulerait la terre de sa nouvelle patrie et la famille Black naîtrait alors.

_**Un jour de mars 993**_

Alaric venait de célébrer son trente cinquième printemps. Depuis maintenant quinze ans qu'il était arrivé dans le Wessex*, il était réputé parmi les notables comme de bons conseils. Alaric Black était reconnu comme un excellent guérisseur autant chez les moldus que parmi les quelques nobles sorciers dont il avait fait la connaissance. A cette époque, aucune loi ne régissait le secret magique, il n'était point honteux de frayer avec les basses gens qu'étaient les moldus tant qu'aucun ne venait ternir les lignées sorcières.

L'argent aidant bien, Alaric avait vite eut sa propre forteresse. Un sens inné des affaires et sa prestance d'aristocrate l'avaient également beaucoup aidé à s'intégrer parmi la noblesse anglaise. En bon stratège, il avait participé au dernier raid contre les Vikings.

Mais pour asseoir durablement un prestige éphémère, il avait guéri le fils du roi, et Alaric avait cherché une femme. Il mit du temps à en trouver une et de bonne noblesse, et sorcière. Il avait finalement épousé Anastasie Fawley, cinq ans plus tôt, qui lui avait fourni un vaillant héritier Eridanus Black.

_**Samedi 24 septembre 1695**_

Deneb Black regardait, avec fierté, sa nouvelle demeure en plein cœur de Londres. De l'extérieur, rien ne rendait cette maison différente de celles des moldus. Cependant, à cause du code international du secret magique, sa façade était pourvue de sort repousse moldu et de confusion. Deneb n'avait que faire des moldus l'entourant. Sa famille serait mieux ici que dans la vieille forteresse familiale qu'il avait prévu de rénover et agrandir. D'années en années, le patrimoine immobilier, les richesses et la notoriété des Black s'accroissaient.

Il ne se doutait pas que cette demeure serait trois siècles plus tard le quartier général d'un ordre secret aux idées diamétralement opposées aux siennes.

_**Vendredi 18 novembre 1898**_

Magenta Black grimaça une nouvelle fois en voyant l'état d'une vielle tapisserie accrochée dans le salon familial. Peu après son mariage avec Licorus Black, elle avait voulu la décrocher mais celui-ci s'y était fortement opposé. Désormais, le square Grimmaurd était habité, du moins en théorie, par son petit-fils Phineas Nigellus et son épouse Ursula. Cependant Phineas ayant l'honneur de diriger Poudlard, n'y était présent que très peu.

Magenta hocha la tête. Après tout, Phineas devrait se ranger à son avis, elle appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de décrocher la tapisserie.

« Enfin une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama-t-elle quand l'elfe eut ôté l'infâme tissage de sa vue. »

_**Jeudi 14 septembre 2017**_

Une Lily, âgée d'environ neuf ans, suivait sa mère en gambadant à travers les objets entassés dans le grenier. La fillette fut éblouie par les coffres, les armoires, les tableaux... Et tout ce qu'on pouvait deviner dans la pièce.

Ginny, sa mère, portait contre sa hanche un panier en osier dans lequel Albus et James avaient relégué leurs vieux jouets. La rouquine chercha un emplacement facile d'accès puis voyant une place convenable sur une ancienne bibliothèque, elle avança vers celle-ci.

Ginny écarta quelques livres et une tapisserie roulée sur elle-même et installa le panier à côté. Pendant ce temps là, Lily avait commencé à fouiller dans une malle et y avait découvert un collier de perles.

« Lily, appela sa mère, laisse ça. Nous redescendons.  
\- Mais maman, j'avais trouvé un trésor.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, grogna Ginny. Grand-mère nous attend.  
\- Dis maman, j'aurais le droit de venir regarder un jour.  
\- Mais oui, répondit sa mère distraitement.

_**Lundi 28 août 2023**_

Scorpius avait un sourire s'étirant d'une joue à l'autre. Il avait trouvé Lily si mignonne dans sa petite robe bleue à froufrou.

« Tu as toujours été très curieuse, commenta-t-il.  
\- Que veux-tu, ricana Lily, c'est dans ma nature. Allez viens allons manger. »

_**Mercredi 30 août 2023**_

Malgré les réticences évidentes de Ginny, Lily avait signé ce matin là son contrat d'apprentissage. Sa grand-mère avait organisé une grande fête pour fêter cela. En vérité, Molly voulait profiter de tous ses petits-enfants avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Poudlard.

George s'occupait de la musique. Il avait fermé le magasin en fin de matinée. Après dix-huit heures, ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être en congé ou d'avoir des horaires mobiles, arrivèrent peu à peu.

Lily était contente de voir sa famille d'autant plus que James avait une soirée de libre, elle l'avait vu si peu ! Cependant Scorpius lui manquait. Après le dessert, Albus vint vers elle et lui chuchota :

« Scorpius t'attend à la limite du Terrier. Ne traîne pas trop. Papa travaille tôt demain et il ne va pas tarder à vouloir rentrer. »

Lily s'élança dans la direction indiqué par son frère. Cette nuit là, les deux amoureux se nichèrent dans l'herbe folle et se découvrir un peu plus intimement. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, Scorpius voulait, pour Lily, une première fois mémorable et non une étreinte à la sauvette.

_**Jeudi 31 août 2023**_

Lily avait fait ses bagages de bonne heure pour être libre le restant de la journée. Elle passa la matinée avec sa mère. Puis vers midi, ce fut Albus qui vint la chercher. Il la fit transplaner à Sainte Mangouste et ils rejoignirent James à la cafétéria.

Les trois adolescents déjeunèrent dans une ambiance conviviale mais bientôt James dût retourner à ses patients. Albus l'emmena ensuite au Chaudron Baveur où Rose les attendait. Elle leur commanda des bièraubeurre Puis Albus s'esquiva. Lily se sentit embarrassée. Elle savait que sa cousine se croyait amoureuse de Scorpius et elle trouvait injuste qu'elle se fasse encore des illusions. Ainsi la jeune fille avoua à Rose que Scorpius et elle se fréquentaient. Rose blêmit puis rougit. Finalement, Rose partit du pub en pleurant. Lily se sentait mal pour sa cousine.

Rose, de son côté, insultait sa cousine de tous les noms. Elle espérait qu'entre Lily et le jeune Malefoy ce ne soit qu'une amourette. Lily allait partir pour de longs mois. Rose essuya ses larmes. Elle aurait alors tout le temps de lui reprendre Scorpius.

Lily rentra square Grimmaurd en fin d'après midi. Elle dîna avec ses parents puis son père l'encouragea à rejoindre son frère.

En vérité, Scorpius était avec Albus et celui-ci les laissa seuls après avoir discuter un instant avec eux.

_**Vendredi 1 septembre 2023**_

Pour la première fois depuis sa première année, Lily ne ressentait pas l'excitation et la joie de retourner à Poudlard. Scorpius n'avait pas pu l'accompagner sur le quai neuf trois quart et la jeune fille en était déçue. Elle soupira et essaya de chasser ses pensées moroses. 

Teddy s'approcha de sa presque sœur et lui murmura :

« Tu sais, un an ça passe vite. Je sais que c'est difficile de laisser la personne qu'on aime. Victoire m'a énormément manquée lors de sa septième année mais cette séparation nous a prouvé que l'on s'aimait réellement. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Mais ? Comment ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou comme mon père mais j'ai son odorat... »

Teddy lui fit un clin d'œil puis l'embrassa.

« Dépêches-toi le train va bientôt partir. »

Lily embrassa ses parents et traîna sa valise dans le Poudlard express. Une nouvelle année commençait et rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Dans le train l'emmenant loin de son aimé, Lily monologuait intérieurement :

Je m'appelle Lily, Luna Potter., déjà petite, j'étais fascinée par les greniers et tous les mystères y étant enfermés. J'ai toujours quinze ans et je suis toujours la fille des célèbres : Ginevra Weasley et Harry Potter. Mais désormais j'ai un petit ami : Scorpius Malefoy.

Les vacances sont terminées et j'ai comblé largement ma curiosité sur la famille Black. Il me reste des milliers de souvenirs à visiter mais j'ai tout la vie devant moi pour le faire… Un jour, je deviendrai la collectrice du temps !

* 1. traduire par « roi d'Angleterre »

* 2. Un des quatre royaumes anglo-saxons du Moyen-Age.


	49. Epilogue

**Titre :** Le grenier  
**Auteur **: Althaïs  
**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…  
**Résumé **: Quand Lily Luna Potter a commencé à fouiner dans le grenier du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle ne pensait pas en découvrir autant sur ses anciens habitants et leurs familles.  
**Bêta **: Ailho  
**Note : Merci au 16 personnes ayant mis cette fic dans leur favoris, aux 51 qui l'ont suivi à tout les rewiewers dont Dame licorne ,** **fanHPTW, scpotter, Audrey917000, Eme7001 ,** **Mayoune, Yz3ut3 , lukkari ,** **NinonDG , Letilableue et Ailho qui m'ont fourni la motivation pour continuer…Merci aussi à tous les anonymes.**

**Epilogue**

Mercredi 20 Novembre 2030.

Lily se massa les reins. Puis faisant fi de la fatigue et des inconvénients liés à ses huit mois de grossesse, elle se pencha sur l'épais grimoire, unique référence écrite des collecteurs du temps.

D'une main tremblante, elle acheva son calcul. Elle s'apprêter à défier les lois du temps mais à l'heure actuelle, elle se moquait complètement des conséquences qu'aurait son acte.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et James, dans sa tenue de guérisseur, entra. Avec des réflexes nés de l'habitude, Lily rendit ses écrits invisible. Il soupira en voyant sa sœur encore au chevet de Scorpius.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour ton enfant de rester ici.  
\- Si c'était Diane dans ce lit, oses me dire que tu serais chez toi… »

James soupira, sachant que sa sœur avait entièrement raison. Il examina son beau-frère sous les regards attentifs de Lily. Mais comme toutes les fois précédentes, Scorpius était toujours profondément endormi.

James ignorait ce qui avait conduit Scorpius dans un si profond coma.

Lily avait prétendu avoir retrouvé son époux inconscient dans leur salon. Incapable de trouver la source du problème, James avait requis les avis de ses confrères. La plupart d'entre eux étaient pessimistes …

D'après les examens réalisés, il semblait que la propre magie de Scorpius ravageait ses cellules. Bientôt son corps ne saurait plus fonctionner seul.

« Alors ? demanda Lily.  
\- Toujours pareil. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Lily l'essuya rageusement.

« Le principal c'est que son état soit stable, déclara James  
\- Si tu le dis. Écoutes, je vais rester encore un peu puis je rentrerais quelques heures.  
\- Bien, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Lily balaya les arguments de son frère de la main et James repartit voir ses autres patients.

Lily contempla longuement Scorpius puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« Souhaites à mon jeune moi de réussir mon amour. »

Sortant une lettre de sa poche, Lily y glissa une épingle à nourrice. Elle sortit, de sous sa robe, son améthyste et dessina dans les airs des arabesques complexes, récitant une litanie de mots en latin. La lettre se volatilisa et Lily s'effondra sur le sol.

Quand James revint, juste avant son départ de Sainte Mangouste, sa cadette était toujours sans connaissance. Il essaya par tous les moyens de l'éveiller mais Lily avait, à son tour, sombré dans le néant.

_La suite dans le tome 2 : Lily, La collectrice du temps._


	50. Note

Juste une petite note pour vous dire que la suite est en ligne sous le titre:

Lily, la collectrice du temps


End file.
